Its All For The Gang
by MoonDemoness468
Summary: Try being a high school student. Add in being a gang leader, top spy, and hot girl. Minus the fact that you haven't seen your gang or family for 5 years. This comes out to one crazy life. So what would you do if you suddenly got a mission that moved you t
1. A Mission and A Nasty Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja. I don't own the songs Nasty Girl or Fancy both are sung by Destiny's Child. **

Ok this is my second fanfic ever so be nice I'm still new to the whole thing. I just want this out of ma head and I think it's a good story. With that said hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi zoomed down the crowed streets of Los Angles, California on her favorite motorcycle. It was dark blue with her name in graffiti lettering written in black and silver. It was her baby and handled well down the crowded streets.

It was September 4th her last day to party before she had to attend school for her senior year. It was dark and she was going to a club called "Fast Lane". She was new to Los Angles just moving in last week and heard about the club from her boss. But she wasn't going to party, no matter how much she wanted to, no she had to kill someone who was a regular to the club. Hey it was business before pleasure for spies.

As she zoomed up to the building the club was in she sat and looked at the long line. The line stretched back at LEAST 5 blocks and the line looked to be moving slow.

She got off her bike as a teenage boy with a tag that said "valet" on it walked up to her. The boy stopped and drooled over her for a minute before snapping out of it. She gave him the keys and said threatenly…

"Scratch my bike and you'll wish you never laid eyes on a woman got it?"

"Ye… yyyeeesss…yes miss." He stuttered now scared of the beauty.

"Good boy park her close to the front please I don't plan to be here long."

And with that Kagome turned around and walked to the front door of the club.

As she made to go in the two bouncers stopped her.

"Ms. I don't think you've noticed but there's a line in back of you. So you might want to get in it now if you want to get in." said the 1st guy. The two were clearly rock onis.

"Yeah. No one cuts while we're on duty." said the 2nd guy.

Kagome only looked up at them her eyes clearly showing annoyance. She pulled out a VIP pass and showed it to the two idiots blocking her way in. Her boss gave it to her saying it was a tough club to get into and that she would need it. The first one took it and looked at it to make sure it was real. Then gave it back to her and signaled for the other to move out of the way.

"You check out princess. When you come out look for me I'm sure me and my friend here can show you a good time." The 1st guy said while the 2nd guy winked at her.

"Sorry today is not pity ugly, weak, trash day. So I'll just have to say no."

And with that she entered the club and heard people outside groan their disapproval.

* * *

Inside was nice, there was four floors total in the club. The 1st was the dance floor, 2nd bar and dj booth, 3rd sitting area, and 4th VIP lounge. The whole place was a giant circle with the dance floor being the center and all the floors above it looking down into it. She quickly went and got herself a martini and went to the 3rd floor to wait for her target.

As she was watching she noticed a familiar figure go onto the dance floor followed by a group of girls and start dancing like a slut. She was clearly looking on the fourth floor as if inviting someone up there to join her. Dressed in a miniskirt and shirt to small for even a baby was none other than her childhood rival Kikyo aka Kinky Hoe.

'_**So the bitch still thinks she's the shit huh? Some things will never change. The boys only make it worse by drooling over her. Oh well I guess it's up to me again to knock her down a few levels.'**_

And with that Kagome went down to the 2nd floor where opposite of the bar was the dj. She whispered something in his ear and slipped him $200. He smirked saying he would be glad to help and would play the song when she was on the platform ready to sing. With that she went to the 1st floor and got up on the stage with the microphone the dj gave her. It wasn't until the song that was currently playing stop did anyone notice she was on the stage.

"Hey peoples out there. I know ya'll was havin a good time and all but I got a song I got to sing to an old friend of mine. Kinky Hoe this one is for you." Said Kagome her eyes sparkling with happiness never leaving Kikyo's as hers filled with realization and hatred.

With that the song started and Kagome started singing in her amazing voice.

"_You's a nasty, trashy, sleazy, classless_

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl. _

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl._

_Shaking that thing, all on that man, looking all stank and nasty_

_You swear you look cute, girl, you look nude, booty all out looking trashy_

_Sleazy put some clothes on, I told ya, don't walk out yo heezy_

_Without clothes on_

_I told ya_

_Yo nasty girl, you nasty_

_You trashy, you classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky_

_I ain't never met a girl that does the things that you do_

_If change don't come your way it will come back to you_

_Put some clothes on_

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl _

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl_

_Booty all out, tongue out her mouth, cleavage from here to Mexico_

_She walks with a twist, one hands on her hip,_

_What she gives booty she lets it go_

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_You look tore down_

_Nasty don't know why you will not sit down_

_Moves on her feet _

_Swears she's in heat_

_Flirting with every man she sees_

_Her pants hangin low_

_She'll never say no_

_Everyone knows she's easy_

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_You looking stank_

_Nasty with your pride you should be ashamed_

_Hard, Now women like me who try to have some integrity,_

_You make it hard, for girls like myself_

_Who respect themselves and have dignity_

_You nasty girl_

_You nasty, you trashy, you classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky_

_N-A-S-T-Y you're nasty!_

_F-R-E-A-K you're freaky!_

_Girl where's your P-R-I-D-E_

_Put some clothes on!_

_You's a nasty, trashy, sleazy, classless_

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl _

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl_

_You so nasty girl_

_You so, you so nasty girl_

_You so, you so nasty girl_

_You so, you so nasty girl_

_Put some clothes on_

_You's a nasty, trashy, sleazy, classless_

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl _

_Nasty put some clothes on_

_I told ya, don't walk out yo house without ya clothes on_

_I told ya, girl what ya think bout_

_Looking' that tore down,_

_I told ya, these men don't want no hot female_

_That's been around the block female you nasty girl_

_Nasty Girl_

_You so nasty girl, you so, you so, nasty, nasty, nasty girl_

As the last few words left her lips Kagome gave a giant smile that showed her razor sharp fangs. She then took a bow because everyone was clapping, whistling, and screaming. Kagome gave a superior smirk in Kikyo's direction and walked towards the stairs. She received many congratulations and good jobs from the crowd. And got glares from Kikyo and her followers.

She returned the mic to the dj who said good job and went back to her spot waiting for her target. She never noticed the gold eyes that watched her every move from the stage all the way to her seat.

* * *

_**In the VIP Lounge**_

"**_Who is she? She looks around my age so she should be in my grade but I don't remember seeing her in school. And I'm pretty damn sure I wouldn't let a nice piece of ass like her just walk by."_** Inuyasha thought as he clapped and watched Kagome once she was finished from the VIP box. He owned this club and was also the leader of his gang the Blood Demons.

There was a lot of clapping going on behind him as most people agreed with the girl. The only question was who she was. It seemed as if she knew Kikyo a long time by the way she addressed her. And at that precise moment Kikyo stormed into the room followed by her cronies.

"Who does that bitch think she is! Oh Kagome you are so going to pay. She made me out to be a slut. ME. Of all people. She's just jealous cause I'm prettier than her and always was." Screamed Kikyo as all her friends tried to reassure her.

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"Inu are you going to go down there and through her out." Asked Kikyo with a hopefully smile.

"No. I'm going to ask her to dance. Oh and your wrong. Even from up here I can see that she's sexier than you." Said Inuyasha boredly as he left a screaming Kikyo.

* * *

**_3rd floor with Kagome_**

Kagome was looking at the sea off people waiting for her target. He was supposed to arrive at 2:00am so she had an hour to wait. She was just staring at the people when a particularly alluring scent hit her nose. She turned and saw the sexiest man she had seen!

Long silver/white hair in a low ponytail, beautiful gold eyes, 2 purple markings on each side of his face, and crescent moon on his forehead made up the face of the man. He looked built and not extra bulky. He also had a tan that made him look tropical and exotic. He was a inu demon. He was walking towards her and she noticed all the jealous glares she was receiving from the female population.

"Hey. I saw your show and wanted to say it was great. I think that song was made for Kikyo cause it touched on everything she is. Also thank you because before you started that song she was staring at me asking to dance." Said the sexy man in a deep voice. He pulled up a chair and sat right next to her.

"Thank you. Do you know Kikyo? From the sound of it you do?" Kagome asked with a pretty smile.

"Yeah I know the bitch. I use to date her 2 years ago. Now she's a clingy leech that won't let go."

"Sounds like her. I use to know the whore when we were younger. Got in a couple of fights with her to. So Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi tell me what made you come over here? I know it wasn't just to talk about her."

"Hey how did you know my name?"

"That's easy. Because the Takahashis' are the only family that has sons and daughters with sliver/white hair like that. And I know for a fact that your not Shessomauru or InuTaisho. Not to mention the Takahashis' are known for the crescent moons on their foreheads. "

"Wow you really know my family. Any way you caught me I was going to ask you to dance. So will you?" He asked hope in his voice.

"Of course. Let's go I've been dying to dance. But these guys look to stiff for me. Maybe you'll be better." She said seductively while dragging him down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

"Hey I before we start what's your name?"

"It's Kagome."

And with that they began to grind to the fast song. Inu took the chance to look at her up close. She had sapphire colored eyes and long wavy ocean blue hair currently down. She smelled like an inu demon. Her body and scent was making it hard for Inuyasha not to rip off her pants and tank top and fuck her on the dance floor. She had curves in all the right places and it was driving him crazy.

He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Kagome also wanted him just as badly.

* * *

At 2 both of them were still dancing. If you could call it that anymore. It looked more like they were having sex while dressed. Inuyasha and Kagome were French kissing and still grinding dangerously close. It surprised everyone in the club that Inuyasha was dancing. He NEVER dances. And Kikyo was livid at watching her rival dance AND make out with HER 'man'.

Just as everything was going good Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye her target.

"**_He had to come now", _**Kagome thought. She and Inuyasha were hitting it off nicely and the idiot had to pop up then.

"Inuyasha, can you wait a minute? I have to handle something very important."

"Sure. I'll be right here but hurry up I want to continue where we left off." He said hungrily as he licked his lips. Kagome just smiled and kissed him again before going after her target.

When she was close enough to be heard and seen she pulled out her gun and said…

"This is your good bye present from our boss, Trent. Enjoy the after life traitor."

And with those departing words she shot him 6 times. 3 to the chest and 3 to the head. It was quick and painless but bloody none the less. He looked at her shocked and then that was it his body became cold and lifeless.

By now everyone was looking on shocked. She turned and saw Inuyasha staring at the corpse then her. She glided over to him kissed him on the lips and said bye before running up the steps to the roof . She heard Inuyasha scream her name and heard the guards coming but didn't stop. She could tell Inuyasha was right behind her and pushed harder to make it to the roof.

* * *

_**On the Roof**_

When she got to the roof she ran over it till she was on top of the entrance. She turned just in time to see Inuyasha and his guards come out on the roof too.

"Thanks Yashie for the dance. I really enjoyed myself. Sorry I have to leave so fast but duty calls. I hope we meet again someday. Who knows, maybe we can end the night a better way. Till then asayonara. Oh and give this message to Shessomauru, Raspberry is back and can't wait to see you fluffy."

And with that last message she jumped off the four story building, got her keys from the teen, and left in a gust of wind.

* * *

**_With Inuyasha_**

Inuyasha and his guards watched her as she left. Her last words ringing in his head.

"**_Why did she want to tell Shess that? And who is this Raspberry person? Why did she call him fluffy?" _**All these thoughts went through his head as he went back downstairs.

"Tank call the police and clear out the club. I want that dead body out of here." Said Inuyasha as he yelled at one of the guards.

Tank nodded and left to do as told followed by the other guards. Inuyasha then pulled out his cell phone and pressed number 5 on his speed dial and waited.

"What is it Yasha? It's 2:30 in the got damn morning. Cant this wait till later." Said a sleepy voice on the end of the phone.

"No it can't wait Shess. I was told to give you a message." Explained Inuyasha. His thoughts still centered on the inu demoness.

"Well what was it?" Shess asked sounding uninterested.

"The person told me to tell you and I quote 'Raspberry is back and can't wait to see you fluffy.' So who is this Raspberry person?"

The line was quiet until Shessomauru said, "Inuyasha meet me at mom and dad's house now! And pick up Miroku on your way. I'll tell you what this is about there."

Shessomauru had rushed his words and from the sound of it he was not sleepy anymore. Inuyasha heard him wake his girlfriend of 5 years, Ayane, up and tell her to get dressed quickly. This must be important.

"Okay I'll be there in 10 see ya." And with that Inuyasha hung up the phone and jetted to his red Ferrari and drove to his parents' house. Wondering why Kagome's words made such an uproar to his usually cold brother..

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? Kag meets Inu and gets Kikyo good. Also she's a spy. Also why does Shessomauru react to the message that way? Review and find out. It gets very interesting later.

**Vocab.**

Oni- ogre

Inu- dog (duh)

Asayonara- good bye

Till next time

Ice4ldragoness


	2. All in Good Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

OKAY I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. And here is the chapter that you asked for. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hello" came a calm voice over a phone. 

"Hey Keith its Kagome I've completed my mission Trent is dead." She said while talking to her boss/close friend.

"Alright good job I knew I could depend on you. I would like to talk longer but I have business to take care so bye."

"Aight talk to you." And with that she hung up the phone and drove to her new penthouse which she shared with her friends.

* * *

She soon arrived at three large buildings that made up the hotel called _Sea Escape._ Kagome drove and parked her motorcycle inside what seemed like an abandoned garage but was really where the assassins stored all their cars. She then proceed to cross the street and walk into the huge hotel. 

Inside the hotel was amazing. It was decorated in a sea tropical theme that had real palm trees and small ponds. There was a waterfall to her right and the reception desk was on the left. The floors where made of expensive blue marble and there was a dome over the whole lobby that showed the night sky to those still out. Also if you looked straight ahead there was a wall with one giant window looking outside. Underneath that window, if you went downstairs, was a giant glass wall that was filled with water and fish then next to it was a walk in aquarium to the guest. In front of that tank was a café where many people ate and drank expensive food and drinks.

The three towers that made up the hotel were named after sea themes. Kagome was in the most expensive of the three towers, Tropical Tower. The 2nd most expensive was Crystal Tower, and 3rd was Beach tower. These three towers and many expensive stores made up a hotel city that cost a hell of a lot of money to live in.

Kagome walked to the golden elevators to her left passed the waterfall. She went into the elevator and took out her key and stuck into the whole that had number 55 next to it. The doors shut and took her to her penthouse. Once on her floor she was greeted with a large oak door that had a security panel next to it. She had to put in 3 different codes and do an eye scan before the door automatically opened and allowed her in.

"Guys I'm back." Kagome screamed as she took off her boots in the foyer and went into the family room on her left.

"Hey Kags. I'm in the family room." Yelled a female voice.

Once in there she found the giant plasma TV on and someone lounging on one of the sofas in the sunk in floor. It was her best friend Sango Kizu who was currently watching a music video. She had long light brown hair currently in a high ponytail, green eyes, and three green dots in an arrow facing down on her forehead she was an inu demoness.

"So how did the mission go? Did you take out that _traitor_?" Asked Sango. Her emerald green eyes darkening when she said traitor.

"Yeah I took him out. Hey where is the rest of the crew it's almost 2:50 where are they?"

"Oh them. They said something about going out one more time before we went to school. I stayed home cause there's no point going if your not there. And also Keith told me that I had a mission to go on two seconds before I could leave with the others" Sango answered honestly while sweat dropping.

"Awe San and I really thought you stayed behind because of me." Kagome pouted as she looked sad. "I actually thought I was special. So what was your mission?"

"Oh I had to take out this guy that had helped Trent leak information to the enemy. Apparently he and Trent were going to leave country today when Trent got back from the club because they had a boat ready and everything." Said Sango as she thought back to the nights events. "And unlike your mission I didn't have to wait for my target. I snuck on bored the boat killed about 10 guards then slit his throat after telling him why he was killed. But that was about all that happened. Nothing but a standard procedure."

"Awe sorry your mission was boring. You basically wasted a good night on a rookie case."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You know boss man when it comes to revenge he wants his best agents on it. Keith's always been like that. Anyway I want details of what happened on your mission."

"Well you see, it started out…." Started Kagome as she told her excited friend everything.

* * *

**_With Inuyasha_**

As Inuyasha was driving to his parents' house he picked up his phone and pressed number 6 for Miroku.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice on the other line.

"Miro its Inuyasha are you at the apartment?" asked Inuyasha hastily.

"Nah I came to visit ma parents but they went to your parents' house so I'm at my parents' place by myself. Why?"

"Because we have to get to my parents house NOW! I don't know why but it sounds important from the way Shess sounded."

"Alright I'll be there. Since the house is right across the street from your house I'll just run there. See you there."

"Alright" And with that Inuyasha hung up the phone and sped up to his parents' house.

* * *

**_At the Takahashi's _**

Everyone was sitting in the large living room of the Takahashi mansion waiting to find out what was going on. The occupants of the room were Inuyasha, Miroku, Shessomauru, Ayane, and Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Higurashi, Kizu, and Kazaana.

"So son why did you call us here this early in the got damn morning?" Said a grumpy InuTaisho Takahashi.

"Dear", scowled Izayoi Takahashi, "don't curse like that in front of the kids."

"Well dad Inuyasha gave me a piece of information that you guys would kill me for if I didn't tell it to you right away." He answered his voice low with look of shock on his face. He still couldn't believe what Inuyasha told him. The sound of his voice made everyone in the room interested considering he hardly every showed emotion.

"Ok by the sound of your voice it must be big news. So please tell us." Said Keiko Higurashi in her motherly voice.

"If you wouldn't mind Yasha tell everyone here what you told me." Said Shessomaru still in to much shock to tell anyone.

Inuyasha nodded and said, "I was told to tell Shess that 'Raspberry is back and can't wait to see you fluffy.'"

At that moment 4 things happened to the occupants of the room. The women of the room who were drinking spit out what they were drinking. The men minus Miroku, Shessomaru, and InuTaisho stopped breathing and dropped there cups. Shessomaru just sat there still in shock and said nothing, and the last 2 who were half asleep eyes popped wide open and they sat up straight.

"I'm sorry did you say Raspberry was back?" Said Tai Higurashi as he was the first to recover.

"Yeah. A sexy bitch named Kagome told me to tell Shess after she killed a guy and before she jumped off the roof and drove away." Said Inuyasha curiosity eating away at him.

"Well then starting tomorrow I want all Blood Demon members looking for Kagome. I want her found and I don't care if we have to turn LA upside down to do it." InuTaisho said.

"But why is she important? Shouldn't we be looking for this Raspberry person? And who is Raspberry? Why does everyone but me seem to know this person?" Screamed Inuyasha as he wanted answers and no one was giving him any.

"All in good time Inuyasha. First find that Kagome and bring her here then you'll find everything out. Until then you two have school in the morning so I suggest you go to sleep." Said Izayoi softly to her son.

"Whatever. You know you're not ever going to tell me." And with that he stormed out of the room angry that no one tells him anything. Ayane got up but was stopped by Shessomaru.

"Let him go he will find out soon enough. Until then I think we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow promises to be a long day." Shessomaru said as he looked at where his brother stormed off to. "Besides college is boring enough without being tired during class."

"Yes we should all go to sleep. Everyone knows where their rooms are so good night." Said Izayoi and with that they all went up the stairs to their rooms thinking about what had just happened. (Okay to clarify no everyone doesn't live in the Takahashi mansion but since they visit so much and often stay late they have their own rooms.)

* * *

**_Back with Kagome and Sango_**

"Wow so you got to meet a hot boy, embarrass Kikyo in front of a whole club, and kill a traitor that's great." Said Sango after Kagome finished her story.

"Yeah it was. I just hope I'm able to see that guy again. He was a slice of heaven." Said Kagome as she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah well what will you do when you run in to people from the club that saw you kill Trent? I mean Inuyasha is a Blood Demon so he's no problem but what about the rest."

"Well my dear San I'm already labeled seeing as I'm one of the most wanted gang leaders and assassins out their so what does it matter. Besides once people see my mark they'll know I'm a Higurashi and that since I'm a girl probably the gang leader."

"Point taken my friend you are already labeled as am I so I guess it really doesn't matter." Said Sango staring at the crescent moon on Kagome's head that symbolized her being a Higurashi.

"Yeah well whatever we haven't been caught yet so we're good. But we should really go to bed it's almost 3:00. I don't know where the others are but boy are they going to be tired tomorrow at school." Said Kagome as she walked down a hallway next to the kitchen.

Kagome and Sango were on the 1st floor of the penthouse where the arcades, movie rooms, bars, spas, and gyms were. In the middle of the hall to their left concealed by a door was a spiraling staircase that wound upward and to the 2nd floor with all the bedrooms and out door pool area.

They went up the stairs and made a right and went to the two master bedrooms at the end across the hall from each other. They said good night and went to bed. Not knowing that tomorrow promised to be a long day.

* * *

**AN:** I know kind of short but this was more to introduce a couple of the important people in the story. Tomorrow they have to attend school and I can promise you it will be interesting. Also Kagome's connection to the Blood Demons will be revealed. Please review thank you. 

Ice4ldragoness


	3. Welcome to Crystal High

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja. I don't own any of the clothing, shoes, or jewelry I may mention. I only own _Dragon_ cause it was my idea.**

I want to thank the people that reviewed last chapter: Inugurlume, bleh, PureTenshi, and lilqt01. Thanks for taking time out to review. Also thank you everyone who has read so far.

Enjoy chapter 3:

* * *

The sun rose threw the sliding glass doors that lead to Kagome's patio. On her bed Kagome slept dreaming of a certain inu demon and her in a bed with beautiful sheets. They were just about to kiss when…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- smash.

Kagome smashed her alarm clock and rose out of bed.

"Got damn piece of shit. What the fuck is Keith thinking making us get up at this got damn time to go to a fuckin high school? He shall pay dearly for this." Said Kagome lowly as she got out off bed and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she did her morning routine of taking a shower and brushing her teeth. She emerged from her bathroom in a blue towel and walked to her walk in closet.

'**_Hummm what to wear, what to wear? I know I'll wear this.'_**

With that she slipped on a tight white shirt that exposed her back and was tied around the neck. The shirt had a dragon on it that was blue and black and standing on the word _'dragon' _which was also written in blue cursive writing and outlined in black. She then slipped on some dragon jean capris that were black with blue claw marks on the side. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail, put on silver hoop earrings, and a platinum silver bracelet that her name written on it, then walked out with her black air force ones in hand.

_Dragon_ was the name of the clothing line that was currently hot. It was run by Mrs. Takahasi, Higurashi, Kizu, and Kazaana who were all partners. They did clothes for girls, boys, men, and women. They also made jewelry and formal wear. All together the casual clothes were expensive let alone the formal wear.

On her lower right leg near her ankle was a tattoo of a blue dragon that was in an ocean that had ice in the back ground. She had her first and last name written in cursive over the dragon, and Blood Demon below it. It was the mark that proved she was a BD and that she was the leader.

As she walked in the hallway on the way to the stair well, she could smell the occupants of the rooms on the floor and hear some snoring.

'**_Apparently they got home a little later then they should have.'_** She thought as she went downstairs and started making breakfast for her and whoever else was going to be able to get out of bed today.

"Hey Kags I see you and me are the only ones awake and going to school today huh?" Asked Sango as she walked in.

She had a tight forestgreen shit on that said Rocawear in fancy cursive writing in black. She then had a pair of blue Rocawear jean capris that had a giant fancy 'R' written on it. She had put her black Kswiss by the door next to Kagome's. She had her hair down today and had on a platinum sliver necklace of a rose, silver earrings, and a silver bracelet to match her necklace.

Sango also had a tattoo similar to Kagome's on her rightleg. The only difference was hers was a green phoenix surrounded by a forest and flowers. She also had her name and Blood Demon on hers. It showed that she was the co leader of the gang. (dragon was for leaders and the phoenix was for co leaders)

"Apparently. But I don't see why we have to go to high school like normal teens anyway. We haven't been in school since we were in 7th grade. We always had tutors teach us while we learned to become assassins. We have the education to rival that of a person in their 4th year of college so why does he want us around a bunch of stupid teens?" Asked Sango once her Kagome finished eating breakfast and were heading out the door and to the elevators.

"No idea but you know he does everything for a reason. I think, personally that he wants us around people that are our own age and not killers. Also don't forget you're a stupid teen too." Said Kagome as they stepped off the elevators and went out the door to the garage.

They arrived and Kagome took out her baby while Sango got hers. Sango's motorcycle was forest green with black cursive writing written on the side.

They hopped on their motorcycles and revved them up without helmets (I do NOT recommend doing this they are professionals.) and turned to each other.

"Hey I resent that! But any way are you ready to go face school?" asked Sango as she looked over at Kagome.

"Hell yeah lets tear that hell hole down." Yelled Kagome as they zoomed out of the garage and towards school.

* * *

**At the Takahasi mansion**

Inuyasha was having an interesting dream. He had Kagome pinned to the bed and was kissing her passionately. He was just about to thrust into her warm welcoming body when.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-smash.

"Damnit why did this piece of shit have to go off right before the good part. And damn I guess that was the first alarm clock of the year. Oh well mom and dad already have a dozen waiting for me to break." Stated Inuyasha as he stepped groggily out of bed. 6:50am was just too early to be waking up and going to school.

He did his morning routine and dressed in a red wife beater with a silverclaw mark on the front and 'dragon' written in black graffiti on the front and a pair of black dragon shorts that reached below his knees. His wife beater allowed everyone to see the tattoo of a dragon surrounded by fire with a volcano in the back ground, and his name written over the dragons head in cursive and blood demon written below, on his upper right arm. He had a diamond studded earring on his right ear, a plain platinum silver chain, and a custom made Rolex with rubies and diamonds on it. He grabbed his black and red air forces and walked out the room.

"Hey Yasha we have to get to school early. You know to see all the girls new and old. Said Miroku as he ran up to Inuyasha just as he was going down the stairs.

Miroku Kazaana was ainu demon. He had short black hair that was tied at back of his neck, beautiful purple eyes, and three black dots facing upward on his forehead. He was currently in a white wife beater that said Rocawear ingraffeti black letters, showing off his muscular tan body, and a pair of blue Rocawear jean shorts. On his upper right arm he had a tattoo like Sango's only his phoenix wasblack and had black and white clouds around it as if flying with his name over it. He had two gold earrings in his right ear, a plain platinum gold chain, and a gold Movado watch on. He too had his white and black kswiss in his hand.

"Yeah I know. We can pick up some Mc Donald's on the way to school." Said Inuyasha as he and Miroku put on their shoes and went out in the garage to find their 2nd favorite motorcycles. (To clear things up Miroku and Inuyasha don't live with their parents they just stayed overnight. So their favorite motorcycles are in the garage, near their penthouse, that the gang owns.)

Miroku had a plain black motorcycle with his name written in white in plain letters. Inuyasha had a silver motorcycle that had his name written in black in plain letters.

"So ready fore the beginning of are last year of high school?" Asked Miroku revving up his motorcycle.

"Hell yeah Crystal High get ready for one hell of a year!"

And with that Miroku and Inuyasha zoomed out and towards Mc Donald's and then school.

* * *

**At Crystal High**

Inuyasha and Miroku pulled up to a huge high school campus. It looked more liked a college campus then anything else. It had a building for math, science, literature, history, art & theater, business, foreign language, cafeteria, and gym. It also had its own football, soccer, baseball, basketball, and tennis fields/courts and an indoor and outdoor pool area. They even had their own golf course. Its main building that held the principal and vice principal's offices along with other important school related people. On the top of the building was a large clock that currently read 7:30. The whole campus was beautiful and only people with a lot of money could send their kids here. In the back of the school was the ocean so students could walk out the back doors and onto the beach.

Miroku and Inuyasha parked in the student parking lot in the space that was reserved for them and walked through the brick gates on to the front, lush grounds of the school. The brick walkway was lined with trees and had several students sitting under them. Most were catching up with friends while others were just lounging waiting for school to start. Underneath the largest tree was a group of teens standing and talking. It was the members of the Blood Demon's that went to that school. Inuyasha and Miroku proceed to walk over to them,

"Hey everyone I know everyone had a bangin summer." Said Inuyasha as some people cleared the front and shadiest part of the tree for him and Miroku to sit under.

"Yeah it was tight. A couple gang fights and trips made this one of the best in a long time! Right Kohaku" Said a boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes to a boy with black semi long hair pulled into a ponytail with light brown eyes.

"Yeah Souta it was great but you know back to business. And lots of girls. Now that we're in high school I think-" Started Kohaku but he was cut off.

"Hey Miroku! I was wondering if I can be the first girl to start off your senior year?" Asked a cute girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha if you guys are starting the scheduling now can I be first?" said a red head with grey eyes.

"No way I want to be first! You know Inuyasha I learned a new trick over the summer and I'm sure it will please you." Said a busty blond with blue eyes while flicking her tongue in a seductive way.

"Well I want to have Miroku first so you can back off Koharu cause he's mine, right Miroku hunny?" Said a brunette with green eyes while glaring at the girl who had first asked Miroku.

Things were getting out of hand. Girls who had heard the argument quickly came over to defend their positions with Inuyasha and Miroku. They were arguing over who would the privilege of being with the hottest guys in school.

"No way I was here first and-" The girl named Koharu was cut off by Miroku.

"Ladies by the end of the school day I and Inuyasha will have decided out of the juniors and seniors who will be first. As you may or may not know me and Inuyasha's soon to be successors are here this year and will take the freshman and sophomores." Miroku said while looking at Souta and the Kohaku. The freshman and sophomore girls looked ay the two and sighed in a dreamy way. "So don't worry by the end of this week you should all pretty much know when your night is."

Inuyasha and Miroku were the two BIGGEST playboys in the whole school. Any girl they wanted they could get. In their sophomore year they had so many girls wanting to sleep with them that they had to make up a schedule. If a girl couldn't make her appointment the girl after her took her place. And their was NO rescheduling. All the girls knew Inuyasha and Miroku's rep but they still wanted them. They all thought that if they could make them cum then they would be the ones two hotties dated. Inuyasha and Miroku never once came while having sex. Not even their first time. Every girl in that school wanted the right to say that they made them cum, and tried as often as they could but couldn't. It also didn't help that Inuyasha was cold and ignorant, that Miroku was a smooth talker who could careless, and that they were leaders of the most dangerous gang ever. All the girls knew was their heartlessness had something to do with their last and only serious relationship but that was it. (Just to let you in on how they're perceived at school.)

"It doest matter what the order is I'm going to be first with Miroku. Right Babe?" Said a girl as she and Kikyo made their way over. She was pale had short black hair and red eyes.

"Yeah you all know that Yura has Miroku first, and I'll be first this year for Inuyasha. After all me and Yura the best thing that has ever hit this school. Right Inu baby?" Asked Kikyo as she, Yura, and her crowd of sluts stopped in front of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Well if you two are the best thing that ever hit this school there must be some really ugly people here. Also I think that you hit the school a little to hard Kinky ho cause your face looks fucked up." Said a voice in the back of the crowd.

"Who the hell said that to the prettiest member of the blood demons?" Asked Kikyo shaking with rage.

The crowd parted as two figures moved forward. People who were not in the girls squabble came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"I did kinky ho. And I damn sure know that there are way cuter girls in the blood demon gang, mainly me and Sango." Said Kagome as she and Sango stood facing Kikyo and Yura.

"Yeah kinky ho you and horny Yura over their seem to get uglier the older you two get. My eyes are about to water just looking at you two." Said Sango as she pretended to wipe fake tears away.

The crowd was laughing their asses off. Who ever these new girls were they were setting Yura and Kikyo in their place.

"Why you two….ohhhhh" Said Yura as she and Kikyo bawled up their fist and were now shaking even harder.

"Awe look Sango she still can't form complete sentences. You owe me 20 bucks cause I told you there was no way she could get through school unless she slept with her male AND female teachers." Said Kagome as Sango doubled over in laughter and the crowd roared louder. By this time all everyone including Inuyasha and Miroku, and minus Kikyo and Yura's crew, was laughing hard.

"How dare you, you stupid ho I ought a-" Started Kikyo but Kagome stopped her.

"Kikyo last time I checked I was still a virgin and you were the bitch sleeping with every man that came by you at age 11. You know I've been gone for 5 long years and apparently your head has gotten to big. So I have to knock you down a few levels. I all ready embarrassed you at the club last night do you really want a repeat?" Said Kagome a huge grin on her face.

Kikyo and Yura just huffed and stormed off with their cronies right behind them. Everyone clapped and Kagome and Sango bowed and turned to Inuyasha and the gang.

"Sheesh Yashie I leave you alone for one night and you have that bitch all over you the next morning." Said Kagome as she hugged and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

She didn't notice Miroku, Souta, Kohaku, or the gang staring at her until she heard it.

"Kagome… your back?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well what do you think short yes I know but hey what can you do. For making it short I'll try to update sooner. Also I know I skipped their breakfast and all but that's not really interesting. So till next time please review and if you haven't check out my other story The Royal League of Pirates.

Ja ne

Ice4ldragoness


	4. Yelling and Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

**I want to take time out to thank: **

**Kagome M.K**.-here's that update

**InuKagluver91**-hopefully this cahppie is long enough for you and here's the update so you don't have to spam me.

**Raven657**-yes Inuyasha is a full demon in this story.

**Inulover4931**-you'll find out soon why Inu never met Kag and mostly everyone else did.

**Koneko-chan#89**- cute name and thanks!

**HanyouKagome**- thanks I wanted to make my story a little different from the rest of the high school/ gang fics.

**Celina**- thanks for reviewing I'm happy that you're happy.

**Kalika13**- Thank you for your nice review. I'm happy this gang fic caught your attention and I hope it keeps it.

**Hurricanbaby1618**-here's more.

**Katluvsinu**-glad you love my story.

**Lilkags (sammi)**-happy you like here's your update.

**SaKuRa**-Mina-Happy you like the story. And you can count on more Kikyo bashing cause I don't like her.

**Inuyasha's Chick**- Glad you thought chapter 3 rocked hope you like the this chapter too.

Whoever reviewed thank you. Now on with chapter 4

* * *

"Kagome….your back?" 

Kagome turned around and for the first time noticed the group. They were staring at her in shock and some had their mouths wide open. She looked at the speaker of the voice which turned out to be Souta.

"Souta? I can't believe its you. Look at you, you've grown. Awe my little brother is finally a teenager." Kagome said as she ran and hugged the boy tight and he hugged back just as hard.

"Sango!" Said Kohaku in shock.

"Kohaku! Long time no see little bro!" Said Sango as she hugged her bother Kohaku.

"When did you guys get here? Where were you? Do you know how worried the gang was we have half a mind to-" Started Souta but he was cut off by a girl squealing.

"Kagome, Sango your back your finally back!" The girl ran and hugged Kagome and Sango.

"Hey Kirara I can't believe it you look great." Said Sango to the girl who had blond with black streaks hair and orange reddish eyes. Kirara blushed as her idol complimented her.

"You're talking about me look at you guys. Your seniors in high school. I'm just a freshman with these to idiots." Kirara said while pointing at Kohaku and Souta.

"Hey back off. Plus you know you want me Rara." Said Kohaku while wiggling his eyebrows. Kirara just blushed and looked away. She had the biggest crush on Kohaku since they met 5 years ago.

"Gosh there's only one person that I know of that does that and that's Miro. Speaking of my favorite cousin is he heerreee!" Started Kagome by was grabbed from behind, turned around, and then crushed to a hard chest.

"My goodness Kags you've grown a lot. And you've filled out more. For goodness sakes with a body like yours you should wear baggy clothing not this tight shit. Look at all the boys drooling over you." Said Miroku in his protective older cousin voice while hugging her tightly. He was trying to cover Kagome from the eyes of the hormonal driven and drooling boys.

"Yeah come to think of it Kag why the hell are you wearing those clothes? Do you know how many boys would love to see you almost naked?" Asked Souta while glaring at the boys staring at HIS sister.

"I know I would." Whispered Inuyasha while winking at Kagome. She just giggled with a pretty pink blush on her cheeks.

"What was that Inuyasha?" asked Miroku still holding Kagome protectively.

"Oh nothing Miro." He said while trying to look innocent but failing horribly. This only made Kagome giggle more.

"It had better be nothing. Kagome is not just another girl that shall be added to your list of the week." Said Miroku addressing the schedule they made up for the girls they would fuck that week.

"What do you mean another girl added to his list of the week?" Asked Kagome as she looked between the two.

"Uh well you see umm…there's this list of girls that we update each week to determine who gets to sleep with us that night and-" Miroku started but was cut off by a pissed off Kagome.

"What the hell. What the fuck is wrong with you. How dare you treat these girls like whores and play things. All of them are not like Kikyo and Yura. And I trusted you to be a good role model for Souta and Kohaku. I don't want them to-" But this time Kagome was cut off by some perky sophomore.

"Hey Souta I hope you pick me first. I'll be waiting." And with that she blew him a kiss and walked towards her friends.

By this time Kagome was shaking with rage. Anyone in the gang who knew Kagome backed away. The people who didn't know her followed their comrades' lead and backed away. They knew it was going to get nasty. Souta, Miroku, and Inuyasha stayed still while Kohaku scooted away.

"Don't you dare move another inch Kohaku your in trouble too." Said Sango as she fixed him with a glare.

"How dare you poison my little brother's mind Miroku! He follows everything you do you idiot! I knew you were a pervert but I didn't think you would teach Souta your dirty habits." she screamed. Kagome was just about to punch Miroku when Souta stepped in.

"Umm Kagome I don't follow what Miroku does, Kohaku's the one who idolizes him." At this time Sango fixed Miroku with that nastiest look ever. "I idolize Inuyasha. He's a bangin teacher and is a great role model. He taught me all about gang life and girls." Souta said proudly while looking at Inuyasha.

Kagome whirled around and looked at the now scared Inuyasha.

"How dare you pollute my innocent brother's mind? I can't even say innocent any more cause he's not a virgin. I have half a mind to kill you. If you weren't my partner for the Blood Demon's and if Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi wouldn't miss you I would kill you and dump your body in a river." Said Kagome while trying to restrain herself.

"Wait your Kagome Higurashi? The girl that's my partner for the BD?" asked Inuyasha shocked. "That would explain why our parents wanted me to bring you home if I saw you again."

"Yeah it would but don't think just because I'm you partner means your off the hook. That goes for you too Souta I want you to stop this bull shit and tell those whores that you WILL NOT have sex with ANY of them!" Said a furious Kagome.

"The same goes for you too Kohaku. If we here one piece of information that you two were sleeping with some girl we'll-" Sango stated but was cut off by the bell.

The boys all looked relived. Saved by the bell they all thought until Kagome and Sango turned around and glared coldly at them.

"We'll finish this discussion at lunch. I don't care if you have to skip a period to meet us. All FOUR of you had better be there waiting for us or we'll track you down and drag you out of class. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Kagome as she glared at the four of them.

"Ye…yyyyeeesss…yes Kagome." They said while stuttering really badly.

"Good see you guys at lunch." And with that Kagome and Sango turned and walked to the Literature building.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and the gang**

Inuyasha just turned around to see his gang staring at him in complete shock.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for get to class!" He yelled.

They all got their things and scrambled to the building they were suppose to be in.

"I'll tell you one thing Kohaku. If Kagome doesn't make me get rid of my list I'll bang your sister first cause she's got a nice ass. And looks sexy as hell when mad." Said Miroku gazing blankly into space and visioning him and Sango.

"What ever Miroku. But you have a point if we don't have to get rid of the list I definitely want Kagome first, second, and third." Inuyasha said while walking to his first class which was English.

"Hey hey hey! You can have any girl but my sister/ Kagome!" Said Souta and Miroku as Miroku followed Inuyasha and Souta and Kohaku went towards math.

"Yeah and the same goes for you to Miroku, hands off my older sister." And with that last comment by Kohaku the two younger boys disappeared behind the math doors.

"Sheesh they've turned on us Miroku. I guess sisters before idols." Said Inuyasha as he and Miroku walked inside to see a bunch of other students. The students stared at the two boys who as soon as they walked in put on their cold, don't give a shit about anyone, mask.

"Yep as they say blood is thicker than water." And with that they went to their English class. Having students dive out of their way as they went.

* * *

**In English Class with Kagome and Sango**

"I thought you said we left our brothers in capable hands not perverted." Said Sango as she and Kagome took two desks (you know like the college desk or the high school ones.) in the second to last row right next to each other.

"I thought I did to. I honestly didn't think Miroku would expose his own little cousin to his perverted life style let alone your bother. And you know I didn't know about Inuyasha." Said Kagome trying to reassure her mad friend that she had no idea this was going to happen.

"Well whatever the case may be your cousin won't live long enough to sleep with another girl once lunch comes around." Said Sango as she cracked her knuckles to add more meaning to her words.

Before Kagome could say another word the teacher came in and asked for quiet.

"Hello seniors and welcome to Honors English 12." Said a skinny blond haired teacher with green eyes. "My name is Mrs. Smith and I hope you all had a real good summer because now it's back to work and we're going to jump right into the year. I am going to be passing out books and-" Just as she was about to tell them what today's agenda was when the door slammed open.

"May I ask why you are-" Mrs. Smith started but was cut off when she noticed who they were. "Oh its you Inuyasha and Miroku… I was just going over what was going to happen today and you caught ….me off guard. I'm sorry if I offended you two." She said scared of what the two boys could do.

"Whatever just check who comes threw the door first before you start running your mouth." Said Inuyasha coldly.

Him and Miroku walked to the front of the class and looked for a seat to their liking. There weren't many of their gang members in this class and those in there were scattered and with their separate group of friends. There was also a group of pretty girls in the right lower corner who were trying to get their attention. But Inuyasha's eyes fell on Kagome and Sango who had resumed talking about their brothers. He looked at Miroku who caught on and they proceed to walk to the two seats behind the girls.

It wasn't until Miroku cleared his throat did the two girls notice them.

"What the hell are you two doing in here I thought this class was for smart people not dumb perverts." Kagome said while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Awe come on cuz don't be mad at us. We're only male. And if you have to be mad at some one be mad at Inuyasha he poisoned Souta's mind." Said Miroku trying to save himself from Kagome's fury. Inuyasha just glared at him and said sell out.

"And you let this bastard poison my little brother's mind. Your no better then him by letting it happen." She screamed now getting the whole classes attention.

"Also don't forget my little brother looks up to you bastard. So you're the one responsible for MY little brother's attitude towards women." Said Sango as she slammed her hands on Miroku's desk and got to her feet in front of him.

"Now take it easy Kaggie and Sango. It's just how boys are and it's just a phase don't worry about it. Also it's not like anyone's getting hurt." Said Inuyasha trying to save himself from the wrath of the women.

"DON'T YOU KAGGIE ME INUYASHA! YOU THINK NO ONE'S GETTING HURT. WHAT ABOUT ALL THE GIRLS THAT HAVE HAD THEIR HEARTS BROKEN HUH!" Said Kagome now standing with her hands on Inuyasha's desk.

"All I'm saying Kaggie is-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"I suggest you both shut up before you dig yourselves a deeper grave." Said Kagome in a dangerously low voice.

"Yyyeeesss ….ma'am." They said fearing the wrath of the women.

"Good now sit their and shut up. Oh and Inuyasha baby." Said Kagome in a sweet innocent voice.

"Yeah Kaggie?" He said smiling at her thinking she finally settled down.

"Get your hands off my ass before I surgical remove them WITHOUT an anesthetic." She said as she swatted his hands off her ass.

"I can't help it you just have a real nice and big-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted

SLAM

"Why you dumbass PERVERT keep your stupid hands off my ass." Screamed Sango as she picked up the nearest object which happened to be an English textbook and slammed it over Miroku's head.

"But dearest Sango my hands can't seem to resist pretty girls' asses and you are by far the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He said while rubbing the lump forming on his head.

"Well um… well um… thank yoooooouuuuu PERVERT. Just cause I said not to touch may ass that doesn't give you the right to grab my breast you fuckin dumbass." She said this time grabbing a chair and slamming it over his head.

Miroku just slid off his chair and had swirls in his eyes. Sango just humped and sat back down while Inuyasha and Kagome were on the floor laughing their asses off.

* * *

**7th Period**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were now walking together to gym which was their 7th period of the day. They had all met at lunch last period and talked about the scheduling thing. Kagome and Sango though grudgingly had to admit it was Souta and Kohaku's life and that they had no power over the situation. They also had to kick almost every girl's ass that came within 10 meters of their table at lunch.

Now they were all walking to class and Kagome and Sango walked a head of Inuyasha and Miroku to get away from the groupies that were following them.

"Damn you would think the bitches would get a clue and leave the two playboys alone. I mean sure their sexy as hell and sure maybe their great in bed but I mean is it worth a broken heart." Kagome asked Sango as they walked into the gym.

"I don't know Kagome I really don't know. But if that's what they want then who are we to say other wise. Besides that do you really think those two are good in bed?" Sango asked as she stared at the back of Miroku's head with an indescribable look in her eyes.

Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha who was currently talking to a brunette who was showing WAY too much cleavage. "I don't know but I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know. Does that make me like Kinky ho?"

"Nah you're not a slut who sleeps with every man that comes your way. Plus I personally think Inuyasha treats you a lot better than those whores that he's currently talking to. Who knows may be you guys will be going out," Said Sango as she watched her best friends blush turn to a dark red. They decided to sit at the top of the bleachers away from Inuyasha, Miroku, and the cling onus.

"I don't think so. After all what if he doesn't want a virgin. But enough about me what about you and my cousin? Don't think me and Yashie didn't see that look you two shared during math. It was anything but innocent." Kagome said as she nudged her glowing friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't share any look together. Also like you said what makes you think he wants a virgin? What if he doesn't even like me?" Said Sango as her face took on a sad thoughtful look.

"Awe Sango it's alright why are we talking about this any way. We act as if we're going to have sex with them. Or were you thinking of that?" Said Kagome now wondering if Sango's thoughts were the same as hers.

"Well I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about being on that list but should I really want to? I mean Miroku is a playboy and I don't want to get hurt."

"I agree with you there cause I feel the same way. And it's not as if they are complete strangers. After all me and Inuyasha spent all our classes talking and learning about each other." Kagome said. It turned out that she and Inuyasha had all 9 periods together while she, Sango and Miroku had 7 together.

"Yeah me and Miroku did the same thing since we had all our classes together. But still are we really sure if we should-" Sango started but was cut off by a voice.

"Hey Kagome you want to have a sword fight with me. I know it's one of your favorite hobbies and the teacher said it was okay so what do you say? Or are you a chicken?" Inuyasha said while looking up at her from the bottom of the bleachers. During one their talks Inuyasha had learned that Kagome never backed down from a challenge and knew she would accept.

"You're on! I can't wait to beat the great Inuyasha Takahashi in combat. I've been waiting years to fight my partner." Said Kagome as she walked down the steps of the bleachers and stood in front of him.

Many people who hadn't know Kagome came to this school were shocked to see the two leaders together. Her street name matched her personality and looks perfectly. She was called Deaths Angel. Mainly because she brought death when in battle and looked like an angel. Inuyasha however was called Deaths Warrior. Mainly cause he too brought death and was a great warrior.

"Okay little princess let's go get our weapons and then we'll start this fight." Said Inuyasha as he led Kagome to a closet on the other side of the gym.

Inside the large selection of weapons. Both big and small, or long and short but nonetheless all of them looked deadly.

Kagome went over to the sword rack and picked up one of the best swords the school had to offer. Her sword was much better but she could work with what she had. Inuyasha then picked up another sword that, like Kagome, wasn't better than his sword but good enough.

"Say Kaggie how about we make this battle interesting huh?" Asked Inuyasha as he turned around and pinned Kagome to the only wall that didn't have weapons on it.

"Hummm what would you have in mind?" She asked while licking her lips.

Inuyasha followed her tongue till it returned into her mouth, "Well I was thinking we have a little bet you know between friends. Winner gets whatever they want and the loser has to comply with what the winner wants with no arguments or questions asked. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah I accept. My terms are that if I win you have to give up you list and sleeping with ever women who ask, for the year. That doesn't mean that you can't sleep with girls just not with a new one every day. You can only have a new girl once a month. And you have to go out on a real date with me." Kagome said shyly while looking at the floor.

Inuyasha was a little thrown off with the second part but quickly regained his composure with a smile.

"Alright then. But if I win you have to have sex with me when ever I want. Also you have to lay off me, Miroku, Souta, and Kohaku about the whole list thing. And you have to do whatever I say. All these terms will last till the end of the school year." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome picked her eyes off the ground and looked at him. She was determined to win and was sure that she could so she didn't have to worry about his terms.

"Okay your on I accept your challenge." Kagome then held out her hand in the little bit of space between her and Inuyasha, "Lets shake on it to seal the deal."

Inuyasha just swooped in and kissed her. She was shocked but quickly returned the kiss. It was a passionate kiss and quick. They soon broke apart and walked outside to their respected locker room to change.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Their was now a big crowd in the gym. All the classes which were made up of freshmen and seniors, since they had gym together, sat on the bleachers. They all were anxiously waiting for the gang leaders to come out.

Inuyasha was the first to come out. He had on black sweatpants and a red shirt which were the schools colors. Kagome then followed him by coming out in a red tanktop and baggy black sweatpants. They were both met with cheers and screams as they walked to the middle of the gym.

In the middle stood Miroku and Sango. The two of them would be the referees and supervise the fight since they were the only two brave ones in the gym.

"Alright you two I want a clean fight. No poisons or spells allowed. Let's see who the stronger Blood Demon leader is. Now I want you two to shake hands." Said Miroku to the two fighters.

Kagome didn't even bother extending her hand she had a feeling she wouldn't need it. And sure enough just like in the weapons room Inuyasha swooped down and kissed her.

There were many gasps and cries of no heard from the stands as the two kissed. It wasn't until Miroku pried the two apart did they stop kissing.

"I said shake hands Inuyasha not make out with my little cousin." Miroku said angrily. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Same difference Miroku. Only that way is a lot more pleasurable." Inu said while winking at Kagome who only laughed at the look on Miroku's face.

But before Miroku could say anything Sango cut in "These people are here to see a fight not an argument or a make out session."

With that said she pulled the still fuming Miroku to the side and stared at her two friends who were in a fighting stance.

"Alright get ready. Get set. GO!" Said Sango and Miroku and the two charged at each other and the sound of metal on metal was heard throughout the whole school.

* * *

**2 hours later**

School was about to be over and the two were still fighting. They had been fighting for the last 2 periods and people coming into gym for their period just joined the previous groups who were not going anywhere. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were pretty roughed up Kagome by far looked worse.

They had hardened against each other and were fight as if the person in front of them was the leader of a rival gang.

'**_I can't lose to him. No I won't lose.'_** Kagome thought as she managed to slice threw Inuyasha's top and reveal his 8 pack.

'**_I can't let her win. I want her. And I WILL have her.'_** Inuyasha thought as he cut Kagome's arm.

They then clashed swords and pushed each other back to the opposite side of the gym. The stared at each other for a minute before they charged at one another ready for a finally attack. And as their sword met a bright burst of energy shot out and consumed the entire gym. Sango, Miroku, Souta, Kohaku, and Kirara reacted quickly and put up a barrier to keep the energy blast from hurting the other students. There were shrieks of horror everywhere following the blast.

It was 2 minutes before the energy blast resided and another 2 minutes till the smoke cleared. There in the middle of a deep crater where the gym floor use to be was Kagome and Inuyasha facing each other. They were both looking into each others eyes when Kagome dropped her sword and began to fall towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly dropped his sword and caught her and held her bridal style. She looked up at him with a smile before gently closing her eyes and falling unconscious.

"Damnit I need to get her to the nurse and quick. Miroku, Sango, Souta, Kohaku and Kirara get the crowd out of here and meet me at the nurses office when you're done." And with that Inuyasha turned and ran out of the gym with Kagome tucked safely in his arms.

'**_Damn I guess we took it a little too far. Hold on Kagome we're almost there.'_** He thought as he raced to the main building and nurse's office.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Yeah they fought and you saw a little of Kags and San's nasty thoughts. What will happen next find out in the next chappie. Oh I might not update for a little while. It depends on how long it takes me to update my other story The Royal League of Pirates. 

Ja ne

Ice4ldragoness


	5. A painful flashback and a date

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

**I want to take time out to thank: **

**Shadow-mistress:** I know what you mean but it ties into the plot so sorry.

**InuKagluver91:** dude! Dude! DUDE back to you. lol.

**Inuyasaha'sChic:** Yeah I wish I was Kagome to. lmao.

**Sasha:** Nah Inu isn't going to withdraw….or will he?

**And a special thanks to Aido**: I really like your review. I also don't know whatz up with people but hey what can I do? I'm not going to punish the people that review because other people wont. But thanks any way I'm happy you think my story is good, and I tried to do an original plot I was sick of the same thing.

Also thank you:** Raven657, Kagome M.K, Lilkags (Sammi**)

Thanks for the reviews

Now onto chapter 5

* * *

"_Hey Kagome did you enjoy your time at the mall?" Asked a 17 year old dog demon with braids in his hair. He had a tattoo saying his name and Blood Demon. He was a light skinned black male demon and currently had a big smile on._

"_Yep I sure did Josh it was fun. And thank you for all the new outfits and the new gun you got me. Also this necklace it's real pretty. This was the best day EVER." Said Kagome looking up at the guy with a brilliant smile on her face. She had a necklace that said her name in silver._

_The man just laughed as he held her small hand in his large one. They were so busy talking they didn't notice the black car pull up behind them or the person that walked out of it._

"_When we get back I'm going to give San the new friendship bracelet I got her. Oh do you like your new dog tag I got you?" Kagome asked while looking at a platinum dog tag around his neck._

"'_Josh Blood Demon 4 life'" He said as he read what the tag said. _

"_Now turn it over Joshy." Kagome demanded._

_He just chuckled and turned it over._

"'_From Kagome aka lil Sunshine'" He said while reading it. "You know I love this. I'll always wear it sunshine." _

_Josh then leaned over and kissed her forehead and she smiled happily at him. It then began to rain and they speed up to get home when all the sudden…_

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

_Was heard. Josh managed to grab Kagome and tuck her under him as they hit the ground. When the gun stopped shooting Kagome looked up at Josh._

"_Joshy come on we have to go. Somebody's shooting and we could get injured." She cried as she got from under him._

"_Run…Kagome I've…already been hit a couple…offff…tiiimmmesss." He wheezed out._

_That's when Kagome noticed all the blood on him and her. HIS BLOOD. She dropped to her knees and began to cry._

"_NO I WONT LEAVE YOU! WE CAN STILL GET HELP! PLEASE JUST STAY WITH ME JOSHY. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried as she grabbed his hand._

"_Don't…cccrrryyy Sunshine…please. Wwwweee had a gooodddd day tooodaaayyy. Never fffooorrr…get me. Let me see a smile…before I go." he said painful as he tried to wipe her tears away._

_She gave a sad smile but the tears wouldn't stop._

"_Thank you. Rrreemmemmmber today and also reme…mber you'll always… be my lil Sunshine."_

_And with that he reached up and kissed her forehead and then his head fell back and hit the cold wet concrete._

"_NO JOSHY DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!-"_

_end flashback/ dream

* * *

_

"NO!" Kagome shot up and screamed. 

Inuyasha, the nurse, Sango, and Miroku ran over to her to see what was wrong. Kagome was shaking badly and her eyes were wide with fright.

"Kagome, Kagome! What's wrong? Please answer me." Sango yelled while shaking her.

Kagome woke up from her stupor and looked around. She was in the nurse's office. But how did she get here? And what was up with the flashback?

"Kagome are you okay? What happened to you? Why were you screaming?" Asked Inuyasha concern clearly etched on his face.

"I'm fine and nothing happened. Just a … bad dream." She said while holding her head.

'_**Why did I think of that just now? I mean Josh has been dead for 10 years now. I was 7 when it happened and I still see it as if it happened yesterday. Why did you leave me Josh you were like my big brother.'** _Kagome thought.

"Okay other than that are you okay?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah I'm cool but what am I doing in the nurse's office?" She asked looking at them.

"Well at the end of the battle you passed out so I carried you here." Said Inuyasha with a big smile. A little too big.

Kagome then noticed that she had a couple of bandages on and removed them. Most of her cuts had healed or were partly healed. So she got up, followed by the group and left the nurse's office after saying thanks.

"Yeah now I remember I passed out after that big burst of energy. But if I passed out that... means…you…won." She said a sudden realization hit her.

"Yeah that means I won bitch. And don't think I'm backing down either. So brace your self for tonight." Inuyasha said.

"Hey what the hell are you guys talking about?" Asked Miroku and Sango at the same time.

"Oh nothing just a little bet that I and Kagome made and she lost." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Oh. So what did you win Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"You'll find out later Miroku. Right now Kagome has to go to her place and get ready for our date at an exclusive restaurant." Inuyasha said while looking at her.

"What date?" She asked confused.

"I thought I'd take you out BEFORE I get my prize." He replied.

"Oh okay. So when are you picking me up?"

"Its 6:00 right now so I'll pick you up at around 8."Inuyasha said.

"Aight then here's my address and cell number incase you need help. Also when you get to the elevator you're going to have to push a button next to the floor I'm on so we can buzz you up ok?" She said as they all arrived at their motorcycles.

"Aight don't forget to pack an extra bag of clothes."

"I won't idiot." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey Sango since Inuyasha and Kagome are probably going to be out all night how about I hang with you? You know to get to know my partner better." He asked trying to get alone with the sexy fox.

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do. So I'll see you at 8?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yeah I'll stop by when Inuyasha picks up Kagome." He said

They all mounted their bikes and took off for their own place.

* * *

**With Kagome**

Kagome was running around like a chicken that had lost its head. She was trying to pick out the perfect formal dress for the occasion. After all Inuyasha said that he was taking her to an exclusive place.

"Ah hah I found the perfect outfit."

It was a black salsa type dress that went to her ankles and had a split going up to mid thigh on the right leg that was outlined in frills. Its back was open and tied around the neck. It hugged her all her curves perfectly and fit like a second skin.

'**_This is perfect! I can wear those new open toe black sandals I brought with it.'_** She thought happily.

After two hours of washing, drying, combing, packing, and studying she was ready. And just in time to. Cause right when she finished curling the last piece of hair the intercom beeped. Apparently Sango got to it before she did and buzzed them up. That gave her just enough time to put on her jewelry and look at herself.

'**_After all these years this necklace is still my favorite. Thanks again Josh.' _**Kagome thought while lightly touching the still shining silver and gold necklace.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here. So get you butt down here for your date." Sango yelled into the intercom set up in Kagome's room.

"Okay I'll be down in a second." She said into the intercom

'**_Maybe putting those intercoms in every room was a mistake. I'm starting to think I should move into the bathroom. After all that's the only place safe from those damn things.'_** She thought while looking once more at her appearance.

'**_Look out Inuyasha because by the end of tonight you'll be begging for me.'_** And with that she grabbed her duffle bag full of her necessities and went downstairs.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were all talking about gang stuff and didn't notice Kagome come down the hallway or her set down her bag.

Inuyasha did however after a minute notice the smell of ocean and water lilies. He turned around and began to drool at what he saw.

There stood Kagome in her salsa theme dress and in her new black high heeled sandals with a matching purse. She had on only a little bit of pink lip gloss and mascara. Her hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail with two tendrils of hair falling in her face. And her bangs she some how managed to pin back so you could see the crescent moon with a star in the middle symbolizing that she was a Higurashi and pure blooded dog demon.

'**_Wow she looks…beautiful. I never noticed her crescent moon on her forehead, but I guess that's because she always had her bangs covering it. But damn does she look sexy.' _**Inuyasha thought pulling himself together as Sango gave him a tissue to wipe off the drool.

"Damn Kags you look sexy. It's about time you wore that dress and those sandals too because if you didn't I was going to take them." Said Sango.

"Thank you Sango. Oh have you seen Ayame and them. I haven't seen nor heard from them in a while." Kagome asked Sango talking about their missing roommates.

"Yeah Ayame left a message saying they were staying with Keith tonight and would meet us at school tomorrow." Sango replied trying to leave out the fact that their roommates were staying at the assassin base for training.

Kagome caught on and nodded, "Alright well we're off have fun and don't wait up"

"Ok. And Inuyasha you better take care of my little cousin and you better not try ANYTHING." Miroku said seriously.

"I won't gosh bye." Lied Inuyasha as picked up her bag and followed Kagome out.

"So let's get drunk and watch movies shall we?" Asked Miroku with a smile.

"Hell yeah its time to party." Sango yelled as they went into the kitchen to get snacks and LOTS of liquor.

* * *

**At the Restaurant**

The car ride to the restaurant was amusing. Inuyasha and Kagome sung to whatever song was playing and tried dancing around the best they could. But as Inuyasha began to slow down Kagome stopped and quieted. They then pulled up in front of a very expensive looking restaurant.

"So mister lets impress the girl with a bangin ass red Lamborghini where are we?" She asked looking at the beautiful restaurant.

"We are currently at the Sunset Falls. Its one of my favorite restaurants around here." Inuyasha said as the doors swung up to let him out.

He quickly got out and ran to Kagome's side and helped her out. Kagome took that time to really stare at his attire.

He was dressed in a nice black suit with a red tie. Looked very formal and Kagome had to admit he looked sexy in a suit.

"So me lady shall we go?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes Sir. Let us go and enjoy our evening." She said playing along and walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

As they walked closer to the restaurant a valet came and took his keys.

"Watch how you park her she's new and I'll kill you slowly and painful if I even find a scratch." Inuyasha said coolly.

The boy nodded his head vigorously and quickly ran away. But not before Kagome realized Inuyasha change of demeanor.

'**_Apparently when he's around people not close to him he becomes a cold gang leader just like me.'_** She noted with an inward smile as she too took on a cold look.

They passed the line full of people waiting and went right inside. The waiter in front didn't look up at them and just spoke.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in line just like everyone else monsieur (mister in French)." He said in a snooty voice.

People in line or sitting at tables looked to see what was going on and were shocked to find out that the waiter had spoke rudely to Inuyasha Takahashi! The son of one of the world's richest men and a dangerous gang leader. All movement in the restaurant seemed to stop. Even the waiters had stopped and looked frightened.

"I'm sorry maybe if you got your long snooty nose out of that book for a minute you would realize who you were talking to." Inuyasha said while tighten his hold around Kagome's waist. His voice reaching a new level of frostiness.

"And what would make you so special from the rest of our rich guest?" He asked still not lifting his head and writing something down in his book.

"Because he's Inuyasha Takahashi and I'm Kagome Higurashi and we could kill you and not give a good got damn." Kagome said getting sick of the man.

At her words all the air in the restaurant seemed to freeze. Not only was _the_ Inuyasha Takahasi here but his date was none other than Kagome Higurashi. The daughter of InuTaisho Takahasi's best friend and business partner Tai Higurashi, also one of the world's richest men. She was also Inuyasha's partner in the gang Blood Demons but hadn't been seen or heard from in years.

The waiter looked up in fright at the two full blood inu demons. He was going to die and he knew it. Inuyasha was about to kill the man for annoying him and his date when a soft hand rested on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha you promised me a date not a killing fest. I want no killing on our date. Let the pathetic wimp go. I just want to enjoy my night please." Kagome said giving him a puppy dog face and a cute pout.

"Alright I won't ruin our night. You're lucky I don't want to upset my date bastard. But make no mistake I want the best service or I'm coming after you." Inuyasha said to the waiter threatingly.

He just nodded as he watched Kagome try to calm Inuyasha down further. He picked up a two menus and walk to a private table situated outside facing the ocean. Kagome was in awe at the beautiful scenery and let her gang leader mask drop once the waiter left.

"Inuyasha this is beautiful. I can't believe your taking me here for a date." Kagome said looking at the sparkling ocean.

"Yeah whatever. Only the best for my date." Inuyasha said with a smile and they slipped into a comfortable conversation.

* * *

**After dinner (It's boring to go into all the dinner details.)**

"That was the best Inuyasha. Thank you and I especially love these white water lilies. How did you know they were my favorite?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha left the restaurant and got into his car.

"Actually I didn't. I got the idea from your scent. You smell like a spring rain in the mountains and water lilies." Inuyasha said honestly while driving to his and Miroku's penthouse.

"Wow thank you that's sweet. I never thought the great Inuyasha Takahasi would be so sweet." Kagome said while an unnoticed blush crept across her cheeks.

"Yeah well wait until you see me in bed Kaggie that's when you really see my demon side." Said Inuyasha as he stepped on the gas towards his place.

Inuyasha and Kagome soon arrived at an expensive looking building called 'Tropical Paradise'. They walked in threw the automatic sliding doors and were greeted by a beautiful site. Trees were everywhere. Waterfalls here and there, beautiful flowers, beautiful tropical stores were all around them. Kagome felt like she was transported to the Rainforest and an Island Paradise at the same time.

Inuyasha had to drag her out of the lobby and to the elevator just to get her away from the sites. They rode the elevator all the way to the top floor and just like at Kagome's place had to punch in like a zillion codes before being allowed access into the penthouse.

Inside was set up just like Kagome's and Sango's penthouse. The kitchen to their left and family room to their right. Inuyasha took Kagome to the hallway next to the kitchen and up the stairs. Like their second floor there were a lot of rooms but they were for guest seeing as Inuyasha and Miroku were the only two people who lived here.

Inuyasha took her to a room all the way at the end of the hall and opened the door. She was greeted with white plush carpeting and a red walled room. Kagome looked around the beautiful room and all the dark cherry wood furniture. In front of her stood a king size bed that had a red comforter outlined in gold and red and gold pillows. Also there were curtains around the four poster bed that were currently tied back with a gold ribbon. She saw a door to her right that looked like a closet and a door to her left that looked like the bathroom.

Inuyasha walked in and sat her bag down near the door and walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Well Ms. Kagome are you ready for the best night of your life?" Inuyasha asked seductively while licking his lips.

Kagome was starting to get hot but still managed to give off an equally seductive look.

"Not really I have to change before I can fulfill my part of your reward."

"Well the bathroom is to your left but don't keep me waiting to long bitch or I'll come and get you." Inuyasha said now really wanting her.

"Alright puppy I'll make it fast." And with that she added a little more sway to her hips as she walked to his bathroom with her bag.

'**_Danmit bitch! I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to move tomorrow morning.'_** Inuyasha thought as he waited impatiently for his bitch to come out.

**5 minutes later **

Kagome emerged from the bathroom clad in a silky red robe. Inuyasha took in all the exposed skin that he could as she walked swaying those oh so seductive hips toward him.

"So are you ready for me puppy?" Kagome asked as she crawled over the bed toward him on all fours.

"Hell yeah but I'll show how far from a puppy I am." And with that he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

Inuyasha and Kagome were deep in the kiss. Inuyasha decided that he had enough of having her on top and flipped them over. So now Inuyasha was hovering over Kagome. She just grabbed his forelocks and dragged him down for another passionate kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it to him. He loved her taste. She tasted so good that he felt like he was developing an addiction for her. He then kissed he neck. Nibbled and biting where ever he felt only to sooth the irritated areas with his tongue.

Kagome by now was just a moaning blob. She couldn't think or see straight. The only thing that registered in her mind was the man over her kissing, licking, and sucking her skin. Inuyasha proceed to move down her body and undid her robe. What he saw made his eyes flash a dangerous red and growl his approval.

Kagome was dressed in a see threw red bra and thong set. His favorite color on his favorite female body how perfect. He wasted no time in ripping off the bra and sucking her breast, alternating between the right and left while kneading the abandoned one. She threw her head back and let a loud moan of pleasure rip out of her throat. He then let his free hand wander over her stomach and into her thong and reach its destination. Inuyasha proceed to insert two fingers into her and began to pump. Kagome just screamed out in pleasure and tangled her hands in his long silver mane. Her eyes turning from the sapphire glazed over blue to a blood sexy red.

He continued his ministrations while adding a third finger and then she came. Loud and fast. With a loud scream of Inuyasha she let her climax hit her body. Inuyasha took advantage of the new juices that came out of Kagome and went down her body till he was face to face with the place of her desire. He ripped off her thong and licked her juices up freely and soon developed an addiction to her juices to rival her kisses. He made sure to get every drop before starting his journey back up her body.

Once he reached her face his lips crashed down to hers leaving her lips swollen and bruised. She then turned them over so that she was on top and he was on the bottom. She then ripped off his shirt and sucked his nipples. She left his nipples and traveled across his abs kissing each one before stopping at his pants. She quickly unbuttoned them and with his help managed to get them off. She then took off his boxers and saw the proof of his manliness.

'DAMN! HE'S HUGE! I CANT WAIT TILL HE'S IN ME.' Kagome thought before going down on him.

Inuyasha threw his head back and moaned out her name as she gave him the best blow job ever. His eyes flashed from red to gold at a quickening pace as he tried to hold onto his sanity. Kagome's head bobbed up and down on his dick as she licked, sucked, and kissed it. She knew he was about to come but just as she was a bout to put on the final touch he grabbed her arms and yanked her up to his eye level. His eyes were red and that just pushed her over the edge as hers darkened.

Inuyasha pushed her down and flipped her over so she was in a submitting position. He positioned himself over her in the dominate position and thrust into her. Both of the lust filled inu demons growled in pleasure as Inuyasha slammed his hips into Kagome's. He couldn't see, feel, or hear anything other than the girl below him. He pumped harder and harder into and her. Kagome's growls and mewls of approval got louder and louder as he slammed into her harder and faster.

By now they had been going for about an hour and Kagome was about to come. Inuyasha feeling this sped up and tried to bring them both together. Kagome tried to hold on as long as she could but the feeling was just too intense until she exploded.

She howled out Inuyasha's name as she climaxed. Inuyasha soon followed shooting his non sperm filled cum into her. (In this story demons can control whether there cum has sperm in it or not. So they can determine whether they want a female pregnant or not.)

But they weren't finished yet. Inuyasha just flipped her over so she was looking up into his face as he let an evil smile spread across his face.

"Ready for round two bitch?" His eyes still red.

"Bring it on. I can do this all night." She said looking up at him with equally red eyes.

"Good because that's how long I intend to last."

And with that round two began followed by many more.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? You'll learn more about Josh in later chapters but I thought I should start putting a little bit of Kagome's history into the story. Also I her go through with the bet. Their gang leaders and they're not all soft and crap so if they make a bet they will go threw with it. Please remember to review if you want me to continue. Thank you 

Ja ne

Ice4ldragoness.


	6. Good morning or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Thank you: HanyouKagome962, Kagome M.K, anime-lover-forever2007, Sasha, crazed inuyashafan girl

Thanks for taking time out to read and review you guys are the best.

**PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END OF CHAPPIE BECAUSE IT CONCERNS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

Now on with chapter 6

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BBBBBEEEEEEPPPPP SMASH beeeeebbbbeeeeppp…. 

"Damnit shut the fuck up you stupid piece of shit." SMASH

Inuyasha said as he rolled out of his bed and smashed his annoying alarm clock. He then retreated back threw his velvet red curtains, that currently hid his bed from the outside world, and settled back in.

"Inuyasha what's going on? Is everything okay?" Asked a tired feminine voice next to Inuyasha.

"Nothing Kaggie. Everything's fine just go back to sleep." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Alright." Said Kagome.

With that Kagome laid her head down on Inuyasha's chest and fell back asleep. Inuyasha soon followed her. And just as they were about to slip into dream world.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Inuyasha wake up we got school today. I know you smashed your alarm clock so here's your personal wake up call." Screamed a male voice threw Inuyasha's door.

Inuyasha and Kagome were too tired to even care about the yelling so they ignored it.

"Inuyasha can you please wake up. We need to get to school and we still have to find Kagome in one of these rooms and wake her up." Screamed a female voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome just continued to sleep and ignore the voices and slipped deeper into sleep.

"That's it", Said the male as he entered the room followed by the female. "Inuyasha wake the hell up."

And with that the male opened the curtains surrounding the bed and sleeping couple.

"Inuyasha for the final time get… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Roared the male.

That woke the sleeping couple up. Both Inuyasha and Kagome shot up in the bed making the covers slip down their chest and pool at their waist. Unfortunately both Kagome and Inuyasha were still naked and when the covers fell they exposed Kagome's breast.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY LITTLE COUSIN INUYASHA? AND WHY IS SHE NAKED?" Roared Miroku as he stared at his cousin and best friend.

That's when Inuyasha realized that Kagome was still naked and covered her with the blanket. She grabbed it graciously and held onto it for dare life while staring horrorified at Miroku. If she knew her cousin, and she did, she and Inuyasha were going to be in big trouble.

"Ummm hey there Miro and San." Said Kagome nervously laughed realizing her best friend was there and looking at her shocked. "Good morning."

"Good morning? Good MORNING? GOOD MORNING? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER I FIND YOU IN BED WITH MY BEST FRIEND. KAGOME YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. AND INUYASHA LETS NOT EVEN GET STARTED WITH WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU WHEN-" Miroku yelled before Sango stopped him.

"Hey Miroku don't you think we should, you know let them get washed and dressed before you continue to yell at them." She asked as she got over her shock.

"Yeah alright. But don't think this is over. The ride to school gives me enough time to yell at you in private." Miroku said as Sango dragged the fuming boy out of the room and shut the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha were speechless. They couldn't believe that they were just caught. And by Miroku and Sango no less. Inuyasha just sighed and got out of bed.

"Well that's not how I expected the morning after my first time to go." Kagome said as she crawled out of the bed and tried to stand.

Inuyasha turned around and stared at her in shock.

"You mean that last night was your first time ever having sex?"

"Yeah why?" Kagome asked as she stared at him.

"Because the way we had sex led me to believe that you had done it before." Inuyasha said

"Oh well thank you. I know I'm good." Kagome said as she attempted to walk but ended up falling on her butt.

Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah but I'm sore all over. You're a beast in bed sexy." Kagome said.

"Yeah you are to. I must say I am impressed. You are the first and only girl to every make me cum and you were a virgin." Inuyasha said as he walked to the bathroom with Kagome still in his arms.

"Oh really so we both experienced a first last night huh." Said Kagome as Inuyasha turned on the water to the shower.

"Yep so ready for some shower fun?" Asked Inuyasha as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No Inuyasha lets just hurry up and get ready for school before Miroku kills us."

"I agree with that." And they proceed to do their morning routines.

* * *

**At Crystal High**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all drove to school in Inuyasha red Escalade (That is one of ma favorite jeeps. I LOVE IT). This turned out to be a big mistake. After Kagome and Inuyasha came downstairs after getting prepared for school Miroku started his yelling rampage and since then he hadn't stopped. Now as they were walking to the front of the school Sango and Kagome had developed serious headaches and Inuyasha was ready to commit murder.

"And furthermore you are no longer allowed to bet with each other. Who knows what you'll bet next. Also if you even think-!"

"MIROKU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I THINK THEY GET IT ALREADY GOT DAMNIT!" Sango said as she stopped Miroku's ranting.

Inuyasha and Kagome were finally able to think straight and were relieved for it.

"Thank you Sango I wasn't sure if he was ever going to shut up." Said Inuyasha as they reached their gang.

"Hey guys what's up with all the yelling?" Asked Souta looking at the older group.

"Oh nothing Miroku is just playing the overprotective big cousin roll again and overreacting about something really small." Said Kagome as she walked over and sat next to Souta.

"Something really small! How is sleeping with Inuyasha very small Kagome?" Miroku yelled as all movement in the vicinity stopped.

Souta who was drinking a Pepsi quickly spit it out and looked horrified. Kohaku and the rest of the gang just started in shock along with the rest of the students. No one seemed to be able to move and not a sound was heard until.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN KAGOME WAS THE FIRST TO SLEEP WITH MY INU BABY." Shrieked an annoying voice.

Kikyo followed by her group of snobby sluts marched over and she glared at Kagome.

"He means I slept with Inuyasha last night bitch. Do you have a problem with that?" Kagome asked.

She already had a headache and this bitch was making it worst. If she didn't shut up and walk away now Kagome was seriously going to show everybody how she got the street nick name death angel.

"Yes I have a problem with that. Inuyasha is mine slut and mine only. I was supposed to be first you whore." Kikyo said as she shook with anger,

"Well did Inuyasha call or tell you that you were going to be first? From my understanding NO he didn't. Also you weren't the one out on a date with him you fuckin skanky ass whore so I suggest you back up and leave Kinky ho before I show everyone why I'm the female leader of the blood demons." Kagome said calmly.

"Bitch you ain't going to do shit to me. Have you forgotten that I've already fought you a number of times and besides I'm not afraid of you." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Kagome just couldn't take it and punched her in the face and knocked her back into a tree across the court.

"And obviously bitch you've forgotten who won all those battles. It's about time I made you fear me just like everyone else." Kagome said as she advanced towards Kikyo.

"You ugly whore don't you dare touch her with your dirty hands." Screamed Yura as she ran up to slap Kagome.

But before she could reach her Sango ran behind her and punched her in the back of the head. Sending her past the still walking Kagome and next to Kikyo who was on her feet and ready to fight.

"And don't you dare try to lay a hand on Kagome skank." Yelled Sango as she and Kagome advanced towards their two enemies. "Hey Kagome I think it's been a long time since we kicked these bitches ass huh?"

"Yeah but something told me today would be stomp the bitches' day." Kagome said as she and Sango stopped and prepared to fight the bitches.

"Yeah today is stomp the bitches day and you're the bitches." Said Kikyo and then the battle started.

Kagome kicked, punched, scratched away at Kikyo with agility and grace. Kikyo just got hit by the blows and unsuccessfully tried to return them only to get hurt more. Yura wasn't doing much better. Sango was kicking her ass and venting a whole look of frustration. But after at least 5 minutes of Kagome and Sango not even really using energy during fighting it seemed obvious that Kikyo and Yura didn't stand a chance and were about to die. Inuyasha realized this and was ready to step in when called for. He may not like Kikyo or Yura but they were still apart of the gang and he had to protect them.

Kagome had picked a beaten and battered Kikyo off the ground and held her up in the air by the neck and pulled back her fist for one final hit. At the same time Sango had just slammed Yura into the ground and was ready to deliver a devastating kick to her stomach. But just as they were about to release their attacks someone stopped them.

"Come on Kagome and Sango as much as I enjoy seeing you kick these obvious sluts asses you need to stop. After all it's only the 2nd day of school and your already about to send someone to the hospital." Said a cocky masculine voice.

Kagome dropped Kikyo who fell with a very not so gentle thud and walked over to the speaker who happened to be a male wolf demon with blue eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Pssh what ever Kouga I was done with her anyway." She said as she stood in front of the boy now known as Kouga. "Bout time you arrived at school I was starting to think you would never come.

"Whatever you know I can't stay away from you Kag." Kouga said as he lifted Kagome's chin.

"Back off Romeo remember the last time you said that line and did that action? Kagome's knee made friends with your dick in a very painful way." Said a wolf demon with red hair in two ponytails and green eyes dryly.

Kouga gripped the crotch of his pants and slightly backed away." Yeah I did forget. Thanks Ayame, but I swear that moment now haunts my dreams."

"As it should. You were asking her to be your mate you dumb ass." Said Sango as she walked over and stood next to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome and Sango nice fight." Said two boys. One had brown hair with a black patch in the middle and another boy with gray spiky hair.

"Hey Ginta and Hakkaku thanks." Said Sango to the wolf demon twins.

"So what did she do to make you mad Kags?" Asked a girl that had sandy blond hair and sand colored eyes. She was a rare sand demon.

"She pissed me off and made my headache worse. Not to mention she's an old friend that was over due for a beat down." Kagome said.

"Yeah and her bitchy friend thought she could jump in and start some shit too." Said Sango.

"Well then that bitch better watch out because now that me and Sierra are here we are seriously going to help you kick their asses." Said Ayame as they started walking to the buildings.

"Yeah we will kick their assess. Plus it's been a while since I was in a fight with a person cause they had a big mouth." Said Sierra as she looked down at her schedule for her freshmen year.

"Yeah I know what you mean. So anyway what do you have for first period Sango and Kagome?" Asked Ayame as she looked at her senior schedule.

"We both have honors English what about you two?" Kagome asked Kouga and Ayame.

"We both have Calculus oh joy." Said Kouga sarcastically as Ginta and Hakkaku ran behind him.

"What about you Sierra I know you're a freshman and all but still we might be in the same building." Said Kagome as she smiled at the younger girl.

"I have honors English 9. How boring. But we are in the same building." Sierra said as she looked at her idol, Kagome, with a smile.

"Aight cool so we'll meet up with you guys at lunch or whatever classes we have together?" Asked Sango as she, Kagome, and Sierra went towards the English building.

"Yeah see ya whenever." Waved Ayame as she, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku went to math.

* * *

**Back in the court with everyone else**

"What just happened?" Asked a confused Souta staring at the place his sister and friends disappeared into.

"No idea but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Till then let's go to class." Miroku said as the court yard cleared out as gossiping students went to class.

"Do you think Kikyo and Yura are dead?" Asked Miroku as he looked to where Kikyo and Yura's friends were trying to wake them up.

"No Miroku that would be too much to wish for." Said Inuyasha as the group laughed all the way to first period.

* * *

**Later on at lunch**

At lunch Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Ginta, And Hakkaku sat down underneath their tree along with a couple members of the gang eating lunch when all of the sudden.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKIN COCKY BASTARD GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." Said a female voice.

Everyone turned their eyes to the math building where a fuming Sierra stormed out followed by a smiling Souta.

"But Sierra you know you want to so why fight it. You'll be girl number one." Said Souta as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I wouldn't sleep with you Souta Higurashi if you were the last man a live and sleeping with you would save the entire world." Sierra spat out as she pushed his arm off her and stormed over to the group.

She sat down next to Kagome and Souta sat next to Inuyasha. Kagome who was sitting next to Inuyasha and looked at her fuming friend, to her brother, to Inuyasha.

"Hey what's going on with you guys?" Kagome asked as Sierra gave Souta particularly nasty glare and he blew her a kiss.

"Your bastard of a brother asked me to sleep with him! I don't even know him! Then he goes on to tells me about this list thing and how I would be girl number 1. As if I would want to sleep with his arrogant ass." Sierra hissed out.

Kagome turned on her brother who looked as though he could care less about what she had to say.

"Souta I don't care who the hell you fuck in this school as long as you don't get any of these snobby gold diggers pregnant and as long as you keep your hands off of Sierra." Kagome said while glaring at her brother.

"Yeah whatever like I'll listen to you. I asked you not to sleep with Inuyasha and you did. So what makes you think I'll listen to you." He coldly said.

Kagome was taken aback but didn't show it. Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger for a second before his eyes turned as cold as ice. Miroku, Sango, and the gang were shocked that Souta would say such a thing. Kouga, Ayame, Sierra, Ginta, and Hakkaku who weren't there when Miroku blurted out that Kagome had slept with Inuyasha just looked at Kagome in shock. The whole courtyard's full attention was once again on the group near the tree.

"You fuckin piece of dog shit! You slept with MY Kagome." Kouga yelled as he glared at Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up and faced the opposite way of Souta and said, "You may be my little brother but make no mistake if you ever put my business out like that again I'll treat you like any other bastard on the street."

Kagome then turned around and fixed Souta with the coldest and most uncaring look in the world and Souta froze. His tough guy act fell as what his older sister's words meant hit him hard. He had gone too far and he now knew it.

"You may act big and bad Souta but don't forget I'm a hundred times worse then you can ever hope to be."

And with that Kagome walked to the main building and left a shocked and quiet courtyard in her wake. It wasn't until the bell rung for the students to get to 7th period did everyone wakeup from their stupor and head to class. Souta stood up with a sad face and looked at Inuyasha.

"She's really mad at me isn't she?"

"Yeah and personally I don't blame her." And with that Inuyasha left walking towards the gym never once looking at Souta.

"And apparently so is Inuyasha." Said Miroku as the he, Sango, Kohaku, Souta, Sierra, Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Kirara followed Inuyasha to gym.

"I royally screwed up." Said Souta and with that no one said a word as they continued to walk to gym.

* * *

**With Kagome**

'_**Damn Souta what happened to you? I know I didn't mean my last comments to him but he made me so mad and he had no right to put my business out there.'**_

Kagome reached her locker on the 4th floor for seniors and laid her head against the cold metal.

"Man what the hell am I going to do?"

"Learn to always keep your guard up." Said a sinister voice as someone yanked Kagome back away from her locker and toward the window.

"You! What the hell are you doing her?" Kagome said coldly as she got into a fighting stance prepared for battle.

"Claiming what is mine."

And with that a huge blast of energy quickly came and hit Kagome square in the chest knocking out the whole wall of windows and shooting her back 20 feet from the building.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah I stopped it before the action began so it's a cliffy. Yes the next chappie will also fill in a few holes dealing with Kagome and also will probably bring their parents into it. **BUT I WILL NOT UPDATE FAST UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS TELLING ME YOU WANT TO SEE MORE.** So when the next chapter comes out relies totally on you so see ya bye. 

Ice4ldragoness


	7. Fight in the courtyard

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

**I want to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have this story as one of their favorites or on their alert list. Also thank you for those who have me as one of their favorite authors.**

**

* * *

****In gym with the gang**

"Hey where is Kags she would never skip out on gym." Asked Sango as she looked everywhere for the blue haired gang leader.

"Probably walking around calming herself down before she comes to class." Said Miroku as they sat on the belchers waiting for their teacher to start class.

"Yeah well she needs to hurray up because-" Ayame started but was cut off by the teacher.

"Hello seniors and welcome to your first real day of gym. My name is Mr. Long and I will be your teacher for this year. Now today we are going to start our football ball section so get-"

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A loud boom sounded through out the gym as the floor shook from the force and knocked everyone off balance. Then the first boom was followed by a loud crash.

"What the heck is going on?" Mr. Long said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"It sounded like it came from the front of the school come on let's go and check it out." Said Inuyasha as he and his gang followed by the gym classes and teachers to see what was happening.

* * *

**With Kagome**

CCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kagome's body landed hard against the brick pathway as she was thrown from the building. She slowly picked herself up as the figure with the sinister voice jumped off the now demolished 4th floor and landed right in front of her.

"It seems to me that being away for 5 years has dulled your fighting skills. And here I thought that fight with Kikyo was just simple play." The mysterious figure said.

"Whatever Naraku I was temporarily off guard but now I'm not and you'll pay for that." Kagome said to the man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes.

"And I suppose I'm also going to pay for being the reason you ran away. Or am I going to pay for killing so many people that were close to you?" He said snidely.

"Shut the hell up. You don't know me at all bastard or the reason I left. And I'll make you pay dearly for killing those close to me." Kagome said shaking in anger.

"Oh really now? And I guess that those people close to you will include-" Naraku started but Kagome cut him off.

"Don't you dear say their names you sick bastard you're unworthy." She would not let him say the names of the people that were close to her heart.

"Hahaha. And yet I seemed worthy enough to fight them and kill them."

"You'll pay for that comment. I'm going to separate your got damn lungs from your body." She yelled now fully enraged.

"That won't accomplish that much of my dear mate now will it? Hum maybe I should blast the gym and kill your little brother and gang. What do you think brother?" Naraku said as he turned to a man with black hair tied into a ponytail shorter than his and red eyes.

"I think you should as punishment for your bitch. After all she did disappear for 5 years and forgot to tell us where she went. Just make sure my Sango isn't in there I wouldn't want anything to happen to my mate." Said his brother.

"Stop calling us your mates you fuckin sick dumbass bastards." Yelled Kagome as she round house kicked Naraku in the face and sent him flying back.

"Now Kagome why do you have to be so difficult?" Asked Naraku as he got up and advanced on Kagome.

"Because I will never let you hurt them." Kagome said as she blasted Naraku with an energy blast.

Naraku not expecting it hit the barrier that had an electrical field around it and electrocuted him.

"Now that wasn't nice Kagome now we're going to have to teach you manners." Said Onigumo as he prepared to attack her.

"Yes you've been a bad mate and for that you must be punished." Said Naraku as he got up and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on I'll be able to kill two bastards in one go." Kagome said as she charged at them, "And I'm not your mate."

* * *

**Inuyasha and the others**

Inuyasha and the group of people had just arrived in time to see Kagome charge at Naraku and Onigumo.

"Is she crazy? What the hell is she thinking taking those two on by herself? We need to help her." Yelled Miroku as he ran towards the fight only to run into the barrier.

"What the hell is this why can't I go through?" He asked as he reached out and was shocked.

"Apparently Naraku and Onigumo put a barrier up to keep Kagome in and everyone else out. We have to find a way in." Said Sango as she reached out for the barrier.

And to everyone's' surprise her hand went through. She took it out fast and looked at everyone in shock.

"That's weird how can you get through yet no one else can?" Asked Ayame.

She to reached out her hand and like Miroku was shocked.

"I know why, because they want me to come in and I know exactly who specifically wants me to." Sango said eyeing Onigumo who had just managed to knock Kagome into a tree.

"I'm going in. She needs help and since I'm the only one that can go in I guess I that makes me the perfect candidate." Sango said.

"But wait Sango what if its-" Started Kouga but she had already went through, "A trap"

* * *

**Inside the barrier**

Kagome had managed to knock Onigumo down and was now fighting with Naraku. He had grown 10 tentacles from his back and they were all currently trying to get a hold of her. She managed to cut 6 off with her claws but the other 4 grabbed her arms and legs and held her in the air.

"Well, well, well Kagome looks like you have no place to run and no one to help you. So who will you depend on now?" Asked Naraku in a cocky voice.

"She'll depend on me to help her kick your ass." Said a voice as a dagger flew past Kagome and cut off the tentacles around her arms.

That helped Kagome because she sliced through the tentacles on her legs and jumped back and landed next to the speaker.

"You always did have good timing Sango." Said Kagome to the speaker but with her eyes locked on Naraku.

"Just returning one of the many favors I owe you." Sango said as she took out another dagger.

They were so busy watching Naraku that they didn't notice Onigumo behind them. That is until Kagome picked up the danger when his whip came straight at Sango.

"Sango move." Kagome yelled as she pushed Sango out of the way and got hit with the whip.

"Awe Kagome that was so close I almost had her but hitting you can count as something." Said Onigumo as he jumped over the two females and landed next to Naraku.

"Hey Kagome I take Onigumo you take Naraku deal." Said Sango as she picked herself off the ground where Kagome pushed her.

"Deal. Let's fight these bastards just like weuse to backin Brooklyn." And with that Kagome pulled out a dagger and threw it at Naraku.

* * *

**Outside Barrier**

Everyone was watching the fight no one could take their eyes off it. The police were called by the principle but wouldn't dare jump in a battle involving 4 gang members as dangerous as them.

Naraku was the leader of the Blood Demons worst enemy the Arachnids and Onigumo was the second in command. Their gang was known for torturing people into insanity before killing them and killing people slowly and painfully. While the Blood Demons were known for their ruthlessness they weren't big on torturing and killing people certain ways. They've been rivals as far back as the two gangs history goes and that's what made them news worthy.

Currently every news channel was there watching and broadcasting the fight all over the United States. After all the Blood Demons and Arachnids were known in all the states because they were associated with two big companies Dragon Inc. and Black Widow Inc. and had members in every state.

"This is crazy Kagome and Sango need our help and we can't do a damn thing to help them." Inuyasha said furiously as he watched Kagome get slammed into another tree by Naraku.

"I know all we can do is hope Naraku and Onigumo soon let down their guard long enough for us to penetrate the barrier." Said Miroku who was barely controlling himself while watching his little cousin get hurt.

"I don't know why your all worrying Kagome and Sango are 2 of the best fighters out there and will be able to defeat these bastards with no problem." Said Sierra with total confidence in her idol and friend.

"I know Kagome's tough and all but I've fought Naraku a lot of times and I can tell you she's going to have to do a lot more than the average tricks to even hurt him." Said Inuyasha with out looking at them.

After that everyone was silent knowing that what Inuyasha said was true and that Kagome and Sango were going to come out of this battle with more than a couple of bruises.

* * *

**At Dragon Inc.**

InuTaisho, Tai, Mr. Kizu (Hayate), and Mr. Kazaana (Shin) were all in a meeting with heads of their advertising company discussing a marketing plan. InuTaisho was currently standing in the front of the room next to a projector screen showing a graph with a pie chart and bar graph on it and talking to the room full of men.

"So as you see we need to make our laptop computers more appealing to the parents as far as pricing goes. Now me and Mr. Higurashi think that it would be best if-" Started InuTaisho only to be interrupted when a door slammed open.

"Dad have you seen what's on the news?" Said Shessomaru as he walked calmly with his cold mask on to the front of the room.

"No Shessomaru I haven't as you can see I'm in the middle of a big meeting so the news will have to wait." InuTaisho said in his normal cold voice.

"Not this one look."

And with that Shessomaru turned off the projector and pulled up the white screen to reveal a huge plasma screen TV behind it. He turned it on and turned to their local news channel to see a newscaster with a scared look on his face looking toward them.

"_That's right folks right behind me at Crystal High School a huge battle is going on. As you can see behind me," _The camera moved from the newscasters face to the battle field,_ "4 people are locked in a battle that has been going on for an hour with no end in sight. We have been told by eyewitnesses that the four people are none other than Kagome Higurashi, Sango Kizu, Naraku Nagasaki, and Onigumo Nagasaki. Yes leaders and co leaders of the two worst gangs in history are battling it out in front of this prestigious school and have already damaged the whole courtyard."_

The newscaster stopped and put a hand to his ear where his earpiece was he nodded his head with a look of shock on his face looked back at the camera that was currently on his face.

"_I have just been informed that there seems to be some type of barrier up that is surrounding the fighters and keeping them enclosed. It's a strong barrier that for the most part is keeping the students, staff, and other civilians safe from the fight. Stay with us as we cover this story throughout the whole battle live from channel-"_

Shessomaru turned it off and tuned around to face the men. Everyone besides InuTaisho, Tai, Shin, Hayate, and Shessomaru showed signs of shock as they couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"We need to get down to that school NOW!" Said Tai as he ran out of the conference room as fast as he could to save his little girl.

"This meeting is temporarily postponed. We will reschedule for another day. You are all dismissed." Said InuTaisho as he ran out the room followed by the other 3 men.

* * *

**With Kagome and Sango**

The situation had gone from bad to worse. Kagome was currently fighting the battle alone. Sango had been knocked back into the barrier and severely electrocuted and was currently unconscious and bleeding profusely. Kagome wasn't much better. One of Naraku's tentacles had gone through her shoulder and was lined with a poison so that the bleeding wouldn't stop. So she not only had to fight two strong shape shifting demons and protect her best friend, she also had to worry about blood loss and the growing dizziness.

'Damnit this is bad I have no choice but to go through with this attack. But if it doesn't work like it's supposed to I and Sango are doomed.' Kagome thought as she prepared her self for one final attack.

"Diamond Water Bomb" Screamed Kagome as she threw a small little ball into the air and ran towards Sango.

"Do you really think that little ball will work, Kagome. HA I see you've become desperate." Said a battered Naraku as he and an equally battered Onigumo slowly walked towards her.

"Just wait big things come in small packages." Kagome said.

And just as the little ball made contact with the ground it exploded. Kagome had slid and grabbed Sango around the waist and put up a barrier around them.

The explosion of the little ball shook the ground in and out of the barrier. Everyone was thrown back and shocked that the ball had packed that big of a punch. Naraku and Onigumo got hit with the powerful blast and were sent hurtling into their own barrier. But that couldn't compare to the real affects of the ball.

Apparently once the explosion hit the barrier a crystal type casing covered it making the barrier one giant crystal sphere that no one on the outside could see into. That blocked off the outside world from the inside battle. But the inside was completely different. The ball got the water part of its name by what it did inside the barrier. It had filled the entire barrier full of water and the only available air was inside Kagome's barrier.

Naraku and Onigumo were currently floating in the water and couldn't breathe and on top of that were already badly electrocuted. Then that's when the true power and reason for the ball appeared. Due to Naraku and Onigumo's barrier having an electrical current and the water coming together everything that was in the water was electrocuted. That included Naraku and Onigumo. They were being electrocuted in water that was surrounded by a supply of endless electricity.

Outside the barrier people could see the bright light caused by the mixing of the two elements and were amazed. Then there was another explosion and the crystal covering along with the other barrier disappeared. The water that the barriers were holding in came sloshing out and carried two drenched and unmoving bodies with it. Kagome's barrier dropped around her and Sango and she hoisted the girl up and carried her on her back out of the newly formed crater.

"KAGOME!" Yelled Inuyasha as he watched the girl carry her unconscious friend.

She just looked up at Inuyasha with a smile as her beaten, tired, and bloody body slowly began to fall and hit the ground.

"NO KAGOME!" Screamed a voice that to her ears seemed distant.

Then black.

She never noticed the guy with silver hair and gold eyes that held concern pick her up and hold her tight. Or the fact that his usually cold façade had dropped as he walked out of the courtyard with her held tightly in her arms.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? A couple of you were able to correctly guess that it was indeed Naraku who blasted her out of the. Window but I bet you didn't guess that he had a brother and that it was Onigumo no less. Just another twist that separates my story from the rest. Also you found out that Naraku killed some people close to Kagome. You'll find out whom later. Also you found out where Kagome and the two gangs came from BROOKLYN, NEW YORK. 

**CHALLENGE:** Who was the man that picked Kagome up?

Please remember to review and tell me who it is.

Thank you bye.

Ice4ldragoness


	8. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

**Well for the challenge the answer was …. **You'll find out in the chappie. Also thanks for the reviews and at the end of the chapter I'll tell who got it right.

**DevilAngle620: **You'll find out later. I can't ruin the story no can I?

Now on with chapter 7

* * *

Kagome woke up but couldn't open her eyes. She felt weak and sore all over and couldn't even will herself to open her eyes. Also she found that breathing was extremely hard and it was taking most of her energy just to take one breath. 

'**_Damnit what is wrong with me? Why can't I breathe right and…what the hell is that noise?'_**

Where ever she was she could here someone crying and someone trying to soothe them. Right now her senses were a jumbled mess and she had to strain to catch the peoples scent.

From what she could tell there were only two people in the room with her and one was male while the other was a female. The male was trying to soothe the female who was sobbing as if she lost a child. She could have sworn that she recognized the two peoples scent but it wasn't until she heard their voices did all the pieces fall into place.

"I hope she's al….all riggggghhhhtttt (sniffle). I haven't seen her in over 5 years and (sob) here she is unconscious and…. And … bruised (cry)." Said the women.

"Don't worry koishii she will be all right. She is after all a Higurashi and will not let a couple of bruises and scratches from Naraku kill her." Said the man.

After hearing their voices Kagome knew exactly who the couple was.

"Moooommmm please….don't cry. Like dad said I won't….let Naraku kill me." Said Kagome as she struggled to use her sore voice.

The women gasped and Kagome could hear the two move from where they were onto the bed on either side of her.

"Kagome. Oh my baby is alright. I was so worried when your dad told me what happened and the worry deepened when I saw all your injuries. I'm so happy you're awake and okay." Said Keiko.

She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and held her as if she would disappear if she loosed her hold. Kagome opened her eyes and saw her mom's sea of black/blue hair surrounding her.

Kagome had to hold in the hiss of pain that threatened to escape her lips at her mom's tight embrace. She didn't want her mom to let go and also she didn't want her mom to worry over her more.

"I'm sorry for worrying…. you so much mom. But you know I'm…. a fighter and…. won't fall that easily. Also I've been…. Injured… worse… than… this… before."

Kagome was now finding it VERY difficult to breath. It was already hard enough to breath before her mom had her in a tight bear hug let alone now. Sensing his pup's discomfort Tai pulled Keiko off his uncomfortable daughter.

Inu dads teneded to be more in tune with their pups especially if they feel any form of discomfort.

"Keiko, just because she's awake doesn't mean she's completely healed. And from the looks of it your hug is making it hard for her to breathe."

Keiko pulled away from Kagome to see that she was indeed in pain but trying to hide it. She pulled away and Kagome could she tear streaks on her mother's beautiful face along with new tears shining in her light blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was just so happy that you were awake that I completely forgot about your injuries."

"Its alright it didn't hurt that much," Kagome lied. "You were just happy to see me alright you didn't do it on purpose."

"I suppose but anyway you're still injured and should get some more sleep." Keiko said strongly as she got off the bed. "I and your father will be downstairs if you need us."

"Actually Keiko I would like to have a word with Kagome before I go."

Taking the hint Keiko nodded and kissed Kagome on the forehead before leaving Kagome and her father alone.

"You know your mother and I were very worried about you when we saw how injured you were. I don't think I've been that scared since the day you disappeared." Tai said.

He pulled her into a gentle hug making sure to be careful around her injuries.

"Sorry I worried you guys. I wasn't expecting to get into a fight he snuck up on me and caught me by surprise." Kagome said lean back into her dad for comfort.

"I know you weren't expecting a fight but still you and Sango did get pretty banged up during the ordeal." He said while combing his short brown hair with his fingers.

"Is Sango alright? What type of injuries does she have? What type of injuries do I have? And did you bring me here? Where are we anyway?" Kagome asked her father all in one breath.

"Whoa slow down there you'll hurt yourself more if you don't. Well to answer all your questions in order yes Sango's alright. She had a couple big bruises, scratches, and has a nasty burn mark on her back though. You on the other hand have 3 broken ribs, several deep cuts, and a lot of bruises. Also you have a gash on your side that had poison in it from I'm guessing one of Naraku's tentacles. It was apparently a type of poison that stopped the blood from clotting and because of that you suffered major blood loss." Tai said taking a deep breathe before continuing.

"No I didn't bring you here. Shessomaru got to you first and picked you up and brought you to the car. I held onto you the whole ride here and placed you in this room and have been in here ever since. And we are currently at the Takahasi mansion. And you have been out for 4 days and Sango was out for 2 days."

"Oh. So where is mommy I, daddy I, and fluffy?" Kagome asked her father.

"Well the doctor said only two BLOOD related family members could come in. And I know Izayoi, InuTaisho, and Shessomaru are family but their not blood related. And only two people could come in and Souta thought that I and your mother should be the two."

"Oh I know they were ready to fight that doctor." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah Izayoi had to stop Shessomaru and InuTaisho from killing him and your mom had to stop Miroku and Souta. You know them they get violent when they can't see you and I would be the same way if it was me."

Kagome just laughed and yawned. Tai took that as a sign that his pup was tired. He hugged her and then got off the bed.

"You should get some sleep now I'll be up here tomorrow and you can call me if you need me for anything."

He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in. He knew she was more than capable of doing it herself but she was his pup and would always be that little girl.

"Good night princess."

"(Yawn) Good night daddy."

And with that Kagome closed her eyes and her breathing soon steadied and she was in dreamland.

Tai stood at the door just looking at her. He couldn't believe how much she had grown in the 5 years she was away.

'_**I'll have to ask her why she left but for right now I'm just happy she's safe and home.'**_

And with that he closed the door and left to find his wife and friends.

* * *

**6 hours later**

Kagome woke up 6 hours later to the sound of her phone playing _'I Did It My Way' _By Jay Z and automatically knew who it was. She dragged her tired body across the king side bed and flipped open her phone.

"Hey Keith what's up?" Kagome said in a tired voice.

"Hey Kags I should be asking you that question. Kouga and rest of them practically ran me over while looking for me. They told me about what happened and I am currently making everyone look for Naraku. No one attacks AND hurts you and gets away with it." Keith raged.

Kagome only smiled. She expected this reaction. Besides being Keith's best assassin she was also a close friend. He would order a hit on someone for just hitting her let alone fighting and injuring her.

"Keith I'm alright and so is Sango. Really I've fought Naraku plenty of times before now and it was no big deal. He'll come to us before we find him so don't worry about him."

"Okay but that doesn't mean I'll stop looking for him. He's still a dead man and as soon as I find him and his bastard of a brother I'll kill them. Also I've talked to Sango already. She was the one who told me that you were awake. She said your parents told everyone so I decided to check up on you."

"Thanks it's nice to know even though your busy you can call and check up on me." Kagome said honestly, "Also do you have any missions that you want me to take on?"

"NO you are not going on a mission until I feel that you are able to. And judging by how extensive I heard your injuries are that will at least be a couple weeks." He said sternly.

"But Keith you know I'll be able to go on a mission in like 4 more days. I heal fast even by demon standers." Kagome argued.

"I know but I don't want you on any mission until I'm COMPLETELY sure. And that is my final discussion and there will be no arguing about it."

"Fine but can you at least-" Kagome started but was cut off by someone opening her door.

"HeyKeithIhavetogosomeonejustcameinandI'mnotsupposedtobeonthephonebye." Kagome rushed and hung up the phone (Hey Keith I have to go someone just came in and I'm not supposed to be in the phone bye.)

Kagome looked into the dark room and saw a figure walking toward her. She could see in the room perfectly in the dark and knew not only by sight but by smell that it was-

"Hey Souta what's up. Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up and hissed in pain from the movement.

Souta quickened his steps and was soon right next to her and supporting her. He turned on the light next to her bed and looked at her.

"From the sound of it your ribs are still broken." He asked with concern.

Kagome only looked at him. This was her little brother. Not the player that the school knew. NO. This was her real little brother and she was happy that he was back. She ignored the pain from her sudden movements and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy your back to the way you were before I left. It's nice to see that I haven't lost you completely."

"Yeah sorry about how I acted it's just my façade while in school. Cant have them idiots knowing how I really am." Souta said then he bowed his head and looked away from her. "Also sorry for what I shouted out a couple of days ago. I shouldn't have yelled it out that loud around all those people. I was just mad that you did that with my idol and if it wasn't for me you never would have stormed off and got attacked."

Kagome watched as her little brother berated himself and go on and on about how bad of a brother he turned out to be. After about 2 minuets of this however she stopped him.

"You're not a bad little brother and I know you were just being over protective. As for the Naraku thing it was going to happen soon or later so whatever. I'm still alive aint I?" Kagome said with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess your right." Souta said while signing.

It was then that Kagome noticed the small white piece of paper that was clutched tightly in his hand.

"Hey what's that?" She said gesturing toward the paper.

"Oh this it's actually for you. Since Shessomaru couldn't visit you he made me promise to give you this note. I haven't read it cause he threatened to cause me extreme pain if I did so here." Souta said handing over the note.

The note was in a cream colored envelope and on the back had the Takahashi's family symbol, the purple crescent moon. On the front was her name written in Shessomaru's perfect cursive writing.

"Well I should go you should probably read that while you're alone plus I'm tired. Do you know how much energy was drained out of me worrying about you?" Souta asked as he opened his mouth wide and yawned.

"Yeah I do know but right now you should really get some rest after all _you_ have school tomorrow." Kagome said putting emphasis on you.

Souta got up and stretched while letting another big yawn escape. He walked over to Kagome and pulled her into another tight hug. This time she felt and heard her ribs give a sickening crack and hissed.

Souta quickly pulled away from her and looked at her with sad apologetic eyes.

"Sorry I guess I forgot that you were still hurt."

"No prob. You know I've suffered worse pain so it's really no big deal." She said trying to reassure him.

It seemed to work because he gave her a small smile and his eyes lit back up.

"Alright well good night then and no more talking on the phone this late young lady you're injured and should be resting." Souta said acting like a father scolding a child. He had just remembered what she was doing when he first came in.

"Yes dad." Kagome said as they both laughed

With that he left the room softly closing the door in his wake.

Kagome just sighed and looked down at the letter in her hands. She was about to open it when Souta poked his head back into the room.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Miroku, Ayane, and Mom and Dad I, (Izayoi and InuTaisho are Mom and dad I. Can you guess why?) said hi and they said that you get better real soon."

"Thanks tell them when you see them I will and thanks for their concern." Kagome said with a smile.

"Will do. Night." Souta said and closed the door again.

Kagome then turned her attention back to the letter that lay nice and neat in her hands. She opened it slowly as if it was a precious silk cloth and took out the contents.

It was a regular piece of white paper with Shessomaru's handwriting. The letter was a page long which was surprise because Shessomaru barely wrote more than 2 sentences let alone a whole **PAGE**. She was use to seeing his writing so she had no problem reading it while others struggled to read the eloquent words. It read:

_To Kagome,_

_Hello I know you have already probably been told that I can not come in and visit you so I wrote instead. I hope you are alright as you know from past experiences I hate to see you injured. _Kagome had to laugh at that. '**The last time he found out that some guy had hurt her he tracked him down and beat the shit out of him and then threw him off the Brooklyn Bridge with his feet cemented. It was a brutal way to kill someone and Kagome yelled at him for it but he said that he deserved it.'** She thought._ I know you probably laughed at that last comment and thought of the time that I threw that bastard off the bridge but hey he deserved it. _**'He still knows me so well.'** _I hope you are alright and I plan on visiting you Monday regardless of what that pathetic doctor says. I'll kill him this time if he gets in my way and mom won't be able to stop me. But I sincerely hope you are okay and that you will soon be well enough that you can get up and get out. We are looking for Naraku and I can assure you that when he is found I shall beat the living shit out of him. I will not let him get away with hurting my little sister and Sango like that and live to tell about it. You were pretty banged up when I picked you up so I knew before the doctor's analyses that you were badly injured._

_Another thing is that I WILL ask where you have been for the past 5 years and why you left don't think I wont. I just won't tell you when I'll ask and I want and answer. So you should start thinking of one. I was really worried about you when I saw how injured you were I thought for one minute that when you closed your eyes and fell that you weren't going to open them again. Don't you EVER scare me like that again and also DO NOT share this letter with ANYONE. I have a cold image to maintain and I don't want these people besides Ayane, Our moms, and you to know about that side of me. _

_But get some rest right now because if I know Souta he most likely gave you this late at night and you're reading it around 2:15am and you need sleep. So good night and get better soon._

_P.S. No more phone calls because I know you were probably on the phone when Souta came in._

_-Shessomaru Takahasi_

Kagome looked at her clock for the time and sure enough the clock had just turned from 2:16am.

'Damn I hate it how he knows us so well. I swear he's physic because he always seems to be 5 steps ahead of everyone.' Kagome thought.

She folded the letter up neatly again and tucked it away in her drawer. She then turned off her light and got comfortable again. She looked up at the ceiling and started to think of the only person she hadn't heard of.

'I wonder what happened to Inuyasha. I haven't heard about him and he didn't leave a message with someone to give to me saying he was concerned.' Kagome fumed then simmered down when another thought hit her. 'Wait why do I care if he's concerned about me or not. I mean its not like we go out or anything I'm just his partner/friends right?'

Kagome turned over to her side. She soon realized that was a bad idea because her side began to hurt so she turned back over.

'Maybe I thought that because I want something more than just-_" _Kagome thought but shook her head. 'No I will not fall for a playboy and that's that.'

With that last thought she drifted off to dreamland only to dream of the silver haired playboy and her doing nasty things.

* * *

**In a house a 2 miles away**

"OH YES INUYASHA YES. AHHHHH OH MY GOSH THIS FEELS GREAT. HARDER FASTER MORE ….PLEASAHHHHHHH." Screamed a girl as Inuyasha fucked her hard.

'Damn this bitch isn't even making me the least bit excited. This was a complete waste of my time but I needed to be away from that house. Those bastards we call doctors wouldn't let me see her.' Inuyasha thought as he began to get mad he slammed into the girl harder.

"OH YES INUYASHA I'M ABOUT TO….TOOOOO CUM AHHHH. PLEASE CUM WITH ME OHHH AHHH I CANT HOLD ON AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed as she climaxed and fell back on her bed.

Inuyasha slipped out of her wet entrance. His cock was not even the least bit hard and he was still big.

He walked into her connecting bathroom and cleaned himself off. He then walked back out into her room and proceeded to put his clothes back on.

The girl who was a human looked up from her spot on the bed to see him getting dressed.

"Where are you going? I thought if I made you cum that you stay with me and ask me to be your girlfriend."

"One bitch you're not the first to make me cum another girl managed to do that a couple days ago. Two: You didn't even make me cum. I wasn't even hard. Third: Because you didn't meet the other two things and all I WONT ask you out. Not to mention I wont stay with you for the night either."

With that he left the room and mansion. Hearing the girl scream out his name and asking for him to come back and that she could do better. Her parents were currently out of town so it was easy to bang her and leave.

He hoped on his blood red motorcycle and sped off heading for his parents' house. He only had one person on his mind. One girl who had managed to give him the best sex in the world and was the strongest female he knew.

'_**Kagome'

* * *

**_

**_AN:_** Well their starting to catch a few feelings but they wont realize what they really have for a while. Also sorry for the long wait I had MAJOR writer's block and all so sorry. Also you saw Souta's true colors and know why he acted like that. Please remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you want more I'll update DEPENING on how many reviews I get so c u soon bye.

People who got the answer to the challenge right:

**HanyouKagome962**

**Anime-lover-forever2007**

Ice4ldragoness


	9. WHAT NEW MEMBERS?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Well thanks again for all the reviews. Sorry for the wait. Since school started up again I've been swamped with work and am just getting time to update. Also updates may not come for maybe 2 weeks due to my work load so bare with me.

And with all the boring stuff out of the way ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

"Okay Sango how far am I from the target." Asked Kagome over the microphone headpiece.

"You're about 25 floors down Kags. You might want to take the stairway cause the elevators have guards surrounding the doors on each floor." Sango said through her matching headpiece while looking at a computer screen.

They were on a mission to kill a high ranking assassin from another company. Apparently the guy was messing with their missions and Keith had finally had enough.

Kagome was currently infiltrating the hotel of the assassin but it just so happens that a very important ambassador from China was staying at the same hotel making security tight.

Sango was in the hotel computer room and looking at all the monitors. She was a skilled computer technician and was always give the assignment to mess up the enemies' computer. Don't get it twisted though, she was, like Kagome, an assassin to kill but was better at hacking into computers. She had killed a couple guards to get in and now was guiding Kagome through the building.

"Aight. The floor I'm going to is the 25th right?" Asked Kagome as she got ready to get to her destination.

"Yeah." Said Sango as she made sure to keep an eye on time and the monitors.

Kagome then got into a crouching position. The black jeans that she wore stretched as they adjusted to the new position. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and out of her eyes and wore a black wife beater.

She then pushed off the ground and leaped up the 25 floors and landed softly on the platform. Stairs were for people who had time and she didn't.

"Okay Sango I'm outside the door leading to the 25th floor give me an update."

"Well" Said Sango as she typed in a couple things on the keyboard, "There are 2 guards on the other side of the door and 4 others patrolling the hall that our guys in." She said while looking at all the screens.

"Aight I got it." Kagome said as she touched the handle of the door and pushed it open.

Almost immediately the men turned around and pointed their guns out the door. The only problem was there was nobody there. They looked at each other and with their guns still raised walked out onto the platform.

Kagome who was above them on the ceiling watched as the two unsuspecting guards came out to investigate. She waited till they were completely out of the door way before shutting the door behind them and blocking off their exit.

The 2 guards turned around and faced her and began to drool. Kagome showed them no emotion as she seemed to vanish only to reappear behind them. Kagome grabbed the first guard around the neck and snapped it. Then she quickly moved and cracked the other man's neck. Gun fire would have been too loud and any other way could have resulted in them screaming and causing a great disturbance.

Kagome gracefully stepped over the two dead bodies and opened the door to the 15th floor. As she walked through she made sure to shut the door to hide the bodies from any wandering bystanders and contacted Sango.

"Hey I just got done killing the 2 guards tell me the best way to get to the target."

Sango looked at all the screens to look for an easy way for Kagome to get to the target and found none.

"Okay Kags bad news there's no easy way to get to the target's room. Apparently all the halls have guards at both sides making it impossible to go down one without running into a couple of guards."

"Aight well then we'll just have to make one. Tell me which hall is closest to the target."

"If you make a right and then a left you'll be in the target's hall."

"Okay and how many guards will I encounter?" Kagome said as a plan began to form in her head.

"About 10 if no more join. This floor has the ambassador on it making security tight. The good news is that he's at least 3 halls over from our guy."

"Right this should be easy. Knock out 8 guys without making a disturbance got it. Keep me updated on any changes I'm going in."

And with that Kagome turned off her microphone and got ready to take on the first onslaught of guards.

She stuck her head out around the end of the hall she was in slightly to see how many guards she had to take care of. There were only 4 split up in 2 pairs one at the top of the hall one at the other. She thought for a minute before she came up with an idea.

Kagome quickly slipped out of her hiding spot when both sets weren't looking and ran to her right. She reached each guard at the top of the hall in time to snap their necks and drag them into a nearby closet. Then she poked her head out to see about the other 2. They seemed to be in a deep conversation and didn't notice that their 2 comrades were missing. She then looked down the hall that had her target was in.

It was the last hall on the floor and had the 2nd biggest rooms. Kagome saw 6 more guards, each in pairs, watching the hall and quickly came up with something.

She quickly turned on her microphone to talk to Sango.

"Hey Sango I need to know this guys password to get so give it to me." Kagome said. She had her plan all mapped out all she needed was the password to get in.

"Ummm his password is BlackA. Weird password but whatever." She said as she looked at the screens.

"Aight get ready to leave this shouldn't take long." Kagome said and with that turned off her head piece and prepared for her act.

She took her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. She made sure that her hair covered her microphone and then pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and matching black gloves. Then walked out and put on her seduction act.

As she was walking all the guards turned toward her and just stared. They were stopped cold in their tracks and couldn't tear their eyes away from her. Kagome on the other hand just looked toward the door at the end of the hall. The door that would lead her to her destination. And as she passed the first set of men she made it a point to say hi in a very sexy and seductive way before moving on.

As she reached the door she hit a small button on the side of her glasses and a screen popped up showing the inside of the suit. From what she could see the man was in the family room listening to headphones and reading a book. Perfect. That meant she could creep in without him noticing and kill him with hopefully not a lot of noise.

She typed in his password to get in on the side panel. Because she had on gloves no fingerprints would be left and connect her to his murder. When she finished typing in the code the door swung open and she entered. But before she closed the door she turned to the guards and smiled before gently closing the door.

Now that she was in Sango had no way of seeing her and would have to keep look out from the outside. Kagome walked down the carpeted hall toward her unsuspecting victim. She took out her gun and got ready to fire it once she was on him. But once she reached the sofa where he was suppose to be he wasn't there. That set everything back and she had to ponder what to do next. The bad news was that she didn't notice the man behind her till she saw his shadow. That gave her enough time to dodge his attack and get away.

"So who are you and what the hell are you doing in my suit." Asked her target as he held up a nice sized gun.

"Humph as if that's any of your business you'll be dead soon enough so why learn my name. But if you must know why you're going to die it's because you're cutting in on the company I work for territories and my boss doesn't like that. So to solve this problem we have to take you out." Kagome said in an emotionless voice.

The man just laughed before smiling sinisterly at her.

"Do you really think you can kill me little girl?"

"Yeah and I will."

And with that the battle began. Both ditched their guns in favor of hand to hand combat. It took all but 10 minutes for Kagome to knock the man down and pick up her gun and point it at him.

"Good bye." Kagome said and with that shot the man 10 times in the chest and head.

Unfortunately the gun fire startled the guards outside who immediately came and began trying to knock down the door. Kagome however could careless she quickly made her way outside to the balcony and contacted Sango.

"Yo Sango mission complete lets roll out."

"Aight I'm on it but there are a lot of guards heading towards you how are you getting out?"

"Don't worry about that leave everything to me just make sure you're at the front of the hotel by the time I get there."

With that Kagome walked to the bar lining the balcony and climbed over it. Then there was a loud boom and the guards came rushing into the room.

"Check everywhere I want to find the source of the… WHAT THE FUCK who the hell did that." Said one of the guards. Apparently they had stumbled across Kagome's dead victim.

"Hey guys the door to the balcony is open go out there and check for the murderer." Commanded another man.

Kagome heard footsteps and got ready to make her get away. And just as the guards reached the sliding glass doors Kagome jumped off the 25th floor balcony down to the streets below. The men quickly ran over and watched her fall gracefully down to the ground. And as she got close to the bottom she turned her self around so her feet would touch first and made a soft landing. Under normal circumstanced humans would die while demons might break a bone but lucky for Kagome she wasn't normal.

The people she had just landed in front of screamed and ran away shocked at what they had just seen. Guards were trying to fight their way through the panicking crowds but with little success.

Kagome turned around and saw Sango standing next to their bikes waiting for her. So Kagome jumped over the crowd and landed next to Sango and mounted her bike.

"Let's go." Screamed Kagome as she and Sango raced off and into the sunrise.

* * *

**At School**

"Whew what a rush huh Kagome? And what a way to leave a scene. That will definitely be on the news." Said Sango as they walked into the newly constructed courtyard.

The battle with Naraku happened a month ago and everything was getting back to normal. Well as normal as it could be being an assassin and gang leader could be. After Kagome had healed the questions had been asked about her and Sango's whereabouts started by their families. But after careful consideration and hard thinking Kagome came up with the perfect answer, "I'll tell you when I'm ready." Needless to say nobody liked the answer but they respected it.

School however was a completely different story. Kagome once again gained her title as the Queen of Gangs, but and increase in gangs at the school lead to frequent gang fights. The need to be the toughest and worst gang at the school had made the newly constructed courtyard a battle ground, and it wasn't limited to just the Blood Demons and Arachnids. New gangs had formed in an attempt to feel tough and some people tried to join existing gangs to fit in. Those who weren't in a gang stayed together and out of the school drama. This made the school 70 gangs and 30 other. Also girls were constantly trying to fight Kagome in an attempt to claim her Queen of Gangs title. However they had little success. But the title for King of Gangs and best male second in command was up for grabs and so far Inuyasha was in the lead for that title along with Miroku for second. The only person who was close to Inuyasha was Naraku and Onigumo with Miroku, but they hadn't been seen since their battle with Kagome and Sango. Also the title of best female second in command went to Sango and best overall gang was currently The Blood Demons because Kagome was the queen, but once the king was declared that would truly determine who the best was.

"Yeah it was. And to think we only had an hour to get home and get here for this gang meeting Inuyasha called." Kagome said.

Her and Sango had just walked into the courtyard and were receiving stares. Other girl leaders tried to copy her aloof style while others who were second in command like Sango tried to be like her. But none of them could pull it off and that's what made Kagome and Sango out shine the rest.

"I know but do you have any idea why he called this meeting on such short notice?" Sango asked as they walked towards their gangs meeting place.

"Nah and that's weird considering we're partners and all you know." Kagome said her emotionless face looking at her gang in the distance.

"Yeah but then again maybe it's no big deal and Inu didn't think it was enough to inform you about it."

"Maybe we're about to find out and from the looks of it we're the last to arrive."

Kagome and Sango arrived to see a pissed off Inuyasha and a restless gang. There were two girls off to the side next to Inuyasha and Miroku but Kagome didn't think too much of it. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the girls from some where. She decided to think about it later and sat next to Inuyasha while Sango sat next to Miroku.

"And why are you two late." Asked an angry Inuyasha.

Kagome just looked at him before shrugging her shoulders and grabbing a Pepsi out of her bag.

"We got caught in traffic and it's not like you told us about this meeting ahead of time." Kagome said as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Well everyone else managed to get here on time." Replied Inuyasha.

"Well I'm not everyone else so either start the damn meeting or I'm leaving."

"Feh whatever bitch I'll start this meeting when I feel like it. Now that queen bitchy and her sidekick are here we can start." Inuyasha said snidely.

Kagome just looked at him with a cold look before closing her eyes and leaning back against the tree behind her.

"Now as I was saying I called this meeting to introduce two new members to our gang Kagura and Kanna." Inuyasha said gesturing to the two girls. "Girls introduce yourselves to-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TWO NEW GANG MEMBERS? I HEARD NOTHING OF THIS ARRANGMENT." Kagome said cutting Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha just looked at her with suppressed angry before replying.

"Well you didn't hear anything because I chose not to tell you. So-" He started but was once again cut off by his raging female partner.

"Well then that settles it they're not apart of this gang." Kagome said calmly to Inuyasha before turning to the two girls. "Sorry but your not in this gang and wont be in this gang. We aren't taking new members at this time so no."

Inuyasha stood up and looked down at the calm Kagome.

"I said they were and they are." He said his voice steadily rising.

Kagome stood up and got into his face before saying dangerously low, "I said they're not and that means they're not. Rule 2 of the Blood Demon's code specifically states that _no decision shall be made without the consent of BOTH leaders. _And since you don't have my consent that means that the decision is in veto. However rule 2 also states that _the veto can be overturned ONLY through the vote of the Council of Elites._" Kagome stated.

The rules Kagome was talking about were the from the Code of Blood Demon. It listed all the rules and punishments of the gang and told the powers of the different parts of the gang. The Council of Elites was a group of officials who severed as the judges of the gang. The Council helped settle disputes between leaders and members of the gang as well as declared war on other gangs.

By now most of the gang had backed away. Inuyasha and Kagome looked ready to kill and they didn't want to be in the cross fire.

However the two new girls were confused. Council of Elite? Rule 2? What the hell were these people talking about?

"Hey what is the Council of Elite and what rules are you talking about?" Said the taller of the two girls.

Kagome turned around and looked at her. She had black hair pulled back into a fancy formal bun. Had a nice body and had red eyes. She was dressed however like one of Kikyo's entourage and that added to Kagome's distaste of her. The other girl was short and hair white hair and pale skin. She the emptiest black eyes Kagome had every seen and was like her tall companion dressed like one of Kikyo's slutty minions.

"First of all who are you?" Kagome asked coldly. She didn't like these girls at all. Something just didn't feel right about them.

The tall girl replied while rolling her eyes, "I'm Kagura and that's Kanna." She said while pointing from herself to the girl now identified as Kanna.

"Okay for starters if you ever and I mean EVER roll your eyes at me bitch I'll beat your slutty ass and rip them out. Next you ain't joining our gang. We have enough sluts in it without adding to them. Also since your not a member there's no need for you to know about our rules or council. So you can take your fake plastic surgery ass somewhere else because I'm not in the mood to handle little preppy ass bitches right now."

Kagura and Kanna by this time had dropped their cold faces and were now glaring at Kagome and that mad her madder. She had just told these bitches not to look at her like that and they did. But Kagome wasn't the only one who was mad. Sango and members of the gang, minus Kikyo, her crew, Souta and Kohaku, were mad. They had to undergo a vigorous initiation in view of all the Demon Blood members in the area they lived in. But these girls weren't seen before this day so rule 25 was broken as well, _'no member shall be initiated without a public display of their powers in front of the gang elite, leaders, and other members.'_ Also rule 26 was broken because it stated: _'If the person who wishes to be apart of the gang is male he must fight the male leader but if they are female they must fight the female gang leader. AND THERE IS **NO** EXCEPTIONS'_ Kagome had never seen the two girls before therefore she never fought them and they cannot be apart of the gang.

"Inuyasha said we were in the gang therefore I think I and my sister are and if you have a problem with it tough." Said Kagura before sticking her nose up in a snotty gesture.

That was it. Kagome ran up to her and before Kagura could blink her eyes punched her dead in the face. The hit was so strong that Kagura flew across the courtyard and went through 3 big oak trees.

Kagome had, had it with the preppy bitch, and unlike Kikyo she wasn't a legitimate member of the gang and she could kill her without having a real reason other than she provoked her.

Kanna seeing what Kagome did to her sister tried to charge her but Sango came hit her hard in the stomach. That literally knocked the wind out of her and sent her falling to the ground holding her stomach.

"Bitch don't you dare try to hit Kagome. That is something you'll never be able to do and will cost you dearly." Sango said viciously.

Her and Kagome were about to advance on their targets when Inuyasha and Miroku intervened.

"Yo Kagome and Sango what the hell are you doing? You're fuckin fighting members of your gang without a reason. That goes against rule 14." Inuyasha stated while standing in front of Kagome blocking her route to Kagura.

"Don't you dare lecture me about the rules you fuckin dumbass bastard. You broke rules 2, 25, and 26. So what gives you the right to tell me to follow the rules? And for the record they are NOT gang members and therefore don't fall under rule number 4." Kagome said. She was heated and was ready to kill and Inuyasha looked like a good candidate right about now.

"One: I have every right to lecture you because I know the rules obviously better than you. Two: I didn't break any rules by letting them be apart of the gang. And three: they ARE gang members and do fall underneath that rule. After all they passed initiation" Inuyasha yelled at her. This girl was questioning him and making him look like a fool in front of his gang and he wouldn't not let her get away with it.

"WHAT MOTHERFUCKIN INITINATION. I WAS SUPPOSED TO TEST THEM AND SEE IF THEIR SKILLS WERE WORTHY ENOUGH TO HAVE THEM AS ONE OF OUR MEMBERS." Kagome screamed.

"MIROKU AND I TESTED THEM BITCH. WE DIDN'T NEED YOU SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE JUST FINDING OUT." Inuyasha yelled back.

"STUPID! HAVING SEX WITH THE BITCH AND SEEING HOW LONG IT TAKES TILL SHE CLIMAXS AND HOW MANY ROUNDS SHE CAN GO IS NOT A TEST INUYASHA!"

"NO ONE SAID THAT'S HOW I TEST THEM. ALTHOUGH I CAN NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS DURING SAID TEST."

"YOU'RE SO FUCKIN STUPID. THEY WEREN'T TESTED AND THEREFORE CAN'T BE MEMBERS."

"I SAY THEY WERE TESTED AND ARE MEMBERS."

"Fine if that's the way you want it I propose that we have a meeting of the Elites tonight to find out whether these sluts are in or out." Kagome said. This was it. She couldn't get through to him so the Council would have to.

"Fine. Today after school we'll hold it at our dad's office building." Inuyasha said. He had fire in his eyes and was ready for war.

"That's fine with me. I'll call our dads and tell them to spread the word." Kagome said before picking up her bag and walking off with the gang. The only people that didn't follow her were Inuyasha, Miroku, Souta, Kohaku, Kikyo and her crew, Kagura, and Kanna.

But when Kagome was halfway to the English building she turned around and looked back at Inuyasha. Here eyes were cold and held no emotion whatsoever.

"Inuyasha by the way stay the fuck away from me for the rest of the day. And I suggest you tell the bitches around you to do the same because I'm not in the mood and right now I'm itching to kill." With that said Kagome continued walking and disappeared inside the English building.

Inuyasha just stared at where she disappeared into. He was mad but his face was cold and held no emotion. At this time he strongly resembled Shessomaru and that was apparent to many around him.

"Don't worry Inu-baby that girl is just mad because you were right and she was wrong." Kikyo said as she put her arms around his shoulders.

Inuyasha just pushed her away from him and turned around and glared at her.

"Don't touch me and DON'T call me Inu-baby." And with that he grabbed his stuff, and followed by a quiet Miroku, Souta, and Kohaku departed for class.

'_Kagome you are going to pay. Don't forget bitch you're still my slave and that our bet isn't up until the end of the year.'_ Inuyasha said as he proceeded to English.

* * *

**End of Day**

It was now the end of the day and it was anything but pleasant. Inuyasha and Kagome made constant threats to one another and Kagome was about kill Kagura. The fuckin bitch seemed to be attached to Inuyasha and where ever he was there she was. Kagome had actually caught them coming out of the janitor's closet while going to the bathroom. Needless to say she began to gag and doubled her effort to get to the bathroom before she threw up in the hallway (she didn't through up at all but you get the idea.)

But Kagome wasn't the only one who went through hell. Sango had gotten into almost as many arguments with Miroku as Kagome did with Inuyasha. They were constantly fighting over who's friend was right and about Miroku's wandering hands. But Kanna didn't help Sango that much either. The girl had pushed Sango to the point where Kagome, Kirara, Sierra, and Ayame had to restrain her from pouching on her and shredding her to pieces.

Now it was time to end it all. They would finally find out who was right and who was wrong. The whole gang and two undecided members went to the parking lot and got on/into their rides. Kagome, Sango, and a couple other members were on motorcycles while Inuyasha and the rest hopped in their cars or jeeps. Kagome turned to Ayame, Sierra, Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

"Hey I'll talk to you guys later. I might sleepover my parents house tonight so don't wait up. Also Ayame please tell Keith that I should have the report on my last mission into him by tomorrow." Kagome said whispering so low that no one, not even demons, outside their little circle could hear.

"Aight got you Kags. We'll see you and Sango later aight?" Said Ayame.

"Yeah see yaw." Said Kagome and Sango at the same time.

With that the little assassin gang departed with Koga blowing a kiss at Kagome and Kagome just sweat dropping. She and Sango watched them leave till they were out of site before turning to their gang.

"So are we ready to go?" Asked Sango as she revved up her bike.

"Yeah we've been ready now let's go already dammit." Said Inuyasha

Kagome just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Inuyasha was about to be proved wrong and in a big way so she knew her revenge would come soon enough.

"Let's go."

And with that command from Kagome the Demon Bloods headed out to the meeting place.

* * *

**Dragon Inc.**

They arrived at Dragon Inc. world headquarters and went inside. They all decided that any human members should take the elevators while the demons jumped up the stairway to the 65th floor.

Once they all arrived they followed Inuyasha and Kagome inside of a large room where there was enough space for everyone and already had some people there. At the front of the room sitting at a long table was the Council of Elite. It include Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango's parents, Shessomaru, and a man that had a long black braid down his back.

Kagome walked to the front and hugged everyone. When she got to Shessomaru he hugged her extra tight and his usually cold eyes warmed up. His waist length silver hair was pulled back and up into a ponytail and out of his face.

"Glad to see ya." He said as he pulled back and showed his now emotionless gold eyes.

Kagome smiled warmly before saying, "Yeah but I'm not here for leisure unfortunately."

Shessomaru nodded his head. After Kagome called their parents she had called him. She filled him in on everything and by the end of the conversation he knew he didn't like Kagura and Kanna.

Kagome then moved from Shessomaru to the man with the braid down his back. He had shining violet eyes and had an emotionless face like Shessomaru until he noticed her. He had a cross shaped mark on his forehead and was well built.

"Hey long time no see." He said as a smile graced his lips.

Kagome said nothing she just threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. The man returned the gesture causing the cracking of bones but Kagome just ignored it.

"I missed you so much Bankotsu." Kagome said as she pulled back.

"Humph I could say the same for you cuz. I heard you and my little brother are currently at war." He said with his emotionless face back on.

"Yeah Miroku is a traitor." Kagome said in a serious voice.

Bankotsu was Miroku's older brother. Him and Shessomaru grew up together and are best friend. Everyone was shocked that the two guys even had best friends let alone each other.

"Well hopefully we can-" Bankotsu started only to be cut off by Mr. InuTaisho.

"If everyone could please take their seats we can start this meeting."

Everyone practically dove to their seats. They understood that it wasn't everyday that the Council of Elite was called into order so this was important. Not to mention InuTaisho was a pretty intimidating demon.

Once everyone was seated the head of the Elites, InuTaisho, stood and looked at the crowd. His silver hair that went down to his butt was tied back in a low ponytail. He was still in his work clothes, as well as everyone else on the council.

"This meeting has been called from what I understand a violation of the rules and would Kagome please come up and tell us what rules were broken." Said InuTaisho as he sat down in between Izayoi and Tai Higurashi.

Kagome stood up and walked up to the front of the room. She turned so she was facing the members of her gang and began.

"Today Inuyasha broken 3 very important rules. By stating that 2 girls, who have not been tested by me and not seen at all, were members of the gang. The rules broken were 3, 25, and 26." Kagome then turned and face the council her voice was strong and powerful and seemed to move everyone. "I stand before you, Council, asking that you tell Inuyasha that these girls have done NOTHING to deserve to get into this gang. Also that he has violated the code and has passed boundaries that are not within his rights."

With that Kagome bowed her head to the council and took her seat next to Sango and across an aisle from Inuyasha.

InuTaisho watched as his fellow members finished writing some notes from Kagome's testimony before standing and addressing the crowd again.

"Inuyasha if you will please come up to the front and give your testimony."

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the front and turned around.

"Okay as you have found out from Kagome I stated that two girls who I tested were members of the gang. I think I was well within my rights to make the decision and think that both Kagura and Kanna should be allowed to be members of the gang. They are both smart, strong, and are highly qualified for the job and I see no reason of why they shouldn't be allowed to be members just because Kagome feels I interfered with something under her jurisdiction." Inuyasha said before going back to his seat between Miroku and Kagura.

After Inuyasha was done Miroku, Sango, and other gang members went up and gave their testimony before the council. After that the council got up and left the room leaving everyone in there to await their discussion. And after a 30mins they came back with their verdict.

InuTaisho stood up and loudly and clearly stated: "We, The Council of Elites, find the charges brought forth on Inuyasha Takahasi-"

* * *

A.N. - OHHHHH so close yet so far. I guess you guys are just going to have to wait till next time.

Ice4ldragoness


	10. Initiation and Dominique

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Hey guys! First I would like to start like I always do thank you my loyal reviewers. I loved all the review and you guys are the best. To all new reviewers thanks and happy you like the story. And to my senior reviewers thanks for staying loyal I can always depend on you.

Now with out further ado chapter 10!

* * *

_Flashback_

_InuTaisho stood up and loudly and clearly stated: "We, the Council of Elites, find the charges brought forth on Inuyasha Takahasi-"_

"Guilty of breaking rules 3, 25, and 26 in letting these 2 girls join the Blood Demons. Punishment shall fall under Punishment code 3 in which your partner, Kagome Higurashi shall be allowed to pick what she finds suitable. We have chosen Punishment 3 because you violated her jurisdiction and feel you should be punished by her." Said InuTaisho.

"But-" Started Inuyasha.

"No buts. You violated her jurisdiction and now will have to be punished by her." InuTaisho cut in.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was currently giving him a triumphant look and gulped. He was going to pay and he was going to pay badly.

"However we must hear the punishment to make sure it's not to drastic after all we know how you can get when your angry Kagome." Said Tai quickly.

Kagome's face fell and a scowl set in. Inuyasha looked some what relieved he was saved from a horrible end.

Talk broke out in the room. People began to discuss the trial and the punishment with their neighbors.

However once Tai stood up all talk stopped.

"The council has another announcement to make. We are willing to allow Kagura and Kanna to go through the proper initiation rights to get in. As long as it happens right now. If you do not go through it right now you will never be allowed to again as rule 24 states: "_People who wish to get into the gang have ONLY one time to try. If you fail or don't show up you will NOT get another chance."_ This rule can only be over turned only if the person who wishes to be initiated has a good reason for missing it. But if you failed you will not get another chance. So what will your choice be?" Asked Tai.

Kagura looked and discussed something with Kanna for a minute before standing up and announcing their decision.

"Me and Kanna are honored by the chance to be allowed to take the test and will go through with it." She said way too sweetly.

Kagome and Sango just rolled their eyes. Ayane had a look of complete and utter disgust on her face. The gang gave off an air of serious dislike and looked just as disturbed as Ayane, Kagome, and Sango. The Council of Elite however kept their looks of indifference, but Kagome knew them all well enough to know when the disliked a person. Like Shessomaru for instance face would grow more menacing and his eyes would grow frostier. Her dad's lips would slightly twitch and so would his left eye. But they would only twitch once and a fraction of an inch.

"Very well then", said InuTaisho as he rose. "We shall have the test right now downstairs in the main fighting arena. Inuyasha you know the way please escort everyone down there. The test shall start once everyone is downstairs. Dismissed."

Everyone got up and followed Inuyasha out. Again humans took the elevator while demons jumped down the middle of the stairwell. Once the demons reached the main floor they waited for the human members before moving on.

Inuyasha led everyone to a door on the far side of the room that in gold letters said _Blood Demon members only! _He then put his hand on a panel that analyzed it and then did a retina scan before the door unlocked. Inuyasha opened the door and led everyone down a long series of hallways. While walking Kagome caught up to him and still looking forward spoke.

"Hey I thought I'd tell you of your punishment before I told the council." She said. Her voice was low so no one could hear her.

"Oh and what would my punishment be?" Asked Inuyasha just as low while still looking forward.

"No sex for a month and that means other girls minus me. I would include myself if it wasn't for that damn bet we made." Kagome said.

Inuyasha finally turned his head and looked at her shocked. That was it! She could do almost anything to him and she chose to make him not have sex with other girls for a month. How lucky was he? Inuyasha wasn't even really interested in having sex with girls other than Kagome lately. Sure he had the occasionally sex toy but other than that he was always with Kagome. Also a month wasn't a very long time at all.

"Are you serious? Is that really all I have to do?" He asked not being able to believe it.

Kagome looked at him before giving him a smile. It wasn't a threaten or dangerous smile. Oh no it was one of her rare friendly smiles. One which made Inuyasha's heart speed up and made breathing hard for him.

"Yeah I figured you had enough torture for today and now that I got my point across I'm fine. Just don't every cross into my business again or you'll wish you didn't."

Inuyasha just looked at and gave her one of his own rare smiles. This girl seemed to be changing him and he could tell that he was changing her. They weren't as cold as they usually would be around new people and Inuyasha had to admit it was nice. He was falling for the angle next to him and he didn't even realize it.

"I won't but we can seal the deal if you allow me to take you out to dinner tonight." Inuyasha said in a shockingly shy voice.

Kagome was stunned. Sure she and Inuyasha had gone out before but never had he sounded so shy and sweet. It was actually contagious seeing as she began to blush and look away shocked that SHE was actually blushing.

'_How could this be I never blush. NEVER. So why am I doing so now?" _

"Sure I'd love to."

Inuyasha let out a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding and smiled.

"Great then finish these two whores off fast so we can go out." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was shocked. She thought Inuyasha was all for these girls and here he was calling them whores.

Apparently Inuyasha read her facial expression and smiled devilishly at her.

"You'll understand what I mean once your fight is over." He said.

Kagome was about to say something when they reached the end of the long hall and stopped in front of a large mahogany door.

Inuyasha stepped away from the crowd of members and stood before them. Everyone instantly got quiet and looked at him awaiting his next move.

"Once we go inside everyone minus Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna are to take a seat and wait for the fight to start. Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna you three will proceed to the middle of the room and wait there for further instructions from the council. Is that understood?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over the mass of people young and old.

Everyone nodded saying they understood and Inuyasha nodded in return. He turned around and proceeded to open the door.

Once the door was opened half way Inuyasha stopped and turned back around.

"Also there is absolutely no talking when you go in. We need to start this thing and we can't waste time waiting for all you idiots to shut the hell up. Failure to follow that rule will result in you being removed and not being allowed to come to anymore initiation battles as well as more sever consequences. Is that clear?" Inuyasha said to the crowd.

"Yes" Was his reply.

Inuyasha then turned around and opened the door into a large brightly lit room. Since it was now dark outside the room was lit with many small lights and one giant chandelier. The room was in the shape of a bowl that had seats going up the sides (try to picture the Coliseum in Rome.) Across from the door they entered was a stand where the Council of Elite sat along with 3 empty chairs for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Once they entered the room everyone filed in and immediately took their seats. No one said a word knowing Inuyasha was serious with the punishment and didn't want to test him. Kagome however looked around for her opponents and found no trace of them.

Once everyone was seated they noticed that the 2 girls were missing and began to squirm in their seats anxiously. The council also noticed the two girls were missing and decided to take action.

"Kagome please go out and find the two girls so we can get this over with. Apparently they can't follow a simple succession correctly." Said InuTaisho from his middle chair.

Kagome nodded her head and walked toward the door. She couldn't help but smile at her 2nd father's comment and apparently neither could the rest of the gang. Kagome heard chuckles and giggles throughout the stands. And when she turned to look at them she saw smiling members who were trying to suppress their laughter and failing.

She just shook her head and exited the room.

* * *

"Hello? Yes?" Said a low female voice. 

"Yes have you two infiltrated the gang and become members yet?" Asked a cold and malicious voice.

"No not yet. Apparently Kagome put up an argument so now we have to undergo real initiation." Said the female voice.

Her accomplice was in the corner of the small closet they had ducked in. While all the stupid care free members were going to the battle grounds they had ducked in here. Now she was talking to her shady leader about her minor set back.

"I see. I told you that she would intervene. Kagome doesn't take lightly to girls who just appear in her territory. She wasn't going to just listen to Inuyasha like other girls would." Said the voice. "You greatly underestimated her."

"I understand sir and it won't happen again. We will get into this gang and find out its weakness."

"You better or you'll have hell to pay. Have they discovered you yet?"

"No they haven't. For one of the toughest gangs in the world they sure are dense."

"Yeah well don't underestimate them they didn't get where they are just on luck. Someone in there has brains and will catch on the minute you two slip up"

"They won't. We know our mission and will carry it out."

"Make sure you 2 do. Don't fail me Kagura."

And with that the person hung up.

The two girls inside the closet never picked up the scent or presence of the person outside. They also didn't know that she had heard everything and then slipped away as silently as she came.

'_Those two will pay. I knew I saw them somewhere and now I know where. They will pay for what they did in the past and for what they are doing now.'_

With that thought the person reentered the room that she was first at and told the people that the 2 girls would be there shortly. She wasn't going to hold back on the two fakes. She was out for blood and was going to get it.

* * *

**Two Minutes Later**

Kagura and Kanna entered the room and everyone fell silent. Everyone looked at the two girls as the walk to the middle of the floor and stand beside Kagome.

InuTaisho whose patience by then was gone stood up and addressed the two late comers.

"Where have you two been?"

"We went to the bathroom and got lost on the way here." Kagura replied.

Kagome stood to the side. The hatred for the two lying girls was bubbling and ready to explode.

"NO EXCUSES. Now get ready for your test. Who shall be going first-" InuTaisho started before being cut off.

"Actually sir I would like to take them on at the same time if you don't mind." She said as she stepped forward. She was ready to kill to fake birds with one stone.

The council quickly deliberated before InuTaisho answered.

"You may proceed as you like."

Kagome nodded her head in a silent thank you and went to the other side of the arena to get ready for the battle. Kagura and Kanna were opposite of her and were ready to fight as well.

When InuTaisho saw that both sets of girls were ready he stood.

"READY. GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said InuTaisho as his strong commanding voice filled the room.

Kagura and Kanna charged at Kagome each prepared to hit her. But just as they reached her and Kagura kicked and Kanna punched they hit air. They both blinked and looked in all directions to find the girl that should have gotten hit by there attacks.

Kagura and Kanna stood back to back waiting. Looking for Kagome and the longer they looked for her the more butterflies they got.

"Hey bitches you should look up" Said a voice above them.

When they looked up they saw Kagome coming down on top of them.

Kagura jumped to the left and Kanna to the right to avoid the attack. But once Kagome hit the floor she pushed off it to the left and rammed Kagura in her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Kagura then went hurtling across the room and hit the cement walls that held up the stands with a hard knock.

Then Kagome spun around and disappeared just as Kanna went to hit her only to reappear behind her. Kagome then stood about and inch from her and said:

"Boo."

And before Kanna could even turn around Kagome kicked her in the back. Then as she was flying across the room appeared above and slammed her to the ground.

Everyone in the stand heard numerous bones break and heard Kanna give out a painful scream. But to Kagome's ears she heard nothing and was prepared to make Kanna scream in pain loud enough so people all over the world would know who not to mess with.

Kagome kicked Kanna so she flew up off the floor and across the room, opposite of Kagura, only to reappear in front of her and deliver a devastating blow to her stomach. Ribs were heard cracking and Kanna was catapulted back and slammed into the wall next to Kagura.

Kagura got up and scrambled over to her beaten and battered sister. She quickly picked her up and held her.

"Kanna are you okay? KANNA! KKKAAANNNAAAA!" Screamed Kagura as she shook Kanna's unmoving body.

The only response she got was a whimper and blood trickling from the side of her mouth. Her usually vacant eyes showed pain and she looked overall beaten.

Kagura had little time to help Kanna because as so as she was about to say something else to the girl Kagome appeared behind her. Kagome grabbed Kagura who instantly let go of Kanna and threw her across the room like a rag doll.

Kagura was tired of hiding her true power decided to us it. It was hiding your power and not using it when needed that lead to Kanna's downfall.

She quickly summoned her energy and charged at Kagome who just barely was able to block it. She managed to hit Kagome once and then twice but after that Kagome was aware that she had upped her battle strength and therefore did the same.

And that is how the battle played out during the hour and a half that it went on. With Kagura attempting to hit Kagome and only succeeding a few times, and Kagome landing all her hits. But by then Kagome was tired of playing with her, she now wanted to kill her prey. She was like a cat. Playing with your prey before you finally decided to kill it.

Kagome went behind Kagura and kicked her back hard enough to hear bones break. And as she was flying forward from the energy of the hit Kagome reappeared in front of her and punched her in the face. That blow propelled her back over toward Kanna's still unmoving figure where Kagome appeared over Kagura and smashed her hard into the ground next to Kanna.

As both prey laid there weak and out of energy Kagome advanced on them. Hatred burning bright in her eyes. The need to kill like her old self before she was forced to leave the gang was coming back. She was now back to her old bad self. The world had its worst gang girl back and it only two old enemies to bring her back.

And then Kagura open her eyes and hate filled blue eyes met malicious red.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two girls were currently running from their pursuers and were thinking of a quick plan. One looked to be 20 while the other 9. The 20 year old woman was holding onto the little girl's hand as well as a gun in the other. Her midnight black hair glittered in the light from the street lights. The little girls blue hair sparkled and shimmered as she held onto the older woman as well as her gun._

_They were almost out of danger when a truck pulled up in front of them blocking off the rest of the street. _

_So instead the 2 girls dove into a nearby alley but ran into a dead end. And before they could do anything they were trapped by the opposing gang at the mouth of the alley. The only way out was up, but when they tried to jump they were met with a barrier. _

_Then from behind them they heard the voice of the girl giving the orders. She looked to be around 14 and her partner another girl looked to be 13. _

"_Well well well. Looks like you guys are caught in our barrier." She said in a taunting voice as she approached them. _

_The 9 year old girl who was once running raised the gun she had been firing and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened she tried again and still nothing. The older girl seeing this tried her own gun but she found that hers wasn't firing either and then she figured out just what type of barrier they were in._

_The 14 year old girl doing all the talking began to laugh as well as her followers as realization dawned on the oldest girls face._

"_Yes I see you finally know that you are in a metal disable shield. And that all devices that deal with metal don't work."_

_Also both trapped girls began to realize that they were getting weak. Soon both fell to the ground on hands and knees as the energy drained out of their bodies._

"_Oh yea did I forget to mention that the shield weakens anyone who is not wearing a specific mark._

"_Damn you motherfuckin bitch I'll kill you once I get ma strength back." Sneered the 20 year old girl from the ground._

"_Then it's a good thing we're going to kill you before you get it back. Get them boys you know the plan." Said the 14 year old girl._

_As she said this 10 men stepped out and headed toward the two drained girls. 4 went and held the weak yet struggling 9 year old. They held her so she was facing her older friend. The other 6 went to the 20 year old and began to strip her._

_The girls' yells of stop and get off fell on deaf ears as the men raped the 20 year old woman._ **(I hate writing about this type of thing so I will not go into details but this shapes the story and plays a role in the development of characters.)**

"_NO DOMINIQUE! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DUMBASS BASTARDS LET HER GO!" Screamed the 9 year as she reached out for her poor friend._

"_Ka…go…me." Dominique said then let out another scream of pain._

_But the little girls' pleas went unanswered and she was so heartbroken from the screaming that she tried to turn away and close he eyes as well as block out Dominique's cries of pain. But the men holding her made sure she saw the whole thing and never closed her eyes. Apart of her child soul shattered away to join the other broken parts._

_It was over in an hour which felt like 1000 years for the girls and just as they were leaving the 14 year old girl came up and shot Dominique 12 times before finally turning around and looking at Kagome with malicious red eyes.

* * *

_

It was her. Kagura was the 14 year old girl that had killed Dominique. She was the one who made Kagome wake up at night for 6 months still seeing her dead and battered 'sister' in her nightmares. She realized that once she heard her voice coupled with those unforgettable eyes.

Now here she was with Kanna who she believes to be her 13 year old accomplice. She was going to get revenge and she was going to get it now.

The scene of Dom's death kept replaying in her head and each time she saw it the closer she came to her old gang self. Leaving behind the somewhat controlled assassin she had grown to be.

She made a sword that was made completely out of ice crystals and held it above her head and got ready to behead the two traitorous whores.

But just as she was about to make contact with their necks InuTaisho stood up and stopped her.

"Kagome that is enough. You know we don't kill during initiation test."

But InuTaisho's words fell on deaf ears as Kagome stayed in her position poised for attack. So Tai stood up and also tried to reason with his daughter. But once again she made no sign of hearing them.

Her eyes were covered with her bangs so no one could see the shocking and raging red underneath. But for some odd reason Inuyasha could feel it and when a sudden wave of energy washed over Kagome causing her to pulse he did also.

Inuyasha's eyes began to take on the same raging red and soon his eyes were just as red as hers. But just like Kagome his eyes were covered by his bangs so no one seemed to notice the change.

"Hey Inuyasha what do you think is wrong with Kagome huh?" Asked Miroku as he looked worriedly down at his little cousin.

When he didn't get an answer he looked at Inuyasha but noticed he couldn't see his eyes.

"Yo Inuyasha what's wrong man." Asked Miroku as he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. And that was all that was needed.

Inuyasha's head suddenly came up and he jumped up on the ledge of the judges' box and howled loudly. Next thing that happened was Kagome's head shoot up and everyone could see her eyes were crimson just like Inuyasha's.

She responded to Inuyasha's howl with one of her own and added a female dog spin on it. Inuyasha instantly looked down and gazed at Kagome as if she was a prey. And then jumped down and toward her.

Kagome took off running, on all fours, through the mahogany doors that lead out of the arena. Inuyasha who was also on all fours wasn't too far behind her.

The two ran out of the building and into the bustling city of Los Angles jumping from building to building. Inuyasha trying to catch his prey and Kagome trying to get away.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait way 2 much homework. Hoped you like and I will try to update on time. 

ice4ldragoness


	11. Morning Confusion and Explainations

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja. Also Inuyasah's ringtone in this story is from 50 cent and called Window Shopper.**

Well guys the story is starting to take shape. But I think I should shed some light on a few things from the previous chapter.

Dominique is NOT Kagome's biological sister. She was like a big sister until her death. You will see more of her in upcoming chapters so keep her in the back of your mind.

Also the ending was kinda confusing to most people from what I gathered from the reviews. It was designed to show you that… you have to read the chapter to figure it out. I go into detail in this chapter on what happened and why.

Also you'll learn why Kagome and Inuyasha never met when they were younger.

**THIS STORY IS DESIGNED TO CONSTANTLY KEEP YOU ON YOUR TOES. THINGS WILL NOT ALWAYS GO THE WAY YOU PLAN THEM TO GO. THAT'S HOW I WANT TO KEEP YOU INTERESTED TO THE END.**

Now I want to say thank you reviewers and readers one and all for taking time out to read my story and thanks for the great feedback.

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 11!

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Kagome took off running, on all fours, through the mahogany doors that lead out of the arena. Inuyasha who was also on all fours wasn't too far behind her.**_

"Ugh what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he woke up.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes before letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He didn't expect to be in his room or to see it practically destroyed.

Inuyasha's room looked like a hurricane ripped through it followed by a couple tornadoes. Everything was thrown around and looked worse then usually. Dressers were knocked over, lamps laid shattered, the curtains on his windows were ripped down, the curtains around his bed had been shredded along with his covers and pillows, and the list kept going.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Who the hell managed to get in and trash his place while he was sleeping in it? It made absolutely no sense.

He then felt a breeze to his right and realized that the balcony doors were wide open and that there was a trail of shredded clothes leading from the outside to inside. But Inuyasha also felt something warm wrapped around his waist but dismissed it as the ripped up sheets.

'_**What the FUCK is going on here. First someone fucks up ma room now there's a trail of damn clothes on the damn floor.'**_

Now he was pissed. Not only did someone trash his place while he was there but they had to do it naked. If he found the person he was going to skin them alive and then feed what was left to wild dogs.

Inuyasha attempted to get up but found himself in a firm yet gently embrace. As he looked down he realized that the warm things wrapped around his waist were arms. And they belonged to no other than the famous Kagome Higurashi.

Now that was no big deal. Inuyasha had woken up many a times to the feel of her warm soft arms wrapped around his waist. The problem was that he was naked and she was naked in his shredded room and from what he just noticed, the clothes on the floor were theirs form yesterday.

'_**Does that mean that we destroyed ma room and if so why can't I remember?'**_

As Inuyasha sat there he decided to go over everything that happened last night. But first he had to calm down and let the anger wash away.

'**_Okay the last thing I can remember is watching Kagome, Kagura, and Kanna battle. Kagome was getting ready to decapitate the two bitches and our parents were trying to stop her. Something was wrong with her because it seemed like she wasn't responding to anyone. But I felt like I could feel the emotions that were going through her at that time. As if her thoughts and feeling were channeling into me. Then I remember a strong pulse hitting ma body then…nothing. So what happened after I blanked out and how did I end up in bed with Kagome and not remember?'_**

While Inuyasha was thinking he didn't notice the girl next to him starting to wake up.

'**_Hummm damn that was a good night sleep. I don't think I've slept that good in ages.'_** Kagome thought.

As she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was red sheets.

'**_That's weird I could of sworn ma sheets were blue. After all didn't I go home last night?'_** Kagome thought as she laid there trying to recreate what happened the previous night.

'_**Okay I was fighting those two bitches Kagura and Kanna when I had… a flashback… about Dominique. But why is that the last thing I can remember and what happened after that?'**_

As Kagome thought she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her to a warm body. She looked up and saw Inuyasha lay back beside her and close his eyes as if thinking about something.

'**_Humm maybe Inuyasha can fill in the blanks for me.'_** Kagome thought as she gently leaned up and over Inuyasha hovering right over his face.

"Inuyasha."

**With Inuyasha (thinking)**

'**_Damn nothing adds up. I can't recall how I got here with Kagome and how the battle ended.'_** Thought Inuyasha as he leaned back down to rest next to Kagome. He closed his eyes and pulled her next to him to calm his raging mind. **_'Maybe Kagome will know what happened. I'll ask her when she gets up I guess…'_**

"Inuyasha", came Kagome's soft voice above him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sapphire blue met molten gold.

"Hey morning." Inuyasha said as he sat up and unwrapped his arm from around Kagome's waist.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kagome replied as she backed up to give him more space. She missed his warmth but refrained from saying anything. "Hey Inuyasha how did we get here because I don't remember. Everything is a blank up to the middle of ma battle."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha expectantly but didn't expect what she saw. Instead of Inuyasha rolling his eyes and saying she was stupid for not being able to remember he looked shocked and confused.

"You mean you can't remember what happened yesterday either?"

"What do you mean either? You can't remember?" Kagome asked as shocked and confused as he was.

"No all I can remember is watching you get ready to decapitate Kagura and Kanna then nothing."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome only to be met with more confusion.

"What do you mean getting ready to decapitate Kagura and Kanna? I can't kill someone during initiation unless I have a good reason. I did have one but you know you have to tell the Elites before carrying it out."

"I'm telling you that you were over the two girls with some type of crystal sword in ya hands and getting ready to kill them. Our parents were trying to talk to you and make you stop but you wouldn't stop. Then you pulsed and that's all I can remember. Everything after that is black."

"That doesn't seem to match." Kagome said while sitting there looking at him as if by just looking she would find all the answers. "All I can remember is walking up to them when I had knocked them to the ground and looking into Kagura's eyes and…" **_'Having ma flashback of Dom. and the night she was raped._**' Kagome thought to herself with glazed over eyes.

Inuyasha stared at her when she just cut herself off. Something was wrong and he could see it clearly in her eyes.

"Kagome are you okay what's wrong?" Inuyasha said as he gently touched her shoulder.

Kagome jumped out of her thoughts and stared into his beautiful gold eyes that were filled with concern.

'**_Wow his eyes are so warm and he looks sexy as hell without a shirt on… wait a min where did that come from and why doesn't he have a shirt on!'_**

"Umm hey Inuyasha you wouldn't happen to notice that you have no shirt on would you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked down then at Kagome and smiled.

"Kaggie you wouldn't happen to notice that you have no shirt on either would you?" Inuyasha said as he licked his lips in a suggestive fashion.

"Inuyasha you idiot stop staring!" Kagome fake yelled as she lightly pushed the advancing dog demon away and wrapped a piece of shredded blanket around her.

"You're asking the wrong dog bitch. Since I can't remember whether or not we had sex last night I plan on fucking you now." Inuyasha said as he snatched the blanket out of her hands and pounced on her.

"Bring it on then dog boy I'll last longer than you this time."

"We'll see about that." And Inuyasha swooped in and started kissing her hard.

* * *

**2hours 30mins later**

Ja you a window shopper,

Mad at me I think I know why,

Jada you a window shopper,

In the jewelry store looking at sh-

"Who the hell is this and what do you want?" Asked Inuyasha as he answered his phone.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle of having fun on the floor because they got a little too wild and fell off the bed. Kagome was currently playing unfair because she was fingering herself and looking at him with a superior smirk knowing he wanted to screw her. But when he reached forward to pull out her fingers and insert his own she backed away and continued her actions.

"INUYASHA THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"OH SNAPS MOM." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome who looked at him with a look of horror on her face. Inuyasha got up put on some nearby shorts and sat on the bed. "Umm hey mom sorry for the earlier outburst."

"Its alright baby I just wanted to know that you were safe. Also have you seen Kagome because she disappeared with you? Please tell me she's with you and alright." Izayoi said as he voice went from relieved to panicky.

Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to come over and talk on the phone. So she got up and walked over to him and took the phone.

"Hey mom Zayoi I'm okay so please stop worrying."Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled her down to sit on his lap and nuzzled her neck.

'**_Ummm she smells good no offense to ma mom or nothing I need her to hurry up and get off the phone before I go crazy and take Kagome while they're talking.'_** Inuyasha thought as he licked her neck.

Kagome was now finding it extremely hard to concentrate. Between Inuyasha licking her neck and now putting 3 of his fingers in her she was finding it hard to listen rather talk.

"Kagome... Kagome baby are you there?" Said Keiko worriedly once Izayoi gave her the phone.

"Hey mom yea I'm hear and would you and Mommy Zayoi please stop worrying so much me and Yashie are fine."

"Alright but we've been looking and calling ya'll phones all night without getting through to you two."

"Well sorry… we didn't…hear our phones…swallow go off." Kagome said while trying to fight the moan that was rising in her throat.

"Okay but we want you two to be at InuTaisho and Izayoi's house in 2 hours okay?" Asked Kagome's mom with less worry in her voice.

"Okay…we'll be there." Kagome said.

"Alright bye."

"Bye mom."

And with that Kagome quickly shut the cell phone and moaned extremely loud to Inuyasha's delight.

"Yashie…pant that was unfair moan."

"Whatever Kaggie you played unfair while I was on the phone so I had to get you back."

Kagome just sat there quietly for a minute before jumping out of Inuyasha's embrace and pulling his fingers out of her.

"Well Mr. Inuyasha we are expected to be at your parents' house in 2 hours. I have clothes here from all the nights I had to "sleepover" so I don't have to go home but we still need to get ready." Kagome said.

"And you are telling me this because? I mean come on Kaggie we got 2 hours you know we can do a lot in 2 hours. But instead you want to take a shower." Inuyasha said. His need to take her was evident and it certainly didn't miss her hungry gaze.

Kagome just smirked before walking over to his bathroom door and going inside.

"Who ever said that all we were going to do was shower?" Kagome asked before shutting the door.

Inuyasha just sat there as his eyes turned a flashed a bright red.

"Oh bitch your going to wish you hadn't said that."

Then Inuyasha quickly got up and followed her into the bathroom making sure to shut the door behind him.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled up to the front of the Takahasi's mansion. After their "shower" the two went and finally got dressed. They only had about 10 minutes to do so because Inuyasha had insisted on another round. So now they sat in Inuyasha's Lamborghini trying to finish up.

Inuyasha was the first to exit his car because he really didn't care what he looked like. After all it was just a check-in meeting with his parents nothing to get all dressed up for. Kagome took a little bit longer than Inuyasha to get out but that was because she had no time to really do her hair at Inuyasha's place. Inuyasha went over to Kagome's side and opened her door for her.

'**_Hummm he's been doing that a lot lately I wonder if there's a reason for it.'_** Kagome thought as she got out and turned to Inuyasha.

"Thanks Yashie" Kagome said with a smile before turning around and walking to the front door.

Inuyasha didn't reply all he could do was just stare at her ass and swishing blue tail.

'**_Damn bitch you make me want to fuck you ever 2 damn seconds!'_** Inuyasha thought as he trudged behind her trying to fight his need to screw her as well as his growing buddy in his pants.

Kagome, who was in front of Inuyasha, could smell his arousal and it was starting to affect her. If they didn't do something now their parents or whoever answered the door were bound to smell them.

So Kagome stopped walking and waited till Inuyasha was next to her before continuing to walk.

"Hey Yashie I know you want me and all but can you please hide that scent before someone smells it." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her before inhaling deeply then smiling at her.

"From the smell of it Kagome I think you should follow your own advice."

"I would be able to if you can first hide your damn scent." Kagome said now getting annoyed.

"Why its not bothering you is it?" Inuyasha taunted her. He loved it when she was mad because her scent spiked and that always turned him on. In this case it added to his already high need for her,

This however didn't help Kagome who was being affected by his scent. If she was going to save herself some embarrassment and explaining she would have to start working now.

"Inuyasha please. You know your scent is affecting me and in return mine is affecting yours so it's a never ending cycle. So if we want to save our selves an explanation and a lot of yelling I suggest you hide your scent while I hide mine."

Inuyasha thought about it before coming to the conclusion that she was right and that he would no doubt have to explain why Kagome was no longer a virgin and what they have been doing. He shivered at the thought.

'**_Shessomaru, Tai, dad, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Souta would probably kill ma ass.'_** "Aight Kagome I'll hide my scent but you have to hide yours too. Also you have to walk next to me because if I look at your ass or tail I'll take you right on ma parents steps." Inuyasha said after much thought.

Kagome nodded before hiding her arousal scent. Inuyasha also did the same with his scent. Also with thoughts of his dad and mom getting it on managed to get his arousal down in record time.

By that time they had reached the front door and Inuyasha rang the bell and the doors were immediately opened by an old friendly looking butler.

"Ah good afternoon Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. Your parents are expecting you in the main family room." He said while shutting the door behind them.

"Thanks Jeffery." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome took off their shoes.

"And Jeffery please just call me Kagome lady makes me sound old." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Kagome have a nice day you two. And Inuyasha stay out of trouble." Jeffery said before turning and leaving.

"Yeah yeah I know." Inuyasha said before turning and going to the main family room.

"Wow Inuyasha you actually acted nice to him what was that about?" Kagome asked as they were walking.

"Jeffery is the most trusted servant we have here. He use to watch our dads when they were younger and agreed to be one of our butlers. He was a real trusted member of the gang and our grandfathers trusted him enough to watch over our dads on off days. We tried to get him a house and just live off the funds, which as you know are reserved for only the top gang members, but he refused and asked to be the butler so he could at least earn his keep. So now he and his wife, Mrs. Alice, live in one of the spare houses on ma parents' property. His wife, who you'll probably meet soon, is one of the nicest old ladies around. She use to be real close to our grandmothers that's how she and Jeffery met."

"Wow you know a lot about them you must really like them."

"Yeah since our grandparents deaths they've been there for me so of course." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him. When Inuyasha said that she sensed and heard the pain in his voice. She still remembered the day that she was told that her grandparents were killed. It had hurt incredibly but it must have been worst for him considering those are the people who raised him while he was away from his parents training for his role as head of the Blood Demons.

"Inuyasha I'm sor-"

"We're here lets go." Inuyasha said cutting Kagome off and opening the door to the family room and going in.

Kagome just stared after him. She would bring it up later when they were alone and could talk.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! THANK GOD YOU TWO ARE ALRIGHT!" Said Izayoi and Keiko as they ran over and pulled the 2 teens into a tight hug. "Do you two have any idea of how worried we were! And Kagome I think you are going to send everyone to an early grave with as many times as you scared us."

The two women just went on and on even after they broke the hugs and Kagome was busy hugging everyone else. Inuyasha just sat down to the left of his dad. He didn't do all that hugging stuff.

"You know Kag you really had all of us worried. Shessomaru was ready to pull his hair out and tear up LA last night. We all couldn't believe how you and Inuyasha disappeared." Said Ayane.

Ayane was Shessomaru's girlfriend of 6 years and Izayoi was waiting for the day that she could call her daughter. No one had EVER managed to interest Shessomaru like Ayane has. Shessomaru was considered one of the coldest people alive but when it came to Ayane he was full of love. So Izayoi took that as a sure fire sign of what lay a head in their future.

Ayane had short purple hair, and almost always had a purple headband on. She was a very strong inu demon and many think that is what attracted Shessomaru to her. She was currently wearing a tight purple and white dragon shirt with blue/purple jeans dragon jeans. She was beautiful with big pink eyes and was currently 20, the same age as Shessomaru. Shessomaru met Ayane in a park at age 12 where he found her badly beaten and bruised. He brought her back to his parents apartment, at the time, and she has been apart of the gang ever since.

"I know but I don't do this all on purpose. Actually I have no idea what happened last night after a certain point in the battle." Kagome said once again thinking hard back to the events that took place last night.

"As we guessed, after all that was no normal occurrence and it is only normal that you wouldn't remember it happing." Spoke InuTaisho as they all settled down to talk about what happened last night.

"I take it by the way your talking you know what happened to me and Kagome last night dad." Asked Inuyasha as he turned to look at his father expectantly.

"Indeed I do. Apparently something happened to Kagome to trigger a dormant beast that lies in the depth of every demons soul. When that happens the person is completely taken over by it and no longer has the ability to think freely. Instead the demon is completely absorbed by instinct and will act accordingly. Whenthis happensit iscalled'Demon Rage'.So basically Kagome you were taken over last night by your inner inu demon." InuTaisho explained.

"Okay that explains what happened to Kagome but that doesn't tell me why I acted the way I did." Said Inuyasha as he went over all the information that his dad had just said.

"Ahhh but in a way it is connected. You see when someone's inner demon is brought out the person who has the strongest mental bond with that person will also undergo the same changes. So in short you and Kagome must have a very strong mental bond because her inner demon awoke your inner demon." Explained Tai.

"Oh I get it. But why did we end up at Inuyasha and Miroku's place?" Kagome asked.

""Most likely because that was the safest place in Inuyasha's mind. 9 out of 10 times if the inner demon bond is preformed by male and female the male will chose the place that he feels is safest for the two of them." Tai said.

"Okay well that sure explains a lot. Wow so last night was really wild and out there huh?" Said Sango after she heard what her friends had gone through.

"I'll say. You two didn't even she how roughed up Kagura and Kanna were. Kagome you really did a number on the two girls. I know you didn't like them but did ya half to almost kill them?" Asked Miroku.

All eyes turned to Kagome awaiting her answer. It was unlike Kagome to use that type of force on people that didn't really do anything to her besides get on her nerves. So what had made her almost kill them?

"Those two girls deserved to die. They're nothing but the lowest peace of filthy on this planet next to their cousins and Kinky hoe and her crew." Kagome spat out as her bangs covered her raging blue eyes.

Everyone just stared at her in shock and confusion minus Inuyasha and Miroku. No one knew who Kagura and Kanna were related to but whoever it was must have been pretty damn bad.

"Kagura and Kanna are related to Naraku and Onigumo. There fathers are brothers." Said Inuyasha as he looked down at the floor coldly.

Everyone just looked at him. How did he know that? And if he knew that then why in the world was he pulling for the two girls to be in the gang!

"I and Inuyasha already knew that the two bitches were apart of the Arachnids. They came to us trying to fool us and by chance Inuyasha spotted the spider mark on Kagura's back before she covered it. So we decided to play along knowing that Kagome would object to the two girls being in the gang and send the case to the council. We also knew that you would let Kagome fight the two girls and that once they proved unworthy from getting their asses kicked we were going to expose the two of them so that the whole gang can see their murder." Said Miroku as he leaned back and explained Inuyasha and his logic.

"Yea the bonus was Kagome figuring out who they were and kicking their asses twice as hard. The only set back is that the two basically got away. There is no way after almost being killed by Kagome that they are going to come back and try to be members." Said Inuyasha raising his head now to show a smile.

Everyone just gapped at them. Inuyasha and Miroku managed to plan that whole thing and almost made it work. If not for the unexpected demon rage the plan would of work and two important Arachnid members would've been dead.

"I must say dear brother that I am very impressed. I never thought that you and Miroku would ever be able to pull off a plan so-" Started Shessomaru.

"Like ours. I must say you two have made us proud. Maybe you two aren't such a disgrace." Finished Bankotsu with a snide smile on his face.

"Whatever ya'll just jealous cause our plan was 50 times better than what you two could come up with." Said Miroku.

"Yea not only are we obviously better than you two idiots at formulating plans we're also better fighters." Said Inuyasha his head getting bigger with each word.

"Want to make a bet on that?" Said Shessomaru coldly as he got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Shessomaru this is nothing to fight over." Said Ayane getting up and trying to restrain her boyfriend.

"Bring it on fluffy I can take you on." Said Inuyasha as he too walked toward his brother.

"Inuyasha now that's enough lay off." Kagome said as she tried to get a hold of Inuyasha.

"Obviously you and Inuyasha's heads have swollen a lot lil brother. Allow me to help knock it in a little." Said Bankotsu as he walked toward Miroku.

"Bring it on fuzzy I'll be more than happy to kick your ass." Said Miroku as he got up from his place next to Sango and advanced on his brother.

"Now Miroku and Bankotsu stop it! You two are both acting stupid." Said Sango.

But the girls' warnings and words fell on deaf ears as the boys prepare to take each other on.

But just as they charged and where about to make contact InuTaisho stood up and yelled.

"That's enough out of the four of you. All four of you seem to have swollen egos and unless you want me, Tai, Shin, and Hayate to knock YOU four down a couple of notches I suggest you sit down and shut up!"

The brothers just stopped and looked at the raging inu demon before sitting down back in their seats and staying quiet.

"That's what I thought." Said InuTaisho as he sat back down next to his mate.

"Whoa! Parents 1 boys with no brains 0!" Said Kagome as everyone proceeded to laugh minus the boys.

"HEY!" Said Inuyasha as a sudden thought hit him. "No one ever told me who that Raspberry person was. I just remembered when I called Shessomaru fluffy."

Kagome turned around and looked at everyone then Inuyasha.

"You mean they never told you who Raspberry was?" Asked Kagome.

"Nah all I remember is mom saying that I would find out "all in good time". So now's a good time since we found Kagome. So who is this raspberry person?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Oh Raspberry is Kagome." Said Shessomaru with a 'duh how are you that stupid' look on his face.

"Oh so you told me to…" Inuyasha started.

"Tell Shessomaru that I was back in town and couldn't wait to see him." Kagome finished.

"So that means that fluffy… is … SHESSOMARU! HAHAHAHA" Said Inuyasha as he fell off the couch and rolled on the floor laughing so hard that he began to cry.

Shessomaru had an irritated look on his face while Kagome had an 'it's not that funny look' on her face.

"Shut up little brother. Kagome came up with that name when she was one and couldn't pronounce my name." Said Shessomaru.

"Yeah I got the idea from his fluffy tail. And Miroku called Bankotsu fuzzy cause that's what I use to call him because of his tail." Said Kagome indifferently.

"But make no mistake about it Inuyasha. Kagome is the only one that is allowed to call us that. If you call us that I can promise you extreme pain. You can ask Miroku from experience the threat is definitely followed through." Said Bankotsu threatening.

"I'll say. I still have nightmares of that wedgy and beat down. And I was **10** when it happened!" Miroku said shivering.

Everyone just laughed while Miroku just pouted. He didn't find his dramatic experience the least bit funny.

"Hey since Inuyasha got a chance to ask a question I think I should be able to ask one that I have thought of for a couple of years now." Said Kagome as she calmed herself to ask the serious question.

"Okay ask away then Kagome." Said Keiko.

"Well I was just wondering, since me and Inuyasha didn't meet the way we were suppose to, you know at the "Leaders Party", so we never found out why we grew up separately. I mean we're partners and suppose to make big decisions together, but first we need to trust each other. And one would think that if we grew up together that once it came time to take over the gang we would be in harmony with each other considering we grew up together and know each other well. So why didn't we?"

"The reason behind having the four of you grow up apart from each other was simple. It was determined that when you, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were born that the four of you would be the leaders of the gang. Actually we didn't separate the four of you till you guys were year old. That's when we sent Inuyasha and Miroku to live with our parents and train while you and Sango trained with us." Said InuTaisho.

"But WHY did you separate us it still makes no sense." Said Miroku interested.

"Because when you four were born we sensed a great power in you. More so in Inuyasha and Kagome then anything. That is how we knew that you four were destined to be partners and that Kagome and Inuyasha would be the leaders. Boy and girl leaders have always been trained separately. The boys going to the wisest teachers who could not only teach them how to fight but also the wisdom they needed to use to lead the gang. Something our ancestors claim males didn't do a lot." Snickers from the girls were heard before InuTaisho continued. "The girls tended to stay with their parents, the younger adults, to learn how to fight since girls were considered weaker and unable to hold their own in battle, but were very good in planning things out."

"So basically what you're saying is that we were split up to enhance the skills that we naturally lacked?" Kagome asked as she thought out what she heard.

"Precisely. And the ancestors thought that by age 12 the boys and girls should be right around the same area of knowledge and would then work on their skills as not only partners but as friends. That is when we have the "Leaders Party". A celebration commemorating the union of the two sets of leaders as well as the full joining of the gang. That way we have an unstoppable fighting force not only with loyal strong members but loyal, strong, intelligent leaders." Said Tai

"So basically boys and girls are separated, learn the things they need separately, and then come together to work as a team and use those tools that they learned. But why is it that half the gang is divided among them?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Oh that? That's just so that the gang gets use to a leader. If they are around someone for a long time they associate them with their position. The leaders also get a chance at leading their gang. As well as strengthen their sides. It's all about getting your members loyalty. But the gang is only split according to wherever you live. But members are free to go switch from different sides as the please to meet different members. The leaders are just not allowed to meet. You and Miroku however Kagome are cousins and therefore allowed to hang out as well as meet. But as I'm sure you've found out the four of you didn't grow up far from each other. We just never allowed you to go into the other's territory. So to answer your question from when you were younger Kagome, you were not to cross the bridge because Inuyasha and Miroku controlled that side." Finished InuTaisho.

"Well that explains why I never met Inuyasha or Miroku before." Sango said as she got up and stretched.

"Dinner time everyone. Tonight we are having oden and ramen." Said Alice, Jeffery's wife.

"RAMEN!" Screamed Inuyasha as he jumped up.

"ODEN!" Screamed Kagome as she too jumped up.

The two turned and faced each other before saying

"RAMEN AND ODEN OUR FAVORITES!"

"Last one to the kitchen eats the scrapes!" Screamed Kagome as she took off.

"You're on!" Yelled back Inuyasha as the two of them tore across the family room and through the double doors of the dinning room.

Everyone in the room busted out laughing.

"Those two were made to be partners. And who knows maybe more." Said Izayoi.

"Indeed my friend indeed." Said InuTaisho.

"Well we better get going before the two of them eat everything." Said Shessomaru calmly but with traces of a laugh in his voice.

"Some how Shessy I think they already have." Said Ayane as she got up.

"Oh well who's up for going to the kitchen?"

"I" Said everyone as they got up and made their way to the kitchen to find what was left to eat.

* * *

AN: Sorri for the long wait I hope it was worth it I made it extra long to make up for it. Also I hope to have the next chappie up by Christmas so look out for it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 

Ice4ldragoness


	12. Welcome back to New York redone

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Hi again! This story is coming along just the way I wanted it to. I want to say thank you for all the reviews and support you guys give me. YOU'RE THE BEST! But anyway this story is going to take a lot more twist and turns so brace your self and ENJOY.

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 13:

* * *

3months later

It was now the end of December with New Years Day just 5 days away and things were going great for the gang. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were getting the hang of being partners. Also the gang was running quite nicely. Minus Kikyo, Yura, and their followers who were constantly nagging.

Now Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, their parents, and siblings were taking a well deserved break back in there old stomping ground of New York. They only planned on staying for a week or so. Long enough to relax and tour their old neighborhood, and check up on the New York branch of the gang.

It was Kagome and Sango's idea to take the break. The two girls broke the news to their parents that they had to go back to New York for a week to help a friend there who was short handed with staff for his hotel. However their parents wouldn't let them go alone and thought it would be nice to go back to their old stomping grounds. Besides Inuyasha practically raised hell once Kagome and Sango broke the news.

"_Besides Kagome we all needed a break from work. What better way then to take that break then back in New York." _Reasoned Keiko the night Sango and Kagome broke the news.

"_Sigh_ we can't do anything by ourselves anymore can we Sango?" Asked Kagome as they sat in one of the Demon Bloods private jets.

"Sure as hell not bitch. All those days you two were away from the gang are over so suck it up and shut up. Not to mention I still need ya "help" on a few things." Said a gruff voice in front of her.

Kagome just glared at the seat in front of her and kicked it with a growl.

"Shut up Inuyasha. I'm sure you could go a week without ma "help". Also, if I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Until then I was talking to Sango so butt out dumbass. Don't make me beat the shit out of you while our parents can't protect you." Growled out Kagome as she turned to look at Sango who was next to her. "Now **_Sango_** as I was saying we-" Started Kagome only to be interrupted by Inuyasha again.

"What did you say to me you motherfucking bitch! It's you who's going to need our parents' protection. Remember the last time we fought I kicked your ass." Growled out Inuyasha as he turned around and gave Kagome a dangerous stare over the chair.

The groups parents had a last minute deal to settle in LA so they agreed to meet the four teens the next day. Shessomaru and the others decided to hang back and wait for the older members and were going to arrive with them the next day on another Blood Demon private jet.

"_Sigh_ Here we go again." Said Sango as she put both hands on her temples and began to massage them.

"Yup. Hey Sango, do you want to go watch a movie while these two argue again. I heard that they are playing Austin Powers in the movie part of the plane." Said Miroku as he got up from his seat next to Inuyasha followed by Sango.

"Sure anything would be better than hearing these two argue. Let's go perv." Said Sango as she passed Miroku and began walking to the front of the plane.

"Why Sango, I am no such thing. I can't help it if you have a body that calls out to me." Said Miroku trying to sound as innocent as he could.

He failed miserably. Sango just gave him a dry look before turning back around and going to the movie room.

"Yea and I guess the rest of the females who you come across bodies call out to you too. Do me a favor when my body "calls" out to you DON'T ANSWER! Also just remember to keep you hands to yoursssseeeeLLLLFFFFF YOU STUPID PERVERT DON'T GRAB MA ASS!" Screamed Sango as she slapped Miroku hard across the face.

"But Sango my love I couldn't help it. Your ass was just begging me to touch it." Said Miroku innocently as he rubbed his bruised cheek with his hand.

"Honestly Miroku how dumb can you… YOU IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE I SAID DON'T GROPE ME THAT DON'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GROPE THE STEWTDRESS!BAM BOOM THUMP." Sango had picked up a heavy dictionary off a chair and pumbled Miroku with it till he was twitching on the floor.

* * *

**Back with Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Why you arrogant little dipshit! I can handle myself just fine!" Screamed Kagome as she stood up and got in Inuyasha's face.

Ever since their parents explained demon rage it seemed like Inuyasha always had a bad attitude. And it was directed at only one person. Kagome.

"No the fuck you cant you dumbass little girl! Besides if you go to New York I'm damn sure going!" Screamed Inuyasha as he too got up.

"I thought you were supposed to be a leader not a follower. Not to mention I've been able to take care of myself for 5 years!" Said Kagome as she turned away from him. "I'm sick of arguing with you. Nothing seems to be getting through that extremely thick skull of yours."

With that last statement Kagome began to walk away toward the movie room. But as she was passing Inuyasha he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Wait a damn minute bitch. I ain't say I was done with you yet. What makes you think you can just walk away from me like that?" Asked Inuyasha in an enraged voice.

Kagome only glared at him. He was really pissing her off right now and that wasn't such a good idea.

"First of all don't you EVER grab me up like that! Second, I can walk away from you if I feel like it you don't own me you arrogant ass." Kagome said coldly and harshly.

With that Kagome tore her arm from Inuyasha's grip and walked to the front of the plane where Sango and Miroku were watching Austin Powers.

Inuyasha just stood there looking after her. He would let her go. For now that is.

'_You are so wrong Kagome. I do own you.'_ Thought Inuyasha as he went to join the group in the movie room making sure to get a seat close to Kagome.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Finally we are off that dumb plane. No offense Kagome but I was about ready to throw your cousin off the plane if he touched my ass one more time." Said Sango as the two gang members climbed into a limo outside the airport.

"Well Inuyasha wouldn't have been far behind him. We seem to argue every five damn seconds." Said Kagome as she sat next to Sango.

"I know I had the displeasure of hearing you two."

Just then the two boys they were talking about climbed into the limo.

"Yo I just talked to our parents and they said that they would be in by tomorrow at 6 am." Said Miroku as he sat opposite from the girls after receiving a particularly nasty look from Sango.

"Yea kinda sucks that they had to stay back an extra day to close out a deal. The good news is that we are on our own for the night." Said Inuyasha as he looked out the window at the passing buildings from his seat next to Miroku.

"Well that's good for you guys have fun."

"What do you mean my lovely Sango? Don't you and my dear cousin plan on joining us."

"No Miroku. The whole point of me and Sango coming here was to help a friend out with some hotel stuff. Not to party. There will be plenty of time to do that on New Years Eve. But the days leading up to that is work." Said Kagome as she turned and looked at her cousin.

"But do you two have to start work TONIGHT we just got here." Whined Miroku.

"No Miroku we're not going to start work till tomorrow. Tonight we are just going to see our friend and make sure that he knows that we are here. Also we have to find out what he needs help with." Kagome said.

"Okay well then what shall me and Inuyasha do while you two are away?" Asked Miroku as he thought hard of what to do on his first night back in New York.

"You can go to the club that is in the hotel. It is bangin as hell at night. The best in New York." Said Kagome as she went over what the boys could do to stay out of her and Sango's hair.

"Wait, are you talking about that hot club called 'Remix'?" Asked Inuyasha as he became interested in the conversation.

Kagome just looked at him blankly. She still was mad at him so she planned on talking to him as little as she could.

"Yes" Was her short answer before she turned back around to talk to Miroku. "We're staying at the Royal Embassy hotel."

"Whoa, and you said that your friend OWNS the hotel?" Asked Miroku with big eyes.

Sango just smiled. "Sure enough the big head inherited it from his parents who just retired. So now he owns it and its better than ever since he added the club to it as well as the stores."

"Yea the stores I heard should be great. They aren't supposed to be open to anyone till tomorrow when Keith decides to cuts the red bow at noon." Said Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Also don't forget about the new casino that he had built. Keith had to practically buy the whole block that the hotel sat on to add all that stuff. Not to mention he added onto the hotel more rooms, a couple restaurants, and bars so there is a whole new section that shall be open tomorrow." Said Sango as they pulled up to the Royal Embassy.

"Whoa that's a whole lot. Damn Inuyasha I guess we should have something to do tonight. But your friend Keith picked the perfect time to open all this stuff. With New Years and all the people trying to go to Time Square to see the ball drop he should have plenty of business." Said Miroku as he stepped out the limo when the driver opened the door.

"Yep and that's why he needs our help. Not to mentioned I've become accustomed to watching the giant ball fall in Time Square. It's real cool considering we get front row seats, another thanks to the ever so wonderful Keith." Said Sango as she grabbed the hand that Miroku had offered her to get out the limo.

"Well ya'll buddy sounds cool as hell and I can't wait to meet this guy. He must have some serious money if he OWNS the Royal Embassy." Said Inuyasha as he stepped out too.

"Yeah but at the same time when his parents retired he technically inherited the entire line of hotels. But his dad still helps him mange them. Sometimes being an only child pays off." Sango said as she gazed at the magnificent hotel.

It was HUGE with an entrance flanked with at least 10 columns (5 on each side) leading to the entrance. There was a red carpet leading to the entrance that was outlined in gold. All around the bustle of regular New York life as well as bell hops, customers, and drivers was alive and moving.

Inuyasha reached into the limo to give Kagome help while getting out yet she refused. Instead she bypassed his hand and got out of the limo on her own. Never once looking or acknowledging him.

"You could have at least said thanks for the offer bitch." Inuyasha angrily said as he glared at Kagome.

"What offer? I don't think being guided out of a limo by a mutt was a very tempting offer." Kagome said coldly before turning away from the group and walking to the front of the hotel.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were left in shock. Did Kagome just call the great Inuyasha Takahasi a mutt!

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH I SHOULD-" Started Inuyasha before Miroku put his hand over his mouth.

"Chill Yash. We don't want to cause a scene in the front of this hotel. One it will bring attention to the fact that we are here. Two it might lead to bad publicity for the place. Letting gang members stay in it and what not. So just chill and for once let it go."

Inuyasha just tore out of Miroku's grip and turned toward him.

"Fine! But if she calls me a mutt one more time Miroku", Stated Inuyasha as he left the threat to float in the air.

And with that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango entered The Royal Embassy.

* * *

**Inside the Royal Embassy**

The inside of the hotel was grander than the outside. Directly in front of the entrance and some distance back, was a grand white marble staircase. The staircase led to the Grand Ball room where many important banquets take place inside the hotel. To the left was the reception area where people were checking in and out. To the left also were big hallways that lead to restaurants, stores, as well as the second part of the hotel. Next to the grand stairs were rows of gold elevators that lead to the upper floors. There was a huge chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling that was surrounded by smaller ones. And the floors were of pure white marble that you could see yourself in.

"Whoa this place is bangin! I can't believe it's this big!" Said Miroku as he got over his shock.

"Yea. Yo where are our bags at. You know I got some important shit in there." Said Inuyasha as he looked back to where their limo was.

"Chill Inuyasha our bags should already be on me and Kagome's floor. We had a friend personally deliver them for us since we knew what important stuff was in them." Said Sango.

The gang then moved across the entrance room toward the golden elevators and Kagome pushed the up button.

After waiting about a minute the elevator dinged and people began to pour out as the doors opened. Some of the guest at the hotel looked at the group instantly recognizing them and began to walk away faster. Still others were either to busy talking on a phone or with a partner next to them to notice the gang leaders.

Once everyone emptied out of the elevator the party of four got on. Kagome then took out a gold key card and inserted it into a slot at the top that had her and Sango's name next to it. The doors then proceeded to close and go up to Kagome and Sango's floor which was the 2nd from the top floor of the hotel.

"Well so much for not having people notice that the Demon Blood leaders are here." Miroku said as he looked at the panel that had Kagome and Sango's names on it. "I mean this place acts like you live here."

"That's because we did. Before we moved out to LA where you guys lived. Keith is the one who took us in despite our reputations." Said Kagome as she looked at her cousin. "We owe him a lot for that."

"I see. Well then I guess I have to thank him for not only letting us stay here for free, but for also taking you in." Said Miroku as the elevator made another ding signaling that they had made it to their floor.

And once the elevator opened the four friends poured out into the little hallway that was in front of a large door. Next to the door was a key pad that Kagome had to type in a lot of codes into. Kagome also had to do an eye scan and fingerprint check before being allowed into the place.

"Well this is what I and Sango called home for 5 years. Make ya'll selves comfortable." Said Kagome as the party moved in.

The place was huge with at least 27 rooms, movie room, gym, arcade, spa, 3 kitchens, 28 bathrooms, 2 family rooms, 2 dining rooms, and 2 living rooms. It was basically a small mansion all on one floor. It even had a porch in every bedroom.

"Keith gave us our own floor and opened it up. So we basically have our own mega sweet." Said Sango as she entered first family room to find their things. "Okay here are your things. You guys can pick any room that you like. I and Kagome's rooms have signs on them so you know where they are. There are also bathrooms in every room so no worries there. We'll be back later we're going to have a visit with Keith."

"Also since you guys will probably want to go out and explore I better add you to the computer so you can get back in." Kagome said as she led Inuyasha and Miroku into the hallway near the door.

Kagome then stopped in front of what appeared to be a closet and opened the door. Instead inside was a computer room full of the newest equipment.

"Aight this is the main room where all the security stuff is held. No this is not the only one, we also have 2 back ups just in case anything happens. But you only need to program information into one and then it sends it to the others." Said Kagome as she went over everything the guys needed to know.

"Basically all you need to know are the three passwords: water990, flower870, and ninjutsu001. We also need to program the retina scan and hand scan so it can identify you personally. So Inuyasha you're up first look into that scope." Said Kagome as Inuyasha followed her instructions.

As soon as Inuyasha put his eye up to the scope a green light passed over it and his information was copied to the computer. Kagome then typed in a few things before taking both of Inuyasha's hands and putting them on a scanner. Once again a green light passed over them before Kagome typed in some more stuff to the computer.

She then did the same thing to Miroku and when she was done the computer had made two gold key cards identical to the one Kagome used earlier.

"These are your keys so you can get to this floor via elevator. Don't lose them or you'll have to find me, Sango, or Keith. However if you do lose your key I have to go into the computer and deprogram the keys access code so no one can use it to get to this floor. As you can see the key has a number on it that is linked to the computer and to your name. Also I programmed all your information into the computer so it can now identify you as residents. Any questions?" Kagome asked as she turned away from the computer and toward the two boys.

"Nah we got it all Kags. Don't worry bout it. Wow I ain't think ya'll had this much security." Said Miroku as he put his key card away.

"Yea but Keith wants to make sure we're okay so it's necessary to him. Anyway we're going to go visit him. If you need any help you got our numbers so call. See Ya." Said Sango as she and Kagome turned around and continued heading down the hallway and away from the front door.

"Umm Kagome, Sango. The front door is the opposite way." Said Miroku as he pointed toward the front door.

"We know but Keith lives right above us and there is a stairway that links us to his room." Said Kagome as she and Sango made it to the end of the short hallway and she opened the door to show a set of stairs.

"Oh okay well we'll holla at ya'll later." Said Inuyasha as he turned around and waved them off while walking back toward the family room.

"Yea see ya." Said Miroku.

"Bye." Said both girls as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Man it feels like a long time since we climbed these stairs." Said Kagome as she and Sango walked up two flights of stairs before reaching the top where a door was located.

"I know. Now it would be so rude if guest didn't knock on the door to let Keith know that they have arrived." Said Sango as she and Kagome stood in front of the door.

"Yea… good thing we ain't guest." Said Kagome as she opened the door and walked right into Keith's sweet.

"Keith we're home." Yelled Sango as she and Kagome took off their shoes and walked to where they knew the family room was.

"SANGO! KAGOME! YOU'VE FINALLY MADE IT!" Said a woman with reddish orange hair.

The woman was very beautiful with reddish orange hair that had light orange streaks in it. The women's eyes were a pale pink that seemed to have stars twinkling in their depths. She was of normal height for a woman and looked much younger than her age.

The woman currently had a big smile on her face that showed her sharp teeth. She was an inu demon, and at the moment she was busy rushing toward the two teen girls who had just entered.

"Hey Auntie Isis how have you been?" Asked Kagome as she was the first one the woman, now know as Isis, hugged.

"I've been good. But how have you two girls been? How was the plane ride? Was your ride in your limo here okay? Were your bags in your room? How-" Said the woman in one breathe as she hugged Sango just as tightly before being interrupted by Kagome.

"Woah, Auntie chill one question at a time. We've been fine. Our plane ride was fine minus a few things. Same thing with our limo ride here. And yes our bags were in our room once we arrived." Said Kagome as she answered all of Isis's questions.

"I knew that you would just overload them with questions, love. Let them come in and actually relax before asking all your questions." Said a man as he came from where Isis came.

"Uncle Keith hey!" Kagome said as she ran over to the man and gave him a giant hug.

"Hi Kagome and Sango how have you two been. Staying out of trouble I hope." Said Keith as he hugged Kagome and then Sango.

Keith was a tall man…well demon who had dark purple hair that was currently tied back in a low ponytail. He had orange eyes that seemed to flicker with strength and determination as well as a tail that was the same color as his hair. Keith was an inu demon and a very powerful one.

"So if I may ask uncle K what made you call us to come to New York on such short notice? I know it has to be something other than just short handed work around the hotel." Said Kagome in a serious tone.

Ever since Keith had called her asking for her and Sango to return to New York Kagome had, had a weird feeling. A feeling that Keith and Isis were hiding something from both her and Sango. And she wasn't alone in her thoughts. Sango had been feeling the same way and was the one who told Kagome what she thought to verify Kagome's suspicions.

Keith and Isis's faces were wiped clear of all traces of the smiles they had once had. In there place frowns and disappointment were set upon the two now serious demons faces.

"You never did like it when people beat around the bush", said Keith while looking at Kagome with a small smile. "Also you've always had a knack for finding out if someone has told you the whole truth or not."

"Yes it is a skill I've learned well, even before joining the organization", said Kagome with a serious look on her face. "Back to my question why do you want me and Sango back in New York?"

"Kagome we have found information on a person who knows the whereabouts of the Light Crystal." Isis said in a quiet voice while looking at the younger girls.

Both Kagome and Sango were in shock. The Light Crystal? They had actually found the whereabouts of the ancient crystal! Finally they could…

"Are you serious? You actually know someone who knows the where the crystal is?" Asked Sango while trying to grasp the great news.

Isis just smiled a motherly smile and nodded. She knew how much finding that crystal meant to the two girls. Hell it meant a lot to her now that they found it. Finally all their hard work and labor was going to be rewarded.

Keith also nodded and walked back down the hall from which he came followed by the three women.

They group walked down the hall till the fourth door on their left and entered. Inside was a huge computer room which had all the latest technology in it.

Keith then proceeded to the main big computer whose screen took up the whole wall and typed in a few things on its keyboard. Then a picture of a man popped up on it and a description on the side.

"This is the man that knows its whereabouts. He's a dog demon and said to be an extra sneaky one. The only thing that we know about him is his nickname. They call him Five Shot and that's all we know. That and that he knows the whereabouts of the Crystal." Finished Keith as he told the two girls all they had gathered on their target.

Kagome however didn't listen to a word that Keith had said. Oh no she was to busy staring at the man's picture to listen to what Keith was saying.

'_Why does that man look so familiar to me? As if I have met him somewhere in my life. But when I look at him nothing good comes to mind only sorrow. So he couldn't have been a good acquaintance. So who is he?'_ Thought Kagome as she continued to stare at the man's picture.

"Kagome? Kagome are alright?" Asked Isis as she gently laid her hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Huh? I'm fine it's nothing. Please continue." Kagome said pushing her previous thoughts to the back of her mind for later.

Keith looked at her wearily but continued.

"Yes as I was saying the man known as Five Shot knows the location of the Crystal. The bad news is that he is on the Arachnids side." Said Keith with a set frown. "We have been looking for him for the last 2 weeks yet nothing has turned up. So we thought that it was time to get you and Sango back here to work on the case."

Kagome looked from the screen to Keith, Isis and finally Sango. She saw the same look in Sango's eyes that she knew that she currently held in hers. They had to go back to the assassin business. If they wanted that Crystal then they were going to have to go back to lives as assassins and at the same time keep their family from finding out. Damn life just got harder.

"Okay you know that I and Kagome are ready to do anything. But besides that have you managed to find anything on where Naraku, Onigumo, Kagura, or Kanna have disappeared to?" Asked Sango looking at Keith hoping he had some good news.

Keith just shook his head and looked at the two girls.

"We've looked everywhere possible but we still can't seem to find them. It's as if they've disappeared off the face of the earth. However I have a group of people down at the base constantly looking out for them. We will find them."

"Okay. Well then when do you want me and Sango to start our mission?" Asked Kagome.

"Well since you have just come back today and due to your families arriving tomorrow I would want you guys to start Monday. That gives you tonight and tomorrow off." Said Keith.

Sango sighed in relief.

"Great at least we get to rest before going back to work." She said with a smile.

"Indeed. Now enough talk about work me and Keith have missed you girls and wish to know all about your time in LA." Said Isis whose motherly attitude was back at full force.

And with that everyone left the room for the comfort of the family room to discuss what they had been doing over the last few months. Everyone except for Kagome that is. She was still standing in the computer room looking at the picture of Five Shot. She just couldn't get over the feeling that she knew him.

"You know Kagome it's not always good to become consumed in your work. You of all people should know that." Said Keith as he reentered after a couple of minutes.

"Huh? Oh yea I know it's just… I can't shake the feeling that I know this guy from some where. As if the memory of who he is, is locked away somewhere in the back of my mind refusing to come out." Said Kagome as she turned to look at Keith.

"Well when the memory wants to come out it will. No sense in dwelling on something like that on your break. So come on were eating some of Isis's famous cooking and I know you wouldn't want to miss the oden that she's preparing specifically for you." Keith said as a knowing smile over took his face.

As soon as Keith mentioned oden Kagome's senses came back full blast and she could smell the oden being made.

"ODEN!" Kagome screamed and ran past Keith into the kitchen where it was being prepared.

Keith just laughed before turning out the lights in the room and walking toward the kitchen where he could here female voices chatting away.

* * *

**Somewhere in a dark room**

"So Kagome and Sango have arrived in New York?" Said a dark and malicious voice.

"Yes Mr. Naraku the two were seen getting off the plane accompanied by Inuyasha and Miroku earlier this evening." Said a member of the Arachnids.

"Hummm it seems that they have been summoned by Keith to find Five Shot no doubt." Said another dark cold voice.

"Indeed Onigumo. Indeed. I can't wait to see them again." Said Naraku to his brother.

And with that the two began to laugh a cold menacing laugh that chilled the gang member in front of them to the bone.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were up bright and early to meet their parents at the airport. Unfortunately it was too early. The girls stayed up all night catching up with Keith and Isis and didn't get a chance to get any sleep till 3 in the morning. The same could be said for the guys except they weren't quite sure what time they went to bed. Let's just say they met some real attractive girls at the club last night and decided to leave the club to have some more "fun".

So overall the group of teens was exhausted because when going to bed so late 6 o'clock in the morning is not a very appealing hour to wake up. Let alone have to be at an airport that is about 30mins away BY 6 o'clock.

And exhausted gang leaders equals only one thing FIGHTS.

"INUYASHA! For the last time if you don't wake your dumbass up and get out of this limo I'm going to dump a bucket of cold water on YOU!" Screamed Kagome to the half asleep dog demon.

They had 10 minutes to get inside the airport and to the gate where their families were going to be at, and Inuyasha decided that he didn't want to get out of the limo.

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone bitch! I don't need to meet them at the damn gate. I can see them once they get inside the damn limo!" Said a grouchy Inuyasha as he turned over and went back to sleep.

"THAT'S IT!" Screamed Kagome and filled up a bucket of ice cold water from the mini bar in the limo. She then went over to Inuyasha making sure that she, Sango, and Miroku were out of the limo before throwing the ice cold water on Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK! KAGOMMMMMEEEEEE!" Inuyasha screamed as he woke up with a start.

As Inuyasha got out of the limo he noticed Kagome and the others walking toward the airport.

"KAGOME YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE **NOW!"**

"I told you to get your lazy ass up or I was going to throw water on you but you didn't believe me so it's your own fault dumbass. When I said everyone was going to meet our parents when they got off the plane I meant **everyone** and that unfortunately counts you too jackass." Kagome said calmly. Although her voice was calm her patience was gone. She had intended to pick up her parents without drawing to much attention to them. Hint why they decided to make the flight so early. However thanks to Inuyasha the attention was all on them and Kagome was getting a headache.

"That doesn't give you the right to throw fucking cold water on me bitch! Some of us are tired at 6 in the got damn morning!"

At that statement Kagome stopped walking but still hadn't faced the raging Inuyasha. They had already arrived at the gate and Inuyasha had been yelling at her the entire time. That was it her patience was gone! Inuyasha's constant anger toward her had finally pushed her over the edge and there was no going back now.

"Aww man he set her off now" Said Sango as she sat down in one of the chairs near the gate and rubbed her head which was beginning to develop a nasty headache.

"Yup my hangover from last night is about to get a whole lot worst said Miroku as he sat down next to Sango and mimicked her actions.

"You moron I am just as tired as you however you KNEW what time we had to meet our parents! So don't be mad at me because YOU decided to get it in all FUCKIN NIGHT! I did NOT tell you to screw that girl at the club till dawn so GET OFF MY MOTHERFUCKIN BACK BEFORE I FUCKIN KILL YOUR DUMBASS!" Kagome screamed after she turned around and faced Inuyasha.

Now everyone in the airport was looking at them. The airport guards who had been called to escort the two teens out stopped once they realized exactly who was causing the disturbance. There was NO WAY in HELL that they were going to get in the middle of the gang leaders fight.

To the side no one noticed the plane that had landed or the people who had just departed the plane standing at the gate watching the scene.

"WHY YOU DUMB BITCH BRING IT ON I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AS IT IS! NO ONE AND I MEAN **NO ONE** FUCKIN TALKES TO ME THAT WAY!" Said Inuyasha as he slipped into his fighting stance prepared to fight her and prove who the dominant one here was. His eyes were now blood red and getting darker by the second.

Kagome did the same her eyes flashing a menacing red to match that of Inuyasha's eyes. Neither one of them was saying anything comprehensive anymore. They were just growling and barking at each other and talking as dogs. They had slipped back into a primal state and now Inuyasha was trying to prove that he was dominant over Kagome and that he was the male and should be obeyed. Kagome however was trying to prove that she couldn't be dominated and that she didn't fear him something a female dog demon should never do to a male.

However just as they charged at each other with raised claws both InuTaisho and Tai jumped in and held back the raging teen demons. The adults were finding it hard to keep them from charging at each other but finally after about 10 minutes Tai with Sango, Keiko, and Izayoi's help managed to pin a tired Kagome down to the ground, nevertheless she still continued to struggle. However it took InuTaisho, Shessomaru, Miroku, and Bankotsu to stop Inuyasha from thrashing around completely.

It was another 10 minutes before both teens began to go back to there normal selves. Kagome was the first one to change back shortly followed by Inuyasha.

Once they had fully calmed down Kagome tried to stand but fell forward and passed out from lack of energy only to be caught by her father. Inuyasha on the other hand stood up and even though he was extremely weak refused to be helped and walked back to the limo alone.

Everyone else quickly and calmly gathered their stuff and exited the airport leaving a bunch of bystanders extremely shaken.

* * *

**At the hotel an hour later**

"What the HELL WAS UP WITH YOU TWO? Do you have any idea how much attention you've brought to us?" Yelled InuTaisho at the two teens.

It had taken Kagome an hour to wake up and now that she was awake she and Inuyasha's parents found it as good a time as any to yell at them.

"It was Kagome's-" Started Inuyasha

"It was Inuyasha's-" Started Kagome at the same time only for both of them to be cut off by Tai.

"I really don't give a DAMN WHOSE FAULT IT IS! You both are responsible. Your partners whether you like it or not so I suggest you two grow up, suck up all your pride, and act like it. I don't want to hear another fucking threat from either one of you directed at the other for the rest of the day! Got it?" Yelled Tai.

"Yea" They both said without looking at their parents.

"Good you are both dismissed." Said InuTaisho and the two teens got up and went toward the hallway leading to their rooms.

As both arrived at their rooms, which were unfortunately right next to each other, Inuyasha spoke.

"You do know that the bet is still on bitch and that this changes nothing except that I now despise you."

For some reason Kagome found that those words hurt her badly. She felt water well up in her eyes and a tear fall. Inuyasha just watched the tear and felt horrible. He made her cry.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a guy like you. And just so you know I despise you too."

With that Kagome quickly went into her room and shut and locked her door.

'_Damn please Kaggie realize that after that demon rage I don't want you to get close to me. I'm sorry I just have to much stuff that I don't want you to have to deal with.'_ Thought Inuyasha as he went into his room.

* * *

**In Kagome's room**

Kagome was crying on her bed. She didn't know why what Inuyasha said hurt her so much but it did.

'_Maybe he thinks I'm not good enough to be anything more than a sex toy and partner. That's it from now on I will be distant from him and keep him at arms length away. I knew getting close to a boy would hurt me now look where I am. I won't allow myself to get hurt.'

* * *

_

AN: Whoa that was kinda long and sorry for how long it took me to update guys. WAY to much stuff to do. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys. Anyway you know the deal review and tell me what you think.

What is the Light Crystal? What is Naraku and Onigumo up to? And why is it that Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to get close to him?

All this can be answered if you do one thing… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Bye 4 now

Icedragoness4l


	13. Work and a Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Once again thank you all for reviewing. I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story and don't worry this story has so many twist and turns that you will be constantly on your toes. The motto of this story is **assume nothing, cause it's not ova yet.**

**Chapter 13:

* * *

**

_**Monday**_

_**9:00am**_

It was Monday. The day that Kagome and Sango had been dreading. They had to go back to being full time assassins, but at the same time they had to be full time gang leaders. To cover up their many disappearances Keith assigned them to work in the hotel. That way should they "disappear" they would have a good excuse, claiming that they were doing work for the hotel.

Ever since the argument with Inuyasha in the airport Kagome had been distant from everyone, minus Sango. She was hurt and wouldn't dare tell anyone, not even Sango. However, Sango was the only who could see clearly that her friend had a crush.

Both females were currently working at the front desk greeting guest and giving them their rooms. Well at least Sango was working. Kagome was currently too lost in her own thoughts to work.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably fucking some random girl he met. Honestly for once can he stop being such a pimp and settle down? Sheesh! I wonder if he plans on having a girlfriend. And if he is who? I wonder if I'm at the top of his list if he is. Psssh yeah right after yesterday I damn well know I'm not. Damn I miss having sex with him. Man I love it when he grabs my hips and slams his-'_

"EARTH TO KAGOME WE SHOULD BE WORKING!" Screamed Sango at Kagome while waving her hand in front of her face.

Kagome woke from her stupor and blinked her eyes a few time before remembering where she was. She looked next to her at Sango with a confused look on her face.

"Hey what's up with the yelling I ain't deaf."

"Well I've been calling you for the last 3 minutes and I didn't get a reply so I took matters into my own hands." Said Sango as she moved over a little and back in front of her computer. "We are working Kagome or rather I'm working while you stare off into LaLa Land. Wake up today is kinda busy if ya didn't notice."

"Oh sorry Sango just gotta lot on my mind right now." Kagome sighed.

"Well can you think of you and Inuyasha's relationship issues later I really do need ya help."

"Alright. I can take the next person in line." Kagome said gesturing over to the long lines of people in front of Sango and the three other girls at the front desk. She also made a mental note to get back at Sango for that last comment.

A couple of people looked over at her and got frightened. NO WAY were they going to go over there. However an elderly couple that saw that no one was moving walked over and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back a little. These were some nice old people who didn't seem to mind her being a gang leader.

"Hello my name is Kagome. How are you two today? What name did you guys make your reservation under?" She said nicely.

The elderly couple smiled at her. "Hello we already knew what your name was. We've seen you on the news enough to know that you're the co leader of the Demon Blood. But unlike these chicken hearts we aren't afraid of you." Said the elderly woman indicating the people in the other lines.

Kagome just blinked. Wow someone that wasn't afraid of her and knew her reputation. She liked this couple; they had a lot of guts. Not that she was planning on doing anything to anyone but she knew that most people always saw her as a gang leader and she didn't mind that at all. After all she wasn't some softy who was working here to make an extra buck. She was a powerful gang leader and the more the people understood that the better off everyone was.

"Glad to hear that. Finally someone who doesn't think I'm going to jump on the counter and shoot up the place." Kagome said.

"Well to answer you it should be under Jackson, Ken and we are doing fine today." Said the elderly man.

Kagome nodded and proceed to type in their last name. After a few more names questions and other things Kagome finally gave the couple their key cards.

"Here you are and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Royal Embassy."

"Thank you and I'm sure we will." Said the old man.

And the couple turned with their two big bags of luggage toward the set of elevators.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled after the couple.

Everyone turned towards Kagome, as she walked over to the couple, with suspense. They knew that nice girl act was just that, an act.

"How about I get someone to take those bags for you they look really heavy." Kagome said as she looked around for a worker. "Hey Kouga can you come here a sec."

Kouga turned around from his spot talking to Ginta and walked over to Kagome with a giant smile on his face.

"Anything for you my love, what do you need?" Said Kouga once again flirting with Kagome.

She just rolled her eyes at him, "I need you to take these bags to room 510 on the 4th floor for this couple."

Kouga nodded and grabbed the bags and headed toward the elevator. But not before winking at Kagome and receiving a bop on the head for his actions.

"There now enjoy your stay. You shouldn't have to lug that stuff around that's what we have workers for." Said Kagome.

"Thank you so much for being so kind. Have a wonderful day." Said the couple as they smiled once again and walked away hand and hand.

Kagome stared after them for a minute before sighing and returning to her post to assist the next person in line.

* * *

_**1:00pm**_

It was finally the afternoon and Kagome and Sango were still working. The rush of people had finally slowed down and after they finished with their last customer they leaned back against the counters.

"Man finally a break I thought the flow of people would never stop. And it didn't help that almost every person we helped was afraid of us." Sighed Sango.

"Yea I definitely don't like working and fake smiling in all these fucking pussies' faces. I wonder if Keith even realizes how much he's asking by making us stay all constantly happy. The only people I cared for was that elderly couple. The rest of these weaklings its wateva. They probably think we all soft and shit now." Said Kagome as she saw a couple of boys around their age smile and wink at her.

Kagome just showed her crescent moon hidden behind her bangs and they ran.

"Yea but once they see how we are on break then I think that will put the fear back in them. Ever since we came back with our parents and stuff we been getting soft dontcha think?" Said Sango as she looked at her friend.

Kagome hopped onto the counter behind the computers and faced Sango.

"Yea I do I think it's bout time we act like the gang leaders we are at least in public."

"I see you two have been working hard. What's really good?" Said a masculine voice behind them.

The two girls turned around to face Miroku and Inuyasha. It was Miroku who spoke and was smiling at the two girls. Inuyasha was leaning back against the counter facing away from the group. He was currently staring at a group of girls who were flirting with him from across the room.

Kagome just looked at him first with a hurt expression then with anger. She then turned her attention to her cousin.

"Nothing much Miro just working. What have _you_ done all morning?" Said Kagome making sure just to say him and not inquire about Inuyasha.

"Well I and Inuyasha woke up about an hour ago, so nothing." Said Miroku with a sheepish look on his face.

"Wow you guys are lazy. Anyway Kagome and me are going on a lunch break so see ya." Said Sango as she jumped over the counter making sure that the skirt to her uniform didn't go up high enough for a certain pervert to see.

Miroku gave her a disappointed look before his face changed into a smile.

"Hey that's a coincidence me and Inuyasha were just about to get lunch too. Care if we join?" Said Miroku giving Sango his best puppy dog face.

'_Wow he looks so cute like that. WOAH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT BAD Sango BAD!'_ "Umm sure you guys can come." Said Sango with a blush as she looked away.

Miroku looked at Sango noticing the blush and his smile widened. But he wasn't the only one who noticed the blush. Kagome also saw it and gave Sango a weird look.

'_Whatz up wit the blush? She can't POSSIBLY like Miroku! Can she?' _Kagome thought. '_Hummm I'll ask about it later." _And Kagome stored the question away for later.

"Well then let's go cause I'm starving." Said Miroku and the group began to walk to Friday's which was located inside the hotel.

On the walk Sango and Miroku were in the front talking. Or rather Miroku was hitting on Sango and Sango was just hitting Miroku. Meanwhile Kagome was walking behind Miroku and Sango yet slightly in front of Inuyasha with absolutely no intention of talking to him.

'_Don't think bout him Kagome. He drew the line. I gotta be stronger than what I am right now. I can't believe I'm letting this pussy get to me.'_

Inuyasha however was just watching her intently. From the sway of her long hair to the tail which called him to her wonderful hips. Oh those hips. How many times had he grabbed them from behind and slammed into them. Damn just the memory made him hard. He had to have her tonight and he was going to make sure she knew it.

With that thought he walked a little faster till he was directly behind her and pressed his body to hers. Inuyasha then inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around her body. He pressed his hips to hers and made sure that she felt his hard on, on her ass.

All Kagome could do was stop and stiffen when he wrapped his arms around her. She could also feel his hard on and it was having more than just one affect on her body. She couldn't believe he was doing this now and while they were walking no less!

"You know better than to walk in front of me. You know I can't resist those wonderful hips of yours. I want you, and from the smell of it you want me too. So meet me in ma room tonight so we can take care of this", and he pressed his hips harder to her's, "as soon as possible."

All Kagome could do was nod and shiver in anticipation. But then the wheels started to turn in her mind and she remembered what occurred 2 days ago.

Kagome quickly jumped out of Inuyasha's embrace and stood in front of him.

"Okay let's get something straight right now. I do NOT want you anywhere near me okay. Fuck you Inuyasha I don't want to have anything to do with you unless it is strictly business. You're lucky you got this bet ova ma head or else I wouldn't fuck you." Kagome said her eyes were cold yet her voice held hot, boiling anger.

Inuyasha just stared at her kind of surprised at first then he became angry.

"If that's how you want it fine. All the better for me. After all I don't want you for anything but a partner. Shit and I barely want you for that. You're just like every other girl I've ever fucked. Just there till I get bored." Now he was mad he couldn't believe he had begun to like her.

By this time Miroku and Sango had stopped walking and walked back to their arguing friends. Everyone else in the area who could hear the augment keep walking afraid of getting in the gang leaders way. After all their last argument made the front page of the newspapers.

Kagome was now extremely pissed and hurt. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was using her as a sex toy. How dare he! However she wasn't sure whether she was angry or hurt more. And was her anger directed at him for being cold and uncaring or herself for letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Why you motherfuckin piece of-" Kagome started but was cut off.

"INUYASHA!" Screamed a voice somewhere behind the two arguing teens.

Both turned around to see who the person was. It was Kikyo and Yura.

"As if I didn't have a big enough head ache as it was, here comes the screaming banshee bitch from hell." Kagome said as she glared at Kikyo.

Inuyasha just stared at her. What could she possibly want? Wait how and when did she even get here?

"Inu I finally found you. It feels so good to be back home. Doesn't it bring back a lot of memories?" She said with a big smile on.

Inuyasha's eyes just darkened. It did bring back memories. But those memories were the ones that he was trying so hard to suppress. It had already been difficult as it was to come back and not think of the stuff, but it came back in a rush with Kikyo here.

"Get the FUCK away from me Kikyo. You damn sure know that I don't want to relive the past."

With that Inuyasha turned away from the scantly clad girl and proceeded to walk to Friday's.

"How could you not want to remember? Don't you want to maybe go where me, you, Miroku, and Yura all went on our first double date as official couples?" Kikyo said running over to Inuyasha and grabbing his arm.

It was at that time Kagome felt all the air in her lungs rush out of her leaving her in a state of horror. She had forgotten that Inuyasha and Kikyo had once dated. And now her heart squeezed itself in her chest. This SLUT had the opportunity to date Inuyasha yet all he did was think of her, Kagome, as a sex toy!

Kagome looked back at Miroku and Sango. She hadn't known that Miroku had dated Yura. But the look on Sango's face was one that broke her heart. Sango looked hurt, heartbroken, and betrayed. Sango DID like Miroku. And now Sango found out that he had dated her worst enemy, Yura.

Kagome knew the look in Sango's eyes was reflected in her own. Inuyasha the only guy she actually liked, no _more_ than just liked, had dated Kikyo HER worst enemy.

Kikyo and Yura however didn't seem to notice the state of the two girls as Kikyo stood in front of Inuyasha and kissed him full blown on the lips. Yura walked over to Miroku doing the same action.

Kagome was in shock. How could Inuyasha just sit there and let that bitch KISS HIM! But just before Kagome was about to turn away Inuyasha broke the kiss and pushed Kikyo away from him.

"Bitch don't you EVER kiss me again got it!" Inuyasha said with fire in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes instantly lightened up with happiness. Score, Inuyasha didn't like the bitch.

"But Inu baby I-" Kikyo started only to be cut off by Miroku somewhere in the background.

"Got damnit Yura get the fuck off of me. If I told you once I've told you a thousand times I don't want one of your motherfuckin STD's" Miroku said angry.

Now there was a shocker. Miroku very rarely turned down a girl let alone cursed at one so badly.

Kagome turned around to see a smiling Sango next to Miroku.

'_Guess she's happy now.'_

"Yea so shove off hoes we don't want ya'll around. Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing a now slightly blushing Kagome's hand and leading her towards Friday's.

"WHAT!" Yelled an outraged Kikyo and Yura.

"They said shove off you dumbass whores. Or are you both that stupid that you don't know what that means." Said Sango smirking at the two.

"Why you bitch! I'll get you for that." Yelled Yura shaking with fury and advancing on Sango.

"Careful with what you say Yura. Don't make threats you can't keep. After all I'll whip your ass if you even try to do something to Sango." Kagome said while baring her fangs and claws.

Kikyo and Yura just growled. Kagome and Sango had been in their way since they came back. Why couldn't the bitches just go back to where they were before?

"Phfff at least me and Yura don't desert our gang. What kind of leaders are you to go off and disappear, then come back and act like nothing ever happened. You two don't deserve the position that you're in any more than you deserve to be standing next to our men." Kikyo said.

That was it! This little bitch thought that Kagome and Sango had deserted there gang just for the heck of it! They did everything for her gang! And this whore also thought she didn't deserve to stand next to Inuyasha as his partner and friend! Oh no she was going down.

Kagome slipped out the hand that Inuyasha was holding and punched Kikyo in the face with it. Next she appeared behind her and grabbed the back of her next and slammed her face into the once nice white marble. She then picked Kikyo up and threw her against a wall where she crumpled to the floor.

"Look Kikyo the marble that you face was just slammed into looks just like you. Cracked and bloody. I'll show you exactly why I have the position I have so you wont ever forget again why I have it." Kagome said with a hand on her hip and a smirk one her face as she flexed her claws and bared her teeth.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. She looked sexy as hell right now. Just standing there with a hand on her hip and smirk on her face. He licked his lips and just continued to stare at her.

"Why you BITCH? You two bitches will pay." Yura screamed and charged a Kagome.

Instead of hitting her Kagome took a step back and Yura passed right in front of her and was kicked in the stomach by Sango. Then Sango grabbed her hair and slammed her down hard on her back.

"Hahaha sorry we aren't bitches, we are _THE_ bitches, and that's _MS_. Bitch to the two of you." Sango said with a smile on her face. (That's what my friend said lol)

And with that Kagome and Sango just turned away from the two beaten and bruised girls and grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku. They weren't going to cause a big scene in the hotel, but by the looks on the bystanders' faces they already had.

"Sooooo who's ready for lunch finally?" Kagome asked dragging Inuyasha along by the hand.

"I am! Beating those two bitches made me hungry!" Said Sango as she dragged Miroku along also while happily chattering with her best friend.

All the two boys did was look at each other and shrug. Then they both turned back around to the girls that had a firm grip on their hands and grabbed their hands back.

* * *

**Later that Night**

The door to Inuyasha room was slammed opened then closed as a boy and girl stumbled in kissing passionately

"Ohhh Inuyasha I want you to fuck me now I can't wait any longer." Moaned the girl as she shredded Inuyasha's shirt in an attempt to touch his muscular tanned chest.

As he continued kiss her picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his bed. He then gently laid her down and climbed on top of her.

"Heh just relax Kaggie we have all the time in the world to fuck." Inuyasha chuckled as he dipped his head down kissed and sucked on Kagome's neck.

The two of them to put it simply made up during lunch with Inuyasha apologizing for all his rude comments as well as Kagome. Now the only thing the two teens wanted to do was fuck the others brains out. So Kagome decided to just skip work and go with Inuyasha. Hey she wasn't the only one. Sango and Miroku disappeared soon after lunch also.

"Ummmmmm Inuyasha training for the gang defiantly gave you a bangin ass body." Kagome purred into his ear as she rubbed up and down his chest.

Inuyasha just smirked and ripped off Kagome's work skirt and blouse in one sweep exposing her skin to his hungry eyes which lit up when he saw her underwear.

"A pink thong and matching bra. Close enough to red." Inuyasha said and proceed to slice that off too.

"That was ...pant… one of my favorite pant gulp pair. You owe me moan a new set scream OH YES INUYASHA! YES!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha began fingering her with 4 fingers.

"Hahah cum for me _my_ favorite bitch in the whole world. Let me see your pussy drip for me." Inuyasha said as he began to lick her pussy while still fingering her.

Kagome couldn't take it. Inuyasha was driving her insane. All she wanted him to do was stop playing with her and fuck her hard.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M COMING **_INUYASHA!"_** Kagome screamed as she reached her climax and fell limp on the bed panting.

Inuyasha took his fingers out of Kagome earning him a moan and proceed to lick them clean. He then went back down to Kagome's pussy and cleaned up all the juice that had come out.

'_Ummmhhhh I love the taste of her. I can't get enough. And her moaning and screaming my name is drive me crazy! I gotta take this girl soon before I explode with need.'_ Inuyasha thought while finishing up.

Kagome then sat up and flipped them over so that she was on top and Inuyasha was on the bottom.

"Inuyasha I think I should pay you back for playing with me don't you think?" Kagome asked as her hand caressed Inuyasha's obvious hard dick through his jeans.

"Nah I think you should just hop on top of me and ride me till you can't see straight." Inuyasha said while moaning at her touch.

"Hummm. No I defiantly like my idea better."

And with that Kagome ripped off Inuyasha's jeans and boxers to expose his dick.

'_Ummm I'm going to enjoy this.'_ Kagome thought as she bent over and took Inuyasha's entire dick into her mouth.

Inuyasha just threw back his head and let a half snarl half growl rip its way out of his throat.

'_Damn I forgot that she give GREAT head. Damn this girl is good. And to think I'm the only one she's ever done this for. And I will be the only one she ever does it for if I have my way.'_ Inuyasha thought as he grabbed Kagome's head and pushed it back down over his dick.

Kagome just ignored Inuyasha's hands and continued giving him head. She kissed, sucked, licked, and nipped away at his dick bringing him closer to the edge. She then began to fondle and lick his balls.

"Got DAMN Kagome! I'm a bout to fuckin blow. GOT DAMN THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Inuyasha yelled before he came in Kagome's mouth.

'_Ummm I love his taste I could live off it.'_ Kagome thought as she continued drinking everything Inuyasha gave her.

After she was finished Inuyasha sat up and brought Kagome up to sit on his lap.

"Damn girl you always give it to me the best." Inuyasha said as he sucked on her neck while fondling her breast.

"Moan I gotta repay the favor after all I doubt any man will ever give it to me like you do_. 'And hopefully I'll never find out'_." Kagome thought.

'_Believe me Kagome you'll never find out cause your mine.'_ Inuyasha thought as he sucked on her neck.

Then Inuyasha picked her up and faced her toward the head board and positioned himself behind her.

"Ready to get fucked hard _my bitch_" Inuyasha said while he rubbed his dick against her pussy."

"I've been ready _'my Inuyasha'_" Kagome said while trying to get the tip of his dick into her. She keep the, my Inuyasha to herself.

'_Man I love it when he calls me his bitch.'_ Kagome thought with a smile. (Remember what a bitch is to a dog.)

And with that Inuyasha slammed his hips into hers while growling low in her ear. Kagome just moaned and threw her head back giving Inuyasha access to her neck.

While Inuyasha was sucking, nipping, licking, and kissing Kagome's neck he was also fondling her breast. Pulling and grabbing at the already strained nipples.

Kagome was going insane with all the feelings around her. She couldn't think of anything else accept for the sexy demon above her.

"OH YESSSS YASHIE FUCK ME HARDER! IM YOUR BITCH" Kagome screamed out.

'_You have no idea how right you are.'_ Inuyasha thought with a smirk

Inuyasha just flipped her so that she laid under him, grabbed her legs and opened them winder and screwed her harder in the position.

"Oh believe me Kagome that's what I plan to do. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight."

It was about 2 hours more of this, kissing, touching, fucking, fondling, and changing positions before they finally climaxed. Kagome came first howling out and collapsing on the bed. Inuyasha thrusted a few more times and with the help of the firm grip of Kagome's inner walls on his dick, came. He growled out his satisfaction and collapsed on top of her. There the two laid together in a sweaty tangled mess of limbs gasping for air.

After the two calmed down Inuyasha turned Kagome around to face him. He had his arms securely around Kagome's waist and was holding her as she was made out of a precious material that could break at any minute. He also didn't want to lose the feel of him inside her so he keep his dick in her.

Kagome had her eyes closed but when Inuyasha completely turned her to face him she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Damn Kagome that was great. Damn I missed having sex with you. Can't no one pleasure me like you." Inuyasha said while running his hands through her hair.

'_Damnit I'm in love with this girl. I can't even deny this shit no more.'_ Inuyasha thought while stroking her hair and looking deep in her eyes.

'_That look. It's so passionate. Could Inuyasha be in love with me? No impossible._' Kagome thought but with a little bit of hope.

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome started yet was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

'_Who the fuck would interrupt me NOW.' _Kagome thought as she slipped out of Inuyasha's strong embrace and moaned at the lost of him in her.

It took her a minute to find the stupid little cell phone considering all her and Inuyasha's clothes were thrown all over the place.

Finally she found it and answered it.

* * *

**Phone Conversation**

_"Hey Keith what's up?"_

_"Kagome I need you down at the base NOW!" Keith said urgently into the phone._

_"Okay I'll be there in a minute bye." And with that Kagome hung up the phone and quickly proceed to the door completely forgetting about Inuyasha._

**End of Conversation

* * *

**

That is till the still naked inu demon appeared in front of her blocking her exit.

"Come on Inuyasha I don't have time for this right now." Kagome said getting both irritated and aroused by the demon in front of her.

Inuyasha just smirked at her smelling her arousal and pulled her into his embrace.

"What's with the rush? Can't Keith wait till the morning to tell you what he has to tell you?" He said while kissing her lips gently.

Kagome just sighed at this rate she would be late and Keith didn't sound in to good a mood.

"No it sounded urgent so I have to go." Kagome said reaching up and running her hands threw his still damp hair.

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute not sure if he should let her go or not. But seeing her face he could tell that it was important that she go.

"Okay but first you might want to put your clothes back on. After all I'm sure you aren't going to go see Keith naked? Only **I'm **allowed to see you naked" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and moving away from the door.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked pass the arrogant dog demon.

"No I won't see Keith naked, but seeing as you shredded my clothes that I was wearing earlier I have to go and get another outfit. THANKS."

"You welcome any time sexy." And with that Inuyasha grabbed her ass as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

'_Sigh there is so much wrong with that boy. I can't believe I'm in love with him. Oh well I can think about that later right now Keith needs me.' _And with that Kagome went to her room and changed before heading off to the base.

* * *

**At the Base**

The assassin base where Kagome and Sango worked was **huge**. Built underground in a secret part of the FBI, the assassins' base was hidden from public and most governmental employees' knowledge. Only the best of the BEST became assassins and so there were few of them but their talents were unrivaled.

If the government wanted someone to 'disappear' or have an 'accident' it was the assassins' job to do it and make it look like an accident, a random crime, or possibly a suicide. All in all it was a job that the government didn't want the public to know about because of what their reaction may be.

When Kagome arrived at the base she walked till she was outside one of the main meeting rooms. She opened the door and found: Keith, Isis, and Sango in there.

"Hello Kagome finally you made it please take a seat." Keith said ushering to the seat next to Sango and across from Isis. Keith himself sat at the head of the long table.

"First of all are you okay. It seems you and Sango made a scene in the hotel and after lunch didn't return to work."

Kagome looked at Keith then at Sango who just laughed nervously and scratched her head.

"Sorry bout that Keith we didn't mean to give you any bad business. And sorry we had to take care of some business so we couldn't return back so work. It was just a minor set back." Kagome said calmly as she prayed that the scent concealer hid Inuyasha's scent and sex from the room's occupants.

"Okay well it doesn't matter we still have a lot of business for the hotel with tomorrow being New Year's Eve and all so no problem." Said Isis offering Kagome one of her warm smiles.

Kagome just nodded and felt a whole lot better.

"Anyway on with the reason I called you two here. As you know we have been looking for Five Shot and Naraku." Kagome and Sango both nodded in agreement, "So I am happy to say we have located both of them."

Kagome and Sango had a look of complete shock on their faces. It was amazing that they found one of the men let alone both. That was simply AMAZING.

"Yes we have found them and this is where your missions begins. You two will go your separate ways, one tracking Naraku the other tracking Five Shot. You will NOT attack them. This entire mission is to see how much information we can get out of the two of them. To see if we can maybe find out the location of the Light Crystal from Five Shot, and what Naraku plans on doing with the Crystal from no one other than Naraku himself. I want you to spy on these guys until tomorrow at 12 noon. At that time I want you both to return here with your information. Kagome I want you to watch Naraku, Sango you have Five Shot."

The girls just stared at Keith as he gave them their instructions. This wasn't going to be an easy mission and both of them would have to be at the top of their game to make sure that they got the information they needed and get back to headquarters.

"Tomorrow is New Years Eve and as you know we will once again be watching the festivities from the best seats in the square. So look forward to that after the mission and do a good job. Are there any questions?" Keith asked as he looked around the table.

Seeing no hands go up or questioning eyes he sighed and offered up a small smile.

"Good luck girls I know you will do great. It's almost 10 pm so get ready because you will leave the base and start your mission at 11. Dismissed."

Both girls got up and exited out the door Kagome came in.

"So it seems we're playing spy tonight how fun." Sango said sarcastically as the two of them walked towards the rooms that belonged to them in the base.

"I couldn't agree more Sango." Said Kagome also sarcastically.

They soon arrived at their rooms which were located next to each other and opened their doors.

"Well good luck girl see you tomorrow at noon." Sango said hugging her best friend.

"Yea see ya tomorrow. But I still have one thing to ask you." Said Kagome as she broke the hug and looked at her best friend.

"Oh and what's that?"

"What did you and my cousin do once we all split up?" Kagome asked while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sango just squealed and pushed Kagome while laughing, "Damn Kagome you act just like your cousin. Well all I can say is…. blush your cousin is a beast in bed."

Kagome's eyes went wide before she doubled over in laughter.

"Hahaha TMI Sango way To Much Information. Guess you're not a virgin anymore. But in what bed I and Inuyasha didn't see you two and we were in our suit."

"Well you know as a worker we have access to all the keys in the hotel. Miroku and me just picked one that led to an empty room and went with it." Sango said blushing a deeper color of red before grinning, "And what did YOU and Inuyasha do?"

"Well all _I_ can say is … we was getting it in." Kagome said as she and Sango busted out laughing.

And with that the two girls went into their rooms to prepare for battle.

* * *

**Somewhere deep in a Forest**

'_Leave it to Naraku to pick a spot out in the remote forest of New York as his place for a hideout.'_ Kagome thought as she hopped through the trees towards Naraku's fort.

Once outside the fort she surveyed the security system. Pretty tight except there was a 3 minute gap in between the guards outside walk around the perimeter. That would give her plenty of time to sneak onto the roof and get into one of the air ducks leading to the inside of the building.

So using those three minutes Kagome hopped the fence and jumped up onto the roof before a guard could see her. She didn't want to kill any of the guards because that would set off suspicion so she avoided them. Once she reached the fort Kagome entered as quickly and quietly as she could.

Once inside Kagome crawled through the ventilation system sniffing the air and following where Naraku's scent was strongest. She spent about 10 minutes crawling around the huge building till she found the room Naraku was in. Inside the room Kagome made out two figures. Naraku and by the smell Onigumo.

Before she even left the base Kagome made sure to turn off all her extra equipment. The only thing she had on was her headphones which connected her back with her base, and that was carefully hidden. She also had a small tape recorder that she would use to get any important information the two demons relayed. Also she made sure to mask her scent. If Naraku even got a whiff of it he would be all over her. And of course she had to have weapons. Never knew what could happen on missions like these.

'_Okay Naraku give me the information I want.'_ Kagome thought and she began her stake out.

Kagome had been sitting in the ventilation system for about 3 hours and the two idiots STILL hadn't mentioned anything about the crystal. All they discussed was who they killed and how they did it.

Just as Kagome was about to barf up her insides at how gory it all sounded she heard her and Sango's names mentioned.

"So when do you plan on getting Kagome? After all don't you think its time we mated with our bitches." Onigumo asked.

"I agree once I have the Light Crystal I will go after her and claim that which is mine." Naraku said a sadistic smile taking over his features.

"Hummm that sounds like a good plan. That's when I'll go after my Sango then." Said Onigumo with lust in his eyes.

"Yes I can't wait to have Kagome screaming in pain and pleasure as I mate with her. Then she will be mine. I've waited years to see that body of hers and now that we're only 2 days away from finding that crystal I can already feel it." Naraku laughed.

Kagome had to use every last bit of her self control to not jump down there and kill both the sick bastards.

"Yea and when we get our two mates we can finally kill off Miroku and Inuyasha." Onigumo said his features taking on a twisted sick look.

"Yea I can't wait to kill Inuyasha. Finally he will get what I've been waiting to do for years." Naraku replied back.

That was it. Kagome was pissed her anger was coming off in burst. But she quickly remembered where she was and attempted to calm down.

'_Chill Kags cause if you don't you've blown it. And…sniff sniff what is that wonderful smell. And why am I getting so sleepy all of a sudden. OH NO it's sleeping gas… I've gotta… get… out… of here.'_ Kagome thought before her entire body went numb.

Just then Kagome felt the ground beneath her give way and she felt herself fall and hit the ground HARD.

Using the last of her strength Kagome looked up to see Naraku and Onigumo starting down at her with wicked smiles on.

'_Oh no, Help Me………..Inuyasha'_

And then black.

* * *

AN: UH OHHHHH! Kagome's been caught by Naraku. What will happen next? I know but I aint telling unless you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Ice4ldragoness


	14. breakout and a chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

OKAY now on with the next chapter

* * *

_**Chapter 14:**_

'**_Ugh man my head hurts. Feels like someone's been bashing me upside the head with a metal baseball bat.'_** Kagome thought as she went to go rub her sore head.

But she realized she couldn't move her arms. She also realized that her legs couldn't move and that her feet weren't touching the ground.

"What the hell?" Kagome said as she opened her eyes and looked around.

Kagome saw that she was in a dark damp room that smelled of dead and rotten corpses. The only light that was in the room was the faint glow of the sun that came through the bared windows.

Turning her head slightly Kagome saw that her hands were chained, and when she looked down that her feet were also chained. She was raised slightly off the ground only being held up by the chains.

"How the hell did I get in here?" Kagome asked as she searched her memory bank for an answer.

"My dearest soon to be mate you must learn how to control your anger. You never know when that burst of energy that comes off of you will give away your hiding spot." Said a voice mockingly. (Just so you know that's how he found her last chappie.)

"Damn you to fuckin hell Naraku! Let me go you fuckin asshole." Kagome said as she pulled at the chains that held her pinned to the wall.

Naraku just chuckled as he stepped out of the dark corner he had been watching her in.

"Now why would I do that? I've waited years for this and you think that I would just simply let you go like that?" Naraku said as he stood in front of Kagome and stroked her cheek.

Kagome just glared and yanked her head away from him before spitting in his face.

"I don't give a good got damn what you want Naraku. You can rot in hell for all I care. Just know when I get out of here I'll be the one sending you there."

Naraku just whipped the spit off his face and offered Kagome a malicious smile. Then he swiftly punched her in the stomach knocking all the air out of her lungs.

Kagome just doubled over in pain as she gasped for air. Naraku grabbed her chin and yanked her head up till she was eye level with the shape shifting demon's red eyes.

"Soon Kagome you'll see things differently. Make no mistake I will have you. And as soon as I obtain what I want I will have you and everything at my will."

With that he roughly pulled her forward and kissed her. Naraku then bit Kagome's lip hard and tried to make her open her mouth, yet she kept it shut firmly. Kagome then pulled her head back sharply and then collided her head to Naraku's sending him back and to the floor.

Naraku just picked himself off the floor and whipped the blood off of his now bleeding nose.

"Soon Kagome you won't be able to resist." Said Naraku darkly as he opened and shut the door to her prison.

'**_Stupid fucker'_** Kagome thought as she spit out all the "Naraku germs" and some of her own blood from her now bleeding lip. **_'I gotta get out of here and back to the base. From the look of the sun it's already 11:30 am. Damn that must've been some strong ass knock out gas. I'm going to be late to the meeting and I have no way to communicate with the base. I gotta get out of here. '_**

And then Kagome proceed to figure a way out of this prison.

* * *

**Noon**

It was noon and Sango, Keith, and Isis were sitting in the meeting room from yesterday waiting for Kagome.

"Grrr where is she? I told her noon and Kagome is never late." Said Keith as he paced the room looking at his watch every 2 seconds.

"Honey calm down. Maybe Naraku reviled something important and Kagome had to stay a little later." Said Isis trying to calm her raging husband down.

"Oh yea? Then explain why her head set is turned off then. Kagome NEVER turns off her head set no matter what. Also if her mission had to be extended she would have called us and notified us first. So what other reasons could there be other than something went wrong." Keith said while glaring at his mate.

"I agree Isis, Kagome wouldn't do that. And her head set has been off for a long time. I tried paging her last night a couple times and this morning and she never answered." Sango said as she got up, "I'm going to go after her."

Keith turned around his eyes burning.

"Oh no you don't. We can't afford you going missing too. Look maybe Isis is right maybe Kagome's just late." He said while gently massaging his temples, "We have a lot to do today so we'll have the meeting later after all the festivities. Till then we'll just meet Kagome at the hotel. I'll leave word here for her when she comes back."

Sango looked a little weary of the plan but nodded none the less. Keith was her boss and even though they were good friends all that ended once it involved business. Then it was the whole boss and employee relationship. She also knew he was only being optimistic for all their sakes so she would push it no further.

"Alright well I'm going to change and then head to the hotel to help at the front desk. I'll see you guys later." And with that Sango left the room.

'**_Damn Kagome I hope your okay. Somehow this doesn't feel right. Something's wrong I just know it._'** Thought Sango before she went to her room to get changed.

* * *

**With Kagome**

'_**Got dammit. Those damn chains were really starting to hurt my wrist.'** _Kagome said as she got her hands free from the chains around her wrist, and cracked her wrist in a rotating manner.

Naraku might have taken all her weapons but he hadn't taken her powers. So Kagome had to freeze the chains and cuffs around her feet first then her wrist. It had taken her a while to freeze the cuffs enough so she could break them. She had to first make sure that she froze them enough so that the metal wore away and the only thing left was the ice. It had taken her about a half hour or so to do that.

'**_Okay now to get the hell out of here.'_** Kagome thought as she walked over to the window and looked out. **_'Great there's at least a 10 story drop to the ground and I have to get pass security that's been beefed up. Humm it seems like there are 3 guards stationed along the each outside part of the fence. So that means that there are at least 12 guards total guarding the perimeter of the base. Normally I would teleport myself outta here but Naraku has some damn type of barrier up.'_**

As ran her hands through her hair Kagome felt something. A clip. She pulled it out and a smile broke out across her face. She then looked at the window with a mischief smirk and walked over to it.

'**_Good thing I remembered to wear this. Now I can get out of here.'

* * *

_**

**At the Hotel**

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your day at The Royal Embassy." Said Sango as she finished helping one of the many people in her line.

Things had been busy ever since she had arrived. People seemed to be coming in by the truck full and there was no end in site. For every person Sango helped 5 to 6 more people came in.

Everyone was trying to get in and settled in order to have time to go to festivities for the New Year. So with the big crowd every staff member was working double time. There was a person at every computer at the front desk trying to check people in. So that made 10 workers but that still wasn't enough. Bellhops were being stopped as soon as they finished dropping someones bags off. Children where crying. People were arguing and it was all becoming to much to handle.

Then an argument started in line between two men.

"Hey I was in front of you. Go to the back of the line and wait like everyone else." Yelled the first man.

"There ain't now way in hell I'm going to the back of the line. I was in front of you. You're just saying that so you can move up and take my spot." The second man yelled back.

"Well it ain't your spot if you stole it from me now is it you motherfuckin liar!" yelled the first man back.

Soon other customers joined in arguing about who was right and who was wrong. Staff members rushed over and tried to calm the mob but with no success.

That was it. Sango had reached her breaking point. Between no sleep, worrying about Kagome, and now this she couldn't take anymore.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" She screamed as she slammed her hands down on the desk and jumped on top of it. "Everyone had better shut up and wait their own got damn turn in line. Now SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WAIT YOUR OWN GOT DAMN TURN OR I'LL RIP YOU'RE LUNGS OUT AND FEED THEM BACK TO YOU THROUH A STRAW!"

Ever persons head in the lobby was turned towards Sango in shock. All the customers including the kids' mouths were wind open and gaping at her. The workers however were relieved to have all the noise stop, especially the demon employees.

"We WILL get to everyone. And if you don't feel like waiting your turn then go find another mother fuckin hotel because then we wont hear your big fat mouths. THANK YOU! Now can I help the next got damn customer?" She said as she jumped off the desk and glared at the next person in line.

* * *

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome had decided to use the hairclip that she had in her hair in order to break through the metal bars on the window. The hairclip was a present from Keith that doubled as a laser. And the window was big enough for her to get out of. Not to mention lucky her thanks to the position of the sun the part of the building she was in was shrouded in shade. That gave her the perfect cover to jump out the window and make it to the ground without being seen in her all black outfit.

However just as she jumped out the window she heard the door to the room being opened.

'**_Oh shit! Guess I'm going to have to make a straight run for it.'_** Kagome thought as she hit the ground and looked around.

"WHAT THE HELL! SHE'S GONE! SOMEONE SOUND THE ALARM!" Kagome heard a man scream from where her room was.

'**_Aww shit this mission just keeps getting worse and worse.'_** Kagome thought than she heard the ear splitting alarms.

Men and women were running around everywhere as the building went on lock down and all the windows and doors were sealed shut with metal plates covering them.

Kagome took this as her time to make it over to the fence. In all the workers confusion no one would notice her trying to make her escape.

"ALL EMPLOYEES OF NARAKU AND ONIGUMO PLEASE HEAD TO THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING! WE HAVE SOMEONE TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Said a loud speaker addressing all of the employees.

Then a barrier began to form around the fence. It was the same type of barrier Naraku and Onigumo used on her during the fight at school.

'**_Like hell I'm being trapped in here after I've made it so far.'_** Kagome thought and ran full force towards the fence before the barrier completely covered her exit.

Just as the barrier was about to close Kagome jumped out and jumped through successful making it out of the hell hole that was Naraku's hideout.

"HEY there she is get her!" Screamed a man to her left and she heard footsteps to her right.

"Damnit you idiots I don't have time for this." Kagome said and put on her killer face.

With that she charged at the first man that gave her away and slit his throat with her claws. She then took his gun and turned to the two men that came to help the man she had just killed. And before they could call for back up she shot them both twice in the head. Effectively killing all them.

'**_Sigh Now I can get out of this place.'_** Kagome thought as she dropped the gun and walked over to enter the forest.

"Hey I think I heard gun shots over hear." Kagome heard in the distance coming from another side of the fence.

'**_Doesn't matter I'm done here time to take my leave.' _**And with that Kagome hid her scent and ran deep into the forest. Back towards civilization and away from Naraku.

* * *

_**Back at Naraku's base**_

"Master Naraku it appears that she killed these 3 guards then took off into the forest. What are your orders for us to retrieve her?" Asked a man

"There are none. You all failed to keep her here now I see that I have to go and bring her back. Tell my brother to continue the search for the jewel without me." Said Naraku coldly as he headed into the forest.

'**_You forget Kagome that I get what I want. And now that you're close enough to have I don't plan on letting you go that easily. Kukuku.'_** Thought Naraku as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**_3 Hours later_**

Kagome found a river and decided to take a break. She thought she was far enough away from Naraku's power to finally teleport. And after her little break she would teleport out of this creepy forest and back to the base.

'**_Damn this forest is big as shit! I don't remember it being this big when I entered. And I could have sworn that I passed this rive like 5 damn times! But that's impossible I couldn't possibly be going in circles'_** Kagome thought with a sigh as she got up and got ready to leave.

"Guess it's time to get home and celebrate the New Year with my family." Kagome said.

"Or it's time for you to come back to my base and celebrate the New Year and you becoming my mate with me." Said Naraku as he stepped out from behind a tree across the river from her.

"WHAT THE FUCK! How is it that you found me all the way out here?" Kagome yelled as she braced her self for a battle.

Naraku just chuckled. "You forget my dear that this is my forest. And I can see everything and everyone in it. I can also manipulate things here so even though it may appear as if you aren't going in circles you really are. You are actually only about a mile away from my base."

"Grrr damn you. I've been running around in damn circles this entire motherfucking time!" Kagome yelled as she stared at Naraku with hate filled eyes.

"Yes you have. And don't look at me like that my dearest soon to be mate. I might begin to think that you don't like me." Naraku said as he gave her a mocking stare.

"Oh believe me I don't dislike you" Kagome said with her eyes closed.

"I knew you didn't. So why don't you come back to the base with me and we can have some 'fun' together." Naraku said as he began to walk towards Kagome.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I don't dislike you… I hate you. I despise you and I always will! Now I'm going to rid me and the world of one of the biggest bastards ever." Kagome said coldly as she opened her eyes and slipped into her assassin mode prepared for battle.

Naraku's smile slipped off his face and was replaced by one of anger.

"I wouldn't count on it babe." And with that Naraku charged at her.

**_4 Hours Later_**

Naraku threw a punch at Kagome effectively knocking her into a tree before charging at her. Kagome just created 4 ice daggers and threw that at Naraku hitting both his arms and legs causing him to fall to the ground.

She then jumped into the air and came down hard trying to land on Naraku's head. However at the last minute he jumped out of the way and kicked her legs out from underneath of her. This caused Kagome to twist around and then roll on the ground to escape another punch from Naraku. She then threw an energy blast at him effectively knocking him through a tree before he stood up and stared at her with cold eyes.

Kagome was bleeding and breathing hard as she stared back at Naraku. They had been fighting for quite some time and now it was sun down. Kagome was battered up worse than before. She had cuts, bruises, and gashes all over and looked like she had been to hell then back 3 times. Her legs, arms, and face were a bloody mess, and her once blue hair was now almost black with all the blood in it. With all of her injuries it was going to take some time getting back to the base.

The only good thing was that Naraku was looking just as roughed up as Kagome. His black wavy hair that was always in a ponytail was now down and straight thanks to all the blood that was caked in it. He also had two black eyes and 7 of his 8 tentacles had been ripped out. And because he and little to no energy left he only had power to grow one tentacle back. He was also covered in cuts and bruises.

"Damn it Naraku why won't you just die." Kagome said as she created an ice dagger and threw it at him aiming for his chest.

He nearly dogged it with it embedding itself in his shoulder.

"Kukuku I won't die because if I did I wouldn't have you." Naraku said as he pulled out the dagger and just stared at Kagome.

Then Naraku charged at her. Kagome braced herself for the attack thinking it was going to be a punch but instead found herself impaled with Naraku's tentacle and her back against a tree.

"Kukuku just so you know my dear Kagome this tentacle has the same poison on it that won't allow you to stop bleeding." Naraku said a triumphant smile on his face.

"Da…mn you ….you… fuck…in …bastard." Kagome said as she struggled to breathe.

"I won't let you die Kagome I will take you back and let you heal then I will claim you as my own. And since you will be mine and have no hope of escaping I guess I can let you in on a little secret. The Light Crystal that you have worked so hard to find doesn't exist." Naraku whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she stared up into Naraku's grinning face. No he had to be lying. IT WAS REAL!

"Your lying the crystal is real!" Kagome said as she struggled against Naraku.

Naraku just pinned her arms to her sides when she tried to lash out against him.

"No it isn't Kagome. Do you remember how you found out about the Light Crystal? Do you know _why _you couldn't find any readings on it? Do you remember where all your leads to the crystal came from? Or have you ever wondered why it was so easy for Keith to find me and Five Shot?"

Kagome stopped struggling as realization dawned on her.

'**_We found out about the Crystal after Naraku said it once in battle. Before that neither me, Keith, Sango, or Isis had ever heard of it. We also couldn't figure out why we couldn't find anything on it but dismissed it as being something very important and_** **_dangerous jewel. So dangerous that most information on it had been destroyed. And all our leads to the crystal had in some form or another come from… Naraku. NO.'_** Kagome thought.

"Yes Kagome I used the crystal to send you on a wild goose chase knowing eventually you would have to come to me for the information you seek. Kukuku you are all fools. What were you going to use the infinite powers of the crystal for anyway? To resurrect that boy Josh and that girl Dominique I had killed. Face it they're dead and they are never coming back. Face it you are the reason they were killed in the first place it's all your fault." **_'No it wasn't my fault.'_** And now since you wanted them to come back so badly you are trapped and it's only a matter of time before we get Sango to." Naraku said.

Kagome just looked down at the forest floor.

'**_I can't believe I was so blind! I wanted Josh and Dominique to come back so badly that I ignored all the obvious signs.'_** Kagome thought, **_'Naraku that bastard took advantage of one of my weakness. I won't allow that to ever happen again. He'll pay for killing two of the people I loved and he will pay for making me look like a fool.'_**

"Oh and by the way the real jewel you should've been after is the Shikon no Tama. It has amazing power my dear and I plan on using it to take control of the world. And with you by my side I shall rule." Naraku said grinning evily.

Kagome just began to shake and Naraku smirked thinking she was crying.

"You're an idiot Naraku" Kagome said as she looked up at him her eyes glowing blue, "If you think I'll let you do that or ever be with YOU!"

And with that Kagome released a blast of energy that hit Naraku at close range and knocked him off of her. Naraku was sent back hurtling through trees and when he finally stopped he just slid to the ground unconscious.

Kagome's eyes soon returned to normal and she slowly slid down the tree she has been pressed against, with her head down.

'**_Josh. Dominique. I've failed. I let our enemy make me weak. I'm sorry.'_** Kagome thought as she stood back up and looked at Naraku's still unconscious body.

"I might as well finish you off before you get more strength back." Kagome said as she walked towards him creating one of her ice daggers.

But just as she reached him his eyes opened and a cloud of miasma circled him. Kagome had to back away and cover her nose as she looked on. The miasma had completely covered up Naraku in its black clouds and after a minute or two disappeared along with Naraku.

"Damnit he got away again." Kagome thought and dropped the dagger and looked around. "It appears that his spell that trapped me hear has been lifted now I can get out of here."

Kagome took a step but instantly grabbed her stomach and kneeled on the ground hissing in pain. As she drew her hand back she found blood covering it and remembered Naraku's attack.

"Shit." Kagome said as she tore off a piece of what was left of her shirt and wrapped it around her stomach.

'**_If I don't get back soon I might die of blood lost.'_** And with that Kagome began running to the edge of Naraku's territory as fast as her injuries would allow.

* * *

_**With Sango and Everyone else**_

"Hey Sango come on time to get going so we can start partying into the New Year!" Said Kohaku as Sango walked towards the group of people at the front door.

The group consisted of Miroku, Inuyasha, Keith, Isis, Shessomaru, Ayame, Souta, Kohaku, Kirara, Sierra, the Takahasi's, the Higurashi's, the Kizu's, and Kazanna's.

'**_Kagome's still not here. Something is definitely wrong.' _**Sango thought as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hell yeah! Let's party it up New York style."

"Hey before we leave have you seen Kagome anywhere Sango? No one seems to have seen her all day. And when I called her cell phone she didn't answer" Asked Keiko Higurashi worriedly.

Sango smile faltered ever so slightly before she replied, "Yea I saw her earlier this morning. She's been running errands outside the hotel today and said she would meet up with us sometime before the ball drops." Sango lied.

However her lie worked because mostly the whole group relaxed and walked out talking to one another. The only ones who didn't relax were Miroku, Inuyasha, Keith and Isis. Miroku and Inuyasha gave Sango a suspicious look before following the group out. That left Sango, Keith, and Isis behind.

"I don't like lying to them. They're my family and they should know that something is up with Kagome. I also know that Inuyasha and Miroku didn't buy the lie." Sango said looking at the Keith and Isis worriedly.

"Don't worry Sango. For all we know Kagome may be back at the base right now getting ready to come here. And just stick to the story if Miroku or Inuyasha ask you about anything later." Keith said offering her a small smile.

"Okay." And the three of them walked out to the group.

"Hey Inuyasha I wonder what Sango, Keith, and Isis were talking about that they didn't want any of us to hear." Whispered Miroku to Inuyasha once they reached outside.

"I don't know but something tells me it has to do with Kagome and the reason Sango lied to our parents. We'll find out later when she's alone." Whispered Inuyasha back.

Miroku just nodded and everyone began the short walk to Time Square to watch the ball drop and kick off the New Year.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

After reaching the edge of Naraku's territory which took her a long time Kagome was finally able to teleport to the base. The only problem was she could only teleport to the entrance of the base because she lacked the energy to make it to the meeting room. So painfully she had to walk all the way to the meeting room, tripping and stumbling the entire way. Just her luck, the only people in the base were far away and had the music up so loud partying into the next year that they didn't hear her.

'**_Finally'_**, Kagome thought as she entered the meeting room she was in last night only to find it empty with a note on the table.

_Kagome,_

_Apparently your mission ran longer than anticipated. We couldn't wait any longer because you know that we have to prepare for tonight. So just meet us at the hotel and we will finish the meeting after all of the festivities._

_Keith_

Kagome just crumpled up the paper and wanted to scream. It had taken her forever just to get this far and now they wanted her to get all the way to the hotel! She was already incredibly dizzy and judging by how her body felt she only had enough energy left to maybe make it to the hotel before she just passed out. Hell she was surprised she made it this far!

'**_Please be in the lobby someone.'_** Kagome thought painfully before she disappeared in a whirlwind of ice crystals and raindrops.

_**At the Hotel**_

Kagome managed to teleport herself to the hotel and ended up at the top of the grand marble staircase in the lobby. She looked around and noticed that it was pretty much empty except for a few employees at the front desk watching a small TV and people running in and out the hotel.

However no one seemed to notice her as her body finally gave out and she fell forward tumbling down the stairs. Once clean white marble stairs and carpeting was stained red as her body fell against the stairs.

When her body finally hit the bottom with a sickening thud and crack she heard people scream along with yells to call the ambulance and to call Keith. However none of it seemed to matter. All Kagome could feel was the warm blood leaving her body turning it cold. She could only hear her own weakening heartbeat. And her thoughts were centered on one person.

'**_Inuyasha…. Please…. help me.'_** Kagome thought

Then black.

* * *

AN: Wow what a chapter. Was that enough action for you guys? Sorry about the wait and all I hope this made it up to you. Well you guys know what to do. **REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE! **If I don't get enough reviews I'll take my time in telling you what happens next. I want at least 15 reviews and I know a lot of people read this story so that shouldn't be hard. So if you want more tell me.

Also I edited chapter 1-3 of this story because some things didn't make any since to me. So if you want to see them go ahead but the changes aren't anything major.

Ice4ldragoness


	15. Assassins

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

So with out further ado CHAPTER 15:

* * *

RECAP:

_When her body finally hit the bottom with a sickening thud and crack she heard people scream along with yells to call the ambulance and to call Keith. However none of it seemed to matter. All Kagome could feel was the warm blood leaving her body turning it cold. She could only hear her own weakening heartbeat. And her thoughts were centered on one person._

'_**Inuyasha…. Please…. help me.'** Kagome thought_

_Then black.

* * *

_

**_With Inuyasha and the Others_** (this is a little before Kagome falls down the stairs)

Inuyasha was standing next to a wall of windows in a building across the street from where the giant ball was going to drop. He was talking to Miroku about the gang when his stomach began to turn and a feeling of terror ripped through his body.

'**_What the hell? Where did that come from?' _**Inuyasha thought as he turned away from the still talking Miroku and looked around the room.

Their fathers and Keith were all sitting at the bar drinking and talking about business. Their mom's, Ayane, and Isis had decided to occupy the middle of the room and sat on the sofas talking about… girl stuff. And Bankotsu, Shessomaru, Souta, and Kohaku were opposite the bar watching sports and talking amongst themselves (sorry I forgot to mention that Bankotsu was with the group last chapter).

Nothing was out of the ordinary except that Sango was standing by herself a little away from Inuyasha and Miroku on her cell phone. She had a worried look on her face that only seemed to increase the more she talked with whoever was on the phone.

"Yo Inuyasha what's up?" Asked Miroku once he noticed his friend wasn't paying attention.

"Its Sango she's acting mad weird." Said Inuyasha, "We should go ask her what's up and find out where Kagome really is. I don't know why but I have this bad feeling and I think it has something to do with Kaggie."

Miroku just nodded and the two boys proceed to walk over to Sango.

* * *

_**Sango phone convo.**_

"Hey Ayame we're all here at Time Square where are you guys?" Sango said over the phone.

"We're going to be there in like a half hour. Apparently stupid Koga left his motherfuckin cell phone in the room. So we have to walk back to the hotel. I honestly think the boys an idiot." Ayame sighed over the phone.

"Don't forget Aya your in love with that idiot." Sango giggled a little.

"Yea I know but that doesn't mean he loves me back." Ayame said sadly.

Sango's small smile fell at the sound of her friend.

"Don't worry something tells me you two were made for each other. He will realize how you are much more than just a friend."

"Thanks San. So anyway have you talked to Kagome? I haven't seen her all day."

"I called to see if you did." Sango said now getting worried.

"You mean you haven't? Well we're at the hotel now so I'll just go check you guys ro… OH MY MOTHERFUCKIN GOSH NO!" screamed Ayame over the phone.

"Ayame? AYAME what's wrong?" Sango asked now really worried.

Just then Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to Sango.

"Hey Sango what's going on?" Asked Miroku as he looked at the worried girl.

Sango just looked up at him and Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I was just talking to Ayame and she started screaming?"

"OH NO! NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! KAGOME! KAGOME PLEASE!" Screamed Ayame over the phone.

"AYAME WHAT'S WRONG WITH KAGOME! WHAT'S WRONG IN THE HOTEL" Sango asked now hysterical.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Sango you have to get to the hotel now! Kagome is in a pile of blood in the lobby and-"

Sango didn't hear anymore. The only thing going through her mind was Kagome and blood.

"Sango what's wrong with Kagome?" Asked Keith.

Sango said nothing. She just ran out the door and out the building towards the hotel dropping her phone in the process.

Keith ran over to the phone and picked it up and started yelling into the phone.

"Ayame its Keith what's wrong with Kagome?" He said with a confused and worried face.

Ayame then began to explain what she said to Sango before horror took over Keith's face and he ended the conversation with Ayame and turned to all the worried people in the room.

"So what's wrong with Kagome damnit?" Inuyasha said now worried and mad that he wasn't getting any answers.

Keith just ignored him before staring at Isis.

"Sango was right."

Isis's eyes widened in shock and horror and the two ripped out of the room followed by everyone else. (In case you're wondering Sango had the bad feeling and said that they should do something.)

* * *

'**_Kagome please be all right. Please be all right. Please SCREAM'_** Inuyasha was thinking as he ran full force till he heard a scream.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled and kicked it up a notch.

Now Inuyasha was running even harder also. What had made Sango scream? Whatever it was it was at the hotel because that's where Ayame was when what ever happened. Inuyasha soon passed everyone and reached the hotel first. What he saw made his blood run cold.

There lied Kagome in a pool of her own blood at the bottom of the grand marble stairs. Her body was in a mangled heap and she barely looked recognizable.

"No." He whispered, "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha just ran to Sango, Ayame, Sierra, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku who were all kneeling near Kagome trying to stop her from bleeding anymore.

"DID SOMEONE CALL THE FUCKIN AMBULANCE?" Inuyasha screamed as he ripped a part of his shirt and tried to wrap it around the giant wound in her stomach.

"SCREAM No not again MY BABY!" Screamed Keiko as she tried to run to Kagome's unmoving body.

"Dear you have to calm down you can't run to her and jump on her. That won't help." Said Tai as he held his wife while his own eyes bled red at the sight of his pup. Someone was going to pay dearly.

Keith and Isis soon stood next to Kagome and Keith began shouting out orders.

"The fucking ambulance aint going to be here fast enough so we're taking matters into our own hands. I'm taking Kagome to the base and she'll get help there better than any hospital can offer. Hakkaku and Ginta go ahead of me and get the medical staff ready. Tell them to be in Kagome's medical room and get there ASAP or there will be hell to pay. Koga, Ayame, and Sierra clear this area of all pedestrians and stay here till the ambulance comes and tell them that the situation is being taken care of. Guest can come back into the hotel after this place is cleaned up. GO NOW AND MOVE THAT'S AN ORDER!" Yelled Keith slipping into his assassin boss mode.

"Serena, Rai, and Brook come up with a story to tell the police when they come. Also all you guys have clean up here. Get help if need be from other employees. Then I want you to come to base. All my employees who work personally for me at the base better be at the base in an hour. GO!" Keith shouted to workers near by.

They all nodded and went around to do their jobs. All their eyes held no emotion as they did their duties. No emotion was shown by the assassins. Those workers who had no idea what he was talking about were ushered out as guest.

"Ayame, Koga, and Sierra Kagome's family can stay their coming to the base. They have a right to know what the hell is going on. Isis you're with me. I can't put Kagome down once we get to the base to put all the access codes in so you'll have to do that for me." Keith said as he went over to Kagome and lifted her up gently and then turned to Sango still on the ground looking at the floor.

"Sango I know this is hard for you but you're now my top person now that Kagome is hurt. I know you have little energy from lack of sleep, worry, work, and from your last mission but I'm going to need you to teleport your family to the base." Said Keith.

Sango just nodded her head in understanding continuing to look at the floor. Keith nodded and in a whirlwind of leaves and flowers he and Isis disappeared.

Now the only people in the lobby were Sango, the regular group, and bystanders who were being ushered out. Miroku just stared at Sango and the group moved to where she and Inuyasha were.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as he put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango's head immediately sprung up showing empty emotionless eyes. She stood and addressed the group around her.

"Okay if I'm going to get you all there I'm going to need you all to make a circle and grab hands." She said in a commanding way.

Inuyasha just picked himself off the ground. His eyes were cold and angry. Whoever did this to _his_ Kagome was going to pay. But other than Inuyasha moving no one else moved. Still in shock. This made Sango mad.

"Look either you come or you don't. I don't have time for all this. Kagome's way beyond hurt and I'm going to be by her side. So either move it or be left behind it's your decision."

They all nodded and formed a circle around Sango holding hands. Sango then got down on one knee in the middle of the circle and began to do hand movements before nodding her head in a final gesture.

And with that the group disappeared in a whirlwind of flowers and leaves.

* * *

_**At the Base**_

The group soon found themselves being dumped in a long hall with lights overhead.

"Where the heck are we?" Asked Ayane as she grabbed a hold of Shessomaru's hand.

Sango just stood up from her kneeling position and proceed to run down a hallway. The others followed after Sango with Inuyasha being right next to her.

"All your questions will be answered once we reach the medical room." Sango said.

It took them about two minutes of hard running through endless hallways lined with doors before Sango stopped in front of a door that said infirmary.

She then proceed to put in three different codes before the door swished open and they continued. After a minute she stopped at another door but this once specifically said Kagome's name in gold lettering. Sango then put in three more codes and the door swished open like the first.

It was at this time that Sango's body gave out to fatigue and she fell with Miroku catching her.

"Sango!" Her mother said worriedly as her dad took her from Miroku's arms.

"It's nothing I'm just really tired. We've made it to Kagome's room in the infirmary. Keith will tell you everything that you will need to know." And with that Sango passed out.

"Okay come on lets go." Said Inuyasha as the group entered.

There was a short hall before they saw a door and Inuyasha gently pushed it opened. The group was temporarily blinded by the light before their eyes adjusted and they entered.

"Wow this aint like no hospital I've ever seen." Said Shessomaru as they looked around.

The room had a 20ft high ceiling, plush carpeting and looked more like a lounge area. There was a group of sofas in front of a GIANT fish tank which took up one of the four walls. It had all types of animals in it from small fish to sharks. (Kinda like an aquarium.) But what surprised them even more is what they saw inside it.

Inside the aquarium was a giant bubble that had all the makings of a hospital surgery room. Their were doctors inside all working on Kagome. There was also a long tunnel which lead from the bubble to the room that they were standing in and had a sliding glass door which opened to reveal a tired and worn out Keith.

He looked up at the group and ushered for them to take a seat as he sat himself. Isis who was standing next to the glass looking into the tank turned around and walked over to sit next to her mate.

"I know you all are wondering what the hell is going on here." He said while looking at the group in front of him.

"Yea I would personally like to know what happened to my daughter and why we're all here." Said Tai his voice frosty and his eyes tinged with red.

Keiko just held onto him tighter and he calmed down a bit and wrapped his arm around her. His mate needed his support.

"_Sigh_ Let me start by saying you are all in an underground part of the FBI. I am the boss of a special part of the FBI unknown to all except for members of my team and a few government officials. This is the United States Assassins base." Keith said looking at them for their reactions.

Everyone just sat there in shock. Assassins? The government had their own private team of assassins. Just then the door opened to reveal Koga, Ayame, and Sierra. Shortly after Ginta and Hakkaku arrived.

"The ambulance has been notified and the hotel lobby has been cleared of guest. All other guest have been told to remain in their rooms' sir." Said Sierra as her eyes remained emotionless.

"Good job. You may stay in here if you wish." Said Keith.

They nodded there heads and proceeded over to the glass wall and stared out into the aquarium.

"As I was saying the Government uses us as a special force to rid themselves of high ranking personnel. If someone important goes 'missing' or is killed it was most likely our doing. I found Kagome and Sango five years ago on the streets of Brooklyn. And after they put up a pretty good fight I asked them to become assassins for me and since then they've been my top assassins. Koga, Ayame, Sierra, Hakkaku, and Ginta are also assassins." Keith said looking at Sango as she woke up.

"Where the heck am I?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"You're at the base Sango. If you want you can go to your room and go to sleep." Said Keith.

"No I'm staying." She said as she got up and went to where her fellow assassins were once standing now sitting on the ground.

"I brought Kagome and Sango back to New York so that they could continue to look for a special jewel called the Light Crystal. However when I sent them to California I hadn't expected them to meet up with all of you so we used the cover of my hotel to stop suspicion on why they came back. Also I made them employees to give them a cover in case I needed them to disappear on a secret mission. Last night Kagome were sent out on a mission concerning the Light Crystal after we got a big break. Sango was sent to go spy on Five Shot from the Arachnid gang who we were told knew the Crystal's location. And Kagome." He said his face faulting for a slight second "was sent to spy on Naraku."

Realization occurred to the group.

"You mean NARAKU did that to her! I'll kill the fuckin bastard." Inuyasha said making a fist.

His mother just gently put her hand on his fist to easy him. He just sighed and went to go stare at Kagome through the tank to the right side of the sliding door while the group of teen assassins occupied the left. However, he still paid attention to what Keith was saying.

"Yes Naraku most likely did that to her. The two of them were sent to retrieve information the Light Crystal and were suppose to be back by noon. However Kagome didn't come back and instead of looking into it more we dismissed it as Naraku leaking more information out and so she had to stay. Obviously we were wrong."

"So Kagome and Sango are assassins?" Asked Tai making sure he heard right/

"Yes." This time the reply was from Sango, but she never take her eyes off the aquarium as she spoke, "Me and Kagome became assassins when we disappeared."

Keiko stood up and turned to Sango.

"But why did you two disappear? Why did you leave and not tell anyone where you were going?"

"I left because I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Kagome trying to leave out the window. At first she told me not to come but… I had to. There was no way I was going to let her just leave and go on her own. And she wouldn't listen to me when I told her to stay. She was set on leaving."

"But why did she want to leave?" Asked Inuyasha now looking at Sango.

Sango turned her head and they saw sadness in her eyes "That I don't know. When I asked her she wouldn't tell me. And every time I have asked her she refuses to tell me. All I know is she is my best friend and I couldn't just let her up and leave by herself."

They all saw the truth in her eyes and Miroku went and hugged her.

"Shhh its okay Sango we believe you."

Just then they saw one of the doctors, who were dressed in a deep underwater suit, step into a little room that was connected to the back of the bubble. Soon the room he was in filled up with water and he exited it and began to walk into the center of the tank with Kagome in his arms.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Inuyasha as he watched the man lay Kagome down on a flat smooth rock and leave her there. Inuyasha could see that Kagome had on a bathing suit and that she also had what he could only assume was water proof bandages.

"Considering Kagome gains strength when she is in the water, we center her entire surgery room around water. Once the doctors are done treating her we leave Kagome in the water till she gains back her energy. None of the animals bother her in their but most just come by and check up on her. If they see that something is wrong they start to act frantic and that alert us to a problem." Said Keith as he looked at her.

Inuyasha could only stare at the beauty. Even though she had just been put in the water you could see her healing fast even for her abilities. She looked so peaceful out in that water amongst the coral and fish. She looked like she was apart of the environment.

Just then the doctors that had been working on Kagome exited the tank. Everyone in the room stood up and looked at them expectantly. The last person to exit was a beautiful female inu demon who had light brown hair and beautiful blue grey eyes.

'**_Wow she's beautiful'_** thought Bankotsu as he just stared at her.

"This is the best medical staff the world has to offer. You couldn't find better anywhere else. Good job guys you may all leave." Said Keith but he gestured for the woman who stepped out last over to him, "This is Doctor Hitomi Misuteri our head doctor. She was the one who took Kagome out into the water and laid her down."

So it wasn't a guy in that suit it was a female.

"It is nice to meet you all." She said with a small smile as she opened one of the files that was in her hand and shifted through a few papers, "Kagome is doing well for all she has gone through. She has 5 broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, a severely deep gash in her stomach, and several other gashes around her body. We also had to remove a lot of poisons from her body. However she is healing wonderfully as usual. If this was anyone else I don't believe they would've been able to survive." As she looked up at what she knew to be people close to Kagome.

She then shut the one folder and opened another this time only addressing Keith.

"Upon our search we were able to set up a small time table of what could have happened. Some time between the time she left and 2 in the morning Kagome had ingested sleeping gas. And apparently a lot of it because there was still little traces of it in her system. Then there is a big time gap that we can not account for. But we guess that her battle with Naraku occurred around 5 pm and ended around 9. So she must have teleported back to the hotel no later than 9:15 where she fell down the stairs. The surprising part is that she didn't experience any head injuries from her fall." Hitomi finished as she shut the folder and gave it to Keith.

"Thank you for your report. Now I would-" But Keith was interrupted by Ginta.

"Kagome didn't go straight to the hotel after her fight with Naraku she came back to the base."

Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes. How did he know that?

"And how do you know that?" Asked Keith.

"When me and Hakkaku where running down one of the hallways to get here we passed the main meeting room. Kagome's scent as well as blood was in the room and her blood was wrapped around this paper." He said producing the note that Keith left for her.

"But that means that Kagome came to the base before she went to the hotel. By then we were long gone. She came here first figuring we would still be here considering it's very rare that you cancel meetings." Said Isis staring at Keith.

"But if that's true we still had people at the base. Why the hell didn't she go to them and get help instead of coming to the hotel." Keith said in deep thought.

Everyone in the room was pondering the same thing. They were in such deep thought that they never noticed the door that lead from the inside of the aquarium open or the dripping wet girl leaning against the frame for support.

"I went the hotel because I had to tell you something important that couldn't wait." Said the girl as she continued the struggle of holding herself up.

Everyone in the room's eyes quickly turned to her and stared in shock. When had Kagome woken up and moved out of the tank.

Their thoughts were soon stopped when she began to fall the floor.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught her and lifted her up bridal style.

"Inuyasha." She sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing up. You are in NO condition to be walking around. You should be resting." He said firmly yet at the same time gentle.

Kagome just opened her eyes and looked at him. He had bags under his eyes and looked tired and worn out. Worry and concern evident. Had she made him look like that? Was he really that concerned about her?

Inuyasha just moved over to where everyone else was sitting and sat in an unoccupied love seat with her in his lap. He looked over and could see that most of her bruises and stuff had healed. He could still tell that she had a couple of broken bones and ribs and therefore made sure he was extra gentle.

Now this was a shock to everyone in the room who knew Inuyasha. Never had he been so gentle with a girl. What had exactly going on between the two.

"I walked out here for the same reason that I went to the hotel rather than get help. I have important information for Keith." Kagome said as her eyes landed on Keith then shot to Sango, "But first Sango did you get any information from spying on Five Shot?"

Sango looked kind of surprised before responding, "No nothing. The only thing that I found out was that the man was a fucking pervert and that he had a lot of women visit him." Sango said and shivered at the memory. "Why?"

"Because all the work we put in to finding the Light Crystal was all a big waste of time." Kagome said as her eyes closed as if to stop a bad memory.

Sango, Keith, and Isis stared at her in shock.

"But Kagome you really wanted to find the Crystal and use it to make your wish. Why would you say that the thing that you wanted so bad that you stayed up countless hours searching for was a big waste of time?" Whispered Sango.

"Because when I was fighting Naraku and about to lose he told me that everything about that crystal was a lie." Kagome said pain lacing her words.

"You can't trust what Naraku says, Kagome. Especially about the Crystal! Have you forgotten that he is also after it? He's just saying that to throw us off and get the Crystal for himself!" Said Keith as he looked at her.

Kagome just shook her head and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"That's what I thought at first before he began to explain everything. Do you remember _how_ we found out about the Light Crystal? Do you know _why _we couldn't find any readings on it? Do you remember _where_ all our leads to the crystal came from?" Kagome asked as her voice gained strength.

"Kagome." Isis said after she realized the truth.

"That's right they all came from Naraku! I was a fool to not see all these things before it got to this. Naraku revealed his location to get to me. And I walked right into his trap so I could obtain the one thing I thought that could-" Kagome shouted before she looked down and whispered, "I failed them."

Kagome got up from Inuyasha's lap and after finding her balance ran out the room as best so could, and away from the worried faces.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he raced out of the room after her.

Kagome's mom stood to follow but her mate held her back.

"Something tells me that Inuyasha is the only one right now who can help her."

Keiko just nodded before sitting next to her mate and laying her head on his should. Tai just wrapped his arm around her in a comforting way.

"Keith who is it that Kagome disappointed? Why did she want the Crystal so bad?" Asked InuTaisho as he too tried to calm his distressed mate.

"Kagome never told me why she wanted to find the crystal when Naraku mentioned it. Naraku had said that the crystal could grant any wish for the one who possessed it. She never told me why she wanted it or what her wish was going to be, she just said that she had to use it for something important." Keith said as he thought back.

All eyes turned to Sango who was still tightly wrapped in Miroku's arms and was looking into the aquarium.

"If you all are wondering if she told me then I'm sorry to say she didn't." Sango said this as a tear flowed down her cheek. All of today's events let her emotions run free, "Since the night we left Kagome has most of her secrets under lock and key even from me."

Everyone just stared at Sango. They knew that all of the pass events had taken a toll on her body and mind.

"Miroku can you please take Sango to her room Koga will assist you. After that Koga show Miroku to a room. Ayame, Sierra, Ginta, and Hakkaku you are dismissed and I would like for you all on your way to your dorms show Kohaku and Souta one of the spare rooms. I don't think anyone can teleport back to the hotel right now so you all are free to stay." Said Keith, "Also, tomorrow I want all my assassins to meet for a special meeting at 9."

They all nodded and walked out today's events tiring them out.

"Hitomi, would you please escort Shessomaru, Ayane, and Bankotsu to a room in B wing. I'm sure they wouldn't want to be in A wing with all the younger members." Keith said. "Isis will escort all the adults to rooms in D wing away from most of younger members. I have work concerning Naraku to do so good night." Keith said as he stood to take his leave.

"Now that my pup is involved I am helping you with Naraku." Said Tai as he stood up and clenched and unclenched his fist, "No one and I mean NO ONE hurts my pup twice and gets away with it."

"Yes as much as the government will hate it the Demon Blood organization is now involved. We will be helping in anyway we can." Said InuTaisho as he stood next to his best friend.

"I must agree with my father and Mr. Tai. I will not let anyone hurt my little sister like that and get away with it." Said Shessomaru with Bankotsu nodding next to him.

"Very well then. The Government knows that they can not control my affairs anyway. Isis please escort the ladies to their rooms then." Said Keith as the men prepared to leave.

"We deserve to help just as much! Why must we go to bed while you guys get to help? We are members of the Demon Blood too and care just as much about Kagome!" Said Izayoi as the other women backed her up.

"Because today's events have already put a strain on everyone especially all of you. We know you can help just… get some rest before you start." Said InuTaisho trying to reason with them and after several minutes of discussing amongst themselves the women finally agreed and left with Isis and Hitomi.

"Well then gentlemen looks like we have a long night ahead of us. The room we will be in has a coffee machine that produces coffee 24/7. So if you will follow me we can begin." And with that the men departed out of the room.

"This is a fine way to start the New Year." Said Tai as he looked to see that it was 2 in the morning.

"Indeed." Said InuTaisho and the men continued to the office where they were going to work.

* * *

AN: Hoped you like this chapter. Kagome is holding more than one dark secret even from Sango! What could it be? If you review you will find out. The next chapter I plan on revolving around Kagome and Inuyasha after she ran out the room. So if you want more you know what to do REVIEW! 


	16. So Much Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

**Thank You Emo Mistress Ravina you were my 200th reviewer.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 16:**_

Kagome just left the room. She couldn't stand to be in there anymore and see the looks on Sango, Keith, and Isis's faces. She knew she left with many questions unanswered but she needed time to think.

'**_Now that everyone is here and knows me and Sango's secret I guess its time to reveal all my secrets.'_** Kagome thought as she arrived at her room in the C wing.

Kagome punched in the code to enter her room and the door automatically swished open allowing her to enter. However before Kagome could get in her room two strong arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her in and the door shut. The lights in her room immediately turned on once she and whoever dragged her into the room came in.

Kagome turned with a start once they entered the room to she who her assailant was. It was Inuyasha and he had concern etched clearly on his face.

Without words Inuyasha just walked over to one of the couches in the living room and sat looking at her expectantly.

"**Sigh** I suppose you are here for an explanation." Kagome said as she walked over and sat next to him rubbing her temples.

Inuyasha said nothing as she walked over and sat next to him. He just allowed his eyes to follow her movements in silence with a blank face.

"Yes. I want to know what is going on here." Inuyasha said after a few moments of silence went by.

"I thought Keith already explained all this to you." Kagome said.

She knew what he was really getting at but wanted to avoid it. She always felt vulnerable around Inuyasha and right now in her weak state she felt it even more.

"You know that's not what I meant. Your hiding something from everyone Kagome and I want to know exactly what the hell it is." Inuyasha said his blank face taking on a look of anger.

Kagome sighed so much for playing dumb.

"Inuyasha I plan on telling everyone in the morning what has been going on with me. Right now I am not in the mood to talk about it." She said hoping he would catch her drift and leave her alone.

To bad Inuyasha was stubborn.

"That's nice and I'm sure the others will appreciate you opening up to them about it but I'm not everyone Kagome. I want to know what's going on with you NOW!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome could see the fire in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"What does it matter to you? What do you care if there is something wrong with me? It's not as if I matter to you other than being your sex toy." Kagome said sadly voicing what she feared he thought of her.

Inuyasha just sat there in shock. Is that how he made her feel? Like she was just his sex toy? No that was all wrong.

"Kagome, I want to know because… I care about you." Inuyasha said softly as he grabbed her chin and turned her toward him.

Kagome's eyes had gone wide. He cared about her?

"Inuyasha." She whispered afraid that she would wake up from this and find out it was all a dream.

"Kagome I really do care. Somewhere in the months that I've known you I've developed the feeling. You mean more to me than just a sex toy." He said his hand still holding her chin and looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were just a sex toy. You mean a lot to me. Not just because you're my partner and not because we have great sex. It's because of you and right now I'm worried because you're hiding something from me and I can't do anything to help." (Awww Inu is way out of character right now but don't worry he's still himself)

Kagome could only hold her breath as he spoke. He really did care for her.

'**_Oh Inuyasha I'm happy that you care for me but I know you can't possibly harbor the same strong feeling I do.' _**Kagome thought as she smiled at him

"Thank you Inuyasha but I still want to tell everyone at once. It... It will be too difficult to tell this story twice. And if I tell you I may chicken out on telling the others. Right now however I do need you to do something for me." Kagome said as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Anything." Inuyasha replied sincerely

"Can you please hold me while I sleep? I feel better when I sleep in your arms." Kagome said as she looked down with a blush.

Inuyasha also blushed.

"Of course but are you sure you don't want to do something else before we go to sleep." Inuyasha said with a sly smirk trying to lighten the mood.

It worked because Kagome just squeaked in outrage and hit him on the shoulder lightly. Her blush gone and a smile on her face.

"You're a pervert Yashie. But you know I am in no shape to have sex so sorry puppy." Kagome said as she stood up and stretched.

"There you go again calling me a puppy. Remember last time I showed you how I wasn't a puppy." Inuyasha said with a dreamy smile at the memory.

Kagome just blushed again and laughed punching him again.

"You really need to get some Inuyasha. I'm starting to think you're deprived."

"Well maybe if you'd heal a little faster I could." He said with a smirk before adding, "By the way you look cute when you blush."

Kagome just blushed five different shades of red as Inuyasha rolled on the floor with laughter. Kagome in an attempt to save some of her dignity hit him in the face with one of the couch pillows.

Inuyasha just stopped laughing and rolling and looked from Kagome to the pillow then back.

"You just hit me with a pillow." Inuyasha said shocked.

"**Hump** that shut you up." Kagome said crossing her arms with a smirk to match one of Inuyasha's own.

Inuyasha just picked up the pillow and tried to throw it at Kagome but missed at the last minute.

"Inuyasha you just returned fire. THIS MEANS WAR!" Kagome said as she ran to her bedroom and got one of her pillows off her bed throwing it through the door towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just caught the pillow and ran into Kagome's room. The blue colored pillow raised high above his head as he gave a battle cry before throwing it at Kagome so hard that it knocked the girl off the bed.

"Take that Kaggie." Inuyasha yelled as he got on her blue bed and began to jump on it with a new pillow in his hand.

"That's it Takahasi your going down!" Kagome declared with a pillow in hand as she jumped on the bed and swung at Inuyasha. Sleep was completely forgotten.

"Bring it on Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he swung back at her.

And the Pillow Fight War had begun.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

After a night of pillow fighting Inuyasha and Kagome laid sleeping on Kagome's bed. They left the war as a tie until later and decided to catch a few Z's before facing there families. All was calm in the room and Kagome was wrapped securely in Inuyasha's arms.

Both teenagers were enjoying their own dreams of each other in peace before a knock and a voice was heard at the open bedroom door.

"Wake up you two idiots or you'll be late for the meeting."

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to see a smiling Sango and Miroku.

"What happened here? It looks like World War III broke out in here?" Asked Miroku as he looked around the once clean blue room.

"Well in a way it did. Me and Inuyasha had a Pillow Fight War last night." Kagome said as she crawled out of Inuyasha's strong arms and out of his warmth.

"Really and who won?" Asked Sango curiously.

Kagome blushed, "We never finished we called a cease fire."

"Humm judging by the blush I'm guessing that's not all that happened care to fill us in Kagome." Miroku said as he glared over at his best friend who a stupid smile on his face.

"Well-" Kagome began

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Pillows were flying everywhere in the spacious blue room. Lamps, TV's, pictures, and anything else that was light in weight and got in the way of the pillows was being knocked to the ground.

Kagome and Inuyasha were on opposite sides of her beds and were using it kind of as a fort.

The battle went on for about an hour before Inuyasha jumped on the bed and pulled Kagome up on it also.

"How about we call a temporary cease fire I have something I want to ask you." Inuyasha said as he sat Kagome down in his lap.

"Oh and what is that?" Kagome asked running her fingers through his silky silver hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked and stared deep in her eyes.

Kagome's fingers stopped immediately in his hair. Girlfriend? The Inuyasha Takahasi world renowned hottie and the sexiest man she had ever seen had just asked her out.

'**_I can't… I can't breathe.'_** Kagome thought as she forgot how to breathe.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. **_'Maybe she doesn't like me like I thought she did.'_**

"Yes." Kagome said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I asked if-" Inuyasha started only to be cut off by Kagome.

"No idiot I mean yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Inuyasha didn't even reply. All he did was pull Kagome into a soul searing kiss that was sure to leave her lips swollen and bruised.

Kagome just returned the kiss with the same intensity. It was quickly becoming passionate and Inuyasha laid Kagome on the bed while crawling on top of her.

"Inuyasha don't forget **pant** I'm still injured we can't do that." Kagome said after she pulled away to breathe.

Inuyasha's eyes just rolled in frustration as he slid off Kagome and laid next to her. He had to wait till she healed to do anything with her.

"This sucks." Inuyasha said as he pulled her to him so she could snuggle into him.

"Yea but I promise I'll make it up to you." She said seductively and laid her head on his chest.

Inuyasha just smiled mischievously and smacked her ass.

"I know you will and you will be making it up to me all night."

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Kagome had told Miroku and Sango everything minus the parts after she agreed to be Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"Aww congratulations guys you make a cute couple." Said Sango as she smiled at the two.

"Yea I got to agree with that. Just make sure you don't do anything to hurt my little cousin Inuyasha. I'm counting on you as my best friend." Miroku said seriously.

"Feh of course Miroku. Kagome deserves the best and that's what she's going to get."

"**sigh** aww how cute I envy you Kags." Said Sango.

"Well you know Sango if you really want me you can ask me out." Miroku said returning to his perverted self.

"Umm well… Miroku I…tick tick tick YOU MOTHERFUCKING PERVERT!" Sango screamed and bashed Miroku upside the head knocking him clear on the floor.

"**Hump** serves you right idiot. Guys there is a meeting at nine so I suggest you take a shower and get dressed." And with that Sango left the room and Kagome's minnie apartment.

"Wait for me Sango my love." Miroku yelled as he got off the floor and ran after her.

Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed at the two.

"They like each other." Kagome said as she walked over and sat next to her boyfriend on the bed.

"Keh it's obvious. Miroku has never pursued a girl like he is Sango. Most likely because she's not as easy as the girls were use to. I know that's one of the reasons I fell for you." Inuyasha said as he kissed her temple.

"Aww thank you Inu. Come on we need to get ready for the meeting."

And with that the two went and got prepared.

* * *

_**Meeting**_

Everyone who was in Kagome's surgery room yesterday was at the meeting room today, including Dr. Hitomi. It turns out that in addition to being the head of the medical staff she was a close friend of Kagome's and good assassin.

Inuyasha and Kagome had taken showers, changed clothes, and came to the meeting. Inuyasha borrowed clothes from one of Kagome's previous missions where she had to be disguised as a teenage boy.

"Okay we are here to discuss a few things concerning Naraku and Onigumo. These two are a great threat and now that they are meddling with the well being of my assassins they must be taken care of. However we are at a lost at knowing what they are currently doing. So we-" Started Keith only to be interrupted by Kagome.

"Naraku and Onigumo are looking for the Shikon No Tama." She said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Naraku told me while we were fighting. That was the other reason he sent us on the wild goose chase for the Light Crystal. So he and Onigumo could find the Shikon No Tama."

"But how are we sure that this isn't another wild goose chase?" Asked Keith.

"Because the Tama is real. We have first edition books about it in our library back home. The Shikon No Tama is a powerful jewel that can grant anyone's wish. However if it's an evil wish the jewel becomes tainted and darkness will befall the earth. If it's a pure wish then the jewel will disappear after the wish is made." Said Shessomaru reciting a part of his readings.

"Yes indeed I do remember a whole series of books dedicated to the jewel. Our ancestors were there when the jewel was formed by a powerful moon priestess named Midoriko." Said InuTaisho.

"A moon priestess? That is incredible aren't they suppose to be demons that possess incredibly strong spiritual powers?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes indeed. They are very rare to come by." Said InuTaisho.

"So now that we know what their after we just have to get it first. So InuTaisho I'm going to need you to get us all the books you have on the jewel so we can begin our search. Also there is another announcement concerning the younger members." Keith said.

"Okay what is it?" Asked Kagome with curiosity.

"Well technically it doesn't concern anyone who already lives here. All the adults have agreed that Naraku and Onigumo are extremely big threats and that we should treat them as such. So everyone will move into the base and become assassins. Classes will be held here for both academics and assassin skills." Keith said.

All the younger teens looked at Keith in shock.

"Wow this is bangin. We get the kick ass as assassins." Said Souta. (Lol ass as assassins notice a pattern.)

"Yes Kagome you and everyone else who are already assassins will pickup where you left off in your studies." Said Keith and Kagome and the group nodded.

"Inuyasha and the others you will be beginning your training. First you will have to go to your homes and get your things. Then come back and pick a room in one of the wings you like minus D wing that's for adults and where your parents will be staying. You are all still the leaders of your gang so of course you will take care of those affairs. And you are free to come and go as you please. Your parents are still also keeping their company. Now any questions?" Keith finished.

No one raised their hand.

"Okay if that is it we have work to do so go and-" Keith started only to once again be cut off by Kagome.

"Actually I have something I want to say." She said standing up with all eyes on her.

"Okay what is it Kagome?" Asked Keith as he sat down.

"I think I owe everyone an explanation on a lot of things. Especially Sango who has stuck by me even though I have kept her in the dark all this time." Kagome said as she looked at Sango.

"The reason I left 5 years ago was to protect everybody. I didn't want another person who I cared about to be killed because of me."

"What are you talking about Kagome? Who was killed because of you?" Asked Tai.

"Both Josh and Dominique were killed because of me." She said sadly her bangs covering her eyes.

"No they weren't they were walking back home and got attacked that is all. It couldn't be helped. Everyone in Brooklyn knew they belonged to our gang. Someone saw them alone and took advantage of that." Said Keiko softly.

"No it wasn't like that. I was with both of them the days they died. I watched as they were killed ruthlessly in front of my eyes. I saw the pain that was there and… I couldn't do a damn thing to stop what I caused. They were killed because they were with me. They were killed because everyone knew they were dear to me." Kagome said now trying to hold back tears.

"Kagome you weren't with Josh the day he died because you came back later that night claiming you went to the park that night and played basketball till it began to rain." Said Izayoi remembering that day.

"And you weren't with Dominique because you said that you went for a bike ride and was training out near the edge of New York City." Said Tai.

"I lied. The day Josh was killed we went to the mall and he took me shopping. That's where I got this necklace", Kagome said as she showed them the gold and silver necklace. "We were walking back and it began to rain so we began to run home. But then we heard gun shots and Josh grabbed me and pulled me under him to protect me. Then when it was over I got from under Josh and found out I was covered in his blood. He died after I hugged him. Then I saw the man who killed him as he got away. I was about to go after him when I heard the police coming. I panicked and ducked into an alley as they took Josh into an ambulance and drove away." Kagome finished as she clenched her fist.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Pain reflected clearly in his eyes because the suffering his girlfriend endured. Yet Kagome continued completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Then Dominique. She was raped when we were walking home from the park. I was helpless to help her and worst the people that attacked us made me sit and watch the whole thing. I couldn't turn my head away and when I tried to close my eyes they held them open." Kagome was finding it hard to stop the tears at the memories, "I watched as each of those filthy men hurt her more and more. And when they were done they just shot her 12 times. But amongst the men were two girls. The two of them were the ones who ordered the men to do what they did. Those two bitches were the ones to order the men to go along with the plan and Dominique's death. Do you have any idea who those two were?"

Everyone just shook their heads in to much of a shock at what Kagome endured at such a young age.

"The same girls I almost killed at initiation. Kagura and Kanna."

"No. So that's why-" Said Ayane putting the pieces together.

"I was going to kill them. For what they did. They were following Naraku's orders just as the man was that killed Josh. And then 3 years later after Dom's death I received a note from Naraku at school. It said that Shessomaru was next and then it went on to name everyone in the order that they were going to be killed. Minus Sango because of Onigumo. At the end of the letter it said the only way to prevent anyone else from dying was to leave the safety of the gang. So I decided to leave. I didn't expect Sango to come with me." Kagome said as her head was down still.

Everyone was quiet. How could this have happened? Kagome had been through hell and none of them knew it.

"So what were you going to use the crystal for?" Came Sango's voice barely holding in the tears.

"You were going to use it to revive Josh and Dominique's bodies in the lab weren't you?" Said Keith.

"Bodies? What bodies are you talking about there are no bodies in the lab?" Said Isis looking at he mate.

"It was a secret between me and Kagome when she first came. When we found out about the Crystal she asked me to get the bodies, of what I'm guessing is Josh and Dominique. She wanted me to stop the bodies from decaying till we found the jewel. I agreed and when I asked about it she said she didn't want to talk about. So we put the bodies in a secret room where the access is reserved strictly for me, Kagome, and Hitomi. Hitomi is the one monitoring the bodies and making sure they don't decompose." Finished Keith.

"But shouldn't Josh's body been decomposed at that time?" Asked Miroku.

"I can explain that. Demons decompose at a far slower rate then humans. However one thing is odd. Neither of their bodies shows decay. So I'm still researching to find out why." Hitomi explained.

"I was going to use the jewel to bring them back." Said Kagome.

"Kagome why didn't you tell us this?" Asked Tai looking at his pup.

"Because I didn't want to believe it myself. I've tried for years to rid my mind of the horrible memories but they continue to come back. You don't know the feeling of looking on at a loved ones face as they slowly die and you can't help. You practice and work so hard to get strong and yet it doesn't do a damn thing when you need it most." Kagome said she was shaking now and then her head flew up to reveal her eyes, "And the worst part is it is my entire fault that they died and suffered."

Kagome's eyes held misery, pain, anguish, heartbreak, and worse a broken soul.

Everyone in the room couldn't breath. It was like her pain and anguish was so great that it was chocking all of them.

Kagome could no longer look them in the eyes. She walked out of the room never turning around.

* * *

_**Back in the Room**_

No one in the room could move. Kagome, everyone knew was a strong person, but they didn't full see how strong till just then. She had seen things at such a young age that many never saw. Dealt with horrors no one should have to deal with. Things that drove those people who did experience them insane. And she did it all on her own with no one to lean on or comfort her.

"I can't believe we never bothered to look deeper into all of this." Said Tai as he stared at the door his daughter left out of. **_'I've failed as a father to protect my pup.'_**

"She's suffered all these years and has kept everything bottled up. We should've noticed." Said Keiko with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to go check on her." Said Tai as she stood up to leave.

"Kagome has just revealed a great burden I think it would be best if we just let her calm down first." Said Sango, "I know exactly where she went and what she is doing believe me she needs to be alone."

And with that Sango got up and left out the door.

"We should get started. If possible please let Kagome calm down first before you ask questions or pry. It's not easy for old wounds to close again especially when they never fully closed in the first place." Said Keith, "I suggest everyone gets their things from home and bring them here."

Everyone nodded not in much of a talking mood and proceed to get their things from their houses.

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

Inuyasha had been to his house, packed his things, and unpacked them back at the base. He had his room set up and everything with his passwords and key card to the room done.

Inuyasha chose the empty room across the hall from Kagome's so he would be close by.

No one had said much during the 3 hours after the meet. Their parents simply setting up their own rooms and continued their work concerning the Shikon No Tama.

Miroku was comforting Sango in her room. Souta and Kohaku had gone with Sierra and a newly arrived Kirara on a tour of the place. Shessomaru, Ayane, Bankotsu, and Hitomi were helping their parents. And Ayame, Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta were sent on a last minute mission.

This left Inuyasha to wander around by himself his thoughts firmly set on one girl. Kagome.

'**_Kagome you've been through so much and yet you're so strong still. Most people would've probably killed themselves with what you went through. Yet you kept on living trying to avenge the people you lost.'_** Inuyasha thought.

As he was walking he wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going. Soon however a familiar alluring scent brought him back to reality.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and began to follow her scent.

Kagome's scent soon lead Inuyasha to a room that said training area.

He opened the door and walked into find himself in a big wide hallway with doors and windows lining the walls. The windows allowed the person in the hallway to see into the room. The doors had words on them telling what the room was used for.

Inuyasha continued down the hall and stopped at a window and looked in to see Kagome. She seemed to be practicing sword techniques by herself. The door used to get into the room said _sword fighting_ in gold letters and swooshed open when Inuyasha touched it.

Once he entered he saw Kagome cutting and slashing at an invisible enemy with smooth and perfected strokes. In the background the song So Much Pain by Ja Rule was playing from the radio in the corner. (I do not own this song. It is by Ja Rule.)

**Uhh... yeah, huh, yeah  
All my, ... So much pain  
Uhh... Huh, yeah  
Yeah, so... much... **

They'll never take me alive, I'm gettin high with my fo'-five  
Cocked on these time to die  
Even as a lil' , you could picture me hot gun in the rain  
I shed the tear, cause this here inherits the pain  
And now I'm labeled as a thug - you know the game  
Smokin weed, fuckin hoes, slangin thangs, that's the life I live  
Even if I tried to go back I'd get lost (come back)  
And everything I seem to love I done lost  
Fuck the world if they can't understand me  
What else could I do? I had to feed my fuckin family  
Yo' lies is my truth, so I'm a drug to your youth  
And you don't want 'em nowhere near me, now that they can hear me  
I spits razors, never been a stranger to homicide  
My city's full of tote-slangers and chalk lines  
Why do we die at an early age?  
so young, but still a victim of a twelve-gauge  
Feel the rage this world has bestowed upon me  
And I don't give a fuck 'cause they don't give a fuck 'bout me  
So I keep - drinkin Hennessy, bustin at my enemies  
Will I live to see twenty-three? There's so much pain'

Kagome was moving gracefully across the room. Doing back flips, jumps, kicks, and lunges all while using her sword on her invisible enemy. Her wounds were opening back up but she ignored the pain.

The city she was born and raised in… Brooklyn. So many people died young there due to gun. She was as familiar with death as she was with the idea of breathing. It was her second nature. Chalk lines were a normal occurrence. Hell she contributed to them. However she never wanted them to be around one of her own.

**_Chorus_  
Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh  
I'm tired of the strain and the pain (so much pain)  
Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh  
I'm tired of the strain and the pain **

Years and years of strugglin all my life  
Runnin wild as a kid, grew up blazin 'em right  
I'm in a - little cell I call my soul lately  
It's been a - givin me hell and my heart is screamin, "Don't enter"  
I've been cursed, for what it's worth I feel dead  
Spittin to you, I know I'm in way over my head  
But Lord hear me, I believe in your "7 Day Theory"  
Three souls done sent this whole world teary (can you hear me?)  
Too hot for you to stand near me  
It's so much pain, and wanna kill me  
I'm tired of the stress and the strain  
But my, grimiest grimeys got love for me  
They're blazin, sendin shotguns up above for me  
My face in, Hennessy with no chaser  
Coke rises on every way in - keep us hustlin  
Me and my man got a plan to get this paper  
So if you owe , look for the gauge to blow  
I figured I'd be considered a killer  
Doin crime excited my mind and leadin the blind  
I, can't express my compassion, my satisfaction  
for gettin fucked up and blastin - we all been there  
Taught from young to shoot, show no fear and lie  
And wipe the tears from yo' mother's eyes - so much pain

Even when she was younger she knew how to kill and kill efficiently. The gang's motto was **'Kill or _be_ Killed'**. She preferred to kill over be killed.

Out in the middle of a fight with a gun in her hand at the age of seven. Shooting. Killing. All to protect those who she cherished only for them to later die. She killed because she knew no one outside her gang family gave a damn about her so why give a damn about them.

After Dominique's death and before Inuyasha came her heart had a clear sign that said Do Not Enter. She couldn't afford to love someone else. She couldn't afford to love anyone other than the people she already did. She might as well have been dead the way her heart was cut off and with how much of her soul had shattered. But then Inuyasha came and opened her heart up. He also helped her with the missing pieces of her soul.

Kagome began to cry.

**_Chorus - repeat 2X_ **

"They'll never take me alive..."  
Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh  
I'm tired of the strain and the pain  
"They'll never take me alive..."  
Ooohhh tired of the strain and the pain  
"They'll never take me alive…"  
I'm tired of the strain and the pain  
"They'll never take me alive..."  
Ooooooohhhhhh, nooooooooooooo  
"Cocked on these suckers, time to die"

They got me mobbin like I'm - loc'd and ready to get my slug on  
I load my clip and slip my motherfuckin gloves on  
I ain't scared to blast on these suckers if they test me  
Trust, I got my glock cocked, playa if they press me  
Bust on motherfuckers with a - PASSION  
Better duck 'cause I ain't lookin when I'm - BA-BLASTIN  
I'm a nut and drinkin Hennessy  
And gettin high on the lookout for my enemies  
Don't wanna die, tell me why?  
Cause the stress gettin major  
A buck-fifty 'cross the face with my razor  
What can I do but be a thug until I'm dead and gone  
I keep my brain on the game and stay headstrong  
These sorry bastards wanna kill me in my sleep  
I'm real they can not see  
And everyday is just a struggle, steady thuggin on the streets  
And I be, ballin loc, don't let 'em make you worry  
Keep swingin at these suckers 'til you buried  
I was born to raise - hell, a from the gutter, word to mother  
I'm tough - I'm kickin dust up, ready to bust  
I'm on the scene steady muggin mean; until they kill me  
I'll be livin this life, I know you feel me  
There's so much pain

Inuyasha's heart bled. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

'**_The sad thing is that we could die living the life we do. Our lives are constantly endangered. There is a lot of pain living the lives we do. The only way to have some peace is to get rid of the person who is causing my Kagome so much grief…Naraku. You will pay for what you have done not only to my Kagome but also to me' _**Inuyasha thought as his own nightmares came back to him.

The life Kagome lived was one he was very familiar with. They didn't have that many differences when it came to the way they were raised besides who they were raised by. Killing people at the tender age of seven. Learning where the major arteries were in the body. How to kill someone without breaking a sweat.

That was all things very familiar to him. The cut off of the heart once you have been hurt enough. A broken soul at all the killing that goes around you. Never aloud to escape.

Then the light once someone special enters your life despite all the barriers you set up _**'Kagome'**._ And then your soul and heart begin to mend despite your past even though it is there and will forever haunt you.**_  
_**  
**_Chorus - repeat 2X w/ variations_ **

Ooooohhhhh, pain

Kagome drove her sword into the ground imbedding it there firmly. She then threw her head back and made a sobbing howl. Her face completely covered by the tears still running from her eyes before falling into a kneeling position, her hands still firmly set on the handle of the blade. She was tired of the pain.

Inuyasha watched the scene in agony. How his heart clenched at the sight of her so weak and broken.

He cautiously walked over to the sobbing girl kneeling next to her. He then took his hand and moved the strands of hair, which were in her face, behind her ear.

Kagome made a startled gasp and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome it's going to be alright. You aren't alone anymore." He said softly.

Kagome just cried even harder and lunged into Inuyasha's chest clinging onto him like a life line.

"Please Inu. Don't leave me." She sobbed into his chest.

"Shush Kagome. I won't ever leave you. I'm here for you and always will be." Inuyasha said as he rested his head on top of her head.

'**_I may not have been able to help you all those years ago but I'm here now and that's never going to change.'_** Inuyasha thought and held onto her tighter.

* * *

AN: Wow that was a powerful chapter. Now you all know what has gone on with Kagome yet I have still left gaps. Inuyasha's nightmares what could they be? Are there anymore Moon Goddesses? And why hasn't Josh and Dominique's bodies decomposed yet? Review and find out!

Remember I can't update if I don't know how ya'll feel.


	17. Club Blaze

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Once again thankz for all the reviews. If you haven't reviewed please send one so I can get some feedback. If you have reviewed I would like to say thank you and please continue.

* * *

_**Chapter 17:**_

The clashing of swords was all that was heard in the large room.

Miroku charged and swung his sword down in an attempt to cut Inuyasha across his chest. But at the last minute Inuyasha jumped out of the way and then slashed at Miroku.

Miroku also managed to dodge but barely. Then the two faced each other. Both dripping in sweat with emotionless faces. There were random cuts and bruises on both of their bodies but they both ignored them.

As the two continued to fight one another a man stood in a corner and watched in interest. The two boys that he was watching had been battling for about an hour now and showed no sign of weakening anytime soon.

'**_These two are great fighters. Their previous training with their gang has allowed them to already be superior to most that have been here for years.'_** He thought as the two clashed swords and pushed each other back.

Then Miroku charged straight at Inuyasha and at the last minute jumped up and behind him in an attempt to catch Inuyasha off guard. However, Inuyasha turned around and his sword blocked Miroku's strike.

Then Inuyasha shifted his weight and pushed Miroku back and onto the floor. This threw him way off and as he hit the floor he had no time to get up because Inuyasha was already over him and held his sword up to his neck.

"**Smirk **I win again." Inuyasha said as he backed up and offered Miroku a hand to get up.

"Yeah it would seem so. But watch out, one of these days Inuyasha I'm going to beat you." Miroku said with his own smirk as he took Inuyasha's hand and hoisted himself up.

"Okay in ya dreams Roku."

"Okay you two good day of training. I must say thanks to your previous training I've had little to teach you. Actually you have proven to me and Keith that you are more than capable of joining Kagome and Sango in their practices. So congratulations you have moved up to Rank 9" Said the man who was in the corner as he approached the two.

"Okay so does that mean that you are still our trainer, Tim?" Miroku asked him as he stared at the man.

Tim was about the same height as Inuyasha and Miroku but was around their parents' age. He was a wolf demon and had brown hair that reached to his waist when it wasn't up in its normal high ponytail. He had matching brown eyes which when he wasn't working held a friendly look in them. But times when he was working, or in this case training younger members, they had a cold look in them.

"No this will be the last day that you will have me or anyone else as your trainer. Kagome and Sango train on their own." He said as his eyes went back to their friendly nature.

"Okay then so starting tomorrow we just train with Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yeah kind of. Kagome and Sango train as partners because on missions they are mostly together and work as a team. So you and Miroku will most likely be doing the same. Koga is paired with Ayame and Ginta and Hakkaku are partners."

"So who is Sierra with?" Asked Miroku thinking of Kagome's 'apprentice'.

"Well Sierra doesn't have a partner yet. She will most likely be paired with that girl Kirara though because they seem to work nicely together. And from what I've heard from Keith Souta and Kohaku are partners." Tim said finishing.

"Okay so we will see you around." Said Inuyasha as he got his discarded shirt and water bottle and headed to the door with Miroku doing the same. He only had on a pair of black sweatpants which he trained in.

"Yep. See ya cause I have to attend a meeting with Keith and a couple other high ranking members." Said Tim and left the room.

"Okay Miroku we have the rest of the day to do whatever so what do you want to do?" Inuyasha said as he left out the same door Tim used.

Miroku took a drink out of his water bottle as he walked next to Inuyasha. Miroku also had his shirt off and around his neck as well as a pair of dark grey sweatpants.

"I don't know it's a Friday night and we have the weekend off so why don't we go to the club tonight." Miroku said.

"Sounds good to me. It's been three months since we became assassins and we haven't been to the club since." Inuyasha said as he took a drink out of his water bottle.

It had been three months since they had all became assassins and came to the base. Inuyasha and the others had to start from the bottom and work their way up the assassin latter. On their way up they met up with others who were on their level but they never stayed long. They only stayed on one level for about a week or two before they were upgraded.

Assassins at the base were ranked according to their level of fighting. There were at least 9 levels that were in the assassin ranking. In the ninth level only Kagome and Sango were in. The 9th was reserved for the absolute best fighters and Inuyasha and Miroku proved that they were just that. They had to undergo a test last weak against some of the top older members and they won their battle. So now they finally moved up.

Most assassins never made it to that level and stayed around 6 or 7. Koga and Ayame were on rank 8 and Sierra was also 8. There were very few people on that level as well.

School at the base went by age so Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and many others were grouped together. Souta and Kohaku were with Sierra, Kirara, and others their age. Schooling went faster here so even though Kagome and her group should be in 12th grade they were finishing their last year of college.

Needless to say Inuyasha and Miroku had special classes since they came late. They were the only two in their class because they didn't want to be with the younger members of the organization. So they had started like freshmen in college and managed to work their way up, to their 3rd year in college.

"Yeah we should celebrate because now we have practice with the two beauties known as Kagome and Sango." Miroku said as he looked at his friend.

"Yea but I'm hungry right now so let's go to the cafeteria and get something." Inuyasha suggested after hearing his stomach growl.

"Yea let's go." Miroku said and they headed to the cafeteria.

Once they arrived they noticed most of the people that were around their age were there. Apparently all the classes were over and most had already trained. The cafeteria was located inside the base so most didn't go out to eat.

There were 3 cafeterias in the base. The first one held the younger assassins. That included anyone who was 14 to 17. The 2nd held adults 18 to 25. That was the age when they didn't want to hang out with the younger kids, but didn't want to be with the older adults either. The 3rd cafeteria was for people 26 and older. Anyone could go to the other cafeterias despite their age, but they just preferred to eat with their own age group.

The cafeteria was not like the regular school cafeteria. When you came in you could order anything and the chefs would make it. Your food was free so you could eat anytime you wanted and the cafeteria even delivered if you wanted to eat in your room. There were booths and tables everywhere and it was a nice clean place to eat. It also played the latest music for that age group.

"So what you ordering today?" Miroku asked as he got in line and ordered 2 bacon cheeseburgers, an order of cheese fries, and large Sprite.

"Ramen, large fries, and a large Pepsi of course I don't even know why you bothered asking." Inuyasha said as he ordered one bowl.

"Only one I'm surprised." Miroku said as they stood and waited.

"Don't be watch." Inuyasha said as one of the cooks looked and saw Inuyasha.

"Yo Trish, Inuyasha ordered the Ramen make 3 big bowls." Said the woman looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks Grace." Inuyasha said.

"That's just sad Inuyasha." Miroku said as he got his burgers and fries in a bag along with his drink and walked out towards a booth.

"Feh they know me from all my frequent visits." Inuyasha said as they sat in an empty booth with their food.

"I'm sure they do." Miroku said as he bit into his burger.

"Well anyway its 6 right now so I say we go to the club at-" Inuyasha said but was cut off.

"Hey Inuyasha what's up." Said a girl with black hair.

"Hey Miroku." Said another girl as she stood next to the girl with the black hair.

Inuyasha looked up and looked at the girl who addressed him. The girl to describe her in one word was curvy. She was a tiger demon and was wearing a green army shirt that showed A LOT of cleavage a tight denim skirt. Her eyes were green and held a look of lust. The look she gave him didn't surprise him in the least since he was use to it.

The girl who talked to Miroku was also a tiger demon. She had dark purple hair and was also very curvy. She had a tight light purple tank top and was wearing short tight denim shorts. She was also displaying a lot of cleavage. She gave Miroku the same look of lust but he was use to it so it didn't faze him at all.

They looked like the type of girls they would've banged in a second before they met Kagome and Sango.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked rudely as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yea I don't ever remember meeting you either." Miroku said calmly as he looked at them.

"Ummm well no. My name is Yumi and this is Lily. We were wondering if maybe you two wanted to do something tonight." She asked with a seductive smile to Inuyasha as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And then maybe something after that."

Inuyasha just moved away from her and gave her an annoyed look. He then looked over and saw that the girl Lily was whispering in Miroku's ear and that his look went from calm to boredom. He then moved away from her also.

"No thanks I ain't interested." Inuyasha said coldly as he turned back around to eat.

"I gotta agree I ain't interested." Miroku said calmly as he turned back around also to eat.

"But we can make it worth your time." Lily pressed as she placed her hands on the table to give Miroku a look at what he was saying no to.

"Yea come on Inuyasha I know you want to." Said Yumi as she gave Inuyasha an eye full.

He was just about to tell the bitch to fuck off when someone grabbed Yumi and pulled her away from him.

"Bitch he said no and he's mine anyway so fuck off before I beat the shit out of you." Kagome said as she threw her to the ground and gave her a deadly glare.

"Yea and that goes for you too you skank, fuck off. Don't fuckin try to get with my man." Sango yelled as she grabbed Lily and pulled her away from Miroku by her hair.

The two girls looked at them with fright in their eyes and scrambled away.

"Fucking dumb ass skank I should kick her ass for trying to talk to my man." Kagome said as she continued to glare.

"Dumb ass whore what did she think she was doing?" Sango said as he continued to glare like Kagome.

Then a set of arms circled the girls' waist and they were pulled onto two sexy boys' laps.

"Humm thanks for saving me baby." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome's neck.

"Yea we were getting irritated with the two bitches." Miroku said as he kissed his girlfriend on her exposed shoulder.

Miroku and Sango had gotten together two months ago. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were glad that the two finally got together. Kagome practically jumped on Sango and crushed her in a hug when she found out. Inuyasha just gave Miroku a hand shake and a pat on the back with his signature smirk on. They were a happy couple minus Miroku's groping of her and some other females, but mostly her.

Miroku looked down at his girlfriend and saw what she was wearing. She had a tight black wife beater that said **_'Caution: Hot Girl'_** on the front in red letters and on the back said **_'Will burn if you can't handle'_** in white. She also had on a pair of dark blue denim shorts. She was wearing the earrings, bracelet, and necklace set Miroku gave her. They were silver and had real emerald flowers on them as the charms. Her hair was up in its normal high ponytail with a few pieces of hair framing her face. She was also wearing a pair of white ankle socks and black kswiss.

"I must say you look way better than that girl my dear Sango." Miroku said as he licked his lips.

"I agree. My bitch looks way better than that girl….ummm….whatever the hell her name was." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

She had on a tight off the shoulder short sleeved black top and had on a pair of tight black booty shorts like Sango's. She had her hair in a low ponytail and was wearing a pair of black Jordans with black ankle socks. She had on the necklace, bracelet, anklet, and earring set Inuyasha gave her for their two month anniversary. It had real sapphire snowflakes as its charms and was silver.

"Damn" Both boys said once they were done their observation.

Kagome and Sango just looked at each other and smirked. They then hopped off the guys' laps and out of arm reach when they tried to get them back.

"Heheh me and Sango gotta get something to eat. We were on our way to get something but then we saw those to skanks over here so we had to wait." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha's pout.

"We'll be right back." Said Sango.

The two girls turned away and walked to the line talking to each other. They didn't notice that the boys were looking at their asses and the way their hips moved from side to side.

Once the two went and got in line Inuyasha and Miroku turned back around and looked at each other. One word was registered in their minds and made its way out their mouths.

"Damn"

* * *

It was 10 and Inuyasha and Miroku were in a club. The club was called 'Blaze' and was one of the hottest clubs in New York. The line to get in stretched back about 6 blocks and wasn't moving fast at all. Lucky for them they were well known and went straight to the front and got in. 

"Yo this place is poppin I can't wait to start dancing." Said Inuyasha over the loud music.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that went below his knees and a red wife beater. His gang tattoo could be clearly seen due to his wife beater and glowed against his skin. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he was wearing a pair of black and red Jordans. The only jewelry he had on was one diamond earring in his right ear and the silver dog tag Kagome gave him on their two month anniversary. On the dog tag it said **_'Inuyasha Demon Blood Leader 4 Life'_** and on the back it said with **_'Love: ya girlfriend Kagome'._** The front side of the dog tag had diamonds surrounding the sides. He also had on the silver Rolex watch she gave him that had diamonds on it.

"Hell yea. I can't wait to see what some of these girls can do." Said Miroku.

Miroku was wearing a pair of black shorts like Inuyasha's and had on a midnight blue button up with the buttons unbuttoned and a black wife beater underneath. His hair was in its normal ponytail and he had on solid black air force ones. He had 2 gold earrings in his right ear and had on the silver chain as well as the matching silver and gold Rolex watch Sango gave him a month ago.

They had left the base and didn't tell Sango and Kagome where they were going. It didn't matter much though because after lunch the two girls disappeared claiming they had to do something.

Just as Inuyasha and Miroku made it to the floor two girls grabbed them and started grinding on them. And Inuyasha and Miroku grinded back. Soon after the song changed.

(The song is called Laffy Taffy by D4L I DON'T OWN THE SONG!)

_Dat laffy taffy (candy gurl)  
_

_**Chorus  
**Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy (candy gurl)  
Dat laffy taffy _

I'm lookin for Mrs. Bubble Gum  
I'm Mr. Chik-O-Stick  
I wanna (dun dun dunt) (oh)  
Cuz you so thick  
Gurlz call me Jolly Rancher (Oh)  
Cuz I stay so hard  
You can suck me for a long time  
(Oh my gosh!)  
Gurl dis ain't no dance flo'  
Dis a candy sto'  
and I'm really geeked up  
and I got mo' dro  
I pop, I roll  
It's soft I know  
It's da summer time  
But yo laffy taffy got me froze (oh)  
Gone get loose (oh)  
Gone get low (oh)  
don't be shy  
Hoe I'm Faybo? (Oh)  
I kno' you wanna ride  
you a star and it shows  
(What's happening? What's up? What's up? Let's go, let's go, let's go)

_**Chorus  
**Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy (candy gurl)  
Dat laffy taffy Repeat 2x _

Cum on trick cum on trick  
Here go Mr. Chocolate  
I like da way you break it down  
Waddle, stop you watchin me  
Laffy taffy I'm likin' dis  
Big ol ass you shakin bitch  
Close yo mouth and don't say shit  
Bend on ova and hit a split  
Work dat pole and work it well  
Stacks on deck, yo ankles swell  
Gurl let me touch ya  
I will neva tell  
Security gaurd don't scare nobody  
Damn right I touched dat hoe  
All da money just hit da flo'  
D4L I'm ready to go  
Hoe can't even shake no mo  
Dey tired out  
Lets ride out  
Bitch you wanna go  
Den she can go  
She get in my car  
I ain't playin no mo  
Start movin on my Faybo  
Bitch she probably already kno'  
Let me see dat laffy taffy  
(dun dun dunt)

_**Chorus**  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy (candy gurl)  
Dat laffy taffy repeat 2x _

Say baby gurl  
A wat you gon' do  
I got a hundred 1s  
I wanna throw on you  
Just keep dat ass shakin  
And I keep tippin' you  
While I sit back like a playa  
And sip dat grey goose  
Feelin' all loose  
Cuz gurl you on your job  
You got my dick hard  
Da way you touch dem toez  
Workin' dem micros  
On da stilletos  
You made it skeet skeet skeet  
Like a water hoes (candy gurl)  
Got me goin' in my pocket  
Pullin' out mo' dough  
Let da waitress kno' I need to order  
Five hundred mo'  
You besta believe lata on we headed 2 da mo'  
So gone and pack dem bags  
And let's mothafuckin' go  
I'm waitin' on yo fine ass  
At da front doe  
Gurl you don kno'  
Ima toss da laffy taffy  
Toss it flip it and slap it  
Bust a couple of nuts  
And get right back at it

_**Chorus**  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy (candy gurl)  
Dat laffy taffy repeat 2x_

Inuyasha and Miroku were having a fun ass time dancing at the club. Inuyasha normally didn't dance but since he had been away from the club life for what seemed like years he couldn't resist.

The girls Inuyasha and Miroku were dancing with weren't bad either. Hell if they had met them a few months ago lets just say they wouldn't still be dancing.

"Yo Inuyasha this club is bangin as shit we should've checked it out weeks ago." Miroku yelled over the music.

"Hell the fuck yea. If I knew it would be poppin like this I _would've _came weeks ago." Inuyasha said.

Suddenly the girl Inuyasha was dancing with turned around and came face to face with him.

"Glad to see you enjoying ya self Inuyasha it's about time I got to dance with you." Said the girl with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Kikyo what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at the girl in shock.

He had been so caught up in the club atmosphere that he didn't even notice who he was dancing with.

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku to see if he noticed Kikyo only to see that the girl he was dancing with was Yura.

"Well Inuyasha this is a club and me and Yura came to dance. Lucky us we found you two. So where have you two been anyway? You're not staying at the hotel anymore." She said with real curiosity.

"Me and Inuyasha are staying at one of Keith's houses on the outskirts of New York City with out parents and the rest of the group." Miroku jumped in.

"Oh." Said Kikyo and Yura as they brought the story.

"So are we going to continue to dance or what?" Yura said as she turned back around and began to grind her ass against Miroku's crotch.

"Whatever." The boys said and got back to dancing.

The new song was a club mix called **_'Put Your Leg Up'_** and that was exactly what Kikyo planned on doing.

So she turned towards Inuyasha, wrapped her arms around his next, and put he leg up while grinding against him. Inuyasha just grabbed her leg that was up and held it up while his other hand slipped down to her ass.

Yura bent forward and ground on Miroku from a new position. Miroku let one of his hands run up her back and lay on the back of her neck. The other one rested on her hip and brought her closer to him.

For a space in time the boys forgot everything including who the girls they were dancing with were. They also seemed to forget that they had girlfriends.

They were completely wrapped up in the music and the feeling of dancing that they never noticed the two pairs of angry eyes watching them.

* * *

"What the fuck do they think they are doing?" Hissed Sango as she looked at Miroku angrily. 

She was wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt that had **_'I'm a curse no boy wants to be cured of'_** written in black letters. The shirt stopped above her bellybutton and showed her toned stomach as well her new bellybutton piercing which currently had a rose bellybutton ring. She had also gotten a tattoo with a black and violet panther whose claws were raised to attack on her lower back. She was wearing all her jewelry from earlier on in the day and her black kswiss. She had decided to wear low rise semi baggy khaki capris with her hair out and straight.

"I don't know but I'm fuckin pissed and I don't give a damn what excuse they have." Kagome growled out.

She was wearing a black halter top with a white tiger on it. The top stopped, like Sango's, above her navel and allowed people to see her new snowflake bellybutton ring. On her back she had a tattoo in the shape of a butterfly only with a tiger's face as the design inside the butterfly. (The tiger looks like it is cut out in a butterfly shape.) She was wearing tight dark blue capris that had 3 white claw marks on them, all her jewelry from earlier, and her black and white Jordans. Her hair was also in a low ponytail.

She and Sango had decided to go to the club at the last minute. After Kagome and Sango left the boys after lunch they went to get new tattoos and their bellybuttons pieced thinking it would look cute and appeal to their boyfriends. Then Sango suggested trying out club Blaze and Kagome agreed and suggested that they ask the boys to come. But when they couldn't find them they went on their own.

"I guess we know why we couldn't find them. They were two busy dancing with Kikyo and Yura." Sango said as her eyes held anger

'**_How dare that bastard dance with her like that!' _**Kagome thought as she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha grinding.

"You know what two can play this little game. Fuck a boyfriend I don't have one tonight you with me Sango?" Kagome asked as she turned to her friend.

Sango looked at Kagome then at the still dancing Miroku and Yura then back, "What boyfriend?"

Kagome just smirked and she and Sango went into the crowd of dancing people.

As soon as they got to the middle a song that they knew came on and they instantly looked at each other with a look of mischief twinkling behind their eyes.

(I don't own this song either its called **_'I know you see it'_** by Yung Joc)

_Inny meeny minny (minny) mo (mo)  
How many bitches from the club won't go  
I know you see it (see it), I know you see it  
I'm like inny meeny minny mo (mo)  
How many playas in the club won't go  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)_

Kagome and Sango were now dancing in the middle of a large circle of boys. They were clearly getting the attention of every male in the club except for the two they wanted.

Now you can call me tipdrill (drill), playing my song (song)  
Throw a couple ones, then she throw away her thong (thong)  
When she bust it open, take a picture with my phone (with my phone)  
She love my cologne, I call it perk body zone (body zone)  
Now she pussy poppin', it's goin' down (it's goin' down)  
Slap the waitress on the booty, tell her "get another round" (another round)  
And when I make it rain, money all over the ground (the ground)  
Fresh force ones, Sean John button down (button down)  
And then I'm like "oh (oh) boy (boy), a clique fulla stars (stars)"  
Big four fifth, big dick, and big cars  
At the end of the day, when it's all said and done (done)  
I need four freaks 'cause I need more than one (one)

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, and Yura noticed the rather large crowd forming in the middle of the club and decided to see what was going on. However once they reached the middle Inuyasha and Miroku were greeted with a sight they were not prepared to see.

Kagome and Sango had picked 2 boys out of the crowd to dance with them and were having a hell of a good time.

**Chorus:(Yung Joc)**  
Inny meeny minny (minny) mo (mo)  
How many bitches from the club won't go  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)  
I'm like bim (bim) bam (bam), I know you want some (some)  
She chewing on the dick like a piece of bubble yum  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (see it)

_**(Girl Voice)**  
I'm like inny meeny minny mo  
How many playas in the club won't go  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)  
I'm like bim bam (bam), I know you want some (some)  
You chewing on the pussy like a piece of bubble yum  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)_

Kagome decided to bend over and grind her ass into the boy harder. She could feel his dick through his jeans but didn't pay any attention. She wasn't getting turned on by dancing with the boy she was just trying to forget Inuyasha and Kikyo.

'**_I can't believe he would dance with her of all people. Damn you Inuyasha for making me care!'_** Kagome thought as she rolled back up and rolled her hips gaining a moan out of the guy. He just lowered his to her neck and began to kiss her there and she didn't mind. She had no boyfriend at the moment.

I ain't never been the type to show off in the club (club)  
Real laid back poppin' plenty bottles of (of)  
Bub, don't smoke but I got much perk (perk)  
Get that playa real high, make him slurp it then burp (hey)  
Could you be a groupie? I hear you singin' my song (song)  
Like I see you, lemme feel your tongue (lemme feel your tongue)  
It's T, miss B playa, let me get you laced (laced)  
Take a step back, blow the pussy in ya face  
I ain't talking cush playa, I'm talking a rat race  
So many to choose from, give 'em all a little taste  
Gotta house fulla pussy, the madam of hip hop  
My bitches are superstars, so gushy you need a mop  
Yea

Inuyasha was furious. What did his bitch think she was doing allowing some other guy to touch her like that? And why the hell was that pussy ass boy kissing on her neck. Oh hell no!

'**_I'm going to rip that pussy's hands off for touching my bitch! Then beat the living shit out of him!' _**Inuyasha thought as he made a tight fist and drew blood from the palm of his hand.

_  
**Chorus:(Yung Joc)**  
Inny meeny minny mo (mo)  
How many bitches from the club won't go  
I know you see it (see it), I know you see it  
I'm like bim (bim) bam (bam), I know you want some (some)  
She chewing on the dick like a piece of bubble yum  
I know you see it (see it), I know you see it (see it)  
_

_**(Girl Voice)**  
I'm like inny meeny minny (minny) mo (mo)  
How many playas in the club won't go  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)  
I'm like bim (bim) bam (bam), I know you want some (some)  
You chewing on the pussy like a piece of bubble yum  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)_

'**_Damn you Miroku. You're a fucking dumbass! I can't believe you would even want to touch that bitch!'_** Sango thought as she dropped down and came up slowly getting a moan at the actions from her partner._  
_

She wanted to forget about Miroku and Yura at the moment and she was going to need the boy's help behind her to do that. His hands ran up her sides and over her stomach and she did nothing to stop it.

I got stacks on deck, snowflakes on my neck  
New J's on my feet, make my outfit complete  
I know you see it (see it), I know you see it  
I got stacks on deck, niggas love my flow  
Got a Mohawk blowin', air forces that glow  
I know you see it (see it), I know you see it

Miroku was facing the same problems as Inuyasha. He didn't like that guy's lips or hands on _his_ girl. Why the hell was she even letting him do that? He had had enough.

'**_That bastard is dead and I don't care who the fuck tries to stop me.'_** Miroku thought his eyes darkening with anger._  
_

_**Chorus:(Yung Joc)**  
Inny meeny minny (minny) mo (mo)  
how many bitches from the club won't go_

_I know you see it (see it), I know you see it  
I'm like bim (bim) bam (bam), I know you want some (some)  
She chewing on the dick like a piece of bubble yum  
I know you see it (see it), I know you see it (see it)  
_

_**(Girl Voice)**  
I'm like inny (inny) meeny (meeny) mo (mo)  
How many playas in the club won't go  
I know you see it (I know you see it), I know you see it (I know you see it)  
_

Once the song ended both Kagome and Sango turned around and kissed the two boys on the cheek thanking them for the dance.

That had done it for Inuyasha and Miroku.

Both boys left Kikyo and Yura and stormed into the circle around the two once dancing couples.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK SANGO!"

Inuyasha and Miroku yelled at the two girls once they were in the circle.

The two girls in question didn't even turn to acknowledge the two boys and continued talking to their dance partners.

This pissed Inuyasha and Miroku off more and they stormed over to the girls.

"Anyway my name is Kagome and yours is?" Kagome asked as she ignored Inuyasha.

"Ummm my name is Chris." The boy stuttered staring at the beauty. He was so wrapped up in looking at her and thinking how lucky he was that he hadn't even noticed the ragging Inuyasha coming their way.

"Oh well its nice to meet yo-" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha's fist passing her head and connecting with Chris' face.

Kagome just looked in shock and whirled around and looked at Inuyasha.

"What the hell is your problem Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled as she bent over to help the now bleeding Chris up.

But Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to look at him.

"My problem is that pussy had his hands and lips all over MY girlfriend." Inuyasha yelled back as he glared at the boy who was looking at him with fear evident in his eyes.

Kagome just growled at Inuyasha and pushed him off of her.

"Fuck you Inuyasha I can do whatever the fuck I want and its none of your got damn business!" Kagome yelled at him as she helped Chris up.

"Don't help the motherfucker up! He should've kept his hands and lips off-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Sango's yell.

"Miroku leave him alone he didn't do shit to you!" She yelled as she pushed Miroku away from the boy who was now on the floor.

"He shouldn't have his hands on you!" Miroku yelled.

"Fuck you Miroku! I'm old enough to make my own decision and I'll let whoever the hell I want to touch me, touch me." She said and helped her previous dance partner up.

"Look Lee, I'm sorry this ass hit you. But once again thanks for the dance and I hope I will see you again soon." Said Sango as she kissed the boy on the cheek again and passed Miroku and walked over to Kagome.

Miroku was mad and glared at the boy who looked frightened at the look Miroku was giving him and happy from the kiss Sango gave him.

Miroku just turned away from him and stormed after Sango. The boy wasn't as important as yelling at Sango right now.

"Chris I'm sorry about all this. Thanks for the dance though you're a fun dance partner." Kagome said as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha was in a rage again. Kagome had kissed the boy again and this time she knew he was right there and watching.

After the kiss Kagome turned to Sango.

"You ready to leave?"

"Yea let's go its no fun since two idiots came." Sango said and she and Kagome left the club with Inuyasha and Miroku on their heels.

"Where the hell do you two think your going? You two still owe me and Miroku an explanation and an apology!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome's arm once outside the club.

"We don't owe you two shit!" Kagome yelled back and ripped her arm out of his grip.

Then she and Sango disappeared in a whirlwind of flowers and raindrops. Inuyasha followed disappearing in a whirlwind of fireballs and Miroku disappearing in a gust of wind.

* * *

_**At The Base**_

The two less then happy couples reappeared back at the base and began to walk to their rooms with Inuyasha and Miroku ranting the entire way.

Kagome and Sango just chose to ignore them and continued walking.

Once the group reached their rooms Kagome turned around and decided she had, had enough!

"Look Inuyasha I'm old enough to do whatever the hell I want and that is exactly what I did. I wanted to dance, so I danced. I wanted to fucking let someone touch me, I let them touch me! And I wanted to kiss someone, so I fucking did it! So back the fuck off!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha just looked at her in shock taken aback at her confession. So Kagome thinking that she had finally got it through his head turned around to enter her room.

To bad Inuyasha chose that time to get his voice back and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I don't give a damn how old you are! You're MY motherfuckin girlfriend and I don't want you grinding, kissing, or allowing someone else to touch you!" Inuyasha said fury evident in his eyes.

"That goes for you too Sango I don't want other boys touching you! Damnit I'm your boyfriend not those other bastards!" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango by the arm before she could enter her room.

"So if you're MY boyfriend what gives you the right to dance with other people and TOUCH them? Excuse me Miroku but I saw ya hands all over Yura. And at least I was dancing with a stranger and NOT my motherfuckin EX!" Sango said as her eyes burned holes into Miroku.

Throughout Inuyasha and Kagome's argument a few seconds before she stayed quiet not wanted to release all her anger. But when Miroku addressed her like that she blew.

Miroku was stunned! Sango had seen that!

Inuyasha was also shocked. So if Sango had seen Miroku dancing then that meant-

Kagome tore away from Inuyasha and gave him a look that reached a new level of cold.

"Yea Inuyasha what gives you the right to lecture me when your hands we're comfortably resting on Kikyo's ass and holding her leg up? I can't fucking believe you would have the NERVE to come and lecture ME when YOU had YOUR hands on YOUR EX'S ASS and she has her leg up on you. Fuck that shit I ain't listening to you!" Kagome said.

"Just because I do something doesn't me you do something like that. Damnit Kagome I never kissed her! That boy had his lips all over you!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"So you're saying that's worse than dancing with your ex?" Sango said outraged.

"Yea it is!" Miroku said back.

"Oh forget this; this is all a bunch of bullshit! If you really think that then fuck off and leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"I agree with Kagome, Miroku. Since you think it's not that big of a deal leave me alone." Sango said as she turned cold eyes on Miroku.

The Kagome and Sango just turned away from their boyfriends and walked into their rooms never looking back.

* * *

_**Kagome**_

Kagome entered her room and immediately ran into her room and onto her bed crying. She was heart broken. She was in love with him but she couldn't believe he would do something like that and think she was in the wrong for what she did.

'**_Damn you Inuyasha! I can't believe you would do this to me. I love you so much so why are you hurting me like this.'_** Kagome thought and then sobbed into her pillow falling into a deep sleep filled with nightmares of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

* * *

**Sango**

Sango was on her bed like Kagome crying her eyes out. It had taken her and Miroku so long to go out and show there feelings and for what.

'**_How could he! He knows that's wrong and that nothing gives him the right to touch her like that. I love you Miroku but how could you hurt me like this.'_** She thought and buried her head in her pillow and sobbed till she fell into a sleep with dreams of Miroku and Yura together.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha stormed into his apartment and into his room where he proceed to tear apart the room.

'**_Damnit Kagome this was not supposed to happen! I care about you! I fucking love you! Kagome I don't care about her anymore I care about you. I will make it up to you Kagome no matter what.'_** Inuyasha thought as he allowed his tired body to hit his bed and slip into a sleep with dreams of Kagome with someone else.

* * *

**Miroku**

Miroku entered his room and set about destroying it like Inuyasha.

'**_Damnit we made it so far and now…grrr I can't lose you I won't lose you. I will make it up to you Sango.' _**Miroku thought and fell asleep and to a world where Sango was with someone else.

* * *

**_AN:_** I know some of you hate me but they are just having an argument and disagreement like all couples do. Nothing that can't be solved right? 

Review PLEASE or you'll never find out what happened!

MoonDemoness468


	18. I'm Sorries and I Forgive U's

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

_**Chapter 18:**_

It had been two days since the fight with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had occurred. And it had been two days since the girls had spoken to the guys. Inuyasha and Miroku tried everything in their power to make the girls forgive them but nothing seemed to be working.

"Hey Kagome want to go get some lunch before we go for a swim?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome finish tying her hair up in a low ponytail.

"Sure but you know if we eat we can't swim for an hour." Kagome said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her and Sango had decided to go swimming today in the indoor pool. Swimming was a great stress reliever and to say the least that's what the two girls needed right now.

"Whatever I thought that was just some stupid thing someone set up to make kids stay out the water." Sango said as she looked over to Kagome.

She was wearing a plain white T tied on the side in a knot over her bathing suit top and a pair of denim shorts over her bottoms. She had on her anklet and a pair of green flip flops. Her hair was up in its simply high ponytail.

"Nah its true believe me. My element is water so I would think that I would know all the do's and dont's associated with it." She said as she turned away from the mirror in her room.

Kagome had on a plain blue baggy T-shirt that was tied in a knot in the back and a pair of blue denim shorts. She had a pair of blue flip flops on with an anklet on her ankle (where else would it be).

"I suppose." Said Sango as she hopped off of Kagome's bed and towards the door, "What will we do if the boys are in the cafeteria?"

Kagome just sighed and walked out her door into the living room before turning towards Sango.

"I really don't know. I'm not done being mad at Inuyasha and I want a verbal apology from the mighty Inuyasha. Not just some teddy bear that says sorry. And I certainly don't need another set of flowers delivered to my room with I'm sorry letters. I'm sick of making 5 trips a day to your nursery." Kagome said.

"I agree. Between you and me my nursery is getting filled. I can only take a couple flowers more before the paths in and out of there are covered with flowers." Sango said.

"Those two just don't get that all we want is verbal apologies not just some items. I think they still think were like all those other bitches their use to." Kagome said as she exited her room and towards the cafeteria.

"Maybe but they better pick it up fast that we aren't or else they wont be talking to us for a long time." Sango said as she walked next to Kagome.

"Amen to that." Kagome replied as they arrived at the cafeteria.

"So anyway moving away from the subject of those idiots we only have two more months until we have spring break any idea what you want to do for this year?" Kagome asked as they got in line after placing their orders.

"Humm I don't know somewhere not as crowded as last year. Cancun was nice but if one more boy touched my ass I swear I was going to kill." Sango said as she raised her fist in an angry gesture.

Kagome just nodded and smiled, "Gotta agree with you there but I was thinking more along the lines of the Bahamas."

Kagome and Sango got their orders and sat in an empty booth. Kagome had her favorite, oden with a small Pepsi and Sango had rice with chicken and broccoli with a small sprite.

"Humm that sounds nice. A place where we could relax and still enjoy our spring break it's perfect. So do you want to go to Keith and ask him to set it up after lunch? I mean it is only the middle of March." Sango asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah I think we should because you know pretty soon people will be putting in where they want to go and it might take a while. We'll run it by the others and see if they are up to it. I asked Ayame to tell Koga and them to meet us at the pool but they got called on a last minute assignment. Keith said it wasn't big enough for me and you to go on." Kagome said as she sipped at her own drink.

"Okay and I asked Kirara to bring our brothers and Sierra by for a swim. But they said that they already had planned on going to the mall. We'll ask them later and tell Keith if they want to join."

"Sounds good lets eat I'm starving." Kagome said and the two began to eat talking in between about the trip.

"Yo so Inuyasha I was thinking that I would send Sango another teddy bear this time with a bouquet of exotic flowers from the tropical rainforest. I'm sure she'll love them." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked into the cafeteria.

So far nothing had worked to win the girls over but they didn't give up trying.

"Sounds good I found this place that sells exotic fish from the Caribbean. I think I'll give Kagome one. She loves anything to deal with the sea and she can add it to her medical fish tank." Inuyasha thought as they got their usually orders.

"That should at least get her to talk to you." Miroku said as they looked for a place to sit.

Then both of their eyes landed on the girls they had been talking about. Kagome and Sango were eating lunch and talking, with the occasional laugh when one of them said something funny.

Inuyasha became entranced as he watched Kagome laugh at something Sango had said. He hadn't seen that smile or heard her laugh for two days and missed it dearly. He only wished it was him causing her to laugh and smile that way.

Miroku was staring at Sango entranced like Inuyasha. It had been so long since he had seen that smile and heard her laugh. To long in his opinion. All he wanted to do was go over there and laugh along with her.

The two demon males looked at each other before walking over to the table that held their girlfriends.

_**With Kagome and Sango**_

"HAHAHAH man I still remember that day. Poor Koga I had to go out and save him from the 'evil seaweed.'" Kagome said as she laughed at the memory Sango brought up.

"Yea but no one told Koga to follow you out that far. He stayed away from the ocean for the rest of the vacation." Sango laughed as she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait that wasn't the funniest vacation. Remember when Koga tried to grab my butt while we were in that pool in Miami two years ago?" Kagome said as she cried from tears of laughter.

"OH MY GOSH HAHAHA hell yea I remember that. You moved out of the way at the last minute and Koga grabbed that 50 year old lady's ass!" Sango said as she held her stomach.

"HAHAH the lady practically beat him until he was unconscious. And then when he woke up Ayame beat him up till he was unconscious again." Kagome said as she held her stomach as well, "My stomach hurts from laughing so damn hard."

The two girls were so wrapped up that they hadn't noticed the two boys that had arrived at the table till they cleared their throats.

Kagome and Sango quickly sobered up and turned smiling faces towards the new comers. However those smiles quickly dropped as they saw who they were.

"Do you guys mind if we eat lunch with you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome and Sango said nothing they just scooted over and let the boys sit.

Taking this as a sign that maybe they were starting to forgive them they sat down next to their girlfriends.

"So how have you two been?" Asked Miroku as he stared at Sango intently.

"Fine," was her short crisp reply.

"Are you two doing anything today?" Inuyasha said trying to get Kagome to open up to him.

"Yes." She said as she continued to eat.

Okay this was going no where fast.

"So what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked trying to find out if what she was doing might help him win her over.

"Going swimming", was her reply.

"Oh in which pool?" Miroku asked

"In the one for people in our fighting range." was Sango's reply.

"Oh can we come?" Miroku asked hoping they said yes.

"The pool is for everyone who is in our fighting range. So if you are in that range then you can swim if you like." Said Kagome as she finished eating, "I'm done come on Sango we have to talk to Keith.

Sango just nodded and jumped over Miroku as Kagome jumped over Inuyasha.

"Okay see ya'll at the pool." Miroku said as he watched them leave.

The two females said nothing and threw out their trash before leaving towards the offices.

"I think they hate us." Said Miroku as he looked down at his food not feeling hungry anymore.

"Maybe your right." Inuyasha said, "I'm not hungry anymore."

With that Inuyasha went and threw out the rest of his ramen which was hardly touched. This shocked Miroku. Inuyasha never turned down ramen OR threw it out. He must be really depressed but seeing as he was in the same boat Miroku agreed.

"Yea I'm not hungry either come on lets go get ready to go swimming. We can work on a way to win them back while we get ready." Miroku said sadly throwing away his own hardly touched food.

Inuyasha just nodded and they walked out of the cafeteria depressed. They walked out the doors opposite the ones Kagome and Sango left towards the rooms so they never noticed the two pairs of shocked eyes that watched them leave.

_**With Kagome and Sango**_

"Hey Sango wait a minute I wanted a bottle of water." Kagome said as she turned around and walked back towards the cafeteria.

Sango just shrugged and followed after her.

Once they reached the cafeteria they heard and saw Inuyasha and Miroku talking.

"_I think they hate us." Said Miroku as he looked down at his food not feeling hungry anymore._

"_Maybe your right." Inuyasha said, "I'm not hungry anymore_."

_With that Inuyasha went and threw out the rest of his ramen which was hardly touched. This struck Miroku as a shock. Inuyasha never turned down ramen OR threw it out. He must be really depressed but seeing as he was in the same boat Miroku agreed._

"_Yea I'm not hungry either come on lets go get ready to go swimming. We can work on a way to win them back while we get ready." Miroku said sadly throwing away his own hardly touched food._

_Inuyasha just nodded and they walked out of the cafeteria depressed._

"Sango I don't believe what I just saw. Did Inuyasha just throw away Ramen? A FULL bowl of Ramen?" Kagome asked as she looked at the door her boyfriend left out of.

Sango was in shock. Inuyasha and Miroku very seldom threw food away being pigs but they had just thrown away their meals hardly touching them.

"I think he just did. And Miroku just threw his food away too."

"Sango, I don't think I've ever seen Inuyasha and Miroku look so depressed. They must be really sorry." Kagome said.

"I know maybe we should forgive them they are really sorry." Sango said caving in.

"Yea I think we should."

Kagome and Sango really did miss the guys a lot. More than they were willing to admit. And they hated seeing them so sad. Maybe they had suffered enough.

"Well we'll accept their apologizes when we all go swimming. But do you still want your bottle of water?" Sango asked while looking at Kagome.

"No I'm not thirsty anymore. And I think we should go talk to Keith after we go swimming." Said Kagome as she turned away from the cafeteria door she had been looking through and began to walk toward the pool.

Sango just nodded her head in understanding and followed Kagome to the pool area.

_**One Hour Later**_

Kagome and Sango were at the pool swimming. The girls had waited an hour before entering the pool and were now enjoying their selves.

The pool was Olympic size and went from 6 to 20 ft deep (cool I don't think those are the Olympic size pools real dept.) and had three different diving boards at different heights

Kagome was wearing a two piece black bikini set. The top tied around the back and middle and had rhinestone claw marks on her right breast. The front was held together with a silver ring displaying a lot of cleavage. The bottoms were boy shorts that had rhinestones across the top and a picture of white tiger covering her butt. She also had her snowflake belly button ring on.

Sango had a green camouflage bathing suit on. The top was like Kagome's and tied around the back and neck but she had a gold skull with cross bones on her right breast. Then her bottoms were solid black boy shorts with the same skull and crossbones on her left check. She had changed her belly button ring to match her bathing and now had a gold skull with cross bones instead of her rose.

The two were quite content in just swimming around and loved the quiet.

"Hey I wonder if the boys are really going to come." Sango said aloud as she and Kagome got out the pool for a minute.

"Maybe they changed their mi-" Kagome started but was cut off once said boys walked in.

Kagome and Sango couldn't help it and their jaws dropped.

'**_I've missed that damn body for two fucking day! He not even trying to look sexy and I want to jump him.'_** Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had no shirt on and therefore Kagome could see every muscle that glistened under his toned skin. His six pack glistened showing that he worked out a lot and was strong. She looked at his arm and saw how his gang tattoo flashed against his skin in a tauntingly dangerous manner. As her eyes drifted down Kagome saw how his swim trunks hung from his hips in a deliciously teasing way. She could see a little of the silver hair peaking out from underneath. As her eyes fell down more she saw that he had on red swim trunks with a silver dragon wrapping around from the back to the front. The swim trunk's hiding what she really wanted to see but she was quite content at what she could see. As her eyes traveled even further down she looked at his toned powerful legs and to his feet which had on a pair of open toe Speedo flip flops on. Her eyes traveled up again this time to his hair that was up in a high ponytail , down to his full lips which she kissed countless times, and finally going up a little landing on his beautiful golden orbs.

Sango eyes did the same examination that Kagome's had done and was pleased that her baby still had drool worthy body. How his chest rose and fell seductively calling for her touch. How his tattoo glistened against his tanned skin showing his position in their gang. How his shorts hung loosely from his hips. He had on a pair of midnight blue swim trunks that had a black fully transformed dog demon on the back. How his hair was thrown up carelessly into its small ponytail. How his lips looked so nice to kiss. And finally how his eyes beckoned her to look into them.

'DAMN!' Both Kagome and Sango thought once their observations were over.

"You know Kagome I love you staring at me but if you keep your mouth open much longer a bug may get stuck their." Inuyasha said as he smirked at her.

"Yes I must say Sango I am flattered but you are beginning to drool." Miroku said showing his award winning smile.

Kagome and Sango just blushed before closing their mouths and turning away.

"Shut up you two." They said.

Inuyasha and Miroku just laughed. Apparently the girls hadn't noticed that they had been checking them out just as intently. In fact Inuyasha had his jaw to the floor for a minute and he was sure his dick would have made itself noticeable had his pants not been so baggy. Miroku was drooling for a good minute also but they guessed the girls were too wrapped up in their own observations to notice.

"So are we going to go swimming or are we going to stand here." Said Sango finally getting impatient and dove into the water.

Miroku followed soon after her after depositing his towel next to hers.

Kagome said nothing and walked over to the diving boards and climbed to the highest one.

"Hey Miroku and Sango watch out Kagome's going to do a jump off the diving board." Inuyasha yelled.

The two teens looked up and saw that Kagome was indeed getting ready to jump. They quickly swam over to where Inuyasha was standing out of the pool and watched her.

'**_Okay Inuyasha is watching you so make this impressive.'_** Kagome thought as she prepared herself.

Then she ran to the end of the board and jumped. She twirled around and the did three backwards flips before coming out of the flips and hitting the water without making a big splash.

Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at where she had hit the water. That was one of the best dives they had ever seen. Sango just smiled knowing that Kagome was the best and what she just did wasn't even her best dive. But it was a dive that she rarely did.

'**_Must be because of Inuyasha.'_** Sango thought.

As Kagome came up she was greeted with applause from her friend, cousin, and boyfriend. The loudest came from her boyfriend.

"That was one of the best dives I've ever seen Kagome. No scratch that, that WAS the best dive I've ever seen!" Inuyasha praised while looking at her.

"Thanks." She said and returned the smile with a blush.

"Well I don't know about you but I feel like jumping in the Jacuzzi anyone up for it?" Asked Sango as she looked at the group.

Inuyasha and Kagome said no voting to stay and swim in the pool.

However Miroku was more than happy to join Sango. This gave him and Inuyasha a chance to speak to the girls alone.

"Okay come on you pervert." Sango said as she got out the pool and walked over to a door that said Jacuzzi with her towel.

"Sango that wasn't nice and wait for me." Miroku yelled as he ran after his green eyed beauty with his towel in his hand.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they saw the door shut behind Miroku.

"That cousin of mine is hopeless." Kagome said to her self as she continued to float in the middle of the pool.

Inuyasha just looked at her. She seemed at peace in the water. Like she was apart of it somehow.

'**_She's gorgeous.'_** Inuyasha thought staring at her.

"Hey Inuyasha are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to come in and swim?" Kagome asked him once she noticed he was just staring at her.

Inuyasha just shook his head to clear his thoughts and jumped in before swimming over to Kagome.

'**_Her and Sango have been nice to us today. I wonder if she is still mad at me.' _**Inuyasha thought as he reached her.

Kagome was still floating and had her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. She looked like a water angel the way she floated on top of the water and the way her hair was fanned out around her in a blue halo.

Inuyasha dove underwater and grabbed Kagome around the waist and dragged her under with him.

Kagome screamed but was cut off as she was dragged underwater completely caught off guard by Inuyasha. As she was dragged deeper and deeper she looked and saw that Inuyasha was still holding her around her waist. His golden eyes locking on to her blue ones.

Kagome was about to hit him for dunking her when Inuyasha's lips made contact with hers.

Kagome's eyes opened wider as Inuyasha's closed.

'**_She isn't pushing me back she must not be mad at me anymore.'_** He thought.

Inuyasha then pulled Kagome closer to him and held her tightly.

Kagome soon relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes as she left him kiss her. The kiss was deep and passionate and spoke volumes of how Inuyasha had missed her.

Then after two minutes Inuyasha broke the kiss and began to take them up. He was running out of air and pretty soon would have none if he didn't make it to the surface.

Kagome however stopped him before he got to the surface and looked at him. Inuyasha was giving her a look that told her that they needed air now or they could drown. Kagome just shook her head no and kissed Inuyasha again. This time Inuyasha felt a tingling sensation run through him. Not the normal tingle that he got whenever he was with Kagome but one that spread throughout his body in a blanket of power.

When she pulled away from him she took a deep breath underwater and urged him to do the same. Inuyasha stared at her for minute as if she had lost her mind. Breathe underwater. But he would drown.

"Inuyasha I gave you the ability to breathe underwater as well as communicate underwater." Kagome said as she gave him a small smile.

Finally it clicked and Inuyasha took a breathe realizing that he could indeed breathe underwater.

"Thanks Kagome so that means I can tell you what I should've told you two days ago." Inuyasha said as he held her to him.

Kagome gave him a confused look wandering what he could possibly want to tell her.

"Kagome I'm sorry I should have NEVER danced with Kikyo. No matter what. She's my ex and not even a pleasant one. Also she is the enemy of the one woman I love. You. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for being so stupid." Inuyasha said as he looked her in the eye.

Kagome would've been crying had she not been surrounded by water. Inuyasha had just apologized to her verbally. That was all she wanted.

"Inuyasha I forgive you and I'm sorry I danced and kissed that boy. I only did it to get you and Kikyo out of my mind and to make you jealous. I love you too." Kagome said as she smiled at him.

Inuyasha hugged her and kissed her again holding her tight. Their hearts joined together as one again as their hair mixed in together around them creating a blue and silver mix.

'**_I won't let you go Kagome you will be the girl I make my mate. You will be the one who has my children. You will be the one I get old with. You are the one I will be with forever. And you will be the one who I will tell my deepest secrets to.'_** He thought as they continued to kiss under the water.

_**With Sango and Miroku**_

Sango and Miroku had entered the room and saw the huge Jacuzzi. It was designed to kind of resemble that of a hot spring. Their was grass as carpet for the floor with a stone path leading to the water. Around the Jacuzzi were large rocks that you could lean against and their was soft music playing in the back round. The room was pretty big and even had trees growing around the water in order to give an outside effect. This was one of Sango's favorite rooms.

"Wow this room is truly amazing." Miroku said as he stared at the space in amazement.

"Yea it is. This is one of my favorite rooms in the entire base." Sango said as she entered the warm water and leaned against a rock closing her eyes.

Miroku stared at her. She was truly an angel. The way the steam surrounded her gave her a dreamy appearance. The way her hair hit the water and fanned out a little. And the back ground added to his thoughts of her.

"Miroku you know if you're going to just gap at me then you should at least close your mouth." Sango said as she opened one of her eyes and gave him a small smile.

Miroku smiled back and entered the water walking directly over to her.

When she saw this Sango opened both of her eyes and looked at him questionably.

"Hey Miroku are you o-" Sango started before she was cut off by his kiss.

Miroku couldn't hold his emotions back anymore. He had to kiss her, touch her, and feel her. He had been going crazy without her for two days and now he just wanted to be with her and never let her go.

Sango's eyes had gone wide when he kissed her. She was shocked that he had done it but she wasn't mad. If anything she was the complete opposite and allowed her eyes to close and to lean into the heart warming kiss he was giving her.

After a minute or two they pulled back both panting and trying to catch their breathe while looking into the others eyes.

Miroku was the first one to gain his breathe back and told her what had been on his mind for two days.

"Sango I'm sorry about what happened two days ago. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I would never do anything to hurt the one I love. You mean a lot to me and Yura means nothing. You are the only woman that I desire." He said completely serious.

Sango just stared at him in shock. She could see how serious he was. He wasn't playing and he wasn't being a pervert.

"Miroku I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't and don't feel anything for that boy. I only did it to get the thought of you and Yura out of my mind. I love you Miroku and that won't change." Sango said as she hugged him.

Miroku just smiled down at the girl in his arms.

'**_I will always protect you Sango. You are my one and only from now to eternity.'_** Miroku thought.

He moved Sango till she sat on his lap and kissed her. Sealing the promise he made with a kiss from the woman that he loved.

_**In A Dark Base**_

"Boss, we have finally found some information concerning the whereabouts of Kagome Higurashi and Sango Kizu." Said an informant as he stood nervously in front of his bosses.

"Okay and what is it that you have found out for us." Said a dark voice as his red eyes glowed in the dark room and his long black wavy hair was up in a ponytail

"According to our sources Inuyasha Takahasi and Kagome are dating as is Sango and Miroku Kazaana. Two days ago the two couples had an argument concerning a Miss Kikyo Saitou and Yura Yamato. Apparently Inuyasha was caught dancing 'suggestively' with Kikyo and Miroku was caught dancing with Yura. Kikyo is Inuyasha's ex and a long time rival with Kagome. Yura is Miroku's ex and a long time rival of Sango. The last we saw of the couples was when they were arguing out in his parking lot before disappearing." He finished as he looked at them.

The two dangerous men just sat there going over all the information that they had just been giving.

"Is that all. Do you have any idea about their location as of right now?" Said the other man who also had red eyes yet a shorter and straight ponytail.

"No Sirs we don't know where the exact location is but we do know that wherever they are they are all together and staying with Keith." The informant said as he looked over his notes, "However during a conversation between Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, and Yura Miroku said that they were staying at one of Keith's houses on the outskirts of New York City."

"Well then I want a search to be done to find out what house and where it is." Said the first man with the longer hair.

"Already done sir. No house on the outskirts of New York in ANY direction belongs to Keith. I had a team do research and a foot search. Both came up with nothing."

The two men leaned back and thought that over. Keith and the rest of them were very smart. Not only could they not find them but Kagome knew about the Shikon No Tama and no doubt was looking for it also now.

"Okay we'll have to think of something then in order to find their location. However I do have a job for you Menomaru." Said long ponytail.

"Yes sir?" He said as he straightened up wanting to know what his next mission would be.

"Bring me Kikyo and Yura."

AN: Okay things are starting to heat up again. I'm far from done with this adventure. What are Inuyasha's secrets? Who were the two men with the ponytails? Why do they want Kikyo? Who will get to the Shikon No Tama first? Will they stay together or will those who wish to separate succeed. Find out when you do one thing… REVIEW!

MoonDemoness468


	19. Spring Break Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

* * *

**

Chapter 19:

**2 Months Later**

"YEAH WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO HAWAII!" Screamed an excited Sango as she looked out of the window at the passing clouds.

Two months had passed since the big argument and now it was spring break. They had all decided to go to the Hawaii for a week of fun and relaxation. Sango and Kagome did run the idea of the Bahamas by the group but in the end they chose Hawaii.

The group included Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Souta, Sierra, Kohaku, and Kirara.

The gangs' parents as well as Shessomaru, Ayane, Bankotsu, and Hitomi had decided to stay back at the base to continue the search for the elusive Shikon No Tama. So far nothing major had turned up in their readings but they did have a few clues.

"I know I can't wait to get there and chill especially after that last minute mission last night." Kagome said as she walked over and sat in front of her friend on one of the sofas on the plane.

They were using the Assassins private plane which had every luxury in it to give its passengers a comfortable ride to their destination. There was a bar, a movie room, and many sofas around that offered a place to relax and possibly take a nap or look out at the clouds as they flew.

"I know nothing but sun, fun, and GIRLS!" Miroku said as a smile took over his face.

"Defiantly and in nothing but bikinis." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Hump that aint all. I heard that there is a nude beach near where we are staying. Imagine the girls there." Koga said as he got a dreamy effect on his face.

"I can and I like what I'm thinking." Miroku said as he got a dreamy face to.

"Fuck dreaming about that I say we go there everyday of the vacation." Inuyasha said with a perverted grin on his face.

At that time three women were shaking in rage and exploded on the boys.

Sango bashed Miroku upside the head with her fist effectively knocking him off the sofa he was occupying and onto the plush cream carpeted floor of the plane.

Ayame came up and kicked Koga in the back of the head sending him face first on the floor.

And Inuyasha received a devastating kick to the gut before being hit in the back of the head and sent to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS PERVERT!" The girls bellowed while glaring down at the guys.

"Ow what did we do?" Asked Inuyasha as he rubbed his soar head and stomach.

"YOU DIPSHIT! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT LOOKING AT OTHER GIRLS NAKED WHEN YOU HAVE **ME** AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Kagome yelled as she glared at her boyfriend.

"YEAH MIROKU! OR DID YOU MOTHERFUCKERS FORGET THAT YOU HAVE GIRLFRIENDS THAT FAST!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"Hey why did I get kicked I don't even have a girlfriend because the mutt over there stole my Kagome." Koga said before jumping up on his feet and making his way over to Kagome and grabbing her hands.

"However Kagome I would NEVER think about another girl like that if you were my girl." Koga said as he looked her in the eye.

"Koga we've been over this. I'm not-" Kagome started only to be cut off as a pissed off Inuyasha pulled her away from Koga.

"You damn wolf! How many times do I have to tell you to leave MY Kago- **smash crash WAM**-"

Koga's now unconscious body once again hit the ground. Above him stood an enraged female wolf demon whose green eyes blazed with anger.

"Stupid blind wolf." She said quietly before turning and sitting on one of the cream plush sofas away from the couples and looked out the window.

Kagome and Sango looked at Ayame in pity. Even though Kagome had been dating Inuyasha for six months Koga still perused her.

'**_I'm sorry Aya I really don't want his attention on me.' _**Kagome thought as she looked at her friend knowing she was part of the reason she was so sad.

Inuyasha watched as his girlfriend looked at her depressed friend. Even he knew that Ayame was practically in love with Koga. However Koga was so wrapped up in trying to get with Kagome that he failed to see he was missing a great girl.

Kagome looked away from Ayame as the door to the part of the plane that had the movie room opened.

"Hey what's with all the noise? You guys are so loud we can barely hear the movie." Sierra said as she looked around her eyes falling on the unconscious Koga and sighed. "What did the wolf do now?"

"He flirted with me and Ayame knocked him out." Kagome said.

Sierra looked at the quiet Ayame and saw her sad face.

'**_No again Koga. How many times do you plan on breaking her heart?'_** Sierra thought.

"Ok well we still have 10 more hours of flying so if you all don't mind. SHUT UP!" Sierra yelled before slamming the door closed.

Everybody winced and their hands came up and covered their sensitive ears.

"Did she have to slam the door so hard?" Inuyasha grumbled while everyone shook their heads.

* * *

**_10 hours later_**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF ALL ASSASSIN SKILLS WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED HAWAII I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FLIGHT AND ENJOY YOUR VACTAION!" Said the pilot captain once the plane landed.

The gang exited the plan and got their stuff before walking out of the small airport and to a limo that had a driver holding a sign that said Kagome's name.

"Hello Ms. Kagome and everyone my name is Rocco and I will be your driver to the hotel you will be staying at." Said the man as he bowed and opened the door for them to get in.

He was an older man around his late 50's with and had grey hair.

"Okay thank you." Said Kagome as she got in followed by the rest of the group.

Once in and seated the order was: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Kohaku, Kirara, Sierra, and Souta.

"So how come Keith used your name Kagome and no one else's?" Asked Souta out of curiosity.

"Because I was the one who put in the request for the trip. So most likely everything will be under my name." She said as she looked out the window at the passing palm trees.

'**_This place is truly beautiful._**' Kagome thought unaware of the golden eyes that were gazing at her.

'_**Kagome.'

* * *

**_

_**Later**_

"Okay guys Keith rented 5 suits for us so that means two people to a room. The suits are on floors 35 and 36. So who wants to bunk with whom?" Said Kagome once she came back from the check in desk with their key cards.

Of course they were staying at the Royal Embassy. Keith gave them the best rooms in the hotel which were on the top two floors. The second to top floor had three suits on it while the top floor had only two. The top floor only had two because they were bigger suits.

The whole hotel kind of resembled the one in New York the only difference was that it took on a more tropical theme. The one in New York was a more formal city like hotel.

"Me and Kagome are together other than that I really don't care." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind her.

"Okay then me and Sango are together." Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I call Kirara!" Said Sierra seeing the mischievous glint in Souta's eyes.

"I defiantly agree." Said Kirara after seeing the mischievous glint in Kohaku's eyes.

The two girls linked arms and gave the guys a superior smile.

"Oooh come on that just aint fair." They whined as they crossed their arms looking like 5 year olds.

"Tough." Both girls replied.

"Fine then I guess that makes you and me roommates Kohaku." Souta said looking at his best friend.

"**Sigh** I guess so."

"Okay so that means Ayame and Koga you two are together." Said Kagome seeing as they were the last two.

'**_Maybe this will give them the extra push they need.'_** Kagome thought hopefully.

Koga just shrugged his shoulders and looked at a group of girls not far from them.

"I'm cool with that."

Ayame saw where his gaze was and sighed.

'**_He will NEVER acknowledge me.'_** She thought and looked down and away from Koga,

'**_Dumbass Koga.'_** They all thought.

"Okay guys the next thing is that floor 35 has three rooms while the 36th floor has two. Who gets the top two suits?" Kagome asked.

She wanted to be fair in making the decision of who gets the top floor rooms.

"Well I think that that the top floor should go to the highest ranking fighters." Said Sierra.

"I agree that only seems fair so Kagome and Inuyasha that would be you. But since you two are already sharing a room the next up would be Sango and Miroku." Said Ayame.

"Okay then Me, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome have the top floor. And Ayame, Koga, Souta, Sierra, Kirara, and Kohaku you have the floor under us which is floor 35." Said Miroku.

Everyone nodded and got the key cards from Kagome. Their was a card for each person so 2 cards per room.

"Okay our bags are already in our rooms so we should all unpack and since it's like 4 we should get together around 8 and get something to eat sound good?" Asked Kagome.

"Yea." Everyone said.

"Okay then we meet back here at 8." Said Kagome.

And with that everyone went to their rooms to get settled in.

* * *

_**With Inuyasha and Kagome**_

Inuyasha and Kagome had finished unpacking and were on the balcony connected to the living room looking at the blue ocean. To say that their room was nice would be the understatement of the year. They had a kitchen, 2 ½ bathrooms that had hot tub like bathtubs, 2 bedrooms, a dinning room, a living room, and digital cable TV. Both bedrooms and the living room had a balcony allowing them to go out and look at the ocean. Another bonus was that even though Sango and Miroku were on the same floor they were across the hall from them so they couldn't see each other from the balconies. This gave them total privacy.

Kagome just sighed at the beautiful scene in front of her. She was at ease for the first time in a long time and could tell by the way Inuyasha had just sighed so was he. She leaned back into his warm embrace and closed her eyes. She was happy just sitting in his lap and in his embrace.

Inuyasha was content just holding the girl he loved close to him while looking out over the glistening ocean. His mind was at rest something he took advantage of because it was rare. When Kagome leaned back into him he tightened his grip around her and sunk deeper into the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him giving him a particularly seductive smile.

"Humm?" He asked.

Kagome just got up and looked at him with a seductive look. "You know its only 6 right now so we have two hours to meet up with the rest of the gang. How about WE take a shower to get ready?" She asked.

Inuyasha just stared at her before a mischievous smile took over his face. His bitch wanted him and who was he to deny the woman he loved of anything.

"That sounds like a good idea" Inuyasha replied as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to one of the larger bathrooms.

* * *

**_2 1/2 Hours Later_**

"WHERE THE HELL I S KAGOME AND INUYASHA!" Miroku vented as he looked down at his watch at what seemed like the hundredth time.

It was now 8:30 and still no sign of Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyone else in their party was there except for the two teens and the group had done everything to contact the two teens. They called both their cell phones countless times and even went to the front desk and asked them to call their room. But in the end no one answered any of the calls.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING UP THEIR AND GETTING THEM!" Miroku yelled and began to storm towards the elevators.

Just then one of the elevators open and out ran Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome wearing an apologetic smile and Inuyasha with an arrogant smile.

The two ran over to the impatient group and proceed to apologize.

"We are SO sorry. We lost track of time." Kagome said sheepishly.

"LOST TRACK OF TIME? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING TO LOSE TRACK OF TIME?" Miroku yelled still not to happy with them being a half hour late.

Kagome blushed at the memory while Inuyasha's eyes brightened.

_**Flashback**_

"Ohhh Ahhh Inuyasha I'm about to cummmmm!" Kagome moaned as she held desperately on to Inuyasha.

The couple was in the shower and currently getting it in. They had completely forgotten about getting washed up and what and who they had to meet that night.

"That's right my bitch. Cum for me! Ahhh shit Kagome you're tight as fucking hell." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her ass and pounded into her faster.

Inuyasha was currently holding Kagome up by the ass with her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him. Her back was against the shower wall and Inuyasha was pounding into her relentlessly.

"Ahhhh Inu… Inuyas… Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she neared completion.

"That's right bitch scream my name. I want to hear you scream my name as you cum." Inuyasha said as he moved his lips to her neck and began to suck making sure to leave a hickey and moving his left hand from her ass and to her breast.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. All the feelings going on around her were overwhelming.

"AHHHH INUYASHHHHHHHAHAAAA!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed hard and collapsed against his chest.

"YESSS OH SHIT! KAGOMMMMMMMEEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled as he too reached his peak and climaxed holding Kagome close to his body as he let his cum fill her.

Inuyasha's legs then let out underneath of him and he slowly slid down the shower wall taking Kagome with him. They ended up sitting on the shower floor with the water still pouring over their hot bodies in a soothing caress. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap facing him with her head tucked securely underneath his chin.

Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her waist protectively as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Man that was great as usually." Inuyasha finally said as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

Kagome picked her head up and looked into his eyes. Her eyes shinning and reflecting all the love she felt for the demon that held her in his arms.

Inuyasha eyes in return softened as he gazed down at the angel in his arms and kissed her gently on her lips.

'_**God what did I do to get such an angel as my own?'** _Inuyasha thought.

His soft smile soon changed into that of a mischievous smirk as he looked at her.

"I wonder if the others are enjoying their rooms as much as we are."

Kagome just laughed as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"I doubt they are. I mean they are probably busy getting ready for… OH SHIT DINNER!" Kagome said as her head shot up and looked up at Inuyasha in horror. How could they forget they had to meet their friends for dinner?

'**_Oh no Miroku is so going to kill us. I knew we shouldn't have gone for that second round.'_** Kagome thought as she quickly got off Inuyasha and ran out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha just watched as his girlfriend disappeared out of his embrace and bathroom.

"So much for getting a third round in." He said as he got off the shower floor and turned the shower off.

"Damn straight get your ass in here and get dressed we are already 20 minutes late." Kagome screamed at him as she stormed back into the bathroom and grabbed him by the ear and into their bedroom.

**End Flashback**

"Ummm me and Inuyasha decided to take a quick nap before coming and slept in." Kagome said as a lame excuse to cover up what had really happened.

Everyone gave her a disbelieving gaze but dropped it in favor of discussing what they where they were going to eat.

"Well now that the two late members of our group are here," Miroku said glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome who gave him sheepish smiles, "we can figure out where we're going to eat any suggestions?"

"Why don't we go to Red Lobsters. I've been craving some sea food." Said Sierra from her spot next to Souta.

"I don't want seafood. How about we go to Outback, I want some good old fashion meat not no seafood." Said Inuyasha crossing his arms across his chest.

Souta quickly agreed with his idol. He even crossed his arms over his chest to mimic the masculine appearance gave off.

Kohaku and Miroku also agreed with Inuyasha, preferring to eat some good meat that would only help with increasing their strength and their sense of masculinity.

"Well I agree with Sierra I want some seafood. We can get steak tomorrow. Also you can get steak and stuff like that at Red Lobsters." Said Sango as Ayame and Kirara agreed with her.

"I wouldn't mind going to Outback for some steak. That has to be the best idea you've ever had mutt." Koga said as he sent a smirk over in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha was about to send back a smart comment but was cut off when Kagome voiced where she wanted to go.

"Well I personally want to have some seafood. So I say we go to Red Lobsters." She said as she looked pointedly at Inuyasha telling him to change his vote.

"Why the hell would you want seafood? Isn't your element supposed to be water? Why would you want to eat something that came from your element?" Inuyasha said keeping his arms crossed showing his defiance.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and crossed her arms also to show Inuyasha that she wasn't going to back down from this.

"So what. I can eat them cant I? I don't gain my strength from the fish and shrimp. I gain it from the water itself. I can call on the animals of the sea for help but it's not like I'll lose my powers by eating them."

"Well I still don't want to eat at no damn Red Lobsters."

"So then it's a tie, five for Red Lobsters and five for Outback. So what is it going to be?" Miroku said as he looked around at their group.

Kagome and Sango glared at their boyfriends who only met their glares with one of their own. Now it was a battle of wills and neither side seemed to be backing down.

Koga, Ayame, Sierra, Souta, Kirara, and Kohaku just watched the battle of wills. They knew it would come down to the four of them in deciding where they went. And if they all knew anything they already knew who was going to win.

Kagome and Sango continued to glare at the guys and they met the two with glares of their own just as intense. Then Kagome and Sango turned and looked at each other with the same mischievous look. They knew how to change the boys' minds.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks of confusion and curiosity. What in the world could the girls be thinking in those mischievous minds of theirs.

Finally after a minute of looking at each other Sango and Kagome turned back around and faced their confused boyfriends. Seeing their confused and slightly frightened looks only made the smiles on their faces grow as they walked over to them.

Once they reached them Kagome and Sango leaned in and whispered something to the boys that their group couldn't hear. However they could see their reaction to what was being said.

As the girls whispered into the boys ears their eyes grew wide and a look of fear took place in the depts.

Finally when the girls backed the boys eyes were as big as dinner plates and held a look of fear, horror, and traces of … tears.

"So what is it going to be?" Said Sango as she looked at both Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Well my appetite has suddenly changed. I'm now in the mood for some good seafood. So I would like to change my vote to seafood. What about you Inuyasha?" Miroku said quickly.

"I have to agree I suddenly want to go eat at Red Lobsters." Answered Inuyasha just as quickly.

"Well that's good now with a vote of 7 to 3 Red Lobsters win!" Kagome said as she turned and began to walk towards the front of the hotel so they could walk to Red Lobsters.

Sango and Ayame soon fell in step next to her and Sierra and Kirara walked a little behind them. Behind them the boys walked with Inuyasha and Miroku walking with their heads down and a defeated look upon their faces.

"So what did they say that made you guys change your minds so quickly?" Asked Souta.

He just couldn't believe that his idol had fallen so easily.

"Let's just say they threated us." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah they threated to take something away that was just too good to lose." Said Miroku as he sighed and looked at the back of his girlfriends head.

"Man those girls will be the death of us." Inuyasha said as he gazed at the back of her head.

"Amen to that." Miroku said.

"What was that?" Kagome and Sango said at the same turning around and looking at the two boys with fire in their eyes.

"Nothing." They said quickly.

"That's what we thought." Sango said as she and Kagome turned around and continued to walk.

Inuyasha and Miroku just sighed.

AN: sorry it took so long for me to update but you know how it is. Well read and review if you want more. I am only updating if I get enough reviews. Thank you!


	20. Okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Author's Note

Ok hey guyz itz ya gurl moondemoness468 comin live from the depts. of skool writers block. The reason I hadn't updated this story in forever is because this was a mad hard year for me at skool. I actually made sure that I was focused and that meant that the story had to take a back seat. But I'm back and I plan on updating ASAP. But I don't know if anyone still likes this story and I don't want to update it if no one likes it.

So if you want an update on this story then please in the form of a review tell me so, and if I see that people still like it then I will update.

Thank you


	21. Football With A Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Wow I would like to just say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Honestly I didn't think so many people would want me to continue. But because I got such good feedback I updated.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED U ALL MATTER A LOT!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

Chapter 20: 

"Inuyasha think fast." Said Miroku as he threw Inuyasha a foam football.

Inuyasha turned around and caught the ball just in time to avoid Sango who was trying to catch the ball when Miroku threw it.

"Hahaha you gotta do better than that Sango if you want your team to win." Inuyasha teased as he sped off in the direction of the girls' goal.

The group had decided for their first day of their trip that they would go visit the beach and chill. However the chill part was soon forgotten when the boys claimed that they were better at sports than girls. This soon erupted into a big argument and resulted in the group buying a football and playing boys vs. girls' football. The captains as of right now were Inuyasha for the boys and Kagome for the girls. Miroku was assigned to Sango, Koga was with Ayame, Souta with Sierra, Kohaku with Kirara, and of course Inuyasha was with Kagome.

Right now the boys were winning, 18 to 16 and the girls were starting to get really frustrated. They had all agreed to play up to 20 and all the boys needed was one more touchdown and they would win.

'_**And that means that I would have lost to egomaniac Inuyasha who is bound to never let me forget it.'**_ Kagome thought as she ran full tilt trying to tackle Inuyasha and prevent him from getting this touchdown. _**'I have to think of something to throw him off his game, but what?'**_

Kagome thought really hard till a thought seeped into her mind and an evil smile took hold of her lips.

Inuyasha realized that the other girls, who were being held, off by their guards, and couldn't interrupt him from getting his touchdown decided to brag.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha taunted as he ran backwards facing Kagome with an arrogant smile on his face, "Did you realize that you little girls aren't better than us?"

Kagome said nothing and just smiled at Inuyasha. Then she reached up behind her and unclipped her blue bikini top and let it fall, revealing her goodies to Inuyasha and all the boys with in a seeing distance.

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor as he slammed on the brakes and just gapped at his girlfriend, the game completely forgotten.

'_**Damn she looks good right now'**_, Inuyasha thought as he began to drool.

"Got damnit Inuyasha wake up!" Miroku screamed as he saw his cousin run toward his shocked friend.

Kagome was running to Inuyasha in a seductive manner making sure to add more swing to her hips and an extra bounce to her breast. She had him where she wanted him, completely vulnerable. She also noticed that Kohaku and Koga were just gapping at her much like Inuyasha. This allowed Kirara and Ayame to run towards Inuyasha in an attempt to get the ball. Souta was in shock and collapsed on the sand screaming about how his eyes were burning and he was going blind. This allowed for Sierra to escape and advance on the unsuspecting Inuyasha.

Poor Miroku was the only boy not in a trance and was charging frantically towards Inuyasha with the girls on his heels and Kagome a few feet in front of him. Since Kagome was his baby cousin he couldn't view her in the manner that Inuyasha, Koga, and Kohaku did. And since he was use to some of the crazy things that Kagome has been known to do he was not as traumatized as Souta was. So Miroku was the only one that could save the boys team.

Kagome was quickly approaching Inuyasha. She heard Miroku shout for Inuyasha to snap out of it but Inuyasha wouldn't budge. She had him in her trap and she knew he couldn't resist.

Kagome reached out and made a grab for the ball while leaning close to Inuyasha as if to kiss him. However at the last minute just as her fingers grazed the ball Miroku ran past them and yanked the ball from Inuyasha's hands and charged towards the goal.

This knocked Kagome off balance and caused her to fall forward. Inuyasha was instantly jerked from his haze and caught Kagome in time to save her from meeting sand. However it was pointless because the girls behind them charging to get to Inuyasha moments ago couldn't stop and crashed into the unsuspecting couple. This lead to a six person pile up with Inuyasha on the bottom of it.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at the girls on top of him completely shaken out of his trance.

A loud shout was heard moments later, and everyone turned to see Miroku at the goal with the ball on the ground doing a victory dance.

"GOAL!!! AND THE BOYS WIN! THE BOYS WIN!!" Screamed Miroku as he continued to do his little victory dance.

"Yea good job Miro." Said Koga as he reached Miroku and gave him a high five.

"Yea you hauled ass to get that ball from Inuyasha before Kagome could."Said Kohaku as he also congratulated Miroku.

"This is so unfair!" Screamed Ayame as she tried to untangle herself from the mess of limbs she was in, "we almost had the damn ball."

The girls were currently trying to untangle themselves from the human ball they created when they crashed. Inuyasha who was on the bottom wasn't complaining much considering that Kagome was squashed on top of him and the other girls were also on top of him giving him quite the view.

"Ayame get your foot out of my side." Screamed Sierra as she tried to push Ayame's foot off of her.

"I will as soon as Kirara get's her arm from around my leg." Ayame yelled back as she tried to push Kirara off of her.

"Well someone needs to do something because my boobs are getting squished and they HURT LIKE HELL!" Screamed Sango.

"Take your time I aint got nowhere special to go." Said Inuyasha as he looked up at the mass of skin with a smirk.

All the girls stopped squirming and looked down at the smirking Inuyasha before they screamed.

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!!"

"What it aint ma fault that you guys all ran into me." Inuyasha said as he attempted to defend himself.

"That doesn't give you the right to stare at us." Kagome shouted as she looked at her boyfriend with rage in her eyes.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and pushed up and stood up. All the girls went rolling off of him and onto the sandy beach.

"Well if you hadn't decided to flash me none of this would have happened so really Kagome it was your entire fault." He said as he dusted the sand off his body and out of his hair.

The girls just stared up at Inuyasha as he dusted himself off.

"If you could have done that the whole time we were down there, why didn't you do it earlier!?" Yelled Sango once the girls managed to untangle themselves.

"Yea!" The girls yelled.

Inuyasha just shrugged and turned to walk towards his teammates.

"What can I say I liked the view."

"GRRRR BOYS" the girls yelled.

"Are the greatest we know." Souta responded as he high fived Inuyasha, "Thought we lost you there for a minute Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just smirked at Souta, "Nah the view was just too good to pass up. Right Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned and gave Kagome a wink while she blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"I don't know about all that Inuyasha. For a minute there I thought I was going to go blind when Kagome flashed you." Said Souta as he shivered at the memory.

"I would have to disagree there Souta the view was GREAT!" Koga said as Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"Hey HEy HEY! I didn't give you permission to stare at my girl's breast." Inuyasha said as he growled at the two males.

Koga and Kohaku just put their hands up in their defense.

"Hey and I'm sure you didn't give the guys over their permission to stare either. At least you know us." Said Kohaku.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at the people on the beach. Almost the whole male population was staring at Kagome. Inuyasha then turned and looked at Kagome only to notice that she was still topless.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME! PUT YOUR TOP BACK ON!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over and clipped it back on.

Kagome blinked just realizing that she had forgotten to put clip her bikini top back on.

"Oh shit." She said as her blush reached epic proportions.

Once Inuyasha finished clipping her top back up she covered her chest and turned away from the staring male population. Inuyasha put his arms around his girlfriend and growled at the still drooling boys.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK DOESN'T TRUN AROUND AND STOP STARING AT MY GIRLFRIEND NOW IS GOING TO BE FUCKING KILLED!" Inuyasha yelled.

All the boys turned around and scampered away, fearful of the demon's threat.

"That's what I fucking thought." Mumbled Inuyasha as he tightened his hold on Kagome.

"Okay I think we've caused enough ruckus on the beach for a day. Lets go back to the hotel, get washed up and stuff, then go out." Miroku suggested.

"Cool" Said the group as they gathered their things and left the beach. Inuyasha continued growling at the males that dared to turn to get a last glimpse of Kagome.

"Tomorrow we fucking go to the private beach Keith got us. I ain't doing this shit no more." Inuyasha growled out as he held onto Kagome around her waist.

"Ok just calm down. I ain't going anywhere." Kagome said.

"Feh, as if you could. You're my girl." Inuyasha said but relaxed and nuzzled his nose in her hair taking in her scent.

'_**And that ain't gonna change.'**_ Kagome thought and leaned into her boyfriend as they continued to walk back to the hotel.

* * *

As they walked back they never saw the eyes that followed them. Or the look of pure hatred that those eyes had directed towards Kagome. 

'_**So what I was told was true. They are together! Well if the deal goes as we plan lil miss Kagome, I wouldn't be getting to attached to **__**my**__** Inuyasha because he will be **__**mine**__**.'**_ The person thought as they answered their phone.

"I have found them and they are together as you said." Said the mysterious voice that turned out to be a female's.

"I told you. Now do I have your trust?" Said a dark male voice over the phone.

The female continued to watch the loving couple. Her eyes took on a more hateful look as she saw Inuyasha dip and kiss Kagome on the forehead and Kagome giggle.

'_**That should be me not that bitch.'**_

"Kikyo! Do I have your trust or not?" Asked the voice over the phone this time with a hint of impatience.

"Yes"

The man over the phone laughed so manically that it sent shivers up and down Kikyo's body. She felt like she had just made a deal with the devil.

"Then all I have to say is welcome to the gang", said the man as he began to laugh again.

And with that Kikyo dropped the phone and proceed to grab her ankle where her Blood Demon tattoo was. Her tattoo began to burn like it was on fire as it disappeared from her skin. Then Kikyo bit her lip drawing blood as the pain shot from her ankle to her back. On her back a black widow spider began to appear and glowed red before settling. The tattoo was black with a red hourglass on the back of the spider. The classic tale tale signs of a black widow. (The tattoo resembles the one that Naraku and his incarnations have on the show).

"Don't disappoint me Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kagome will be returning from their trip in a week. Then the war between gangs will fully begin. I shall see you in a week." The man then hung up the phone.

"I will not disappoint you… Naraku." Kikyo whispered before she disappeared in a cloud of mist.

* * *

_**Later that Day**_

"Okay Inuyasha do you like this shirt or this shirt?" Kagome asked as she held up two shirts.

The first one she held up was a halter top that was turquoise blue and said 'You Go Girl (And Don't Come Back)' in black bold lettering. The second shirt was a red tank top that said 'Jealousy Is A Sickness Get Well Soon' in orange.

Inuyasha just looked at the two shirts and rolled his eyes.

"If it will get me out of here sooner I'll pay for both. You act like you can't have both. I don't even know why I'm here!"

How the hell he ended up at the mall was beyond him. Maybe it happened after Kagome tricked him into agreeing to go to the mall while she was in a towel and kissing him on his neck. Or maybe it was when he came to and she threatened to take away his sex privileges for the rest of the trip if he said no.

Kagome just humpfed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know I can have both but I wanted to see which one you liked best. And besides you're here cause I want you to be here. Is that such a bad thing?"

Kagome then gave Inuyasha her best puppy dog pout.

Inuyasha looked at her face and then turned away knowing that he couldn't resist the face.

"Feh it is when the rest of our gang is chillin in the arcade at the hotel playing games and having fun."

"Well you know what they ain't us and I wanted to have some bonding time with my boyfriend." Kagome said dropping the cute act, "Besides Miroku got dragged along also so not _everyone_ in our group is at the arcade."

"One how can we bond when Sango and Miroku are right over there shopping also," Inuyasha said pointing to a shopping maniac Sango and her bag carrying boyfriend Miroku, "and Miroku didn't come willingly either. He was forced here like I was. This brings me to my next point. You can't threaten me with sex anymore. You and Sango did that shit to make me and Miroku agree to go to Red Lobsters and now to come shopping. You have to have sex with me regardless because you lost our bet in the beginning of the school year."

'_**Shit I thought that he forgot about that little bet thing.'**_ Kagome thought.

"Okay but you still wouldn't want me to be sad would you?" Kagome once again pouted.

This time Inuyasha relented.

"Feh whatever. Get what you want and let's get out of here."

"Hahah I knew you loved me. Come on after this we can go to the food court and I'll buy you whatever you want." Kagome then leaned in closer to Inuyasha and made sure that she was close to his ear, "And after that we'll go to a couple more stores then we can go back to the hotel and have fun."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened at what she said. Oh he was getting some today.

"Okay Miroku and Sango lets go we got things to do and stores to go to." Inuyasha said as he rushed to the counter with Miroku right behind him.

"I must agree with you there Inuyasha. Stores to go to, food to eat, and then let the games begin at the hotel." Replied Miroku as the two best friends rushed to the cashier.

"You gave him the sex promise?" Kagome asked as she walked to the cashier with Sango.

"Yup. You?"

"Of course how else was I going to get him to go so fast?" Kagome giggled.

"Come on you two we already paid for the stuff lets go get some food and then off to more stores. Then THE HOTEL" said the excited boys as the rushed out the store and to the food court.

The girls just shook their heads and followed after their crazy boyfriends.

* * *

**A Little Later**

After the group finished eating and had hit five more stores the girls decided that after one more store they would be done.

"Okay guys we just have one more store to go to and then when we can head back." Said Sango with a smile.

"FINALLY" they screamed.

"So which store?" asked a curious Miroku while him and Inuyasha walked next to their girlfriends.

"That one." Kagome pointed to their right.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked to the right and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

They were looking at the sign for Victoria's Secret.

"Okay boys we should be done quickly." Sango said as she and Kagome walked towards the stores entrance, "And stop drooling on the floor you're beginning to make a new fountain in the mall."

Both boys just blinked and stopped drooling. After that they followed after the girls with giant smiles on their faces.

As soon as the group walked in Sango and Kagome tore threw the store grabbing different items from different displays.

"Ohhh Sango I like these. Tell me they're not cute." Said Kagome as she held up a pair of light blue boy shorts that said 'love pink' on the back in silver.

"They are cute but these are cuter", said Sango as she held up a pair of lacy black boy shorts.

"I wouldn't say they were cuter more like hotter." Kagome said as she laughed at the thoughtful look on her friends face.

"True my friend I would have to agree there."

"And I would have to agree with you also my dearest Sango" Miroku said as he and Inuyasha appeared behind their girlfriends.

Both Kagome and Sango stopped talking to each other and looked at their boyfriends.

"And just what do you two think you are doing in here?" Kagome asked as she raised her right eyebrow at the two boys.

"Making sure that our girlfriends get everything that they want as well as help with a second opinion. After all I'm sure you two will need a man's opinion on some of the 'items' that you wish to purchase. Luckily me and Inuyasha are willing to offer our services free of charge", Miroku replied with a hentai smile.

"Oh it won't be free of charge. The price for you two staying in here will come out of getting your asses kicked. We'll even throw in an extra ass kicking just for you two. How does that deal sound?" Asked Sango as she put down the underwear she was holding and cracked her knuckles.

"I'd rather pass." Inuyasha said as he made his way out of the store with a wave of his hands, "besides it ain't like I'm not going to see the underwear anyway."

"Whhhhaaaatttt" Kagome sputtered looking at the back of her boyfriends head.

Inuyasha just turned around and smirked, "You heard me. Besides I'd much rather see that underwear on you then in your hand. Better yet it would look good on our floor considering that's where it always ends up."

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as her face turned red.

Inuyasha just smirked and walked out the store leaving a flushed Kagome behind and two smirking friends.

"Underwear always ends up on the floor huh Kags." Sango said with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

"Shut up SANGO!!!" Kagome yelled as the color in her cheeks deepened to resemble that of a ripened tomato.

"Well Sango I wouldn't be talking my dear. At least her's end up on the floor. Yours my love end up in very odd places. Like that one time in my room when we found your underwear on the ceiling fan. Or that time in the back of my car when we found your underwear on the break pedal. Or what about that time-" Miroku said.

"SHUT UP MIROKU AND GET OUT THIS STORE!!!!" Sango yelled as she picked up the nearest item which turned out to be a stuffed pink and white polka dotted dog and hurled it at Miroku.

Miroku just ducked out of the way of the dog and ran for the exit.

"I'll be waiting outside my love." He shouted to her before he exited the store.

"Damn pervert." Sango mumbled as she retrieved the dog and put it back at its display.

"So Sango… ceiling fan?" Kagome said and giggled.

"Shut up Kagome!" Sango said as she blushed and lightly punched Kagome in the arm.

"Hey just repaying you for the earlier torment. Now come on lets pick out some things so we can get out of here." Kagome said.

"Ok." Replied Sango as the two girls split up and got their underwear.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"Thank goodness I thought that we would never get back!" Inuyasha said as he dropped off Kagome's bags when they got in the hotel room.

Needless to say he was tired from following his girlfriend around the mall and carrying all her bags. All her bags except for two that is. For some reason Kagome would not let him hold a bag that she got out of a jewelry store they had visited earlier that day. She also wouldn't let him carry the Victoria's Secret bag she had.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm gonna go change real quick ok?" Kagome said as she began to walk away to one of the bathrooms with in the suit with the Victoria's Secret bag in her hand.

"Okay just make sure its something you can get off quick. I haven't forgotten that little promise you made me in the store." Inuyasha said as he crashed on the couch in the family room and turned on the TV.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively towards his back, "Yea whatever I'll be back."

Five minutes later Kagome stepped out of the bathroom clothed in a red silk robe. The robe had a black/gold dragon with gold eyes on the back and said Love and Passion over the top in black writing. Underneath the dragon in the same black writing were the words Fighting and Desire. The robe was tied shut not allowing for anyone to see what was beneath it.

In Kagome's hands she carried as simple red box that was tied with a red bow. She walked over to where Inuyasha lay on the couch watching some movie and turned off the TV with the remote.

"Hey what the hell I was watching that." Inuyasha yelled as he looked up at Kagome.

"I have something that I want to give you." Kagome said as she presented Inuyasha with the box.

Inuyasha looked at the box in curiosity and took it from her hands.

"What is it" He asked as he examined it.

Kagome just giggled at the cute curious face he had on.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself."

Shrugging Inuyasha opened the box and his eyes widened.

Inside was a simple purple beaded necklace with shining fangs in it. The necklace was not flashy nor did it seem to have cost a lot of money but for some reason Inuyasha thought it was the best thing ever.

"I got it for you when we went to the jewelry store. Apparently it was owned by a great feudal lord from Japan. The lord was a strong demon and the necklace was a gift to him from his mate. The fangs of the necklace are said to be the fangs of the two lovers. That is all that is known about the necklace. No one knows what happened to the lord or his lady, or even how the necklace ended up in Hawaii. All that can be said is the necklace is supposedly a key to some great fate that helped seal away a great and terrible evil. I bought the necklace not only because of our ancestral tie to Japan but also because of a strange attraction to it that reminds me of you." Kagome said as she looked from the necklace to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just continued to stare at the necklace. Something about the necklace was strangely familiar.

'_**But what is it?'**_

* * *

_Fire consumed the land as countless copses littered the ground, both human and demon alike. Both enemies and allies lay scattered together in a sick twist of fate. Hate, war, death, fear, blood, and pain filled the air to the point of chocking. The land where once lush grass had grown was now gone. The once blue skies were painted a pale red. Once white clouds were black and the once shining white moon was bloody red. Trees were uprooted and burned, the ground now scared with deep trenches still smoked from their making. Crying out a story of the pain that had occurred on the battle field. A cry of war, the cry of agony heard clear throughout the landscape._

_In the middle of all this devastation stood two lone figures. A lady of early age stood clinging onto her wounded lover as their blood mixed together on the once beautiful ground. The woman gazed at her mate as blood dripped from the cuts on her body._

"_My love there is not much time. Before he comes we must end this." She said as she brought her hand up to stroke his check looking deep into his eyes._

_His wounds were bad but not enough to kill him. He had fought a great fight and now it was time to take on his greatest enemies. But should he lose then all was lost._

"_I know my love for now their forces are stronger than our's. We must do this to end all this destruction."_

"_I know what to do. My love, get our friends and family and leave this place. I will handle the threat and lock it away so it will never be seen again." Said the lady as a single tear fell from her eye, "I can not watch the ones I love die at their hands. I won't allow it."_

"_I will never leave you my mate. Together we will lock this terror away. But you know it will only be temporary." Said the lord as he laid his hand on the hand that his lady had on his face._

_The lady looked at him and let her fingers trace his face. She let her fingers go down his neck to rest on his purple necklace with their fangs entwined in it._

"_I know but we must try or else all is lost."_

"_Yes and we will meet again my love." And with that he grabbed her hand and kissed it._

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you ok speak to me!" Kagome said as she shook Inuyasha trying to wake him from his stupor. 

"Huh what?" He said as his eyes began to focus, "Kagome?"

"Thank goodness you're okay what happened to you?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing I just zoned out for a minute. Thanks for the gift I like it a lot." And with that he put it on.

But then the necklace pulsed.

'_**Huh what was that about? And what about the vision I just had?'**_ He wondered as he looked down at the necklace around his neck.

"Well then in that case are you ready for part two of your gift?" Kagome asked in a seductive voice.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smirked.

"You know I am."

Kagome smirked, "Well then follow me puppy."

And with that Kagome walked seductively to their room.

'_**I wonder who that lady and man was in my vision. I couldn't really see their faces, but the man had this necklace on. Oh well I'll worry about this necklace later.'**_ Inuyasha thought before pushing the thought to the back of his mind and running after his girlfriend to enjoy his night.

* * *

Okay it was about time that I updated this story. Once again I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I encourage you to continue to view so I know that you still like this story. And to everyone your reviews count and mean a lot to me. 

This is a little info. To help clear things up:

1.)Kikyo is now working on Naraku's side. If you recall a few chapters back Naraku had told his men to get Kikyo and Yura so he could question them. Well he told her Inuyasha and Kagome were official together and since Kikyo didn't believe him he sent her to see.

2.)Yura is also with Naraku and his crew now after she was told about Miroku and Sango.

3.)You will learn specifically why Kikyo and Yura joined Naraku and his crew. (I mean why would they join the boys they 'love' enemies.)

4.)Inuyasha's history will soon be revealed and you will see why he truly hates Naraku so much.

5.)Also the vision that Inuyasha had will come into play a lot more now so remember it.

**AND ABOVE ALL ELSE REMEMBER THIS STORY IS DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU ON YOUR TOES. NEVER ASSUME THAT YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN CAUSE I LIKE TO BE UNPREDICTABLE.**

Till we meet again. REVIEW

Moondemoness468


	22. I Declare WAR!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Hey well I'm updating although I have to say that I am disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. So if you truly enjoy the story please review and let me know.

And now on to the STORY!

**Chapter 21:**

Well as the saying goes all good things must come to an end and it was time for the group to return to reality. After a week of sun, beach, partying, and fun they were boarding the plane and returning to New York City. To say that it was a very memorable vacation would be an understatement.

On the plane ride home the group was exhausted and practically dead in their seats. For their finally night in Hawaii they had all decided to go out to a club and have fun. And now they were paying for that decision. For one they didn't walk back into their hotel rooms till 4 in the morning. Also it didn't help that they were some what drunk. Not falling down 'can't remember what happened drunk', but rather 'stagger and giggle drunk'. And finally when the time came for them to leave and go home they were so tired that they all crashed in their seats and instantly fell asleep. Their flight was scheduled to leave at 5:30 am so they could return to New York by 3:30pm. So they had little time to sleep, especially since they hadn't even packed before leaving for the club.

Inuyasha was leaning his back against one of the airplanes windows and was peacefully asleep in his seat. His legs were propped up on the seat next to him so that he was in a comfortable position. In between Inuyasha's legs was Kagome who was leaning against him. Her back was to his chest with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha's head was resting on her shoulder with his hair cascading around Kagome mixing silver with dark blue. Across from the couple sleeping soundly was Sango who was sitting next to an equally knocked out Miroku. Her head was currently on his shoulder with his head on top of hers. Sango's arms were wrapped around Miroku's middle and his right arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

In back of Kagome and Inuyasha were Ayame and Koga. Ayame had the window seat and her head was currently against the window. In her lap was Koga's head. Somehow in his sleep Koga decided to stretch out more and rested his head on Ayame's lap with his legs dangling over the side of the chair and his feet on the floor.

Then behind Ayame and Koga occupying a couch was Sierra and Souta. Over the trip the two got even closer and were now openly affectionate with each other. They still were not dating but they were well on their way. On the other couch were Kirara and Kohaku. The same could say about their love life; however they were officially going out. It had taken a couple of years but Kohaku finally asked her out and Kirara accepted. Overall though the four were all knocked out.

* * *

**In New York**

"Feels good to be back in familiar territory." Said Inuyasha as he stretched on his way off the plane.

"Agreed Hawaii was nice and all but I missed the hustle and bustle of city life. Nothing like all the lights and noise to make you feel alive." Said Miroku as he took a deep breath of the polluted city air.

"Yea but you know back to the city means back to work and that ain't no fun." Said Kagome as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I guess but still sitting still and all that other stuff was beginning to get boring." Said Koga as he walked next to Ayame.

The group could do nothing but agree as they left the airplane runway and made their way to the private exit. At the exit were two limos whose drivers were standing out side the door. Both limos had the gang's symbol, red claw marks over top of a black full moon, on the side marking them as their rides.

With a nod from Kagome indicating that she understood they were the group's ride they got into the limos. Inside the first limo were Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga. In the second were Sierra, Souta, Kirara, and Kohaku.

As they rode to the place where they would be able to access the base Miroku got a strange feeling that something was going to happen. He quickly looked around at the other members of the group and noticed nothing out of place as the group of teens laughed at something that Inuyasha said. However he simply couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong and he was usually right with the feeling.

"Hey Miroku is everything ok you seem to be way out of it." Said Sango as she stared at her boyfriend with a look of confusion on her face.

"No, I can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." Miroku said as he turned and looked at her.

"Well I don't kno-" Sango started only to be cut off as the driver slamming on the breaks.

Everyone in the limo was sent hurtling forward and crashed into each other. The first person to recover was Inuyasha and watched as the divider that separated the back of the limo from the driver began to lower. Inuyasha prepared for whatever was about to happen while taking out his gun.

"Yo what the hell is going on?" He yelled as the divider went down.

However when the divider went all the way down the driver turned around and pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the group.

"I hope you have enjoyed your trip it is now time to die." And with that he started shooting at the people in the back.

Kagome quickly dove for the controller to close the divider hoping to stop the amount of bullets flying at them as Inuyasha shot back at the driver. As Kagome reached the divider button she barely missed getting shot, instead the bullet flew pass her face scratching her right check. Sango managed to unlock the door while avoiding bullets and managed to tumble out of the car followed closely by the rest of the group. And just as the divider was about to completely shut Inuyasha managed to shoot the driver in the head. After that he followed Kagome out of the limo.

As he got out he finally noticed where they were. They were on Inuyasha and Miroku's old part of town near the old train tracks. They were no where near where they were supposed to be.

'_**This is where all that stuff happened all those years ago.'**_ Inuyasha thought.

However he didn't have time to worry about that as he watched Kagome sprint towards the limo that held her brother and friends.

From the outside the group could hear bullets being fired inside the limo and could even smell blood.

Souta's Blood!

"SOUTA!" Kagome screamed as she pulled out her gun and ran to the passenger side of the limo with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang on her heels. She knew the windows of the limo were bullet proof from their encounter minutes before so she decided to go right for the driver head on.

Once she reached the passengers side in the front of the limo, she yanked open the door and shot the unsuspecting man four times in the chest. He looked shocked for all but two seconds before he fell back dead slumped against the tinted window of his door.

Kagome then looked away from the dead man to see Sierra, Kirara, and Kohaku exit the limo. Sierra appeared to have been skimmed by a bullet on her left shoulder, Kirara was bleeding slightly on her right cheek from a bullet that barely missed her, and Kohaku's right arm was bleeding from where he was shot. Yet the only person who did not exit the limo was…

"SOUTA" Kagome cried as she ran towards the open door that the other teens got out of.

When she got there she saw Souta, who was wounded, limping out of the limo. Souta had received two gunshot wounds: one on to his left shoulder and one in his right leg.

Kagome could have burst into tears at the state that her brother was in but was relieved to know that he was alive. She ran to him and hugged him tightly careful of his wounds.

"Thank God you're safe Souta." She said as she rested her head on her brother's right shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't die on you Kags." He said as he attempted to hug her back using his uninjured right arm.

When Kagome pulled back and stepped away from Souta, Sierra came forward. Her head was down preventing anyone from looking into her eyes as she stopped in front of Souta who looked at her slightly confused.

"Sierra are you ok?" Souta asked as he reached out his right hand and placed it on her uninjured shoulder.

Sierra's head instantly flew up to reveal her tear stained face. She flew into Souta's arms as he stumbled back from the sudden impact of her colliding with him.

"Stupid. You got injured trying to protect me. If you hadn't jumped in the way and pushed me out of the way then… Oh my gosh!" She sobbed into his shirt.

Souta's eyes softened as he looked down at her and despite his wounds wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I would gladly put my life in danger to save you Sierra." He said as he stroked her back in a comforting way.

Sierra just continued to cry.

As the group looked on they couldn't help but think that the scene was cute. Kagome could not have been prouder of her little brother and unconsciously leaned into Inuyasha as she smiled at the young couple.

'_**They are so cute together.'**_ She thought as she smiled softly

Inuyasha just wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and smiled at his successor.

'_**You did right kid. You have finally found someone who you can protect with your life. Good job'**_

Just then two gun shots rang out through the air.

"KOGA WATCH OUT!" Ayame screamed as she shoved Koga out of the way and was shot in the stomach.

Ayame eyes went wide as she was shot in the stomach twice and sent flying back from the force of the hit. She crashed to the ground a little ways away from where she once stood and remained unmoving.

"AYAME!" Koga screamed as he scrambled off the ground where he was pushed and to Ayame's side.

"AYAME WAKE UP PLEASE!" He screamed as he held her close to his chest.

"Kukukuku how sad and I was really trying to kill you Koga. To bad she had to get in the way." Said a dark voice from the shadows surrounding them.

"GRRR COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked around the area they were standing.

Another shot rang out this time heading towards Kohaku. Kohaku was pushed out of the way by Kirara as she took the bullet to her arm. Another bullet then flew at Kirara in an attempt to finish her off but Kohaku took it in his already injured arm.

"Kohaku." Kirara said as Kohaku kneeled on the ground holding his arm and crouched in front of her.

Kohaku looked back at her and smirked, "I had to repay the favor. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Kukukuku I must say this is a very noble group. Sacrificing themselves to save the people they _care _about. How pathetic." Said another dark voice from the shadows.

"ONIGUMO I WILL KILL YOU FOR ATTACKING MY LITTLE BROTHER AND KIRARA!" Sango screamed as she bawled up her fist.

By now it was night and the street lights had turned on. Kagome and her group were in the middle of the street and were clearly seen because of the street lights shining on them.

"Why don't you two stop acting like pussies and come out and face us." Kagome said as she clenched and unclenched her fist.

"Such a mouth you have Kagome. I would love to know what else that mouth can do besides spit out such words." Naraku chuckled as he emerged out of the shadows of one of the buildings to the right of the group.

"Fuck off Naraku. I wouldn't allow you to ever touch Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of the girl.

"Is that so Inuyasha. Personally I don't think you have a say in the matter. Right guys?"

As he said this some of the members of Naraku's gang came out and surrounded the group. Amongst the people that came out at Naraku's call were Onigumo, Kagura, and Kanna.

"Seems like all the shit of New York has gathered here. Why the fuck did you attack us here?" Asked Sango as she stepped up next to Kagome and Inuyasha followed by Miroku.

"Kukuku it appears that no one knows what this place represents or what happened here six years ago. That is everyone but Inuyasha." Naraku said as his eyes turned and looked at Inuyasha.

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha to see him barely controlling his rage. All his anger and hatred for Naraku was pouring out of him just like the blood that was seeping from his hand where his claws currently dug into the skin. His eyes were flashing red as his self control quickly slipped away.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kagome said as she looked from Inuyasha back to Naraku with a glare.

"Humph it appears that your friend has not told you everything. This tells me that he doesn't trust you as much as you think." Naraku said with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Shove it Naraku! Inuyasha tells me everything he trust me with his life. If this place was so damn important I'm sure I would know." Kagome said as she glared at Naraku even harder.

"I agree with Kagome. I have known Inuyasha my whole life and I am sure if this place held some significance besides being our old stomping grounds I'm sure I would know. And with that said this is still Demon Blood Territory so you are trespassing and in for a hell of a beat down." Said Miroku as he glared at Naraku.

"So much trust in him. You said that you have known him your whole life and therefore you think you know everything about him. Kagome and Sango had known each other their whole lives, but as I have been informed she had never revealed to her why she had decided to disappear. How are you certain that Inuyasha is not doing the same?" Naraku said.

Everyone thought about that. It was true and many knew that Kagome had a good reason for hiding herself away the way she did. But was the same to be said for Inuyasha.

"Enough of this. I told you to never show your face around me here unless you wanted me to kill you. And not only have you shown your face but attacked my group. I'll kill you right now for that." Inuyasha said fury clearly overtaking him.

"Kukuku maybe another time Inuyasha. For now I only have this to say. We the Arachnid gang declare war on the Demon Blood gang. Consider this your notice. However it is a shame how our plan did not go as expected. For one of the toughest gangs you sure don't check to see if your drivers are legit. And here I thought that we could have another car fire take place." Naraku said as his gang began to disappear into the surrounding shadows, "Oh well. Oh and before I forget say hi to your grandparents for me when you get the chance to visit their graves, Inuyasha. I'm sure their presence still "burns" brightly here as well. Kukuku"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted fully enraged with red eyes as he leaped at Naraku.

However, Naraku just disappeared into the shadows leaving them with his finally words and his laugh.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the concrete sidewalk where Naraku once stood creating a large hole and blooding his fist even more.

"Damn him to motherfucking hell." Inuyasha said as she growled savagely.

* * *

**2 Hours Later at the Base**

It had been two hours since the group had arrived at the base. Two hours since Ayame went into her medical room for her injuries. Two hours since the other members who were injured were looked at and treated. Two hours since Inuyasha and Koga last talked to anyone in the group as everyone waited for Ayame's results. Two hours of worry over whether or not Ayame would be alright. And two hours since Koga had his head down in shame blaming himself for her condition.

'_**I should have been there for her. I should have noticed that Naraku was there and took the bullets instead of her. I should have been faster and strong enough to protect both of us… but I wasn't.' **_Koga thought as he rested his head in his hands.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and felt as someone squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Koga raised his tired and concerned light blue eyes to meet concerned and comforting sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry Koga. Ayame will make it through. She will be ok I promise, even if I have to go in and help myself, she will be ok." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him from her position behind him in a comforting hug.

At another time this action would have been Koga's dream come true. However he found it impossible to think of anyone else but Ayame right now.

"But it is my entire fault Kagome," Koga said for the first time in two hours, "If I had been stronger and faster I could have… I could've stopped her and got out of the way. I could've protected her. But I wasn't strong or fast and now she is suffering, and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Koga no matter how many times you wish you could go back and redo the whole thing I know that Ayame would have it no other way. She loves you more than you can imagine and would do anything to protect you. Even risk her life." Kagome said as she held him tighter, "It's time for you to open your eyes and see Ayame for what she truly is. A woman who is desperately in love with you and always has been."

Koga's head just shot up at that. Love? Ayame was in love with him? But that was impossible Ayame was nothing but a friend. They had known each other all there lives. Had slept in the same bed together as kids, had shared food and drinks with each other, hell they even have pictures of them in the bathtub together from when they were younger. She had been there when his parents died in a car accident when he was ten. And he was there for her when her parents died in a store shooting a year later. They had been together when Keith found them on the streets and took them in. They had always been each others support. Hell she even encouraged him to go for Kagome in the beginning, before it became apparent that Kagome would never like him as more than a friend. So how could she love him?

"I just don't understand how she could love me when she encouraged me to ask out other girls that I liked. She even encouraged me to ask you out." Koga said as he turned his confused eyes to Kagome.

"Koga, Ayame did all that because of how much she loves you. She wants to see you happy. And if that means that she will never have you for herself and that she will always remain the best friend then she would do it. Why do you think she hates to see you with other girls? Why do you think she hated me when we all first met? Because she is in love with you! Every time you look at another girl, every time you say you love me you're shattering her heart." Kagome said tenderly.

Koga just stared at Kagome and saw the truth. The sadness behind Ayame's eyes when he said Kagome was his woman. The look of longing in her bright green eyes that she had when she looked at him.

For years he had dismissed these as mere allusions. In his mind there was no way that Ayame could ever love him. She was always his friend and nothing more. Hell now that he thought of it he often talked to her as if she was one of his regular guy friends.

"I've been so stupid for all these years. I can't believe that I am actually the one who has hurt her the most."

"Koga it is never too late to turn that around. Be there for her. Stop chasing after all these other girls and me and go for the one who loves you more than life itself. You will NEVER find someone who cares about you more than she does. And deep down somewhere I know if you search your heart you will see that you love her back just as much." Kagome said to him and squeezed him again before letting him go, "Just think about it."

And with that Kagome got up and moved to where the rest of the group was.

'_**Ayame. Do I really care about you that way?'**_ Koga thought as a picture of her popped into his head.

Her fiery red hair. Her shimmering forest green eyes that shinned with love and determination. And her award winning smile.

Now that he thought about it she was gorgeous. Maybe even more beautiful than Kagome, in his opinion.

'_**I guess I never really stopped to realize that she has changed from the girl I once knew to someone who is a beautiful and intelligent woman. Please Ayame be ok. I can't lose you now that I have realized my feelings for you. Hold on… for us.'**_

Suddenly the door opened to Ayame's medical room and out stepped Hitomi. Koga was the first one to reach her since he practically leapt from his seat and sprinted to the door when it opened.

"So how is she Hitomi? Is she going to be alright?" Koga asked worried.

Hitomi let a small smile form on her face.

"She will be ok Koga. All she needs is a little more rest to get her strength back. We managed to remove the two bullets from her stomach and amazingly they didn't cause permanent damage. All that was a concern was the blood lost. However with a little bit of rest and the transfusion we gave her she is well on the way to recovery."

"Thank you! Is she allowed to have any visitors?" Koga asked anxiously.

"Well I will only allow one since she really needs her sleep right now. Plus Keith has called for an important meeting. We have found out a lot about the Shikon No Tama since you guys were away and he would like for you guys to get right on it. However I think that will all be put aside since everyone wants to know what happened out their between you all and Naraku." Hitomi said as her gaze shifted from Koga to the rest of the members in the group.

"Well then I think Koga should be the one that stays and watches over Ayame. I will make sure to fill you in on everything that happens in the meeting." Kagome said as she gave Koga a smile.

"Thank you Kagome." Koga said as he entered Ayame's room and closed the door.

"Ok now we should all go to the meeting. It is about to start very soon." Hitomi said as she cleaned up and then led the group of teens to the meeting.

On the way to the meeting Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was behind everyone else and was still not talking. So she slowed down and let the others pass her till she was next to Inuyasha.

"Baby what's going on in that head of yours?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to his side.

Inuyasha just ignored her and removed her arms from around his waist.

Now this knocked Kagome a couple of steps back as she just stared at him. When he removed her arm she had stopped walking as he continued. What in the world was wrong with him?

Kagome then ran forward to catch up to her boyfriend and grabbed his wrist forcing him to stop. However Inuyasha didn't respond. He just stood still looking ahead not turning to look into her confused eyes.

"Inuyasha please talk to me." Kagome said pleadingly.

"What is there to talk about?" Inuyasha asked her as he turned around to face her with blazing amber eyes, "I'll tell you what: not a damn thing. So leave me the fuck alone Kagome!"

Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying. She was only worried about him. Why was he lashing out at her?

"What the hell! I just want to know what is going on with boyfriend!" She yelled back. She then grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her and added softly, "I want to help you."

Inuyasha just tore his chin out of her grasp as well as his wrist. He then walked pass her stopping a few inches away from her. There backs were facing each other and Kagome was lost.

"You are too late to help me. No ONE can help me." Inuyasha said in a cold voice.

He then walked away from her and the rest of the group who had all stopped to watch the two. Never before had Inuyasha brushed Kagome off in such a way. They couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

Meanwhile Kagome hadn't moved from where she stood. She was confused, shocked, and hurt. She had failed somehow to protect and help Inuyasha.

'_**What kind of girlfriend am I if I can't protect the one I love?'**_ She thought as she looked at the ground.

"Guys we really need to continue. Keith is waiting." Hitomi said as she looked sadly at Kagome.

The group just nodded their heads and continued on their way. This time Kagome was in the back and wouldn't say a word.

* * *

**At The Meeting**

Once at the conference room Hitomi opened the door and the group moved in. This was the biggest conference room at the base and there were few who had access to it. Once inside they saw that everyone was there and took their seats. The people there included Keith, Isis, Shessomaru, Ayane, Bankotsu, Hakkaku, Ginta, and their parents.

"Welcome back guys. I hope that you all enjoyed your vacation to Hawaii, but now that you are all back it is time to get down to business. First off Hitomi do you have that report for me on Ayame's condition?" Keith Asked.

"Yes. Ayame is ok right now and in stable condition. She should be back on her feet in no time. However I must advise against any heavy activity for at least a week. We don't want her wounds to reopen." Hitomi said as she handed Ayame's folder to her boss and took her seat in between Bankotsu and Ayane.

"Ah very well thank you. Now where are Koga and Inuyasha? I had assumed that they were with you guys when everyone returned." Keith said as he looked for the two boys.

Miroku was the first one to speak up since no one else seemed to want to speak about the touchy situation.

"Well Koga is with Ayame in her room. He didn't want to leave her side so Kagome volunteer to debrief him once the meeting was over with. And as for Inuyasha… we really don't know where he went. He just kind of stormed off."

At the mention of Inuyasha Kagome's head dropped as he eyes focused on the table. She still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Inuyasha.

"He stormed off? But why?" Asked Izayoi worried about her youngest son.

All eyes turned to Kagome knowing that if anyone knew what was wrong with Inuyasha she would. However she didn't speak. She didn't even raise her head to acknowledge the other people in the room.

Seeing as Kagome wasn't going to answer Miroku once again stepped in.

"Well we really don't know what is wrong with him. Since we saw Naraku he has been kind of off on his own. Not talking to any one or even acknowledging people. When Kagome tried to talk to him, "Miroku paused while looking at Kagome who stilled didn't move before he continued, "he just kind of blew up and left."

Now everyone was perplexed. Something must have been seriously wrong for Inuyasha to have reacted the way he did.

"You said that this all occurred after the encounter with Naraku? Did Naraku say anything that could have set him off? I mean besides the usually, did he say anything directly to Inuyasha?" Shessomaru asked.

Years of being with his dense brother taught him a thing or two about his reactions.

Everyone thought back to the moment when Naraku appeared. They didn't really notice anything different.

"I don't think so. Besides the fact that we are now at war with the Arachnids he didn't say anything-" Sango started but was cut off.

"Yes he did." Kagome said suddenly looking up and turning to Miroku, "Remember he said that we didn't know what the place where we were at represented? He said that Inuyasha was the only person who knew what the place meant, and that whatever happened there happened six years ago."

Realization dawned on everyone's' face.

"Your right. And then he went and said that Inuyasha didn't trust us as much as we all thought he did. Is that what he is mad about? That Naraku made it seem like Inuyasha didn't trust us?" Miroku wondered.

"No I think it's what he said after all that. About a fire and our grandparents…" Said Kagome as a flashback of Naraku's final words to Inuyasha put itself together.

"_However it is a shame how our plan did not go as expected. For one of the toughest gangs you sure don't check to see if your drivers are legit. And here I thought that we could have another car fire take place." Naraku said as his gang began to disappear into the surrounding shadows, "Oh well. Oh and before I forget say hi to your grandparents for me when you get the chance to visit their graves, Inuyasha. I'm sure their presence still "burns" brightly here as well. Kukuku"_

"Naraku said something about another car fire. Then he asked Inuyasha to say hi to our grandparents for him. It was after that, that Inuyasha lost it." Kagome said.

"A car fire? That is only part of how our parents died but I wonder why Naraku is making it sound like he was involved. I mean sources told me that Naraku, his brother, and his dad, when he was alive, were out of town when it all happened. Plus we had a full investigation done on the car. No tampering was found so we don't know why the car suddenly just stopped on the railroad tracks." Tai said as he thought back to the day his parents died.

"Yea but it sounded as if Naraku was hinting that Inuyasha was with our grandparents at the time of the accident. But that can't be right. I mean Inuyasha said he was with Kikyo the whole time and that they went bike riding. That was why he looked so wind blown." Miroku said.

Suddenly something clicked in Kagome's mind.

"Wait you said that Inuyasha was with Kikyo the day that our grandparents died?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku.

"Yea. But now isn't the time to get mad at something that happened-"

Kagome didn't even wait for Miroku to finish. She got out of her seat and ran out of the room without even a single glance back.

'_**Inuyasha'**_

* * *

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha was currently in the weight room working out. He had to relieve some anger and the best way to do so was to work out. To push himself so hard that he wouldn't even have the energy to be angry. He was working on punching one of the many punching bags in the room. It was helping him release his anger because he was imagining that he was punching Naraku.

'_**Fucking bastard. I'll kill him for what happened. I will make sure that he will pay for what he did.' **_

The more he thought the harder and faster his punches came, till finally the bag broke and all the sand that was inside flew over the floor.

Inuyasha was so caught up in his angry thoughts and trying to catch his breath that he didn't notice the person who entered the room.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. She looked as if she ran all the way to the weight room by the way her face was flushed.

Kagome just stared at the man in front of her. He was breathing heavily and the sweat from his body made him shine. He had changed into black lose fit black basketball shorts and was currently wearing no shirt.

"Kagome I thought I told you that you could do nothing to help me." Inuyasha said as he turned away from her and grabbed his water bottle to take a drink.

"I know what happened that day. The day our grandparents died." Kagome said as she took a step towards him.

Inuyasha stopped just as the bottle was about to meet his lips and turned to look at her with emotionless eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said I know what happened that day. Or at least I have an idea. You were there when they were killed weren't you? You watched them die and when you couldn't save them you turned away and left. Trying to block out the memory. All the pictures that whizzed through your head as you watched them die. You didn't want to believe that they were really gone and that you were still alive. So even though it killed you, you left once the police came knowing that they would blame you. Then to explain your absence when our grandparents died you said that you were with Kikyo knowing no one would question it." Kagome said.

With each sentence she said she took a step closer to Inuyasha till she was right in front of him.

"And what makes you think that I wasn't with Kikyo?" Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome.

"That is actually what tipped me off. You couldn't have possible been with Kikyo that day because she was in my territory that day. And how do I remember? Because I kicked her ass for saying that I was a slut and because she said she was a better fighter than me. Then my parents broke it up and told everyone the news that our grandparents died. No one else might remember that but I do. I remember everything from the day that I was told that both our grandparents were killed. You lied for the same reason I lied about Josh and Dominique, because you couldn't do anything and you were ashamed."

At this time Kagome and Inuyasha were staring deep into each others eyes not daring to look away. Because the one who looked away was the one who was wrong.

After a minute of the battle Inuyasha looked down in defeat and let his shoulders sag. The water bottle that had been in his hand fell to the floor and spilled all over the floor. The water went out mixing with the sand from the punching bag.

"I couldn't save them Kagome. The reason both our grandparents aren't here right now is because of me. That day is forever a nightmare to me. I can still hear the explosion. I can still see the train hurtling towards our car. I can still feel my grandmother's hands on my back as she pushed me out of the car and told me to run. I can still see all there faces as I ran back to try and save them. I can still hear the train's breaks as they tried to stop the train from hitting the car. I can still see Naraku on the other side of the tracks with his father and brother smiling as they watched the scene. And I can still see the wreck that was left after the car was hit by that train and the car exploded." Inuyasha said as he began to shake from the effort of holding in all his emotions.

Kagome just watched as the man she loved suffered internally. He battled with himself in an effort to suppress the pain that welled up in his chest. She couldn't watch him suffer alone like that. So she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha it was not your fault. Our grandparents… wanted to make sure that you lived on. They wanted you to live out your life and stay strong. They didn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to them. They didn't want you to blame yourself because you couldn't save them. And just as you told me when I revealed what happened to Josh and Dominique, I will always be here for you. We will make it through this together and we will avenge everyone for what Naraku has done. All I need is you by my side." Kagome said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Of course Kagome I will always be here. Thank you for being here for me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just nodded and smiled up at him.

"No problem."

And with that Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kagome's head and gently kissed her on the lips. It was a slow and comforting kiss that sealed the deal. They would always be there for each other.

'_**Always and forever.'**_ They both thought as they pulled each other closer and continued to kiss.

* * *

AN: Well I updated now I want to see those reviews. You finally found out about Inuyasha's painful past. And now the gangs are at war. This story is about to take off with a lot of violence and adventure. If you want more you know what to do. Read and Review. 


	23. Decisions and A Reoccuring Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Hey I would like to thank everyone who reviewed as well as all those out there who have added this story as one of their favorites, or have asked for an alert. I hope that you like this chappie. And remember to review at the end. Thankz!

* * *

_**Chapter 22:**_

"Yo Inuyasha watch ya back." Screamed a female voice over the sound of the battle going on.

Inuyasha turned around and shot at the person who had taken aim at him. Inuyasha pulled the trigger on his gun faster than the man across from him hitting him in the neck and instantly killing him.

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said as he turned around and looked at his girlfriend crouched next to him behind a badly damaged car.

Kagome spared him a glance and a small smile before her face turned stoic and she continued shooting from behind the car.

Suddenly sirens were heard in the distance as flashing lights soon accompanied the sounds.

"Shit it's the cops! Everyone fall back!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm as he ran to where their bikes were hidden.

"COME ON INUYASHA AND KAGOME THE COPS IS ALMOST HERE!" Miroku shouted from his position on his bike as he and Sango revved up their bikes.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped on their bikes; put there helmets on, and took off and away from the scene.

* * *

_**Back at the Base**_

The battle that had happened an hour ago was one of many that had followed Naraku's declaration of war a week ago. Since then battles have taken place all across the country concerning the two gangs. Each link of the gang had a head that reported to the central office, New York branch, to keep them updated on what was happening. Within a day of Naraku's declaration battles between the Demon Blood and Arachnid gang began, across the country. Now the battles across the country were not numerous, some popped up every couple of days and usually only lasted for about an hour. However the battles that occurred in New York were almost daily and lasted for two to three hours. And as with any war there were heavy casualties on both sides.

"This is getting ridiculous. These battles are becoming more and more frequent. We gotta figure something out in order to get the edge over these bastards." Inuyasha said as he sat down in one of Kagome's plush couches.

The group of teens was currently holding a meeting in Kagome's room. Their parents along with Keith, Isis, Shessomaru, Ayane, Bankotsu, and Hitomi were all trying still to pin point the location of the Shikon No Tama. The group of older adults had made some great discoverers concerning the jewel however; none told where the jewel exactly was. And the teens refused to make a move until they were certain of the jewel's location.

"I know, but the only way is to take Naraku head on and try to kill him and Onigumo. With them out the way the rest of their gang should be easy pickings." Said Sango as she leaned back against a couch while sitting on the floor.

"Easier said then done. Those bastards haven't shown their faces since their little war declaration. Their probably out looking for the Shikon No Tama, the bastards. While we're here fighting off their men they are probably getting closer to finding the jewel." Miroku said as he ran a hand threw his short midnight black hair.

Kagome nodded.

"I think the only thing we can do, and I know that you guys aren't going to like it, is if we start taking a more active role in trying to find the jewel by going _out_ to find it." Kagome said as she looked at the group around her.

She got just the response she expected. Shock.

"Are you CRAZY!? We're at war here! As the leaders we have to help out as much as we can, especially because most of the attacks are happening here." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kagome.

"I know that but have you noticed that that's the weird part. Mostly all the attacks are here. It's like Naraku is centering most of his attacks here as a way to keep us occupied. So occupied that we won't be able to look for the jewel." Kagome said as she glared back at him, "This whole war is nothing but a diversion designed to keep us occupied long enough for them to find the jewel."

"I see what you mean Kagome but what are we supposed to do about it? We can't just leave in the middle of a war. Also even if we weren't at war we STILL don't know where that jewel is." Sango said.

"I know but if we had the jewel I think we would have enough power to bring Naraku and his gang down once and for all." Kagome said.

Inuyasha just thought about it. Kagome had a point. If they could find that jewel they could use it to their advantage and wipe out Naraku. But in order to even get the jewel they would have to leave their gang in the middle of a war.

Inuyasha just thought about it and brought up his hand to twist the necklace around his neck. He hadn't taken it off since Kagome gave it to him and had taken to the habit of twisting it whenever he was deep in thought.

"So we are going to have to make a decision. We can either stay here and risk the chance of Naraku and Onigumo finding the Shikon No Tama first, or we can leave and go search all the places that our parents suspect that it's at. What do you guys want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I hate to leave the gang but we have to find that jewel. It's the only way we are going to end this war. So I vote for go." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked around at the group. There seemed to be mixed feelings amongst them.

Finally Sango sighed.

"I've stayed with you this long Kagome. I guess I can follow you on another wild chase." She said as she smiled at Kagome, "At least this time I know why I'm following you."

Kagome smiled back. She knew that she could depend on Sango for anything.

"Well I can't just have two of the girls I care for out there on their own, so I vote to go, too." Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Sango.

"Well the only person who is left to vote in this decision is you Inuyasha. What do you say; you know I can't do this without you." Kagome said as she turned and looked at her boyfriend.

Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha. Out of the group of four everyone could tell that he was the one least in favor of leaving the gang.

After two minutes of silence Inuyasha just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"The best course of action right now is to go and find the jewel." He said and Kagome smiled and was about to say something when Inuyasha cut her off, "However we have only a week to find the jewel before we come back. Also we need to at least know what country as well as cities in that country is most likely to have the jewel. We are not going to go running all over the world while this war is going on. I may say yes to all this but I am NOT comfortable with deserting my gang for ANYTHING! The only reason I'm doing this is because it is in the gang's best interest."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also we have to leave someone in charge. So I want Souta and Sierra to act as the leaders of the gang while we are gone. I'm sure with our parents help and the others you two can handle it." Inuyasha said as he looked at the two younger members.

Both Souta and Sierra shared a look of utter shock. Inuyasha had basically left them in charge of the gang. This was HUGE!

"Really Inuyasha? Are you sure we're ready for that?"Souta stuttered as he looked at his idol.

"Do you want the truth Souta?" Inuyasha said as he gazed at Souta with emotionless eyes.

Souta nodded his head and looked at the floor he was sure that Inuyasha was going to say that it was a last resort.

"I think it's a really good idea. Besides Miroku I would not trust the safety of the gang to anyone else." Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on Souta's shoulder and smiled at him.

Souta's head shot up at the compliment. Sure he knew that he was Inuyasha's protégée and that he was in line to be the male leader after Miroku, but he didn't know that Inuyasha had this much faith in him.

"He's right you know. You have grown up a lot over the past couple of years Souta and I know that you will do fine. Also you have Sierra by your side along with Kohaku and Kirara. Something tells me that you have all the makings of a group much like me and Inuyasha's." Kagome said as she stood slightly behind Inuyasha and smiled at her brother.

Souta just took in the compliments from the two leaders. These two were some of the strongest and most talented gang leaders he had ever known. For them to have so much confidence in him simply blew him away.

"Thanks guys I will not disappoint you."Souta said as he stood up and puffed out his chest more.

"Hey Souta stop making it seem like you are going to be doing this alone. You know that we have ya back on this." Sierra said as she came up and put her hand on his left shoulder.

"Yea you idiot stop trying to take all the glory. I've been here just as long as you have and we've been through a lot. If you think that I ain't got ya back now you must've lost ya mind."Kohaku said as he punched Souta on his right shoulder. "Best buds till the end."

Kirara just came up and wrapped one of her arms around Kohaku's shoulder and gave Souta a thumbs up. "Ditto dude."

The younger group of teens just laughed as they came together as not only a group of friends, but also as partners.

Meanwhile off to the side Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stood looking at their four protégées.

'_**Defiantly like our group. The gangs present and future are looking good.'**_ They thought as they smiled at the laughing younger group.

* * *

_**Later**_

"So you are all sure that you want to go and peruse the Shikon No Tama?" Asked InuTaisho to the group of teen gang leaders.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they sat and stared at the adults in the room. Inuyasha had just asked them for all the information they had acquired on the jewel so far so that they could start looking for it. Naturally the adults were shocked that they actually wanted to go out and search for the jewel while the war was going on.

"Yes. We feel that it would be in the best interest of the gang if we went out to get the jewel. We think that the reason behind this gang war and all the attacks on the New York branch is specifically to give Naraku more time to find the jewel. If we are here trying to fight off his little gang minions while he is out trying to find the jewel we run the risk of him finding it first." Inuyasha explained.

"Then who knows what that bastard will do with it. He can take over the world for all we know. And knowing him for as long as we have it is safe to assume that is just what he plans to do." Kagome said.

"I see so while you four are out on this mission you plan on having Souta and Sierra assume control with Kirara and Kohaku for support?" Tai asked looking at his daughter and son.

"We feel that they are more than qualified to handle this, especially knowing that Naraku and Onigumo are not around. Also if they need extra help you can always help them out." Sango said as she looked at the people in the room.

"Well surly you don't plan to leave me and Ayame here? We can be of some help to you guys. I know we don't belong to the gang _yet _and all but you are all still our friends. Plus I was thinking it would be cool to get some cool points before we joined." Koga said as he looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Yea I mean we have done hundreds of missions with Sango and Kagome. I think that we can help quite a bit with this one." Ayame added.

"I don't think that is a good idea. You are needed here where most of the fighting is taking place. If Souta and the others need help then you two would be the first line of help." Miroku said.

"But-"

"Ayame they are right." Koga said interrupting his girlfriend, "If something goes down here and none of us was here what would happen. I think right now the best thing to do is stay here and help as best we can. No matter how out of character it is."

Ayame pouted but agreed. She could not deny the logic behind what Koga and the others said.

"Ok so it is decided. You four will go and search for the Shikon Jewel and Souta and Sierra will become the temporary leaders." InuTaisho said.

"Yes all we need is for you to give us a list of the places the jewel is most likely." Inuyasha said.

"Well we do have a list of the top 4 cities that the jewel could be possibly. Judging from our studies these cities seem to all be in Japan, which as I am sure you all know is where we are originally from" InuTaisho said looking at all the teens in the room.

When they nodded in understanding he continued.

"From what we have learned the jewel was last seen in one of the hugest battles in history, supposedly. Though much of the battle has been lost with the jewel it is said that it was around the time of feudal Japan that the jewel disappeared."

"So this jewel as well as the specifics of the battle was just erased from history? No one bothered to write any of the information down?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Well this is where things get a little foggy and touchy." Keith answered, "It would seem that when the jewel disappeared so did the main combats for the jewel. It is said that eight demons battled for the power of the jewel. Four of the demons were evil and wanted the jewel to cause chaos and dominate the planet. The other four demons were good and were looking for a way to destroy not only the jewel but the evil demons that perused it. However in the decisive battle something happened."

"And that would be?" Miroku asked.

"That's where history blots out the battle. It would appear that something happened and everyone that was at the battle suffered from some form of memory lost." Tai answered, "According to one of the writers who claims he participated in the battle, all he can remember is waking up in a field in all his armor and with his weapons yet he did not have a scratch on him."

"And to make matters weirder he was surrounded by all of his comrades who were in the same condition. None of them could remember the battle; they didn't even know where the opposing army disappeared to. The soldiers only remembered marching to the field that they were laying in. But the field that they were in according to the writer looked unaffected which didn't match with the major battle that took place." Finished Shessomaru.

"Wait none of this stuff adds up. One minute there is a battle and the next everything is normal. Something happened between the beginning of the battle and the time everyone recovered from it. Does it tell who the people were that were fighting? You know who the good and bad guys were?" Sango asked.

"Well most of the books that we have read do not even cover the battle in any form of detail. It barely covers the jewel, just telling how the jewel and is a legend. But one book, the one written by the warrior, had the names. But the page holding the names as well as some other important information is missing. We also think this page has exactly where the battle took place." Keith said.

"Great just great. What kind of shit is this!?" Inuyasha yelled out as he banged his fist against the table. "That page could help us find that damn jewel easily and yet it is missing! How fucking convenient!"

"Inuyasha watch your language!" Said Izayoi and Keiko at the same time scolding Inuyasha.

"Yea, yea whatever." Inuyasha said as he sunk back into his seat and started playing with his chain.

"Well like we were saying-" Tai started.

'_**I wonder where that missing page is. And what could have possibly happened at that battle. The jewel is out there but what happened?'**_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

'_**Where the hell am I?' Thought Inuyasha as he looked around, 'This is definitely not the base.'**_

_Fire consumed the land as countless copses littered the ground, both human and demon alike. Both enemies and allies lay scattered together in a sick twist of fate. Hate, war, death, fear, blood, and pain filled the air to the point of chocking. The land where once lush grass had grown was now gone. The once blue skies were painted a pale red. Once white clouds were black and the once shining white moon was bloody red. Trees were uprooted and burned, the ground now scared with deep trenches still smoked from their making. Crying out a story of the pain that had occurred on the battle field. A cry of war, the cry of agony heard clear throughout the landscape._

"_**This looks like that place from the vision I had a couple weeks back. But why am I here?" Inuyasha wondered as he began walking towards God only knows where.**_

_**Suddenly two figures emerged in the middle of the field that Inuyasha was standing in. Both seemed to not even feel his presence because neither turned to acknowledge him.**_

_In the middle of all this devastation stood two lone figures. A lady of early age stood clinging onto her wounded lover as their blood mixed together on the once beautiful ground. The woman gazed at her mate as blood dripped from the cuts on her body._

'_**Hey it's that man and woman from the vision. I wonder if they could tell me what is going on?' Inuyasha thought as he opened his mouth to address the couple.**_

_**However when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out.**_

_**  
'What the hell? Why can't I speak?' Inuyasha wondered as he grabbed his throat with two hands in a panic.**_

"_My love there is not much time. Before he comes we must end this." She said as she brought her hand up to stroke his check looking deep into his eyes._

_His wounds were bad but not enough to kill him. He had fought a great fight and now it was time to take on his greatest enemies. But should he lose then all was lost._

"_I know my love for now their forces are stronger than our's. We must do this to end all this destruction."_

'_**What are they talking about? Who are they talking about? And what must they end?' Inuyasha wondered as he continued to stare at the couple.**_

"_I know what to do. My love, get our friends and family and leave this place. I will handle the threat and lock it away so it will never be seen again." Said the lady as a single tear fell from her eye, "I can not watch the ones I love die at their hands. I won't allow it."_

"_I will never leave you my mate. Together we will lock this terror away. But you know it will only be temporary." Said the lord as he laid his hand on the hand that his lady had on his face._

'_**Who are they, and why do I get the feeling that I know them? Why does this feel so familiar?' Inuyasha wondered as he took a step towards them, 'I must find out who they are.'**_

_**Inuyasha proceed to walk towards the couple determined to find out who they were.**_

_The lady looked at him and let her fingers trace his face. She let her fingers go down his neck to rest on his purple necklace with their fangs entwined in it._

'_**Almost there.'**_

"_I know but we must try or else all is lost."_

'_**I'm so close.'**_

"_Yes and we will meet again my love." And with that he grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_**Inuyasha was right there, close enough to see the faces of the man and woman. The shadows that obstructed their faces from his view were lifting.**_

'_**Just-'**_

"Inuyasha, INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor to find himself looking up into the concerned faces of the people in the room.

"What happened?" Inuyasha said as he sat up and grabbed his head trying to stop it from spinning.

"Well you were sitting in your chair one minute and in the next you just fell. Are you ok?" Kagome asked concern clearly in her voice.

"Yea I'm fine. I just got dizzy for a moment." He said.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should continue this meeting tomorrow you all have had a long day." Izayoi said clearly concerned for her son.

"No it is ok I'm fine really."

"Inuyasha I think it is best if we finish this meeting in the morning. Clearly you are in no condition to stay and continue. It is already two in the morning. We shall continue later on today. For now go get some rest." InuTaisho said sternly yet with concern.

"Yes little brother. To stay up and act as if all is fine is foolish. Go to sleep and we shall continue when you are well rested." Shessomaru said as he stood up, "Come Ayane I think it is time we also retired."

Though he didn't show it outwardly Shessomaru was concerned for Inuyasha and thought that he should rest. Knowing that telling him to rest was Shessomaru's way of showing his concern Inuyasha decided that he would get some sleep.

"Ok if everyone insists I will go to sleep. BUT this meeting will continue tomorrow."

"That is fine just get some sleep," Izayoi said giving him a gentle smile.

Inuyasha nodded and walked towards the door where Shessomaru stood waiting for Ayane. However, when he passed Shessomaru Inuyasha stopped and spoke so only they could hear it.

"Thanks for your concern bro."

Shessomaru just looked at Inuyasha and nodded his head

"Just get some rest Inuyasha."

And with that Inuyasha walked out the room with Kagome behind him.

"Inuyasha are you ok. When you just collapsed it scared the shit out of me." Kagome said as she laced her fingers with his.

Inuyasha just turned to her and gave her a tired smile.

"I'm ok Kagome I guess my body was telling me to take it easy." He lied.

"Ok. Well then let's get you to bed, and I'm staying with you. There is no way I'm letting you stay by yourself after that." She said as she smiled back at him and led them to Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha just nodded as he looked forward deep in thought.

'_**Why did I have that vision again? I thought that after the first one I wouldn't get another one. And this time I was actually in the vision. What does it all mean? Who is the man and woman? I was so close to seeing their faces. And what exactly were they trying to prevent? I guess I have to find that out.'**_ Inuyasha thought as he turned and looked at Kagome who was staring straight ahead_**'Eventually I will tell you what really happened Kagome. But until then I have to try and figure this out myself.'**_

* * *

Author's Note: 

I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update the story. To much stuff going on right now. I will try to update faster than I just did. So please continue to review. Thankz in advance!

MoonDemoness468


	24. Welcome To Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Wow it has been way to long since I have updated this story. I am so sorry to all the fans of this story for taking so long to update.

And now without further ado the chapter 24 of Its All For the Gang:

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the skyscrapers in a gentle wave of oranges, pinks, and blues. As the sun came out more and more people began to come out of their houses and start their day. Business men walked around with their ears attached to cell phones as they went to catch the train for a long day at work. Students left their homes and ran as they tried to make it to school on time. Horns and voices were heard from the packed streets as people went about starting their day.

It was turning out to be just a normal day for the citizens of Tokyo, Japan.

"Wish I could be that normal." Said a female voice darkly as she looked at all the people rushing to their destinations.

Kagome stood on top of one of the buildings of Tokyo's inner city watching all the people walk around blissful unaware of the danger that was growing ever near. Their city was one of the four cities that her parents thought was the hiding spot of the Shikon no Tama.

So here she was surveying the area while Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku checked out the other three cities.

A week ago she and the gang had broken the news to their parents and everyone that they had planned on taking a more active role in the search for the Shikon no Tama. So now here she was in Tokyo for the second day trying to find clues on the location of the Shikon no Tama.

The first day she spent concentrating on possible places that she could search. She thought that by narrowing down her places to search to shrines, temples, museums, and other historical locations she would have an easier time searching for the jewel. This idea would have been perfect if Tokyo wasn't A HISTORICAL CITY which took pride in its past and did a good job preserving it. Now she was watching as the sun rose over the horizon from one of the main buildings in Tokyo preparing for the long stressful day ahead. She always found peace away from the hustle and bustle of other people since it allowed her to regroup and prepare for what lay ahead of her. But, since everywhere she seemed to turn in Tokyo there were people the only place of solitude she could find was the top of the building that she was sitting on.

Kagome jumped off the building and landed in the alley between the building she was on and the one next to it, so as not to create a scene in the middle of the city. Her mission was to go to the Sensoji Temple. It was the oldest temple in Tokyo making it a good place to start her mission.

'_**I wonder if everyone else is having any luck with this search.'**_ She thought as she made her way to the train to get to her destination. As she showed up people were packed on the platform all pushing and shoving to make it onto the incoming train.

'_**I'm too antisocial for this. Please give me patience.'**_ Kagome thought as she pushed through the angry passengers to get on the train that had just pulled up.

"Hey watch it kid you have to wait like the rest of us." Said an angry business man as he pushed Kagome back and into the crowd of people.

'_**That's it fuck this nice shit.'**_, though Kagome as she grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and growled at him.

"Wrong move asshole, this may not be ma town but it's going to be for the time being, so I suggest you learn quickly not to fuck with me.", she spat out at the now quivering man.

With that she punched the man in his face breaking his nose and successful propelling him over the crowd and through a wall. The papers in his briefcase rained down on the crowd as he sailed over them.

"Now anyone else want to fuck with me?" Kagome said as she cracked her knuckles and growled.

Everyone on the platform backed up as the people already aboard the train made space for her.

"That's what I thought." Kagome said as she turned and got on the train.

'_**Now to the shrine.'

* * *

**_

**Kyoto**

'_**Why the hell did I agree to this again?'**_ Inuyasha growled to himself as he stood on the train going to his destination getting more agitated with every rock of the train.

Since arriving in Kyoto he had picked out a few spots that had shown promise with giving him possible guidance in finding the Shikon no Tama. Kyoto was a city known for its history especially when it came to the revolution and the war during the Meji era. Surely a city with so much history in warfare could have some information of interest for the demon gang leader on the whereabouts of the jewel.

However, Inuyasha was starting to wonder if he had made a good decision in choosing to leave the United States and the battle in order to go hunting for the jewel. So far all he has managed to do is get stared at by most of the female population as if he was some celebrity, and it had only gotten worst since he had gotten on the train. Now most of the train was staring at him and it was **really** starting to annoy him.

'_**These woman act as if they have never seen a male inu demon before,'**_ Inuyasha thought with his eyebrow steadily beginning to twitch. _**'They're lucky as hell that Kagome isn't here right now or all of these women would be dead right about now.'**_

His family was internationally known. Everyone knew about the Takahasi's and the prestige that came with the name. Since his family was originally from Japan and still had major land holdings here they were still quite famous throughout the country. The Demon Blood gang was originally founded in Japan by Inuyasha and Kagome's grandparents and still had faithful members that lived in and around Japan. So it was easy for Inuyasha to get so angry with people who openly looked at him knowing both about his family as well as gang influence.

"Yo take a fucking picture it last longer people. Stop fucking staring at me unless you have a death wish you want me to fulfill." Inuyasha growled out turning on the people that were staring at him.

Everyone on the train looked away from the demon as soon as the words left his mouth.

"That's what I fucking thought."

Inuyasha just turned around and looked out the window at the passing scenery that was Kyoto.

'_**I wonder how Kagome and the others are doing. If they are having half as much fun as me then they can't be too happy.'**_ Inuyasha thought as the train continued to thunder down the tracks.

* * *

**Kamakura**

'_**So where to begin?'**_ Thought Miroku as he walked down the streets of Kamakura ignoring the looks he got from people as he continued down the sidewalk.

Unlike Inuyasha he could handle being stared at by people especially some of the lovely ladies whose eyes he caught. But he had his lovely Sango as well as a mission to complete so his eyes stayed focused on the map that he was looking at as he stopped on a corner and waited for the light to change colors.

'_**Well I guess the first place that I should check would be one of the shrines around here. Surely they have some of the most information on the city.'**_

So as the light turned green Miroku headed to the nearest shrine, the Hachimangu Shrine. It seemed to be as good a place as any to start looking for clues as to where the jewel could possibly be.

When Miroku arrived he was greeted with the site of many visitors who came for tours or to pay their respects at the shrine. The place was packed to say the least.

'_**Wow I can see that this is not going to be as simple as I thought it would be.'**_ Miroku thought with a sigh.

"Hi. Anyone wishing to join the tour of the shrine this is the final call! We will begin the tour in just a few minutes so anyone wishing to learn the history and background of the shrine there are still a few seats left on the tour!" Yelled out a lady dressed in a traditional kimono.

'_**Well might as well join the tour. It beats wondering around in circles all day trying to find out about the place.'**_ Miroku thought as he walked up to the group.

"I would like to join." Miroku said as he paid the tour guide before falling in line with the rest of the people.

The girl just continued to stare at him completely ignoring the rest of the people standing around them.

'_**Oh my gosh this guy is gorgeous! Wait until the girls hear about this one. I guess helping out here wasn't such a bad idea after all. He is such a hottie.'**_ The girl thought as she continued to drool over Miroku.

"Excuse me I think it is time that we started the tour. I'm sure all these nice people would like their money back otherwise." Miroku said as he flashed her an award winning smile.

"Su…su…sure. Just follow me and we will begin." She stuttered as she blushed and started the tour.

'_***Sigh* this is going to be a long tour. Hope the others aren't as bored as I am.'**_ Miroku thought as he followed after the tour guide who seemed more focused on him then the actual shrine.

* * *

**Nara**

'_**Grr this is getting me nowhere.'**_ Sango thought as she stormed away from the tour that she had joined suddenly preferring to look around herself.

'_**That bitch is lucky that I have this mission to do and that it is so important or else I would have killed her.'**_ Sango fumed.

So far her time in Nara was anything but pleasant. For one she had been there for a day in a half and still barely covered what she had set out to cover. On her way to the Todaiji Temple, where she was currently at, she was gawked at by almost everyone she came across like she was on display or something. Not something that the short tempered girl exactly liked. Then to add to it she got stuck with a bitchy tour guide to show her around. And the cherry on top came when the tour guide found out that her boyfriend, who also appeared to work at the temple, began to flirt with Sango. This lead to the girl stopping the tour and yelling at Sango claiming she was a boyfriend stealer and a whore.

If she didn't just walk away from the airhead she would have killed her.

'_**So now I'm on my own great. Boyfriend stealer my ass my man is way better than that little boy any day.'**_ She thought with a small smile as she walked into the temple.

The inside of the building was simply beautiful and breathtaking. As she walked by she read some of the panels that documented the history of not only the shrine but also Japan in general. The temple was a very important monument to the people of Japan and held a lot of history.

'_**Well I guess I have a lot of reading to do better move it if I want to finish by tonight.'**_ Sango thought grimly as she set about reading up on the history that the place had to offer.

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

Back in Tokyo Kagome was walking around the Sensoji Temple once again. It was her third day in the city and so far no information was turning up on the jewel. So she decided to revisit her first stop hoping that her visit the second time would be better than her first. The first time she came she had picked a bad time. And when she said bad she meant bad! Apparently it was national visit the shrine day for the students of Tokyo because it seemed that every student showed up to the shrine. She had been pushed, shoved, drooled on, and cried on. And she didn't even want to remember the little boys who had finally hit puberty and looked at her like she was the best thing since the discovery of gravity. Or their little girlfriends who looked jealously at her for grabbing the boys attention.

So she had decided to declare her initial visit to the shrine a disaster and agreed to come back later on in the week. So far her second visit was proving better than her first. For one there were no kids to be found. Secondly there were very few people roaming around the temple. So with both of these conditions Kagome was able to work better and more efficiently in trying to discover information on the jewel. However, she still wasn't having much luck with it.

"Hello I have noticed that you have been here almost all day is there anything I can help you with?" Asked a voice behind Kagome.

Thrown off by the fact that she hadn't been paying attention, Kagome quickly spun around ready to attack. However, when she turned around she came face to face with the kind smile of an old man.

"I see that I snuck up on you young one. Forgive me for startling one who is use to always being on the defense such as the Kagome Higurashi." The old man said with a chuckle.

Kagome slowly dropped her arms once she assessed that the man did not wish her harm. She giggled slightly as she scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Please forgive me sir I didn't mean to cause you any harm. It is as you said I am used to constantly being alert and on the defense. I guess I was so consumed with this temple that I had failed to notice anything else. Please accept my sincerest apologies." She said as she bowed deeply to the old man.

He just chuckled. To think that the great Kagome Higurashi would bow down to him and say sorry was something that many people would not believe.

"It is not a problem young one. After all someone in your position can afford nothing less of being on high alert now can you." He chuckled as he folded his arms within the sleeves of his robe.

That is when something odd hit Kagome and her eyes squinted in curiosity and suspicion.

"If I may ask, how do you know who I am?"

Again the man chuckled at the young girl's antics.

"Certainly everyone knows who you are young one. I mean your family is pretty well known around the world. And you alone are quite infamous. Not to mention your family is very well known around this area it is after all where your family is from."

Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she listened to what the old man said. Sure she knew her family was from Japan but she never thought to ask what city they were from.

'_**Figures we would be from the biggest city in Japan.' **_She thought with a small smile.

"You seem to know my family very well." Kagome said once again focusing on the older man in front of her.

This time he gave a hearty chuckle and a twinkle developed in his eye.

"Well I should I knew your grandparents quite well." He said as he winked at her.

Kagome's jaw practically hit the ground when he said that. He knew her grandparents! PERSONALLY!

"You seriously knew my grandparents? But how?"

"Well I actually grew up with your grandfather. We were neighbors along with your partner Inuyasha's grandfather. We were all really good friends growing up, that's why it would be so natural for me to have been one of the first Demon Blood members when they first established the gang way back when." He said with a smile that reached his eyes.

So this man was a member of her gang! Unreal! And he was one of the first members to be inducted in! This was something MAJOR!

"Wow forgive me for not showing you proper respect elder. I was unaware that there were any Demon Blood members left that were from the original group other than Mr. Jeffery. I have heard so many stories about the original five members of the group." Kagome said her excitement clearly reflecting in her eyes and smile.

The man just chuckled as he lifted the right sleeve of his robe and revealed his Demon Blood tattoo. It was the same as today's tattoo; they never changed the overall concept. The only difference was that his said the original five under it. This was major he was one of the original five members.

"You were an original five. If I may venture a guess at your name I would have to say it is Shin Yamamoto?" Kagome asked.

The man's eyes widened slightly as he smiled.

"That would be me. But if I may ask how did you know?"

"Are you kidding me?! You were one of the most trusted members of the gang! They were actually considering having a third leader title put in just to put you on the same level as me and Inuyasha's grandfathers. You guys were like brothers from what I've heard. I've never heard my grandparents or parents speak so highly of someone as you." Kagome rushed as she looked at the man with awe.

Shin just laughed.

"Well this old man that you see before you is the same one that you have heard about. Actually Jeffery is my younger brother." Shin said with a smile.

Kagome's eyes could not get any wider.

"Wow now that you mention it I do see some similarities between the two of you. I have only managed to meet him once and that is when I went to the Takahasi's house a while back. He was very nice to me when I met him; Inuyasha thinks the world of him." Kagome answered back.

"Ahh yes he works for them if I am not mistaken. Willingly. Always a worker never wanting to be far from the action. As we got older I decided to settle down and get a family and remain over here when everyone decided to move to the United States. I am still as active as ever but I keep a look out on this side of the world." Shin said.

"That is amazing I can't believe I actually ran into an Original Five member!"

"Yes. Sorry if I don't look like you may have envisioned me. But age does have that affect on those who are well over 1000 years old."

"No I mean it is an honor to meet one so esteemed as you. I mean you're like a HERO in my family sir. It is just a pleasure to final meet the man behind the stories." Kagome said as she bowed once again.

Shin just shook his head. "On the contrary it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi. You have certainly come a long way from the little bundle in her mother's arms when I saw you last. You have grown to be one heck of a leader."

"You knew me when I was little?"

"Of course. Your grandparents could not have been prouder of their son for mating your mother and having you. Next to the birth of your father your birth was the happiest day of their lives and they wanted everyone to share in that."

Kagome smiled a small sad smile as she thought back on her grandparents before they died. Her mother's parents had been killed when her mother was little leaving her and her uncle alone in the world till they got picked up by her dad's parents. From what she was told by her grandparents they loved her at first sight and knew that their son would too. And true to their thoughts Kagome's father mated her mother when they became older and had her.

"Why don't we find a place to sit and talk so you can tell me what you are doing so far from home." Shin said as he led Kagome out of the building she was in and towards the entrance building of the shrine.

When they entered the back doors of the building they were greeted with a cozy room that was separated from the hustle and bustle that was upfront.

"This is the break room for the workers of the shrine. It is actually the senior level break room and is sound proof. Nothing gets in nothing goes out. Also this is the late time rush. People are getting off from work and visiting the shrine to pray before they go home, so the staff is all working. So feel free to talk." Shin said seeing Kagome's uncertainty about the room's discretion.

Kagome just laughed softly and turned to face Shin as they sat across from each other on two of the plush chairs in the room.

"So young one if I may ask, what are you doing so far from home anyway? Sources tell me that we are currently at war with the Arachnid gang over in the United States. So what are you doing over here?" Asked Shin.

"As I'm sure you've heard a few months ago me along with Sango Kizu, my second in command, finally returned to the gang. I'm sure like everyone else you are curious to know why we left the gang in the first place. Well to sum it up just for the sake of time, Naraku had threatened to kill everyone I held dear to me and sent me a list of all the people in order of when they were going to be killed. The only way that Naraku agreed not to go through with the plan was if I left the safety of the gang for good. This meant no contact at all. So it is obvious what choice I decided to make regarding that situation. But when I tried to leave Sango would not let me go alone so she followed." Kagome said as she paused giving Shin a chance to digest all the information he had received.

Shin sat and looked at his hands as he thought over what Kagome said.

"So you left to protect the gang. Sounds like a good leader to me." He finally answered as he smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back grateful that he understood why it was so important for her to leave.

"Well there is still the matter of why I'm here. So while I was in "exile" I heard from Naraku and his minions, through our many "meetings" about a jewel that had the ability to grant whosoever possesses it anything they desired. He called it the Light Crystal."

Shin's face contorted as a pensive look settled on his face.

"A jewel called the Light Crystal you say? I cannot say that I have heard of the jewel." He said while scratching his white beard.

"Well I would hope not because I would hate to be the person to tell you that it was a lie" Kagome laughed bitterly before her face took on a stony look. "For years I looked for that jewel hoping to get to it before Naraku did only to find out a few months ago that it was nothing but a lie to throw me off the trail of what Naraku was truly looking for. A jewel called the Shikon no Tama."

As soon as the words left her mouth Shin's eyes widened considerably as he looked at her.

"You mean to tell me that Naraku is looking for the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome looked at him oddly before answering, "Yea I'm sure he wants to use it so he can control the world. So that is why we need to find that jewel first and use its powers to beat him."

"NO! You have no idea the power that you are messing with. The Shikon no Tama is more dangerous than you think. If that jewel lands in the wrong hands it can spell disaster for the world." Shin said as he got to his feet and began pacing.

"So you know about the Shikon no Tama then, Shin-sama?" Kagome asked remembering to add the proper ending to his name as a way to show respect.

"Yes I do. But I thought that I was one of few that knew that the jewel truly does exist. The truth about the jewel was never meant to be passed on. Once I and the other few that knew about its secrets died the jewel was supposed to fall into obscurity thus stopping anyone from finding and using its powers. But apparently Naraku and his brother Onigumo know otherwise. My guess is that their dear old dad passed the information onto them before he died."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm confused. So the Tama really does exist? It is not just something that was made up?" Kagome said this time making sure she had all her facts.

"Yes young one that jewel is as real as you and me. Centuries ago way before me and your grandparents were born there was a war that was waged. It was good versus evil with everything in between left to pick sides. On the evil side was a powerful demon and demoness whose only desire was to control the world and plunge it into darkness. On the other hand there was a powerful demon and demoness who loved each other and wanted to save the world from the evil that threatened it. Both evil demons wished to tear the couple apart and have the significant other for their own but the two swore to be together and were mates and would never leave each other. Enraged by this the two sides clashed in a battle that tore the world apart. So in order to spare the inhabitants of the earth from the monsters that threatened it the good female demoness locked away parts of the souls of the evil demons sealing most of their power away. She hoped that by doing this she could prevent the fight that took place from ever happening again. However, in exchange for her courageous act her and her mate's souls were also split. Half going with the evil souls and the other half left to roam until it was reincarnated. The four souls fused together and formed the Shikon no Tama. It is said that the other halves of souls of the four fighters are still being reincarnated, and hoping to meet with the other halves that are still locked away." Shin finished as he looked at Kagome.

The story that he told her was amazing. So the jewel really was four souls. But something about the story unsettled her. She felt like… she knew this all happened.

"That is incredible. My parents didn't know any of this. As far as they could tell us the jewel kind of just came into existence. There were no written documents on this."

"Well that is quite understandable considering most of the books written about the jewel have been destroyed by me along with your grandparents. The Shikon no Tama was never meant to be found and never meant to be unleashed on the world. It is a powerful item that has remained hidden for 500 years and should remain as such." Shin finished looking at Kagome pointedly.

"Wait 500 years. So the jewel was found 500 years ago?" Kagome said astonished.

Shin sighed as his shoulders sagged a bit.

"Yes and it is a time that I will never forget. The last time the jewel was revealed Japan was almost obliterated. It was called the "Great War". It was suppose to be the war to end all wars. If the good side won then there would be peace. However, if the bad side won…. let's just say that it wasn't even an option."

"My parents told me about the "Great War"" Kagome said as she began to remember bits and pieces of what her parents said to her before she left.

Shin's eyes widened as he stared at her.

'_**Impossible. I thought that their minds were wiped with everyone else's! They couldn't possibly remember.'**_

"Yea my parents read it in a book. It was written by a man who claims he fought it the battle. Although no proof was found that the battle took place. Just a field with a bunch of men in armor. One of the men that was left had written a book about the war, that's where we got most of our information from. But if you said 500 years ago that is very odd. I know my parents are 800 years old. They should have been old enough to remember a battle so crucial if not participate in it." Kagome said.

At her comment Shin's face contorted as he racked his brain for anything that could cover telling her the truth.

"Well around that time we thought it would be best if your parents were not in the midst of the war. So they were sent away. It was our attempt to have another line of defense should we fail. So while we fought they were sent away to France for a while." Shin said.

"So that means that you participated in the battle? What happened? Why can't anyone remember anything?" Kagome asked thinking that she would finally get the answers that she seeked.

"Well like you've previously heard memories were wiped. I don't remember much I couldn't even tell you the sides that were fighting just that I was involved one minute and the next it was… as if everything was normal."

Kagome looked dejected as she looked at the floor.

"So I guess you couldn't tell me where the battle took place?" Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Well that certainly is not true. The battle in fact happened here in Tokyo. I mean Tokyo has played a crucial role in everything that has to deal with Japan's history since the very beginning. It would only seem right that the major battle for power would take place here." Shin said as he looked outside at the setting sun.

'_**So I am in the right place. I'm sure that the jewel is here. After all this was the last place it was spotted I have to tell the guys. However…'**_ Kagome thought as she turned and looked at Shin _**'I get the feeling that he knows more then what he is letting on'**_.

"Just for future reference how do you destroy the jewel? I mean certainly such an item needs to be destroyed." Kagome said.

Shin just sighed and shook his head.

"That young one I do not know. All I know is that should it fall into the wrong hands the evil side will dominate the jewel and the evil within will be released on the world. Let us pray that Naraku and Onigumo do not find that jewel." Shin finished.

Kagome just nodded as she looked at her phone. It was almost 9 at night close to the time when she, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku held a conference call on how the search was going. She simply had to share this information with them it was crucial.

"Well thank you so much Shin-sama you have truly been a big help to me." Kagome said as she got up and bowed to the elder.

Shin got up and bowed back.

"No problem. It was my pleasure to assist you in any way that I can. I take it that you are staying at your family shrine while you are in town." Shin said walking Kagome to the front of the shrine.

Kagome's face twisted in confusion, "My family has a shrine?"

"Well certainly your parents told you about the Higurashi Shrine?" Shin said turning towards Kagome.

But upon seeing her confused face he thought otherwise.

"Your family still owns a shrine over here. You should check it out, there is a house that I have managed to maintain quite well that you can stay in for the rest of your trip." Shin said with a smile.

"That would be cool. I think I will take you up on that offer, I'll go over tomorrow." Kagome said with a smile.

"Wonderful. There is a lot of history in that old house. Your grandfather built it for your grandmother when they were mated. Your dad grew up in that house along with your mother and uncle. You may find that you have quite the connection with the old house." Shin said as he winked at Kagome.

With that Shin and Kagome parted ways at the front of the shrine. Shin made sure to give Kagome the address to the Higurashi shrine as well as his number in case she needed anything.

"That you so much Shin-sama you have been a big help." Kagome said as she bowed to him.

He bowed back.

"The pleasure has been all mine Kagome. Be safe and make sure you stop by before you go back home. Tell your parents I said hi and that it would be nice to see them at least some time in the next century." Shin said as he watched her go down the steps waving.

Kagome had to laugh at that.

"I will don't you worry."

And with that Kagome was on her way back to her hotel room.

'_**So much to fill the guys in, so little time.'**_ Kagome thought as she jumped onto the nearest building and sped off to her hotel room.

'_**Be careful young one. The powers that are being tampered with are not ones to take lightly. I don't think that what happened here half a century ago can happen again to your family or the ones around you.'**_ Shin thought as he watched her figure disappear into the bright lights that was downtown Tokyo.

* * *

**Hotel Room (With Kagome)**

"So that's what I have found out about the Shikon no Tama. Guys this is way more than we thought it was. If Shin-sama is right about the jewel we're gonna have bigger problems then just Naraku and Onigumo getting a hold on it." Kagome finished as she looked at her laptop where four screens were up.

On one screen was Inuyasha who was still in Kyoto, the second screen held Sango in Nara, third was Miroku in Kamakura, and finally a group view of the assassin base with everyone back in New York.

"Well Shin-sama has truly helped shed some light on the situation. If his information is correct then the area that should be thoroughly searched is the Tokyo area. It seems to be the most likely place for where the jewel is hidden." Said InuTaisho as he faced the four people on the screen.

"You can always depend on Shin-sama to have some useful information at a time like this. Why we hadn't bothered asking him about it is beyond me." Said Tai.

"He was really nice and he said to make sure that ya'll come to see him in the next century." Kagome said with a smile.

Keiko had to laugh at that, "Yea it's been a while since we last saw him. We are WAY overdue."

The other adults nodded in agreement.

"Yea that's all fine and dandy but back to what's important. If what this old man said is true then me, Miroku, and Sango all need to meet in Tokyo and focus our efforts there." Inuyasha said.

"Yes it seems to be the best course of action as of right now. We need to find that jewel as soon as possible. The sooner we find it the sooner we can see how we can possibly destroy it." Miroku chimed in.

"Besides Kagome's the only one who has managed to find any clues about the jewel in there city. I think it's the best chance we have." Sango said.

"Ok then its decided. The three of you are to meet Kagome tomorrow in Tokyo to finish up this search. With all four of you on it we should be able to find out more information on the jewel." InuTaisho said.

"Got it." The four younger members said.

"Ok good luck and talk to you guys tomorrow." Tai said as they signed off.

"Ok guys we will all meet at the airport tomorrow and go from there. We're going to be staying at my family's shrine for the rest of our time here ok?" Kagome said as she looked at the remaining three screens.

"Alright", everyone said as they agreed to the plans.

"Make sure that everyone books an early flight to Tokyo so when can get started on this mission. With Naraku and Onigumo had a head start on finding the jewel so I'm sure they have some ideas of there own." Inuyasha said.

"I have to agree with you there Inuyasha. If everything is as serious as it seems we are going to have a bigger fight on our hands then a gang war. We're dealing with powers that have been sealed for centuries. Naraku can not possess that jewel." Said Miroku.

"Agreed. But its late guys if we plan on being busy tomorrow getting to Tokyo and looking for the jewel we are going to need to rest up. So I will see you all tomorrow." Sango said.

"Your right my love. I count down the hours until I can hold you in my arms once more." Miroku said as he gazed at Sango over the computer.

Sango just blushed and smiled at him. She truly did miss her baby and was excited to see him in person tomorrow for the first time in three days.

"Get a room why don't ya'll" Inuyasha said as he snorted.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Sango said as her blush deepened.

"If we could Inuyasha I can guarantee that this conversation would not be happening right now. Rather I would have Sango's legs wrapped securely around my waist as I-"

"MIROKU SHUT UP!!!!" Sango screamed over the computer as her face developed a deeper red color.

Kagome could only laugh as she watched everyone on the screen argue back and forth about Miroku's outward affection for Sango. She couldn't wait to be back with everyone.

"Alright guys' break it up we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow I think we should all get some sleep." Kagome said as he stopped the barrage of verbal attacks on Miroku.

"Your right Kagome, I'll see everyone tomorrow. Night." Sango said.

"And I will be following my wonderful girlfriend's lead and retire. That is after we talk privately." Miroku said winking at Sango.

"Yea take that shit somewhere else already." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Whatever Inuyasha. Night." Said Sango.

With that Sango and Miroku signed off.

"Bout damn time", Inuyasha said as Kagome's screen expanded to take up his whole monitor.

Kagome just smiled as she looked at Inuyasha. She missed being in his arms and could not wait to see him tomorrow.

"I can't wait to have us all back together tomorrow. With all of us looking for the jewel together we have a better chance of actually finding it." Kagome said.

"Yea I'm just happy that I get to see you in person Kags. Damn I miss holding you as we go to sleep." Inuyasha said.

He would never say that while they in front of everyone else but since it was just them he could be open with his emotions and let them out.

"Same Inu it's been hard for me to sleep since we're not together."

"Well after tonight we won't have to worry about that."

There was a brief pause as Kagome thought of all the information that was given to her today. The search for the jewel suddenly became more important as the legends were confirmed to be reality. Suddenly what Naraku had planned for the world with the help of the jewel became more real then she had allowed herself to previously think possible.

"Kagome tell me what's on your mind babe." Inuyasha's worried voice cut through the haze that surrounded her thoughts.

"I don't know Inuyasha. I mean our battle with Naraku and Onigumo has always been serious to us but now it seems to be even more serious. It's not just us that will be affected, but rather the whole world now hangs in the balance. The power that was sealed in the Shikon no Tama was obviously never meant to be unleashed on the world again. If we fail to prevent Naraku from getting this jewel we won't be the only ones suffering from our failure." Kagome said.

Inuyasha let what Kagome said sink in. He had been thinking the same thing while she explained the information that she had received earlier. This was the first time in a long time that he felt that he held someone's future in his hands. That his actions not only affected those around him but also the innocent bystanders that had no idea what was going on and were going to become casualties.

"I know what you mean Kagome but that gives us even more reason to find the jewel first and stop Naraku. We, know the world can't afford him getting a hold of it. And as long as all of us are working on getting it then there should really be no problem." Inuyasha reassured her.

"Your right, we just have to beat him to the jewel." Kagome said with a smile.

"Exactly."

"Well Inu it's getting late and we have a long day ahead of us so I think that we should try to get some sleep." Kagome said as a small yawn left her mouth.

"Your right baby, go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." Inuyasha said.

"Alright nighty night babe I love you." Kagome said as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes on the screen.

At the moment even though they were cites away from each other Inuyasha felt as if she was right there beside him. He felt as if they were in the same room and that he could wrap his arms around here to let her know that he loved her just as much. But regrettably that would have to wait until tomorrow when he touched down in Tokyo.

"Good night baby and I love you too."

With that Kagome blew him a kiss through the screen and logged off switching Inuyasha's screen to his desktop which was a picture of himself, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango a little before they left. The group hadn't known that Souta and Sierra had taken the picture until Inuyasha happened to be looking through Souta's camera and saw the picture. It was a picture of the four eating ice cream at one of the ice cream shops in Hawaii. In the picture Inuyasha had Kagome wrapped in his arms as she was doubled over laughing with him leaning against the ice cream shop to prevent them from falling. Next to the couple and the source of their amusement was an enraged Sango who had Miroku in a headlock while shoving ice cream in his face. The reason being, that he grabbed a girl's ass as she walked by. It was one of Inuyasha's favorite pictures of his group.

He turned away from his computer to look at the room that he had set up as his base of operations during his time in Kyoto.

'_Time to start packing back up.'_

And with that he began the tedious job of packing up his equipment and getting it ready for tomorrow's journey.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait everyone. I have had this chapter finished for a while but I was unable to reread it for any problems. Hope you all don't hate me. I do realize that since it has taken me a while to update this that many people may not like this story anymore. So if you are still interested let me know by reviewing and letting me know what you think.

Thanks!!!!


End file.
